Enslavement of a Hero: Part II - Prince Family Prophecy
by Lorteck
Summary: The men struggle with their enslavement while attempting to fulfil the prophecy. Severus is the future King, but Potter is his Master. Will Harry embrace his role as Snape's guardian, or will they continue to resist forces they cannot fight? The existence of several realms depends on them, but Snape's attitude often gets him into trouble. Sibling-Relationship. - some spanking/cp
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**A/N:** If you are a new reader to this series, then please check my profile for information about the AU. It explains their current relationship, and introduces societal expectations. They bonded with an extremely powerful entity who greatly amplified their magic.

**A/N:** Snape is snarky, and he continues to have temper issues. He often finds trouble, because of his attitude and the odd situations he creates. He is the central character in this adventure/comedy. Severus finds himself in degrading situations, but those are usually caused by his resistance to his slavery status. The other characters view him as a hero, a professor, and a King. The enslavement is something he must endure.

* * *

**Preface**

* * *

**Prince Family prophecy**

The family once ruled a peaceful and prosperous world. Magical powers were rare, and those with ability took upon themselves a sacred duty of service. The Royal family were the first to accept their responsibilities, and they shouldered them diligently. The people entrusted them with their safety. The King served loyally, and they maintained the sacred balance. Light cannot exist without the dark, and neither one was greater than the other. None feared the dark, and both received equal respect.

An elderly woman interrupted the King's coronation. Despite having no magical ability, she floated into the air and spoke words of prophecy. All festivities came to a halt. She painted a horrific picture, and none wished to believe. She died that very night, but her murderer escaped without notice. The only evidence was the blackened flesh around her wounds, a sign of dark magic. Within a fortnight, her prophecy would prove true. People blamed the King, because it happened during his coronation. They decried the monarchy.

The Royal family fell, and the King's infant son was the only known survivor. A wise old wizard proclaimed the prophecy was not yet complete, and the child needed to fulfill it. Only his line could restore the magical balance. The boy grew into a man, and the people mocked him. They named him Prince, because he would never become King.

The wise old wizard created a magical parchment to hold the prophecy, but he charmed it to hide the words until they were needed. Only a Prince could discern them. Nobody knew his name, but some believed he was the fallen King. Herein lays the prophecy.

_Servitude nearly forgotten,_

_Darkness increases ability,_

_Balance seemingly broken,_

_Royals vanish into obscurity._

_..._

_Wizards transform in darkness,_

_Power binds pairs together,_

_Minds fall into madness,_

_And they war with one another._

_..._

_Darkness reigns in solitude,_

_Reborn twins survive own death,_

_Royals return to servitude,_

_Chaos takes a final breath._

_..._

_One twin is King,_

_The other his Master._

_..._

**May the prophecy find fulfillment through you.**

* * *

**A/N:** This prophecy was part of the original series. Copy/paste violates the terms of fanfiction, so I edited the first story. I removed the scroll. Instead, Snape reads it himself. The information remained, and Snape's lack of self-esteem still prevented him from realizing that he was the prophesied King.

**A/N:** I do not enjoy using author's notes, because I think they clutter a story. I may use them to give a heads up, but they get removed asap. Despite this, the preface is filled with them. I respond to all reviews with PMs, but if guests ask questions, then I will attempt to answer with a review of my own.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Christmas Eve **

**Thursday, December 24, 1998**

* * *

**Visit with Rosmerta **- (Light Fluff)

Christmas shopping was a dreadful exercise that I never had to manage, until this year. My horrific experience began shortly after I apparated to Hogsmeade. I entered the Three Broomsticks, and started to brush the snow from my robes when Rosmerta greeted me with a chaste kiss. She deserved my reproach for her indiscretion, but all she received was a foolish grin. She brushed her lips against my ear and whispered, "Severus, I'm glad you came. Come to the back after we serve lunch, and I'll give you my Christmas gift."

Merlin! My grin turned into a smile as I mentioned, "Indeed, Rosmerta, I would like that." Why did she get me another gift? My gaze moved around the bar, as I attempted to find ideas for her. What would Rosmerta like? There was no time to brew ale, and perfume was definitely out. She was no fan of books. What else was there? It did not matter, because I needed to find that ruddy perfect gift. Would she even want it? When she stepped into the kitchen, I swiftly made my exit.

It was with a sense of urgency that I walked down the street, and glanced into the different stores. Perhaps, she would enjoy a gift certificate to the salon. No! She would think I did not like her hair. Honeydukes had potential, but then she would know I bought it at the last-minute. My gaze landed on a Viking styled sword. Rosmerta was always into blood sports, and I vividly recalled her putting Lucius in his place. That was perfect.

A broom display at Spintwitches caught my attention, and I thought of Potter. His gift was easy, as I bought him a quidditch kit. Prince Manor had a pitch, and I hoped it would keep him occupied during the warmer months. In effect, it was more of a gift for me.

Rosmerta glanced at me curiously, when I walked back into the bar. She offered a smile and admitted, "I wondered where you went." I gave her a guilty grin, and she smirked at me in return. With a wave of her hand she offered, "Follow me, Severus, it is through the kitchen."

The woman enticed me with her mystery, and I followed in near silence. Her perfectly shaped backside received my attention, and to my horror, I started having improper thoughts. Those I attempted to occlude, and I desperately hoped she was not empathic. How would I explain? My voice sounded more interested than I wished, as I mentioned, "This is intriguing."

Rosmerta smiled mischievously at me, and pulled me into her pantry. Magical candles provided light, but only enough to read the various labels. My eyes wandered the shelves curiously, and then I felt her arms wrap around my waist. She grinned at me and suggested, "We have yet to kiss." My brows narrowed in disagreement, while I warmly embraced her. She smiled and softly explained, "The chaste pecks in the public areas don't count. My gift to you Severus, is a real kiss."

Did she mean snogging? My smile failed to disguise my delight, and I stupidly asked, "You want to do that, with me?" She grinned impishly at me, and offered a nod of her head in answer. Lily never kissed me like that, and I was not sure what to expect. If students did it, how hard could it be? Our lips touched, and I nearly jerked back as I felt her teeth on my flesh. They sunk into the skin of my lower lip, but it did not break. Rosmerta softly suckled, and elicited a gasp from me. This was, simply, wonderful.

Her hands danced across my back, and I realized that mine could do the same. It was delightful, and I felt the firmness of her muscles, underneath the heavy clothes. My hands moved down to her waist, when my traitorous body destroyed the moment. I pulled back in sheer terror, my eyes widened in fright. My hands sped to my pockets, and covered my indiscretion as I promptly turned my back on her.

Panic became my dominate emotion, as I imagined what she thought. Severus Snape was a pervert! It was mortifying, and I recalled our earlier conversation. She liked me, because I noticed aspects other than her body. What would she think? The room was silent, and I realized she had not said anything. Could she have missed it? Occlumency might save me, and I attempted to concentrate on that.

Would Potter demand my explanation for this tingling sensation? The kiss was not something I could tell him, especially if she never wished to see me again. Rosmerta placed a hand lovingly on my shoulder, and I felt her lean against my back as she spoke softly, "Severus, what is the matter?" Could it be true? Did she not notice?

My situation failed to resolve itself, so I kept my back to her. How could I tell Rosmerta of my problem? My head lowered as I briefly glanced down my front, and I regretted my preference for wearing the robes unfastened. Otherwise, they would have proven adequate covering. She waited for a response, and I heard a waiver in my voice while I confessed, "Rosmerta, you are a beautiful woman."

Rosmerta wrapped her arms around me, and I felt a hand sweep across my chest. She pressed against my back, and her chin rested on my shoulder. Her other hand swept my hair behind the ear, and I heard her whisper, "Severus, you are adorable." That was not helping my situation. She received a grunt in response, and I worried that she thought me a pervert. Her next question surprised me, as she soothingly whispered, "Have you ever been with anyone?"

My gaze fell to the floor, and I lightly shook my head in response. Her arm across my chest tightened, as I admitted, "No." She lightly kissed my earlobe, and I felt her hand run across my body as she pulled away. Obviously, I repulsed the woman, and she stepped back. My voice sounded defeated as I quietly said, "What you must think of me."

Rosmerta's hands landed on my shoulders, and I resisted her efforts to turn around. How could I ever face her again? Her wards prevented apparition, or it would have tempted me. She spoke softly, "Severus, you have done nothing wrong." Obviously, she had no idea. My head shook in response, and she turned me with a little more effort.

My hands stayed firmly planted in my pockets, as I discretely held my robes. Rosmerta smiled softly, and she mentioned soothingly, "Severus, you are a very innocent man." She smiled at my tentative expression, and then she explained, "That is a perfectly normal, and natural response. It does not mean that you are a pervert."

The words provided some comfort, but I still had my doubts. Did she mean them? The heat in my cheeks made me thankful for the dimness of the room, as I assumed they spoke vividly of my mortification. My gaze rose to meet hers, and her beautiful smile distracted me. My voice was barely a whisper as I mentioned, "Rosmerta, I apologize."

"Don't," she enthused as she leaned in to kiss me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my waist in an affectionate embrace, and I hesitantly did the same. It was difficult to manage while I deliberately pulled back my midsection. She brushed her lips against mine, and I felt her desires for me as she applied pressure. At least, that was my hope. She pulled slightly away, but her arms stayed around my neck while she mentioned, "It would worry me if you failed to react. Such men generally do not prefer the company of women."

My brows narrowed curiously, as I asked, "How can you say that? It is proper. Rosmerta, why would you think it meant I was not interested in women?"

She smiled softly while she asked, "Severus, do you have strong control over your emotions?" My head nodded firmly, although the past three weeks had me questioning that. She smirked at my response before mentioning, "Imagine the many men who have less." The woman had a point.

She smiled at my acceptance, and leaned in to offer me a short, but tender kiss. Her arms slid from around me, as I mentioned, "Merry Christmas, Rosmerta." She responded in kind, and then we heard a knock on the door.

Rosmerta offered me an understanding smile, as she heard my light groan. She kissed my earlobe and quietly mentioned, "The kitchen has to prepare for our Christmas feast. We are closing after the dinner rush, and they need in here. Severus, I opened the wards for you. If you wish, you may apparate."

Indeed, I had no intention of others seeing me like this. The woman received a wolfish grin, and I leaned in for a kiss. She smiled warmly at my boldness, and then I apparated to Spinner's End. Rosmerta's responsibilities called her away, and it pleased me that I stopped for a visit. We never spoke of our Christmas plans, but I knew she wished to visit relatives. My quick exit alleviated my concerns of her asking me, because I had no wish to speak of the Burrow.

Thoughts of this afternoon flooded my mind, as I sunk into the winged backed chair by the fireplace. It was fortunate that I had no nearby mirrors, because the reflection would annoy me. I could feel the loopy smile on my face. My eyes closed, while I thought of our conversation. My mind wandered to the kiss.

I considered her words, and I realized that I was more than a friend. Did I dare to hope? My sudden thirst for passion, denied my sense of reason. My thoughts lingered on our first real kiss, and I visualized it leading further. How could Rosmerta think me innocent?

Experience reminded me of the bond's reaction to certain private activities. Instead, I opted for a hot shower. Potter demanded a confession last night, and I suspected he would again. The bond would never allow me to defy his orders, and it was not worth the risk of having to discuss something so personal. How would the bond react if Rosmerta...

* * *

**Christmas with the Malfoys**

Potter's creative punishments annoyed me, and I did not relish wearing the garish robes. Where did the boy get his inane ideas? Fortunately, Rosmerta did not seem to notice, but I had my doubts about the Malfoys. Could I accidentally forget to wear them? No, it was a bad time to test the bond. Perhaps, I could get Lucius drunk enough that he would never remember.

With my last decanter of whiskey, I apparated to The Malfoy estate. A little elf greeted me, and led me into the house. He smiled brightly and said, "Dusty welcome Professor Snape. Mr. Malfoy waits in parlour. Dusty take cloak for Professor Snape?"

"That is fine," I said to the house elf, as I removed the garment and handed it to him. He vanished, and I strode towards the Parlour. Lucius sat in a black leather chair near the fireplace. He rose, and gave me a nod in greeting. I returned the customary gesture, and offered him my whiskey, "Magic aged it a hundred years."

Malfoy accepted the proffered bottle, and I heard a pop. Dusty appeared with two crystal tumblers and filled them with the amber fluid. Lucius waited until we had our drinks, before he turned to me with an insincere smile, "It is good to see you, Severus. I was not sure if you could make it. How did it go with Mr. Potter?"

Heat radiated from the oversized hearth, and enshrouded me in its warmth. It was inviting, and I sat in a leather chair before the fire. My voice became silkily calm while I answered, "I suppose, it displeased him." Malfoy elegantly lowered himself into the other, and glanced curiously at me. I slowly sipped my whiskey, before I asked, "Did you tell Narcissa, I wonder?"

The elder Malfoy crossed one leg over the other while keeping perfect posture, and took another sip of his whiskey. He glanced at the tumbler before remarking, "This is exquisite. Severus, is it your own?" Lucius greeted my nod with a genuine smile, and then he dismissively answered, "You will find that life is not always fair. It was unfortunate that your Head of House was in the know, but what reason had I to tell my wife?"

Malfoy need not lecture me on the fairness of life, as I learned that lesson in my childhood. Rosmerta's potion briefly came to mind, as I took another sip of whiskey. My lips curled slightly while I admitted, "I could hardly blame you, Lucius, for fearing the wrath of your wife. Imprisonment is undesirable, even if it was a muggle jail."

Lucius glanced towards the hallway; I assumed Narcissa and her sister were in that direction. Malfoy glared at me, and returned his attention to the entrance as he harshly whispered, "Severus, you will not speak of this. The muggles did not press charges, and our disguises held. So far as I'm concerned, nothing happened."

Abraxas glared angrily at his son, from his portrait over the mantel. Lucius smiled smugly at his father, because he long ago silenced that painting with a permanent charm. The younger Malfoy's cheekiness irritated the elder, who leaned against the front of his desk. Abraxas folded his hands over the head of his distinguished looking cane. He glowered at his son, and clearly enunciated each word, "You shame the Malfoy name."

Lucius squirmed in his chair, and glanced at me before returning his attention to the portrait. He swallowed deeply, and nervously tightened his grip on the cane. His voice was barely above a whisper when he leaned forward and hesitantly asked, "How is it possible?"

It was difficult to hide my smirk, but I managed. This was an interesting turn of events, and I watched curiously, as the man in the portrait bristled. Abraxas's voice remained eerily calm, "Lucius, you are my biggest failure, and I should have disowned you." The younger Malfoy stiffened, and gazed hard at the portrait while his father continued to berate him, "You are a disgrace to the family. You shame my name, and you will destroy everything our ancestors worked for."

A gleam came to Lucius's eye, as he glared at Abraxas's portrait. His wand slid easily from the cane, and he sneered at his father, "You are little more than rotten flesh. I hope you enjoy this conversation, old man, it is the last you will know." The younger Malfoy aimed his wand at the portrait and cast 'Silencio.'

He returned to the chair, and took another sip of whiskey. He glanced with satisfaction at the painting, and then at me. Our attention snapped back to the portrait when his father shouted, "Lucius Malfoy, do you think me weak? I will not tolerate your disrespect! You are a foolish boy, and I will see you removed from this house."

Lucius stared nervously at his father, and I noticed sweat glisten on his forehead when he repeated his earlier question, "How is it possible?" He glanced at me, and received a shrug in answer.

The elder Malfoy snorted derisively at his son, and then he mentioned, "Narcissa removed your useless charm. At my request, she added another. Potter fire called in search of Draco, Lucius, you were in jail. I suppose, she would have left years ago, but she feared disgracing the family name."

The younger Malfoy bristled at his father's words, and he clenched his cane while he growled, "Nobody cares what you have to say, old man. Your sense of importance is nothing more than the delusion of a deranged mind." Was this the first time Lucius challenged his father? It impressed me, and I continued to listen with interest.

The portrait drew my attention, as he started to pace slowly before his desk. The man raised his cane, and we heard the swish as it sliced through the air. Lucius closed his eyes and visibly stiffened at the familiar sound. Abraxas tucked the cane under his arm while he calmly addressed his son, "Do I have your attention, Lucius?"

Lucius paled, and weakly nodded his head. Obviously, he still feared his long deceased father. The elder Malfoy glanced at me, as he snarled, "At least you managed to repair the damage of your earlier stupidity."

Was that a compliment? Lucius seemed baffled, and glanced at me for confirmation. Our gazes returned to the portrait. Abraxas folded his arms across his chest and asked, "Lucius, why do you suppose I allowed your friendship, with the half-muggle Bastard?" Students had called me worse.

That question always plagued me. Lucius glanced at me as he meekly admitted, "Father, I never mentioned his last name. I assumed you were unaware of his birth status." Lucius thought he could play his father for a fool. Was he serious?

Abraxas pointed his cane at me, and asked, "Lucius, did it occur to your infinitesimal mind that he also has a mother?" The younger Malfoy glared at his father while the senior continued, "Ah, yes. So you understand the process of procreation."

My amused snort, earned me a glare from Lucius as he firmly stated, "Shut it, Snape."

Cheekily, I glanced at the younger Malfoy, but the elder cut my retort short when he scolded, "Enough of this infantile behaviour. Obviously, neither of you whelps can hold his liquor." Lucius glared angrily at the floor while his father continued, "Hopefully, someone from the Prince family will become worthy of their lineage."

This comment earned a response from me, as I said accusingly, "Obviously, you consider me undeserving of my inheritance." My voice filled with irritation while I stated, "That, old man is not up to you."

Abraxas scoffed derisively at me, and shook his head as he stated, "Your muggle addled brain corrupted your senses." Our gazes met as we glared at one another, and then he explained, "Your acceptance of the Dark Mark nullified any claim you had to the family name. The divination stone would never find you worthy."

"What is this about a divination stone," I asked curiously.

Lucius grinned smugly at his father, as he knew something the old man failed to grasp. He motioned to me and mentioned with a chill in his voice, "He no longer holds the mark of the Dark Lord. Mr. Potter changed it to another." The information intrigued the old man, but it failed to impress.

The elderly Malfoy glared at me and scornfully stated, "It had nothing to do with you." He huffed indignantly, and rose from his desk while he explained, "Your Grandfather, had you been worthy to call him that, created it to help him choose a proper heir. He refused to name his daughter's Bastard as his beneficiary. The divination stone would declare someone more suitable."

Eileen was his last possible heir, but she was on the outs with the family due to her muggle marriage. They never recognized it, and until this moment, I was unsure if they actually disowned her. Lucius glanced curiously at me, and cautiously asked of his father, "Sir, how was that possible? The Prince Family died years ago. The Ministry would have dissolved their titles when it went extinct."

"Lucius, stop thinking, and start listening," Abraxas scolded his son, and earned a contemptuous glare. However, the younger Malfoy did not interrupt as his father continued, "The prophecy still stands, and they will find an heir. Lucius, have you forgotten everything I taught you?"

Their conversation intrigued me, so I asked of the elder Malfoy, "What prophecy do you speak of?" He snorted impatiently at me, as if he thought it no concern of mine. Lucius glanced curiously, as I mentioned, "I suppose, you know what it means, do you? What of the magical balance?"

Both Malfoys gaped at me in astonishment. It would seem, my assumption proved correct. Arms folded across my chest while I impatiently gazed at the elder for an answer to my earlier question. Abraxas coughed into his hand, and curiously asked of me, "What do you know of the Prince Family Prophecy?"

My hand slipped into the pocket of my robe, and I retrieved a shrunken scroll rack. Without the need of a wand, I cast 'Accio' inheritance announcement. The tiny parchment was barely visible, until I returned it to full size. Without further ado, I held it out for the portrait to read, "Perhaps, this would suffice as proof. Tell me what you know of the prophecy."

"Have you read it?" Abraxas asked curiously. My nod answered his question, and then he spoke without any of the earlier hostility, "The Malfoy family had known of the prophecy since its creation. The elderly wizard, you understand, was the adviser to the former King. He was the earliest known ancestor of the Malfoy family. He charmed the prophecy so only a Prince could read it, and then only partially." He turned his attention to Lucius and irritably inquired, "When did you last glance at the Malfoy copy?"

The platinum blonde looked at his father, and quietly cast 'Accio.' He unrolled the parchment, and read in silence. A glance at his irritated father caused him to swallow nervously. Lucius squirmed in his chair while he hesitantly admitted, "Sir, we can read the entire prophecy."

Abraxas shouted angrily at his son, "Lucius, you imbecilic muttonhead! You needed to keep an eye on that scroll!"

The younger Malfoy fumed angrily as he stared at the floor while ignoring the shouts of his father. Eventually, he raised his gaze to the portrait and hesitantly admitted, "Father, I believed the Prince Family perished. Why would I care about an expired prophecy?"

The elder Malfoy slammed his cane against his desk, and Lucius nearly leapt from the chair. His cheeks reddened, as he glanced at me. Lucius received a smirk while I admitted, "It pleases me, that I have no portrait of Tobias." That was one of the few benefits of his being a muggle.

Abraxas snorted irritably as he mentioned, "Show some respect, whelp. Wisdom grows with experience, and you would do well to listen." Perhaps, he had a point. I motioned for him to continue, "My grandson told me that you are bound to a Mr. Potter, as his slave. Is this true?" He received a nod in answer. His brows narrowed curiously, when he asked, "Why would the divination stone choose you as its heir? Did the boy gain everything from the Prince Family?"

Lucius's brows rose curiously, as he asked, "When did you talk to Draco?"

The elder Malfoy rolled his eyes as he irritably stated, "Unlike yourself, Lucius, I have seen to the training of your son." That explained a lot. I had to suppress an amused grin as Abraxas scolded, "Lucius, talking confirms your lack of intellect." Lucius glanced angrily at his father, and firmly closed his mouth. That was something I needed to remember the next time he teased me about Potter.

Both Malfoy's stared at me, so I answered the question, "Indeed, an entity bound us together." Did he not trust Draco? Why would he ask me that question? They gazed at me impatiently, so I continued, "It was held in trust for my children. My heir would inherit everything."

Abraxas shook his head at me, as he said, "No, something is not right. You could not read the last lines of the prophecy, unless it dealt with you. What am I missing?" He turned to Lucius and commanded, "Read the prophecy to me."

Lucius snarled at his father, and read the parchment to appease the old man. He elegantly enunciated the words as he read through to completion. Abraxas glanced at me, and shook his head in dismay. His voice filled with disappointment as he stated, "Obviously, you are the future King. The reference to newborn twins confuses me. It speaks of your death, but it implies that you will come back. I do not understand, but there are magical creatures who manage it easily enough. I assume it will draw attention."

Lucius gaped at me, as I took another sip of whiskey. The little elf happily refilled our glasses, and we continued to drink in silence. Dusty returned a short while later and called us to dinner. The earlier excitement nearly caused me to forget the reason for my visit, and I watched with amusement while Lucius struggled to rise from his chair. He never could hold his liquor.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, although I vividly recalled the dinner. It was delicious, but we sat in relative silence. Narcissa and her sister Andromeda were the only ones who talked. Draco glanced at his father and me, but most of his attention was on a young toddler. When did Draco have a son? I could swear the child had a beak, instead of a mouth and nose. Obviously, I had too much whiskey.


	3. Christmas Eve at the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Christmas Eve at the Weasleys**

**Thursday, December 24, 1998**

Lucius and I returned to the parlour, and engaged in idle conversation over after-dinner drinks. Abraxas joined us, and we spoke on various topics. My host consumed more alcohol during the tense moments, but the discussion eventually died into silence. Abraxas left his frame, and I noticed light snoring coming from Lucius. The warmth from the fire created a comfortable atmosphere, and the overstuffed chairs were ideal for napping.

Without warning, a massive gust of wind blew at me, and caused slight movement of the chair. My head snapped towards Lucius, and I noticed he was sleeping. Who else would have cast the ventus jinx at me? Someone cleared his throat, and I turned in that direction. Draco offered me a nod, and then he approached after receiving mine. He gave me a phial, and whispered quietly, "Professor, do you need to meet Potter at the usual time?"

My head nodded in answer, and I accepted the proffered potion. I cautiously whiffed, and a few potent ingredients came to my attention. My lips curled slightly at the youth, and I quaffed the sobriety potion. He accepted the empty phial, as I said, "Mr. Malfoy, I appreciate your concern. Only a fool uses a floo when they drink, and apparition is no better."

The youth smiled at me, and handed the empty container to the little house elf. Draco stood back, and I watched his gaze, as he looked me up and down. What was he ... the garish robes! My jaw clenched as I anticipated his laughter, but he masked whatever amusement he had. Instead, he politely offered, "They look good on you, Professor Snape." The boy was a true snake. Draco's voice sounded hopeful when he asked, "Will you be at the Burrow tomorrow?"

My masseter muscle flexed, and I gritted my teeth. At first, a nod was the only answer I could give. My eyes closed, and I inhaled deeply before calmly replying, "Indeed." My eyes reopened, and it was my turn to sound hopeful as I asked, "I take it, Mr. Malfoy, you plan to visit?"

Malfoy smiled brightly as he said, "Mrs. Weasley invited me to Christmas dinner. I hoped you would go, Professor. That family is different." My brows rose curiously at him, and he hesitated to explain, "They are nice, but peculiar."

My lips twitched as I admitted, "Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. They are at that." Draco smirked at my implied statement, but I had little time to spare for idle chat. Potter soon expected me, and I detested tardiness. Malfoy and I exchanged parting salutations, and I apparated to Spinner's End.

* * *

**Spinner's End**

With a flip of my wand, I had everything packed. My emergency potion kit used more space than anything else. It needed careful scrutiny, because I packed everything that would fit. Headache reliever, painkillers, calming draught, and anything else I could think of to get me through two days at the Burrow. The breath-cleansing potion caught my attention, and I decided to drink it. The shrunken items fit easily into my pocket, and I sat on the winged back chair to wait for Potter.

A loud popping sound announced the youth's arrival. He seemed in a jovial mood, and I rose from my chair to greet him with a tip of my head. My voice sounded calm as I said, "Welcome back, Sir." Potter smiled at me, and seated himself in the recently transmogrified chair next to the fire. It was an exact replica of mine.

He glanced at me and asked, "Severus, are you ready to go?" The link communicated my disapproval, so there was no need for me to offend the bond by saying anything more. Instead, I offered him a slight nod. Potter placed his hands on the arms of the chair, and glanced at me while he asked, "What caused the tingling sensation?"

My jaw clenched tightly, and my gaze fell to the floor as I quietly asked, "Sir, please do not make me tell you the reason. I did nothing to shame your house. It did not involve you." My gaze slowly rose from the floor to meet his, and I noticed he was studying me.

Potter pinched the bridge of his nose, as he contemplated the situation. He glanced at me, and I felt my stomach drop. Would he order me? The youth leaned forward, placed his elbows on his knees, and mentioned, "I trust you, Severus. I will not ask the reason. However, I did not appreciate you attempting to use that excuse last night. If you abuse my trust again, then I will not allow it."

My gaze broke contact, as I slowly nodded my head in understanding. Suddenly I felt all of two. He rose from the chair, and walked towards me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I glanced at him. Potter inhaled before calmly asking, "What punishment should I give? The sensation is mild, and an early bedtime usually works. However, I cannot do that at the Burrow."

What a horrifying thought. Imagine, sending the professor to bed while his students gaped. My snort of disapproval confirmed his suspicions, and I heard him chuckle. The corners of my mouth twitched as I suggested, "Nobody is here at the moment. You could yell at me."

Potter scoffed at the suggestion, "That would not end well." Indeed, I would retaliate. The youth shook his head as he admitted, "You do seem rather tired. The Weasley boys tested your whiskey tonight, and Molly is beside herself trying to get them under control. Would you rather go to bed?" My head nodded firmly in response. Potter smirked before saying, "That sounds good. Stop and visit with them for a short while, so you do not look rude. Tonight, you will go to bed no later than midnight. Does that sound fair?"

The tingling sensation vanished, and it pleased me to keep my magic. I suppose, it was lucky that her staff interrupted our snogging. Could I survive at the Burrow without magic? I suspected not. Midnight was likely more than I needed, especially since I had to visit. Would I survive past ten? My voice sounded calm as I agreed, "Indeed, Sir. Midnight is respectable."

Potter paused, as if he had something more to say. He slowly paced before the fire, and I found his behaviour disconcerting. What was he afraid of? My arms folded, while I irritably watched the youth's inner struggle. Eventually, he stopped pacing, looked me in the eye, and said, "It is hectic over there, and we need to help make things less stressful for Mrs. Weasley." The youth showed a maturity, that he earlier lacked, and then he ordered, "Severus, you are to obey Mrs. and Mr. Weasley while we are there."

"WHAT?!" I called out loudly with a shock-filled voice. In one fluid movement, I flew from my chair and charged towards my imbecilic Master.

Potter expected my reaction, and he interjected my angered retort as he ordered, "Severus, sit down! Do not say another word." It was a direct order, but my anger retaliated against the bond. I was unable to voice it, but I had other means at my disposal. My crude gesture caused a tingling sensation, because the bond took offence at my having given the two finger salute.

The youth retaliated by commanding, "Sit on your hands, and close your eyes. Do not use any magic." My traitorous body turned back towards the chair, and I was unable to stop myself from sitting as commanded. Thankfully, the bond never punished me for my thoughts. He would hear about this. What right did he have to command my obedience of others?

At least the bond recognized it as punishment, and the tingling sensation vanished. My rage grew, and my skin prickled with magical energy. Anger dominated my emotions, but panic made itself known. I sensed myself losing control of my magic. How would the bond react? Would accidental magic violate a direct order? Those thoughts were not enough to control my anger, and I chewed my inner cheek bloody. Potter ran upstairs, and he returned a few minutes later. He walked to my chair, and held a flask to my mouth while he asked, "is it safe for you to consume a calming draught?"

My head nodded in answer, and he held the phial to my lips. It pleased me that he asked, and not ordered. It was often dangerous to mix certain potions, and he did not know which ones I had earlier. My anger and panic became more manageable, but my magic continued to swell. Unfortunately, I had not yet developed the needed control for the excess power, and Potter easily identified my problem. The youth spoke softly, "Calm down, Severus."

Suddenly, I felt something draining my powers. Potter's earlier order prevented me from opening my eyes, so I could not see what he did. I felt a sudden rush of magic flow from me, as he channelled it into him. His voice sounded strained when he said, "Severus, you are free from all the earlier restrictions, and you can do magic."

My eyes opened to a newly decorated living room, evidence of Potter having used transmogrification. I made the bookshelves from wood scraps left by Tobias, and now they were dark mahogany. My chairs looked newly made of black leather, and the drapes were velvet. My brows rose, and I studied the youth with my gaze. Potter flushed and tried to explain, "You were producing too much magic. I had to do something."

My arms folded while I mentioned, "Indeed, Sir." However, I wished to discuss other matters. My gaze bore into him, and I was unable to hide the irritation in my voice when I asked, "Sir, you feel, do you, that I must obey the Weasleys? May I ask why?" At least his earlier commands kept me from earning more punishment, but they were irritating.

Potter inhaled deeply before he explained, "Severus, we are guests, and obeying them is courteous. Can you deny acting difficult around them?" In all honesty, I could not. They irritated me, and I delighted in letting them know. Potter continued after he had my agreement, "In the past, they had to accept your behaviour. Now, as your head of house, they will look at me to correct it. How would that make you feel?"

"Like a disobedient whelp," I answered sullenly. It made me feel childish, and I dreaded the visit. A hand moved through my hair as I asked, "Sir, you will return in two days. We can manage the bond easily enough, and I can restock my potions. May I stay here?"

The youth gazed at me in contemplation, and I crossed my fingers. The slow shaking of his head dashed my hopes, and I hardly listened when he said, "We are a family, Severus, and it is Christmas." My disgruntled sigh caused Potter to pause, "If you do not wish to stay, then you may return tomorrow after dinner. Christmas is an important time for families, and this is something we both need to experience."

* * *

**The Burrow**

Potter was lonely, so I had to spend Christmas with the hellions. At least I only had to stay one night. The youth accepted my slow nod, and we apparated to the Burrow. My teeth gritted while we walked towards the house, and I felt anxious. Their brats hated me, and I dreaded having no control. I could not take points, assign detentions, or give extra homework.

Granger opened the door as we approached, and she smiled brightly in greeting, "Harry, I'm glad you're back. George convinced everyone to play exploding snap." Potter grinned impishly, and ran towards the living room. Granger rolled her eyes at him, and mentioned with a shake of her head, "They have all gone barmy." She glanced at me and offered, "Merry Christmas, Professor Snape."

The youth received a nod in agreement, and I calmly offered, "Indeed, to you as well." My gaze followed Potter, and when he left my sight, I glanced at the girl. My brows rose curiously while I asked, "Barmy, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded firmly, and turned towards the living room. She placed a hand on her hip and huffed, "Yes, Sir. The twits are playing exploding snap while drunk. Someone is going to get hurt." She glanced accusingly at me, folded her arms across her chest, and asked, "What did you put in that whiskey? It affected them more than it should."

With a flick of my wand, I removed the excess snow from my cloak. My voice sounded impassive, as I accused, "Miss Granger, you wish to blame me, do you?" Her mouth opened wide, as she gaped at me. She closed it firmly, and offered a shake of her head in response. My voice softened as I asked, "This is a muggle holiday, is it not, Miss Granger?"

Molly walked into the kitchen and smiled in greeting, "It pleases me to see you here for Christmas, welcome to the Burrow." She received a polite nod, and not my customary grimace. She smiled at me and motioned to the table while she ordered, "Take a seat, Professor Snape. You too Hermione, and I'll grab some spiced eggnog." The woman never waited for a response, and I watched as she levitated plates filled with baking to the table.

Eggnog held little appeal, but the bond urged me to sit as ordered. Granger sat directly opposite, and she happily accepted a glass from Mrs. Weasley. She turned her attention back to me as she explained, "Yes, that is right, Sir. I usually spend it with my parents, but they cannot remember."

Mrs. Weasley handed me a glass, and I grunted, "Thanks." She smiled at me, and carried a tray to where the youth were playing their game of cards. The eggnog actually tasted rather good, and I detected a hint of nutmeg. Curiously, I asked of the youth, "How is it, Miss Granger, they no longer remember?" My hand swept over the baking, and filled a plate with sweets.

Granger smirked at my collection of cookies, before she continued to answer my question, "It was the only way that I could protect my parents. I needed to help Harry, and I knew Voldemort would torture them to find out where I was. Instead, I removed myself from their lives. I took their memories, transmogrified their pictures, and I vanished all traces of my existence." She lowered her gaze to the table as she admitted, "I do not know how to restore their memories."

My night suddenly became tolerable, as I listened to the youth's plight. The cauldron shaped cookie was delicious, and I finished the last bite before I responded, "You had a plan, did you, to restore their memories?" Hermione quietly nodded her head. My voice deadened, as I factually stated, "Your memory charms failed."

It was not a question, because I knew they would. The girl nodded her head guiltily. She dipped a ginger cookie into the eggnog, and nibbled at it before admitting, "Madame Pomfrey told me to ignore the potion, because it has no effect on muggles." The youth seemed lost in thought. She glanced at me with a hopeful expression as she asked, "How did you know they would fail, Sir?"

It pleased me to discuss potions. Perhaps, she would make the night less miserable. Another cookie vanished before I explained, "Restorative charms work through our magical cores. They are ineffective on muggles." The youth sighed in exasperation, she looked at me, and I continued, "The Jobberknoll feather is the main ingredient in memory potions. You are aware, Miss Granger, it is a magical creature."

Granger groaned as my explanation made her situation all that much worse. She sounded defeated, and a little angered when she stated, "Muggles cannot access the magical qualities of animals. They are nothing more than normal feathers for them."

The nod of my head confirmed her suspicion. My arms folded on the table before me, and I leaned forward while I spoke with a lowered voice, "There is a way, Miss Granger, for it to work on muggles." The insufferable-know-it-all motioned for me to continue, and she did not interrupt. That was, shocking. My lips curled while I explained, "You infuse the subjects, with your magic. It flows from you, and interacts with the potion to make it effective. Too much, and they die. Too little, and nothing happens. It is a risk, Miss Granger."

The youth stared forlornly at her hands. She inhaled deeply, and sat in silence for a few minutes. Granger sounded dejected when she glanced at me and admitted, "The risk is too great. They are happy enough without me."

A few more cookies disappeared while we sat in quiet contemplation. We heard the boisterous noise from the other room, and it pleased me even more to sit with Hermione. She smirked when I reached for another cookie, but I chose not to comment. Instead, I continued our earlier conversation, "There are no certainties when erasing memory. What happens then, Miss Granger? Will they think themselves insane?"

The youth gaped at me in horror, and shook her head. Her eyes welled with tears, and she attempted to wipe them away. The other room became quiet, and I heard the tromping of many teenagers. Ronald Weasley announced to his companions, "I'm famished. Hope mum has more of those cookies in the kitchen!" My hand moved quickly over the baking, and I grabbed a few for me. Seconds later, Ron rudely interrupted our solitude when he noticed Granger's tears. He ran to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He glared at me and asked of her, "What did the Greasy Git do? How did he make you cry?"

My eyes narrowed angrily at the prat, and then I heard other voices behind him expressing similar sentiments. My jaw clenched tightly, and I tried to restrain my anger. The bond sensed my Master's presence, and I knew he was in the room. His hands on my shoulders did not surprise me, nor did his question, "Severus, what happened?" Was he accusing me, or defending?

It was difficult to tell how Potter felt, and I did not feel comfortable answering questions with this many witnesses. Ron reached across the table and angrily pointed at me, "We invite you into our home, and this is how you repay us! You can't even be nice at Christmas!"

Granger rose from her chair, and angrily pushed at her boyfriend, "Ron, leave him alone! Professor Snape did nothing wrong, and he was helping me!" He looked at her dubiously, while I folded my arms and glared at him. He was about to retort when she interjected, "No, Ron, you listen! He was helping me with my parents." Ron whined something about a bat, and Hermione pushed at his chest saying, "Ron, stop it! Just leave him be!" Hermione stormed angrily from the room, and her redheaded boyfriend chased after.

The older Weasley brothers helped themselves to cookies, and we exchanged greetings before they returned to the living room. Potter stayed behind, and sat in the chair next to mine. His voice was barely above a whisper when he said, "Severus, I'm sorry for questioning you. Is there anything Hermione can do for her parents?"

My head lowered, as I admitted, "Sir, there are risks. Miss Granger will need help. I suggest Madame Pomfrey, and yourself." The youth nodded his head firmly, as if he already committed to the situation. I had little doubt.

Someone from the other room shouted for Potter, and the youth grinned as he rose from the chair. He offered my shoulder a firm squeeze before asking, "Need anything, Severus?" My head shook in response. He softly whispered, "We are in Fred and George's old bedroom, do you remember where that is?" He received a nod.

With a glance at the clock, I realized it was nearly eleven. My hand hovered over the baking, and I added a few more cookies to my plate. Potter smirked at me when I added another. I rose from the chair, and calmly asked, "Sir, I am going to bed. Do you need a light?"

The youth shook his head, and glanced over his shoulder. He paused for a second, and whispered, "Lock the door, and check for pranks." That was my plan. He received a nod in understanding, and I eagerly went to our room. There were a couple of pranks, but I removed them easily. It was almost too simple.

Sleep claimed me immediately, and I heard Potter sneak into the room sometime during the night. I awoke around three, and was unable to sleep. The youth's annoying snores added to my situation. Instead of wrestling with sleeplessness, I decided to read. I used magic to dress, and I walked downstairs to the now vacated living room.

The magical fire continued to blaze, and the warmth of the hearth tempted me. I transmogrified my favourite chair, and I sunk in while absorbing the heat. Perhaps, my choice of reading material would embarrass Potter. It was a dark magic book on curses and traps. It intrigued me, and I would need the knowledge for my new career.

Heavy footfalls grabbed my attention, and I hoped one of the youth needed the toilet. They walked past the loo, and continued down the stairs. It was with a sense of resignation, that I lifted my gaze from the book and greeted the new arrival, "Mr. Weasley."

Ron glanced around the living room, before acknowledging me with a snarl, "Everyone else is asleep, Snape, why are you still up?" The youth leaned with his shoulder against the archway, and glared at me accusingly.

He seemed riled, and I sensed the chat could become hostile. My attention returned to the book, and I attempted to ignore him while I read. That lasted five minutes. Ron walked towards the chair, and rudely read over my shoulder. I did not bother to mark my place before slamming the book. My voice filled with irritation as I said, "I could ask the same of you. What do you want, Mr. Weasley?"

Weasley glowered angrily at me. He stated each word clearly as he contemptuously said, "What I want, Snape, is for you to get out of my house." That made two of us, but I answered him with a cold glare. Ron spoke in a low volume, but the rage was clear in his voice, "You don't fool me, Git. I know you caused the explosion that killed Fred. You sliced off George's ear, and claimed it was an accident. Now, you've come to murder the rest of my family with your dark magic!"

Did the Dunderhead actually believe that drivel? George knew it was an accident, and he told everyone. I was not even there when Fred died in the explosion, and I certainly had nothing to do with it. Let the prat stew. Instead of responding immediately, I slowly crossed one leg over the other, and folded my hands on the closed book. My gaze met his and I calmly stated, "Your interrogation, Mr. Weasley, is astounding in its simplicity."

The youth bristled angrily, and his fists balled at his sides. Merlin, was he looking for a fight? The boy was nuts to challenge me, but how could I injure a student? Ron thrust his finger at me while he furiously accused, "Snape, you betrayed everyone! Voldemort was your true master, but you slew him to save your arse when he lost the war. Victory was yours, no matter who won, because you spied for both sides."

My eyes rolled at the youth, as I said apathetically, "How very, enlightening, Mr. Weasley."

Ron snorted angrily at me, and kicked the book from my lap. It sailed across the room, and slammed into the wall before hitting the ground. My eyes narrowed, as I rose from the chair in one fluid motion. Nobody, damages my books! My voice lowered, as I calmly threatened, "I suppose, one could call Dumbledore my Master. You know, Mr. Weasley that I served him. The ministry granted him guardianship over me, after the first wizarding war. I suppose, it was better than Azkaban."

The youth stared at me, as if having heard that for the first time. Oh, this was simply, too delightful. My lips curled into a grin while I continued to play with his infinitesimal mind, "You accused me of serving Voldemort. Indeed, Mr. Weasley, he too was my Master. Yet, my wand had a hand in both their deaths. Interesting, is it not, Mr. Weasley?"

The redheaded git bristled furiously, and his fists turned white from the tension. The youth's reaction amused me, and I offered him a small smile. That only infuriated him further, and he charged me. His hands pushed hard on my chest, and he shoved me against the wall. I hoped this would not awaken Potter. Maybe I pushed him too far. Spittle landed on my face as he irritably spluttered, "I knew it! You killed your masters, and now you want to murder Harry!" Ron sounded more ridiculous by the minute, as I easily played with his emotions. His voice was barely a whisper when he commanded, "Get out, Snape! Nobody wants you here!"

If I were not afraid of waking the house, the Dunderhead would have flown through the wall. Instead, I let him think he held the advantage while pinning me. My voice stayed calm when I mentioned, "I assure you Mr. Weasley, this arrangement is no more pleasurable for me."

Ron's fists balled the material of my robes, and he lifted me from the ground. If that prat dared to think of harming me, he had another thing coming! He seethed angrily, and his voice was barely above a whisper, "You ungrateful, greasy-haired git! What right do you have to judge my family? You are nothing, but an ugly dungeon bat that nobody can love! Get out of my house!" One arm went back, and his fist sailed towards me. Instead, I mentally cast the knockback jink, and I watched him soar across the room.

The youth fell against the bookshelf, and I watched in horror as it wobbled. It fell on him, and books crashed to the floor. It was enough to wake everyone in the house, and I quietly groaned. However, that did not stop him. I failed to hear what he muttered, but it became obviously clear when I dangled upside down. Levicorpus, he used my spell against me!

I cast Liberacorpus immediately, and countered the first. Did Potter tell him of my memory? My anger grew, as I imagined the youths laughing at me. Did he share it with him in a pensive, I wonder? Anger reverberated from me when I accused, "Enjoyed the show, did you Mr. Weasley?" Without thinking, I blasted the youth with a stinging hex to the chest.

Ron wheezed desperately, as it knocked out his breath. My anger made the hex stronger than I intended, and the boy's laboured breathing was obvious. Ron hissed, "Bloody Git!"

The youth gasped for breath, and he struggled to fill his lungs. He anxiously pulled at his top, and tore it off to breathe. My anger quickly dissipated while I spate at the boy, "Foolish, arrogant, dunderhead." I drew my wand to cast the hex zapper. Before I could finish, someone called 'Expelliarmus'. The wand flew from my hand. My gaze hardened on the girl as I scolded, "Stop, Miss Granger, he needs this."

The link told me of my master's approach, and I heard many people descending the stairs. It was then that I realized the intense tingling sensation, and I silently cursed my loss of control. The younger Weasley could die from his injuries, so the rest had to wait. Did I cast that hex using my full power? It should have hurt, and caused an allergy reaction on his chest. Instead, it damaged his lungs.

I kneeled beside him, placed my palm flat against his chest, and began casting the 'Hex Zapper.' Granger held my wand firmly against her own, as she pushed the books away from Ron. She kneeled beside him, and held him tightly while I concentrated on the counter curse. Granger stared at me in shock. My students feared me, but this was the first time I truly injured one. Unfortunately, she found her voice and asked in a slightly louder than normal volume, "Professor Snape, what did you do to him?"

People crowded around, and I knew the entire household watched. The bond demanded proper respect paid to the Master, and I offered him a bow from my kneeling position. Potter signalled me to rise, and I returned to helping Ron. My emotions were in a state of flux, because I felt both intense anger and guilt. The youngest Mr. Weasley had no such problem with his emotions, as he hissed angrily at me, "The barmy git attacked me!"

Tobias would easily beat a child, and I never wanted to act like him. My guilt grew, and I gritted my teeth in trying to gain control of my emotions. Occlumency was useless while I concentrated on the counter curse. My guilt tapered at the git's statement, and I grunted, "It was you, Mr. Weasley, who attacked me." Granger always respected her professors, and she silently pleaded with me to make everything acceptable. My guilt once again grew, because I knew that was not possible. My voice stayed steady as I mentioned, "It was the stinging hex, Miss Granger."

Arthur's hands rested on his wife's shoulders, and I had little doubt that he held back Molly. She glanced between her youngest son and me. One hand went to her hip, and the other pointed at us accusingly while she proved herself the matron of the family, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, how many times must I tell you not to fight in the house?" The youth gaped at his mother with an open mouth, and pointed at me. He had little need to worry, because she turned her attention to me and accused, "Professor Snape, I expected better from you. What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

The 'Hex Zapper' continued to pull the negative energies from the wound, and the youth's breathing became much less laboured. Guilt radiated through the link, and it was all I could do to keep my emotionless mask. Molly's reaction made me feel like one of her children, and I dreaded having to explain myself without the use of my occlumency. My jaw clenched, and Ron saved me from answering as the git accused, "Harry, he murdered his last two Masters. Snape plans to kill you too, and I caught him studying dark magical curses." He pointed towards my book and cried, "See for yourself!"

My teeth gritted angrily, as I had forgotten about the book. The room fell into silence, and everyone watched when Bill 'Accio' it to him. This gave me the needed time to finish healing the youth. Potter walked behind me, placed his hands on my shoulders, and silently commanded me not to rise. In return, I leaned against him while resting on my lower legs, and I sat on my feet. Bill leafed through the book, glanced at me, and curiously asked, "Were you studying, Severus? McGonagall spoke of your joining the Aurors during the last staff meeting."

My silent nod answered his question, and I felt Potter's hands gently squeeze my shoulders. He reassured me with his gesture, and silently commanded me to answer Molly. Nervously, I moistened my lips, and glanced at the matron as I mentioned, "It was a misunderstanding, Mrs. Weasley." Granger still held my wand, as I mentally righted the shelves and returned the books. 'Reparo' fixed the ones that we damaged.

The tingling sensation decreased slightly, but it still felt intense. How did this happen? Ron glared at me accusingly, and with an indignant huff he berated, "Don't fall for his tricks! He swore loyalty to two different masters, and he killed both of them. He was never nice to any of us, and I know he was responsible for Fred's death. It's because of Snape, that he is dead!" The youth was near tears as he cried out in anguish, "Fred should celebrate Christmas with us, NOT this traitorous git!"

The room fell into silence. My head lowered, and I gazed at my knees. The young Weasley breathed noisily, as he attempted to quell his tears and regain control of his emotions. The reasoning for the earlier confrontation became clear. The youth was in mourning for his brother. Molly and Arthur kneeled behind their son, and I watched them wrap their arms around him. It was the first Christmas without Fred, and the anguish intensified while the other family members attempted to comfort their youngest brother.

Potter whispered something to Arthur, but I kept my gaze to the ground and did not watch their interactions. The youth returned to me, and patted my shoulder as a signal to rise. I did so silently, and he wrapped his hands around my arm. We apparated to Spinner's End.

* * *

**Back to Spinner's End**

Side along apparition was always brutal, and I fell to my knees to quell my nausea. The youth failed to warn me, and I had no time to prepare. The sensations passed in a few minutes, but I did not rise from the floor. The bond approved of my submissiveness, and I shut my eyes. I did not want to see Potter's disappointment.

My eyes stayed firmly closed, and I listened as Potter sat in the large chair. His concerned voice cut through the silence, "Severus, please take your seat. We need to talk." The youth failed to mask his emotions, and I wondered if he even tried.

I swallowed deeply, as I slowly opened my eyes. My voice sounded strained when I quietly uttered, "Yes, Master." It took an effort to rise from the floor, and I accepted the offered chair. My gaze held firmly to the ground, because I could not look at my Master.

We sat in silence for several minutes, and I refused to raise my gaze. The floor seemed very interesting. Potter reached the limit of his patience, and he commanded, "Severus, look at me." My innards churned at the order, but I had to obey. My gaze rose from the floor and met his, and he stared disappointingly at me. My stomach clenched anxiously, and I briefly lowered my gaze.

Potter cleared his throat, and I knew what he wanted. Hesitantly, I raised my gaze once more. The youth leaned forward, and placed his elbows on his legs while he asked, "Severus, what happened between you and Ron?"

Situations like this had me cursing the bond. My shoulders slumped while I explained, "I could not sleep, Master, so I decided to read." Potter nodded his head in understanding, so I continued, "Mr. Weasley verbally assaulted me. He kicked my book, I retaliated, and he pushed me against the wall. The knockback jinx sent him into the books."

My gaze fell to the floor, as I realized I cast the first offensive spell. Potter cleared his throat, and I returned my attention to him. He motioned for me to continue, so I added, "Master, he cast 'Levicorpus.' It brought up memories." Potter easily felt my shame, and he knew I spoke of the time when his father and Black showed my underwear to the entire school. It was hard to keep my gaze on him while I added, "I cast a stinging hex. Miss Granger arrived, Master, she still has my wand."

Potter nodded his head in understanding, and I watched as he pushed himself from the chair. He spoke plainly, "Severus, your inability to control your temper is disappointing. Ron is not innocent, but his family will handle him. Arthur suggests our returning tomorrow morning at ten, so the family can sleep." His voice lowered when he mentioned, "I assume they will spend the next few hours in mourning. They need to acknowledge his death, because they were too busy to do so earlier."

Phlegm gathered in my throat, and I swallowed guiltily. How did I fail to realize Ron's anguish? I automatically assumed the worst from him, because he had given me no reason to think otherwise. My voice sounded pained as I admitted, "Master that family suffers deeply from their losses."

Potter nodded in response, and his voice sounded comforting when he said, "I do not hold you entirely responsible for tonight, but you did use your enhanced powers against him. He is my friend, your student, and a future family member. It is unacceptable to use harmful magic against our friends and family." Again, I had to swallow, as I nodded in agreement. His next words took me by surprise, "Severus, retrieve the slipper, and set it on your nightstand. You have ten minutes to get ready for bed, and then I will see to the bond's demands."

The youth moved directly to corporal punishment, and that shocked me. Usually, he attempted to avoid it when possible. This intensified my feelings of guilt. His disappointment unnerved me, and my shame had me fighting tears before he entered my room. They leaked from my eyes before he settled me over his lap, and my guilt had me sobbing long before the tingling sensation vanished.

The pain was minimal, and it should never have brought me to tears. The guilt, emotional anguish, and mortification made it unbearable to acknowledge him when it was over. I attempted to burrow into my pillow, as if I could turn invisible.

Potter resisted my ingrained response to vanish. Tobias wanted nothing to do with me after he was through, and I knew to disappear. My face pressed firmly into the pillow, and Potter gently swept back my hair. He lowered his voice and whispered soothingly to me. His words offered comfort, and forgiveness. His arms provided security, and I knew to trust him. Sleep came easily.

Sunshine peeked around the heavy drapes, and dimly lit the room. Potter woke me with a knock on my door. His voice sounded cheerful when he called, "Severus, I just spoke with Mrs. Weasley. She wants us for breakfast in an hour, and she plans something special. Can you be ready?"

A hand slid down my face, as I attempted to wake myself. Nine came too early, and I groggily answered, "Yes, Sir." I reluctantly swung my legs over the bed, and my backside promptly reminded me of last night's activities. My eyes opened wide, as I realized the bond failed to heal me. Obviously, I needed to do something. Perhaps, I had to apologize to the Weasleys. The passage of time was meaningless, when my Master punished. The bond would allow healing only when I satisfied its demands. What could it want? I hoped it had nothing to do with Rosmerta.

Fortunately, I could manage the mild discomfort. The youth set tea in the kitchen. He seemed pensive when he asked, "Severus, how are you feeling this morning?"

After adding the sixth spoon of sugar, I glanced at him and offered, "Sir, it horrified me that I lost my temper with a student." Potter smirked at my answer, and I scoffed in response, "Perhaps, temper was the wrong word to use. It was different, because I harmed him. This was not one of my normally sarcastic, overly critical, or scornful rebukes."

Potter offered me a sympathetic smile, as he attempted to comfort me. His voice held no accusation when he mentioned, "Ronald held his emotions for too long. His hostility against you increased throughout the term. I did not understand. Hermione and I failed to help, and I suspect that confrontation benefited him more than any comfort."

I shifted uneasily as I thought of my next question, and with a glance at the youth I quietly asked, "Did Molly say anything about last night?"

Potter nodded his head quietly, and I felt my heart lurch against my chest. He glanced at me and calmly passed on her message, "Thank-you."


	4. Christmas

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Christmas at the Weasleys**

**Friday, December 25, 1998**

* * *

**A Christmas Armistice**

Arthur Weasley met us at the gate leading to the Burrow, as did his youngest son. Did Potter set me up? My appraising gaze landed on the young Master, and I realized he was equally surprised. Arthur's smile reached his glistening eyes when he greeted the youth, "Happy Holidays, Harry." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and received a hug in return. The elder Weasley's expression sobered as he acknowledged me, "Merry Christmas, Professor Snape."

He received a nod in greeting as I offered, "Indeed, to you as well, Mr. Weasley."

Ronald said nothing while he gazed at the ground in silence. Arthur kept an arm over Potter's shoulder, and whispered to the youth. Harry gazed at me while he gave the man a nod in answer. Something was not right about this situation, and it unsettled me when I watched the elder step back. Did Potter and I need privacy? The youth approached me and confirmed my suspicions when he mentioned, "Mr. Weasley and I need to talk." He motioned to the redheaded git and added to my discomfort when he explained, "Ron wants to speak with you."

My gaze landed on the younger Weasley, and I noted his avoidance tactics. The youth did not intend to converse. My hand motioned to the dunderhead, as I huffed, "Indeed, Sir, his enthusiasm is obvious." Potter offered me a smirk, and turned to follow Arthur. It made me uneasy, and I wished to hear their conversation. Did they plan to discuss reparations? My gaze followed them, until they walked behind the building. The redheaded git gained my attention, and I attempted to sound disinterested when I suggested, "I suppose, they wish to talk about us."

Weasley smirked at my assumption, and glanced at me when he admitted, "Yeah, Dad wants to make sure there are no bad feelings between our families." His statement made me suspicious, because I did not think they followed the traditional ways. The youth answered my unspoken question, "We have openly feuded with the Malfoy family for generations. It's not like the gits need an excuse, but we are working with Draco to resolve it."

My arms folded over my chest, and I leaned against the fence. Potter and I would have words, if he discussed my personal affairs with Arthur. My glare landed on the young Weasley, and I noted his nervousness. I did not intend to set him at ease. My bond could no longer detect the Master, so I adopted my most intimidating classroom voice when I asked, "Wish to converse, do you, Mr. Weasley?"

The bloody Gryffindor witnessed Potter's reaction to my use of damaging magic, and he knew there was no threat of detention, point loss, or further harm. I should have expected the intimidation to backfire. The youth's hands clenched into fists, as he accepted my challenge. He glared at me and stated, "It is impossible to speak civilly to you!"

It was difficult to remove the mirth from my voice, and the smugness from my expression. I attempted to sound serious, as if imparting important wisdom, "Civility, Mr. Weasley, takes discipline. Nobody expects it from a Gryffindor." The youth narrowed his gaze at me, and firmly stuffed his hands into his pockets. Anyone inside the Burrow could see, so I leaned against the fence while keeping my back to the home. The youth's response did not matter, and I let him know as I asked in a bored monotone, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Weasley wrinkled his nose and snarled, "You don't have to act like a total git." He glared at me, and his voice fell to a harsh whisper, "It's hard enough to apologize, without you being a bloody bastard."

My glare hardened on the youth, and I straightened to stand at my full height. With a backwards thrust of my elbows, my robes billowed outwards and helped me to seem more imposing. My voice failed to disguise my irritation, while I sneered, "Your sincerity, Mr. Weasley, overwhelms me."

"I told Hermione, nobody could reason with you!" Weasley complained as he threw his arms into the air. The dunderhead pressed his fists into his sides and charged towards me. He stopped in my personal space and retorted, "Look, Snape, my Dad, and Harry are talking about us, and our difficulties since the war."

Good, the prat needed someone to teach him respect. I offered him a smug grin of satisfaction while I stated, "I see, Mr. Weasley. You wish to make amends, to appease your head of house?" Though I could not detect Potter's presence, I knew he was close enough to feel mine. His sensing my smugness made it more difficult for me to antagonize the dunderhead without drawing suspicion. It took more creativity, and I welcomed the challenge.

Weasley stepped closer, so our chests nearly touched. He snorted at me and asked, "Snape, what will Harry think? He knows how you treat us. Did he approve of last night's conflict?" That was none of his business. The git raised his arms in irritation as he harshly whispered, "Snape, my dad threatened to observe our behaviour, and you know he will convince Harry. They would watch us at Hogwarts."

A glower answered the youth's many questions, and I turned my back to him. How dare he threaten me with my head of house? Would Potter approve of Arthur's plan? That did not sound appealing. My arms folded angrily, and I stood in silence to contemplate Weasley's words. Unfortunately, my Master already made his opinion clear, and I suspected he would not welcome a repeat lesson. I took a few steps, and turned to face the git. My glare hardened on the youth while I sneered, "Indeed, Mr. Weasley. What do you propose?"

The dunderhead grinned at me, as if he already sensed victory. His arms folded while he stated, "First, we apologize and agree to treat each other civilly." My head nodded in agreement, as Potter would demand that. The stinging hex cost me greatly, and now I had to play nice with the idiotic Weasley. The Git added, "This includes classes, too. Snape, you are a royal arse to me. That has to stop, and I will show you more respect."

A disdainful snort adequately expressed my opinion, and he pointed his finger at me while he stated, "I'm serious. You are a right nasty git." My brows narrowed accusingly at him, but he did not intimidate so easily. The dunderhead continued in a more conversational tone, "I owe you an apology, Snape. I was angry, and I blamed you for Fred's death. I knew you were not responsible, but that was how I felt. I looked at you, and I saw a death eater. It infuriated me that you lived, and I treated you badly. Mum made me watch your memories again, and, well, I was a royal git. So, I'm sorry."

The youth placed his hands into his pockets, and cautiously studied me. It was shocking to hear his confession. Did the Weasleys get through to him? My glower softened into a mild glare as I stated, "You understand do you, what respect is?" His eyes narrowed menacingly at my question. My glare hardened on the youth, and my voice became deadly when I accused, "Threatened me, with another paddling? Amused your friends, did it, to humiliate your Professor?" The youth lowered his gaze to the ground, and redness coloured his cheeks.

Weasley's shoulders slumped, and he kept his fists firmly planted in his pockets. He kicked a clump of snow. Eventually, he glanced at me, and he spoke with sincerity, "Yeah, about that. I apologize, Sir. I meant it as an inside comment and I did not think others would understand. I should have realized someone would figure it out. I will stop using insulting names when I speak of you, and I will try not to show as much hostility." That sounded acceptable. The youth broke eye contact, and his gaze fell to the ground when he muttered, "Sorry for getting you into trouble with Potter. It wasn't your fault."

Of course not, I seldom made lapses in judgment. Weasley received a nod of acknowledgement, but I had no wish to discuss my affairs with the dunderhead. He often demonstrated his lack of discretion, and I suspected the entire school to know of our situation. Potter's involvement would make it worse, so we needed to end the conflict. My voice sounded gruff when I stated, "Indeed, Mr. Weasley. I accept your apologies. I suppose, I should offer you one as well." However, I failed to see why.

The youth stiffened as I asked for forgiveness, but he gave it. Weasley looked at the house as he muttered, "Don't forget your promise." He received a nod in response, and then he asked, "How do you want to handle future disagreements, Sir?" What an odd question. My brow rose at him, as I silently asked for more information. The youth seemed to understand, and he explained, "You are a beast at school. You take house points, and give detention. Complaining to Harry is my only option. Do you want that to continue, or can we handle it ourselves?"

My back stiffened, and I glared at the youth. With a deepened voice, I clearly enunciated my words, "Threatening to snitch, are you, to my head of house?" Weasley scoffed in response. My cloak swished behind, as I swiftly turned towards the dwelling. I spoke in a dismissive manner, because I wasted enough time with this discussion, "Send me an owl, Mr. Weasley. If you need to discuss this, we do it in private." The youth nodded his head, and we strode to the Burrow without another word. Would he honour our truce?

* * *

**Burrow**

Molly met us at the door, and motioned to the enormous table, "Welcome back, Professor Snape." She looked at Ron and asked, "Where is Harry?" He glanced over his shoulder, and pointed to where we last saw them. She rolled her eyes and mentioned, "That's not important. Everyone to the table, breakfast is ready."

Someone transfigured the kitchen. It went well beyond my skills, and I stared at the many changes. The room grew to a larger size, and the table accommodated many more people. At least, we could sit in comfort while we pretended to enjoy ourselves.

Several breakfast items revolved around the centre of a large circular table. It had twenty thickly padded chairs set in various places, and it could easily accommodate more. Several people gazed at me, while I walked towards an empty seat. Despite the bond having failed to heal me, sitting was no problem. I had little doubt, about why they stared. It unnerved me, and I hated what they suspected. My scowl had them soon looking elsewhere, and I easily took my seat. Molly looked relieved, and that humiliated me. At least I managed to mask my emotions, but I wondered what Potter told her.

It intrigued me to watch the food slowly rotating around the table, but I did not serve myself. Instead, I sat with my hands folded in my lap. Molly glanced at me, and her voice filled with concern as she asked, "Professor Snape, why aren't you eating?"

My eyes slowly closed, and opened as I recalled Potter's command about obeying her orders. Did that include her questions? The bond urged me to respond, and I knew I had my answer. Why did she ask that? The last thing I wanted was pity. My voice became monotone, because I attempted to avoid calling attention to myself, "I must wait, for Mr. Potter."

The kitchen fell into a state of silence, and I lowered my gaze to the plate. That was mortifying, why did Potter command me to obey them? Granger was the first to speak. Her voice filled with concern, as she gasped, "Professor Snape, you are not able to eat until Harry?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger, that is exactly what it means." I stated in the most bored sounding tone I could manage. I had no wish to dwell on this conversation, and her gasps of indignation failed to amuse me. At least this was not a concern in the Great Hall, because he sat outside my bond's range.

The woman promptly came to my defence, and she snapped at her dunderhead boyfriend, "Just wait until I talk to Harry. That is unacceptable!" She turned towards me with a look of pity. Her voice lowered, as if she spoke to a child, "Sir, you know it is wrong for Harry to do that. It is not fair that you have to wait until he eats." My scathing glare did not end her unwanted comments. The insufferable-know-it-all had all the wrong answers, and she spoke with an unwarranted level of confidence, "Help yourself to some food, and I will talk to him for you."

Was she serious? She annoyed me more than normal, and that was saying something. I was about to retort when Bill lightly teased, "Hermione, you can't honestly think Harry made that rule." The woman looked confused, until he added, "Curses work in terrible ways. I suspect they hate it more than you." The young professor received a firm nod for his astute observation, and it was with satisfaction that I watched Granger's face redden.

George turned to his younger brother and called out, "Ronnikins toss me a muffin!" My lips curled at hearing that name, and I stared at the younger Weasley. I would remember it for later. It amused me to see his face change to match his hair. He glared at his laughing brother, picked up the requested muffin, and threw it hard at the other youth. George caught it easily.

Molly ignored the antics of her children. In truth, it would have surprised me if she said anything. The family seldom acted properly, and I wondered if the children knew better. My gaze landed on Miss Weasley, as I thought of her and Potter. Their children would understand manners, of that I would make sure.

The family heads arrived shortly after the others started eating, and I hungrily took my first bite. The breakfast was delicious, but the company made too much noise. It intimidated me, and I attempted to block them. Someone tried to converse, but I could not focus. Instead, I concentrated on my meal. It consisted of a slice of toast, two pieces of bacon, and an egg. Molly stared at me in disbelief. Her voice lowered when she said, "Professor Snape, you hardly ate anything. Please, have some more."

My stomach had all it could handle, and I dreaded eating another bite. Was that a command? Potter sensed my panic through the link, and I felt his gaze on me. Did he fail to hear her order? My eyes flicked from my plate, to Molly, and then the youth understood. He shook his head at me and quietly mentioned, "Severus is unable to eat large quantities of food." My gaze never left my plate.

Bill broke the silence when he smirked and teasingly stated, "That explains all the sweets. Nutrient potions fail to offer the same energy as a spoonful of sugar." He had an addictive laughter, and earned a grin from me as he mentioned, "That is a perfect excuse to go directly to dessert. My friend, many envy you."

Ron glanced at me, and took another bite. He barely swallowed before he mentioned, "Harry doesn't eat much either."

The elder Weasley gently scolded his son, "Ronald, mind your own plate."

Ginny glanced at her brother and scoffed, "Ron, it doesn't surprise me that you notice how much people eat. The more they take, the less is left for you." It was the dunderhead's turn to blush, as his family erupted into laughter. The youth could not deny the accusation, because he knew it was true. It pleased me to see the attention on another. Breakfast ended, and the family moved into the living room.

Potter recognized the chair I earlier transfigured, and motioned for me to take a seat. He created another, and we watched them hand out gifts. I received a homemade sweater from the Weasley family. It was black, and had a large green 'S' outlined in silver. Potter had one similar, but his had the letter 'H' and it was in the gaudy Gryffindor colours. We politely thanked the Weasleys, and it pleased me he signed his gifts from the Potter family.

The youth handed me a large present, and everyone stared when I stood to unwrap it. The thing nearly reached my waist, and it was as wide. My mind reeled at the many possibilities, and I thought of the last time I was eager to open a gift. It was the year before I went to Hogwarts. My mother hid it from Tobias, and she gave it to me after he passed out. Normally we had no money for such frivolity. In the box was a brand new pair of gloves. Nobody had worn them! I was so excited, and I hid them between my mattresses.

My lips curled, as I stared at the present. For a moment, I did not want to damage the paper. Potter urged me, so I carefully removed each piece of tape. Ron's complaints amused me, as he watched me slowly unwrap my gift. Inside was a brand new slow-brew cauldron. It was the largest size available, and it had several books describing the many potions made through the unique process. It was difficult to hide my elation when I said, "Sir, this is a wonderful gift." Naturally, the link told him everything.

Potter smiled at me, and quickly opened my gift to him. He stared at it dubiously, and tore into the box to check each piece of his new quidditch kit. The youth sounded enthusiastic when he asked, "Is the yard at Prince Manor large enough for us to play? Thanks for the quidditch set!"

He could not assume I wished to take part in that silly game. He saw my skill at flying, when I had to referee. My head shook in response, as I calmly answered, "Perhaps, Sir, your friends would like to practice with you on the quidditch pitch. There is one at the manor."

Several mouths hung open at my explanation, as did Potter's. Ron was the first to speak, "Blimey, Harry, did you hear that? You have a ruddy quidditch pitch in your backyard!" That sounded dreadful, and I hoped it was a ways from the home. The youths chattered endlessly about spending time at the manor, and I lost myself in my new potion books.

* * *

**Chat with Potter**

The noise became unbearable, but so was my curiosity. I needed to know what Potter and Weasley talked about, and I asked the youth to follow me into the study. His agreement pleased me, and I cast 'Silencio' on us. The youth sat in a chair, and I leaned on the desk as I mentioned, "Sir, if you do not mind my asking, what did you and Mr. Weasley discuss?"

Potter went silent. That did not bode well, and I held my breath. The youth thought for a moment, as I slowly released it. He glanced at me and softly mentioned, "Mr. Weasley expressed his concern for you, Severus." Ugh, I knew it. I no longer wanted to hear, but I did not want him to stop. He had my attention as he continued, "He observed your enslavement, and he knows I punish you. He saw my reaction last night, and it worried him. He wanted me to know that it was not your fault."

My face reddened, and my stomach clenched. Why did people insist on pitying me? Was it impossible for them to grasp how much I hated it? I wished to know my answer, but it was difficult to ask. My mouth opened, and then it shut. Eventually, I finally managed, "Sir, did you tell him about my punishment?"

The youth shook his head, and Potter spoke with sincerity, "No, Severus, I promised not to discuss the details. He never asked." That was a relief, and I wished Ron took after his father. The youth continued to explain, "That was all he said about you. It was not your fault, and he told me about Ron's anger at you having survived while his brother died. He only saw your tattoo, and his brother was a good man."

It was difficult to feel overjoyed knowing someone wished your death. However, the youth continued, "Ron looked at you and he saw a death eater. He was not looking at Severus Snape, but the man who murdered his brother. They showed him your memories, and he finally believed that you did not kill anyone. Dumbledore's death was an exception, because he planned it."

My gaze fell to the ground, and I glanced warily at the youth. The bond urged me to tell him, but it was difficult. We fell into silence, and I could not look into Lily's eyes. Potter gently touched my elbow, and his voice sounded concerned when he demanded, "Severus, what are you not telling me?"

My voice sounded much younger, as I finally admitted, "Sir, Fred is not the one I killed. However, there were others." Potter placed his fingers under my chin, and he gently applied pressure until I lifted my head. My gaze met his, and he motioned for me to continue. I dreaded this conversation, but we needed it, "Sir, it was the worst mistake of my life. It was the reason I could not look at you, could not stand to see you. It was why I hated you, because you reminded me of that night. I used the excuse of you looking like James, but that was not the entire truth."

Potter's eyes widened at my confession, and I assumed he fully understood. However, he did not pass judgment. Perhaps, he would finally end it. We stood in silence, and he waited for me to continue. It was impossible. Instead, I removed a pouch sewn into the pocket of my robe. From it, I retrieved a pensieve. We cleared a spot on the desk, and I placed the small object in the middle before I cast the spell to enlarge it.

My voice was barely above a whisper, as I mentioned, "Sir, you once asked me about your mother, and I refused to speak with you. My enslavement, made it too difficult for me to exist. The burden of my guilt would have destroyed me. I had to release my memories of your mother. It was too painful to serve you, look into her eyes, and to live with my guilt. Every memory I ever had of Lily, is now in this pensieve. Please watch it, and then you will have your answers."

Potter's eyes brightened, as if he thought this was the best gift he ever received. The youth eagerly dipped his face into the stone bowl, and I took a seat knowing it would take him hours. It was nearly time for dinner, when he removed himself. The youth's face was splotchy and red, and I knew he had cried. It was likely he had tears the entire time, because he never knew his mother.

My stomach clenched when he gazed at me. He knew everything I did about Lily, and how my actions destroyed his family. My heart beat wildly in my chest. We stood in silence, while he regained control of his emotions. Potter's firm voice startled me, as he commanded, "Severus, look at me." My heart felt like it stopped, but I did as instructed. The youth continued to speak with the earlier firmness, "Severus, you did not kill my mother. You are not to blame. Release that guilt, because it is not yours to hold."

The bond granted me freewill with my thoughts, and it never penalized me for them. It stepped in, and refused Potter's command. The bond would not allow him to control my mind. It relieved me to know I had that protection, but I appreciated the words of my Master. Potter hugged me firmly, and I accepted. It felt good to tell him the truth, and I removed the silencing charm.

The Pensieve helped greatly, and I suspected it was the reason I could acknowledge Rosmerta. My memories of Lily kept me from noticing other women, as I had no wish for another. My pain was too great, and my love was too strong. Lily would always stay in my heart, but now I had room for another. Potter and I barely pulled ourselves together, when Molly called us for dinner.

* * *

**Christmas Dinner**

Mrs. Weasley was an excellent cook, and the meal was delicious. However, the conversation was too loud. Draco and I exchanged painful glances, as we sat in silence. It was impossible to hear anything, because everyone talked at once. It infuriated me, and then I had an idea. Without wand or words, I mentally cast 'Silencio' on myself.

Unfortunately, Potter noticed a withdrawal of power, and he knew I used magic. My shield disintegrated within seconds, and the youth grinned at me. Obviously, he did not approve of my solution to the Weasley problem, but he found it amusing. I let the link tell him of my dissatisfaction.

George stuffed mashed potatoes into his mouth, as he gazed at Potter. That made me curious, and then the young man asked, "Harry, are you coming to the Burrow for our New Year's party?"

No, Potter, say no! Unfortunately, the youth failed to acknowledge my feelings of dread, as he nodded his head. How did he not notice? He swallowed his food and mentioned, "Severus and I are leaving for Prince Manor, but we can floo back for the party."

Draco looked at me, and he understood. He glanced at Potter, and then gazed at me while he abruptly asked, "Professor Snape, I thought my Father invited you to the one at Malfoy Manor?" He grinned at Potter and mocked his younger self as he sneered, "Wait until my father hears about this!" The unexpected comment caused those at the table to erupt into laughter, and he earned a smirk from me.

Potter laughed along with the others. He glanced at me, and his voice became more serious as he said, "Severus, I'm sorry. I was not thinking. It was not my intention to make plans for you. However, you are welcome to join us."

The platinum youth received an approving glance, as I politely shook my head at the Master. "Sir, I appreciate your offer, but I have other plans." However, they were not with Malfoy. It pleased me that Draco came for Christmas, and he once more proved why he was my favourite student. How would the Weasleys and Malfoys get along together at Prince Manor? I suspected we would soon have our answer. With Potter's permission, I left shortly after Dinner.


	5. Prince Manor

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Prince Manor**

**Saturday, December 26, 1998**

Gringotts eagerly created several portkeys to the various properties, and they gave me information on some of my assets. I had an exact listing of the items stored in my vault, deeded properties, and previously known slaves. It intrigued me to see bonded creatures, and I wondered if they stayed without having a master. Velarian did not sound like a typical elven moniker, and that one concerned me. Did my ancestors enslave other magical creatures?

Kreacher opened my eyes to the rebelliousness of a house elf, and I wondered how much danger they could pose. Fortunately, Potter gained his respect, and he became loyal. The creatures at Prince Manor lived with constant cruelty, and I wondered if they continued to inflict it on themselves. These thoughts concerned me, so I took them to McGonagall.

The Prince Family had several dark and cruel wizards. Eileen had her faults, but she was angelic compared to the rest. She disagreed on several issues, but none angered her more than their treatment of house elves. Eileen would wait until Tobias passed out, and then she told me stories. No matter how badly he beat me, I knew elves had it worse. At least I was human. Were her stories true? Potter and I were about to find out.

Elves highly respected their elders, and Zincky often advised the young. It pleased me that she agreed to travel to Prince Manor, because I suspected we needed her help. My enslavement complicated the inheritance. The protective wards could deny my access, and that made it risky to travel through them. Apparition, portkeys, and the floo network were too dangerous. Kreacher and Zincky eagerly volunteered to transport us, and we arrived outside the warded area of Prince Manor.

Leafless trees, twiggy shrubs, and snow dominated the landscape. We could smell the nearby sea. The protective wards prevented people from seeing into them, and I suspected muggles would transport through. They would see the seaside, take a step into the ward, and land on the other side where they expected. Potter glanced at me and asked, "Did you know the estate was unplottable?"

My lips curled into a near smile, as I admitted, "Fortunately, Zincky knew where it was." The youth nodded his head in agreement. My eyes closed, and I slowly walked toward the protected area. I could feel the magic tugging, and then a mist surrounded me. It followed an invisible thread to Potter, and it engulfed him. Was that the leash? The wards unraveled for me, and I gained control of them.

Potter approached me, and stood quietly by my side. After a few minutes, he glanced at me and hesitantly mentioned, "Severus, the Ministry entrusted Prince estate to you, but you were not granted ownership. Is this correct?" He received a nod in answer. The youth looked puzzled when he asked, "Why did I gain control of the wards? Spinner's End made sense, because the bond transferred the deed."

What did he mean? I wrinkled my brows while I attempted to understand his question. My head shook slowly, and I mentioned, "I also have ownership of the wards, Sir, at both places." This was the first I ever heard of two people holding joint control. The situation intrigued me, and I told Potter of my suspicions, "We share our magic, along with the Entity. I suspect our aura is the same, and our signatures are similar." It had to do with the entity, because regular bonded slaves did not gain control over their master's possessions.

The wards obscured vision, but we could see the estate once we stepped through the barrier. The marble castle was the size of a quidditch pitch, and it stood three stories high. A stone pathway wove lazily towards the house, and through several snow-covered flower gardens. Other paths spread into the woods. Potter dug through various pockets to retrieve his shrunken broom, and he hastily returned it to normal. The excited youth glanced at me, motioned to his broom, and asked, "Severus, care to check out the estate?"

My enthusiasm was impossible to mask, as I quickly answered, "Indeed, Sir." Potter grinned impishly at me, and I knew he wished to race. However, I had no skill on a broom. Instead, I cast 'unassisted flight.' He watched me turn into shadowed mist, and we raced towards the back. The Entity's powers granted me a tremendous boost of speed, but I barely passed him. We zipped around the castle, and I realized it sat on a sizable inlet that led to sea.

Potter became ecstatic when he noticed the quidditch pitch to the right of the inlet. Its placement impressed me. We could see it from the manor, but the distance prevented us from hearing the noise. It was perfect. The youth called out, "Do you see it? Look at those stands! You could host real games!" Not if I had anything to say about it. Before I could respond, the youth shouted, "I'm going to check it out!"

His enthusiasm failed to surprise me, but it was amusing to witness. It was then that I noticed a warded area surrounded by a stone fence. It intrigued me. Why would it need the added fortification? Within minutes of landing, I had my answer. Behind the protective barriers stood a massive garden, which easily rivaled the ones at Hogwarts. It looked well maintained, and I recognized several rare and exotic plants. Magic sectioned the garden into different climates, and I spent the next hour picking ingredients for a potion I wished to create. Perhaps, I could make a stronger calming draught.

Potter's laughter interrupted my harvesting, and I turned to see him staring at me. The youth smirked as he stated, "Leave it to you, Severus. We have an enormous castle to explore, and here you are picking herbs." My lips curled at his accusation, and I added devil's snare to my collection.

The youth leaned his broom against the wall, and sat on a stone bench while he waited for me to finish harvesting the various herbs. My eyes widened, as I noticed the shrivel fig. They never grew in this area, and definitely not in this weather. The charms used to control the climate were impressive, and I greedily harvested some of the figs. Their flowers and fruit worked well in healing potions.

Hysterical laughter interrupted my concentration, and I glanced at the spot where I last saw Potter. He was not there. The sounds of his amusement increased in volume, as I harvested the last needed ingredient. What did he find so hilarious? Was he in danger? His laughter grew louder, and I heard him gasp for breath. Where was he?

My senses detected danger and I strode through the garden in an urgent search for Potter. Fortunately, his hysterical laughter made it easy. The youth found an Alihotsy tree, and I knew its leaves caused his hilarity. It was with a sense of urgency, that I searched the nearby herbs. A minor transmogrification turned a small phial into a glass jar, and I began gathering glumbumbles. The insect's treacle would counteract the effect of the leaves, and I only needed a few of the furry grey bugs.

Potter could hardly breathe, and he was unable to leave. Without knowing the various magical plants in the area, it was too dangerous to cast spells summoning him to me. It required my going to him, so I needed enough treacle for both of us. I took my dose, and strode towards the youth. He had tears streaming down his face, and he seemed unable to control himself. Did I dare put my fingers in his mouth? That was something I dreaded, so I firmly instructed, "Let this be a warning, Sir, I do not take kindly to biting." The corners of my mouth twitched slightly, as I placed the treacle under his tongue. The youth attempted to regain his composure, while I mentioned, "Mr. Potter, we covered Alihotsy leaves in third year. Do you recall, perhaps, my lecture?"

The youth slowly rose from the ground, and we walked from the tree. He glanced at me while he admitted, "I remember the lecture, but we did not see any pictures. How was I supposed to know what they looked like?"

It was difficult not to snap at the youth, and I barely managed to speak respectfully, "You had pictures, Sir." Potter slowly shook his head in denial. His silent answer irritated me, and I snapped, "You would know, Mr. Potter, if you opened a textbook."

The tingling sensation further annoyed me, and I did not wish to increase it. Potter quietly sighed, "We need to stop doing this." He had my agreement. The youth glanced over his shoulder, and quietly scolded, "Severus, do you honestly believe that I ignored my studies?" Indeed, I did. He received a nod in answer. The youth frowned at me while he continued to scold, "Fine, I cannot change your mind. The bond will not let you chastise me, even as my teacher. Neither of us like what it forces me to do, and that is not the first impression I wish to make."

Potter's scolding had the desired effect, and we exchanged relieved glances when the tingling sensation vanished. I reluctantly accepted my needed submission, as I respectfully mentioned, "No, Sir. It is not what I would wish. I suppose, they will soon discover my status. Perhaps, I can order them to give us privacy, unlike the elves at Hogwarts." Did Zincky hear that? I hoped she had.

The youth contemplated my suggestion, as we continued walking leisurely around the castle. It pleased me to see the snow removed from the paths. We rounded the front corner, and walked towards the main entrance. Potter motioned to the path and asked, "Do they use magic to clear the walkways?"

Instinctively, I responded to the imbecilic question with sarcasm, "An incredibly astute person, such as yourself, might notice the lack of tracks, or shovel indentations. They use magic, obviously. " The tingling sensation frustrated me, and my hands curled into fists. What was wrong with the youth? His stupidity always annoyed the bond, and I was the one who suffered.

Potter sighed quietly, as he glanced at me. He lowered his volume and spoke barely above a whisper, "Severus, we can deal with the bond's demands later." He grinned cheekily as he mentioned, "Scolding only works once." He received a nod in response.

Once was something I could grudgingly handle, but another would likely invoke my retaliation. We climbed the marble stairs towards the double wide doors when I responded, "Indeed, Sir. I do not care for your lectures." The doors swung open and we walked into the foyer. Zincky and Kreacher stayed at our sides. They stood as equals, and did not take the rear-flanking stance of a servant. The foyer opened into a large area with an oversized winding stairway to the left. A massive sitting room was across the hall, and I assumed the fireplace connected to the floo network.

* * *

**The Elves**

Within seconds of stepping into the foyer, we noticed the arrival of house elves. Many had scars on various parts of their bodies, and I suspected mother's tales were true. They formed an arch before us, with six on either side. A soft pop announced the arrival of another, and we stared at the man who filled in the central gap between the elves. He was one and a half meters tall (4.9ft), and he looked very attractive, but in a feminine sort of way. He had long black hair tied in the back, and his ears ended in a point. They were twice the size of a human, and I wondered if he was a creature.

The elvish male gained most of my attention, because he looked very distinguished. He dropped to his knees, and the house elves followed his example. He lowered his forehead to the floor, and the others copied his movements. The first words our bonded servants heard from me, "Everyone, please rise. My name is Severus Snape Potter." The youth stood back, as we watched the bonded servants slowly rise to their feet. None of them looked at us, and I noticed they kept their gazes to the floor.

The man in the middle gained my attention, as he was the obvious leader. He stiffened at my approach. I placed my finger under his chin, and gently encouraged him to raise his head. My voice became firm, as I commanded, "There will be no averting eye contact, or bowing in my house. As such, I expect you may have questions."

The house elves stared at their humanoid leader, and I noticed an increased tension when they lifted their gazes. The man introduced himself, "My Lord, I am Velarian. We welcome home, our new Master." The thirteen bonded servants bowed their heads, and a soft white mist wafted from them into me. It enshrouded me, and traveled along the link to cover Potter.

The elves watched the mist overtake us, and I heard shocked gasps. One of the females spoke, "Binky have two masters!" Muttered agreements filtered throughout the room, and I returned to Potter's side.

The mist cleared, and we noticed the elves had once more lowered themselves. Velarian placed his right knee on the ground, and folded his hands respectfully over his raised left leg. The other elves followed his example. His head bowed as he intoned, "The King has returned."

Potter seemed stunned. His brows narrowed in confusion as he asked, "What do they mean, King?" This was not how I wanted to tell him about the Prophecy.

Compliments were hard enough to accept, and I refused to deal with their worship. I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice as I commanded, "Everyone, please rise. My earlier statement still applies." Little hairs at the back of my neck began to stiffen, and I realized Potter stared at me. The youth received my attention as I calmly explained, "Sir, there is a Prince Family Prophecy that foretells of the future King. It speaks of you and me."

Potter stuffed his hands into his pockets, and glanced at me as he said, "I see, Severus. Who else knows about this, and when did you plan to tell me?"

The elves watched us with interest, and I hardened my gaze on the Master. "Sir, let us speak of this in private." Obviously, the youth saw wisdom in my suggestion, and he offered me a nod. The elves stared at us, and their eyes were bigger than normal. I realized we needed introductions.

My voice deepened as I motioned to the youth, "This is Harry James Potter. He is my Master." The little elves nodded, and whispered confirmations to one another. A sharp glare had them quieten and I continued, "I am the Prince Family descendant." The elves listened in fascination, as I described my enslavement bond, or at least those parts I felt they needed to know. We spoke for a few minutes, and the house elves vanished with our traveling companions. They seemed very eager to have someone to serve.

My attention turned to Velarian, and I studied the elfish male with my gaze. His facial features were sharp, and he had a pointed chin. Potter approached him and asked, "What are you?" My gaze sharpened on the youth, and I cleared my throat. Gryffindors had no decorum, and his rudeness failed to shock me. Potter glanced at me with a confused expression, and attempted another question, "What do you do?"

None would mistake that boy for a Slytherin. Velarian chuckled at the youth's questions, and he politely answered, "Sir, I am Velarian, a bonded servant on loan to the Prince Family. A gift, you could say, from Queen Natia, of the high elven court." I never heard of them. My eyes bore into the man as he explained, "The Fae knows of the Prince Family Prophecy, as it meshes with our own. I came to the realm of man on January 9, 1960."

He arrived on the day I was born. My brows rose into my hairline, and my back stiffened as he continued, "My duty is to serve the future King, and help in completing your tasks. When you are reborn, I will raise you to adulthood." WHAT? My glare hardened on him. He expected me to go through another childhood. The elf noticed my anger, and he attempted to appease me by explaining, "Sir, you and Mr. Potter will not repeat your wizard schooling. The Fae court will train you in elven magic, and you will keep your memories." No, I refused to endure another childhood. Although, elven magic would have benefits. What else could I learn at the Fae court?

Potter's gaping mouth somewhat amused me, and I could only imagine what he thought. Perhaps, I should enlighten him. My attention returned to Velarian as I enquired, "Tell me of the elven prophecy."

The man inclined his head respectfully to me, and offered his full attention as he spoke, "Sir, the magical balance affects all realms. The humans caused chaos when they attempted to destroy dark magic, and those who practiced it. Several realms died, and no longer exist. The Fae became victims of magical beasts, and those living in the realm of man begged wizards for their protection. Sadly, nothing worked. Several thousand years passed, and the smaller elves were nearly extinct." Zincky once mentioned something similar.

The man continued to explain, "Canines are the natural enemies to the Fae, and their saliva is a deadly poison. The vicious creatures adore humans, and they will not attack their bonded servants. Our willing enslavement prevented our extinction." That explained why Kreacher hated Sirius. I always thought the elf had good taste.

My arms crossed my chest, as I stared at the man. This information interested me, but it was not what I wanted. With edginess in my voice, I snapped, "Get on with it, what has this to do with the prophecy?" Potter smirked at me in amusement.

Velarian cleared his throat and continued his rambling, "Sir, my apologies. The prophecy speaks of the future King, and his Master's rebirth. It tells of our raising, and educating you in the ways of Fae. You will receive our help in completing your tasks, and then you will become the King of man. Peace will return to all realms."

Potter glanced at Velarian and asked, "How old are you?" I too wished to know, but now I no longer needed to think of a polite way of wording it. Leave it to the Gryffindor.

Velarian seemed amused by the youth's enthusiasm, and he humbly offered, "Sir, I have lived twenty-five thousand years." My eyebrows rose into my hairline. He looked no older than twenty-six, and I would never have assumed a thousand.

Potter seemed confused, and I realized I needed to show him the scroll. I retrieved it from my shrunken case, and gave it to the youth while I explained, "Sir, this is the Prince Family Prophecy. It speaks of our enslavement, and my being the future King. None could read the last lines, until I viewed them."

Velarian's brows furrowed, and he stared at me while I explained the prophecy to Potter. He sucked in his breath, and quietly asked, "You never told him?"

"Obviously," I stated.

The elf looked disbelievingly at me, and then he glanced at Potter as he asked, "Did you two recently become bonded?" He received a nod in answer, and he seemed to relax at my answer. He sounded relieved when he mentioned, "That explains your attitude towards the Master." What did he mean? Was that a judgment? My gaze hardened on him while he continued, "You two have a lot to learn, but there is no rush. The Fae will teach Mr. Potter how to balance his future duties. The public will see him as a loyal adviser to the King, but you will know him as your Master."

Potter stared at me in contemplation. His expression became solemn, and he mentioned quietly to the elf, "That is not much different from now. He is my Professor, but my antics anger him. He loses his temper, and I must punish. It humiliates everyone when the bond forces us to include an audience. How can we make that less embarrassing?"

My voice sounded gruff as I suggested, "Forget it happened, Sir, and move on." I did not wish that conversation. Instead, I politely excused myself and went to explore the castle. I discovered a beautiful lab filled with all the equipment I could want, and a number of other rooms with furniture. They had various uses, such as dinning, entertaining, and other activities. The library grabbed my attention, and I realized it was larger than the one at Hogwarts.

It traveled deep into the ground. I noticed several protective and preservative charms. The further I went, the older the books became. The texts dated to the early days of magic, and I found information on the monarchy. Obviously, the mocked Prince did not have any of these things. Where did this library come from?

Several hours later, Potter found me in the basement. There were books stacked around the table, and I failed to hear the youth's entrance. The bond informed me of my Master's arrival. I rose quickly, and inclined my head respectfully to him. Potter looked at my piles of books, and glanced at me as he asked, "Have you been down here this whole time?" My nod was the only answer he needed, and I heard the mirth in his voice as he ordered, "Severus, come upstairs."

My hand clenched, and I nearly broke the quill. My gaze hardened on the youth as I mentioned, "Sir, I prefer to stay here and read." Potter shook his head, and the bond urged me to stand. I had to obey the prat. My glare focused on the opposite wall, as I demanded, "Why must I go upstairs, Sir? You wish I was not a slave, and yet, you order me around. How do you fail to see the irony?"

Potter placed his palms on the table, and leaned forward when he mentioned, "Severus, I must sleep. We need to find bedrooms that are reasonably close together, you have to eat, and I will take care of the bond's demands." My earlier elation crumbled, because I knew he was right. He glanced at the table and mentioned, "Midnight should give you enough time to get ready for bed."

Potter could feel my frustration through the link, and it was difficult to keep the anger from my voice. My words sounded strangled, as I fought to control my irritation, "Sir, why do you insist on these juvenile punishments? I seldom go to bed before two in the morning. Do you take delight in treating me like a child? First, you put me on time out. Then you did, um, that thing that McGonagall mentioned. What is next, I wonder? Would I find my nose in the corner, or my mouth filled with soap?"

The youth sighed, and stopped leaning on the table. He walked towards the stairs and mentioned, "The tingling sensations are entirely in your control, Severus. The mystery infractions are your responsibility, and I hope you will discuss them. Three weeks is a bit much, and that cannot continue. However, I will leave it to you." I was not ready to tell him of Rosmerta.

My words failed to persuade the prat, and I stiffly approached the stairs. I hoped the bond told him of my fury. The youth inhaled deeply and glanced at me. He motioned to the table and suggested, "If you wish to continue reading these books, then take them with you. I see no reason for having you turn out the lights. Severus, you may read in bed."

At least I had that, and I grunted my approval. The table had stacks of books, but I could only remove a few from the library. Most of them were ancient manuscripts, and they needed to stay with the protective charms. Without another word to Potter, I grabbed three books. We used a stairwell in the back, and walked to the third floor on the Western wing of the castle. The bedroom suites were very luxurious, and they all seemed adequate. It took me by surprise when Potter stopped at one and called, "Severus, this is for you. I think you should have it."

Why would he say that? Did it have a lab? The youth stepped back, and I saw an unbelievable room. It had a sizable sitting area, a fireplace, three hardwood doors, and a large balcony. I explored the first, and I found a grand bedroom with a massive bed. Two people, three children, and a couple mastiffs could easily use it. However, I did not intend to share the bed with my children. Two small archways led from there into dressing rooms.

I returned to the sitting area, and explored the second door. It opened into a large bathing and toilet area. The third led to a private study with a dark décor. Potter entered through a door across the room, and he motioned behind his shoulder as he mentioned, "This leads to my study, and the suite is a mirror image of yours. Our bedrooms are within range of your bond. What do you think of the suites?"

My lips curled into a sneer as I admitted, "They are exceedingly extravagant, Sir. Why would my ancestors build this monstrosity?" The youth studied me with his gaze, and did not say anything. He waited for me to continue, and I needed no further encouragement, "I would rather live at Spinner's End. This Sir, is ridiculous."

The youth laughed quietly, and he called for a house elf. A pale-skinned creature missing half an ear appeared instantly. She looked at us and quivered when she said, "Binky happy to serve Master." The elf looked terrified, and I pitied the poor creature.

Potter also noticed her appearance, and he offered the elf a warm smile. He lowered his voice, as he attempted to comfort her, "Binky, it is good to meet you." He motioned towards his suite and asked, "Could I please have a tea service set for two."

Potter bent down and leaned toward the elf, as he attempted to whisper. Instead, she let out a panicked wail and covered her head with her arms. "Binky is sorry! Binky offend Master."

The youth was the first to respond, "What did your ancestors do to these poor elves?"

"The stories were true," I mentioned with a defeated tone. I kneeled on the ground with one knee, and raised the other. Binky fell to the floor, and I reached out for the elf. I gently picked her up, sat her on my raised leg, and placed a hand on her shoulder. My voice was calm, as I tried to reassure her, "Binky, nobody will hurt you. I want you to talk with Zincky, because she knows me best. Ask her about me. She may decide not to answer a question, but nothing will earn you punishment. Speak with Kreacher about Mr. Potter."

Binky swallowed, and nodded her head. She attempted to talk, but it was nothing more than a little squeak. She wrung the material of her bleached out towel, as she stared at us nervously. Potter spoke gently, "Binky, I hope we can become friends."

The little house elf anxiously pulled on her good ear, and offered Potter a nod. She smiled nervously and offered, "Binky get tea setting."

Potter smiled and said, "I appreciate that, Binky. Oh, could you also bring Severus his dinner?"

Binky nodded her head firmly, and glanced at me as she asked, "What can Binky get Master Severus. King Severus?" The elf's eyes widened and she looked frightened for having offended me.

My head shook softly as I calmly mentioned, "Severus is fine." That answer terrified the elf, so I added, "Master works too." She smiled and offered a nod of her head. My voice softened as I spoke, "Binky, I do not need dinner. Biscuits and scones with tea is enough for me."

Potter glanced at me, and silently shook his head. What was his problem? The elf looked concerned, and she glanced at the youth. She knew my Master wanted me to order food, and I did not. She looked confused, and she began to panic. Potter spoke softly, "Binky, a couple of sandwiches will do nicely." The elf seemed relieved, and she promptly vanished.

I waited for Binky to leave, before I turned on the youth and asked, "Why did you do that?" Potter glanced at me, as if he failed to comprehend. My voice stayed calm as I further explained, "Sir, I am not hungry, and the cookies will satisfy me."

The youth lead me into his suite, and I noticed the elves already completed our order. We sat at the table, and Potter poured our tea while he mentioned, "Mrs. Weasley served a large breakfast. What did you eat this morning, Severus?" My gaze fell to the table, because I had nothing. Potter watched me, and he softly asked, "Did you have anything?" My head shook in response. The youth smirked as he admitted, "We share the same bad eating habits. Do you often skip meals when you become engrossed in your work?"

The sandwiches were satisfactory, and I ate one before answering, "Indeed, Sir. However, I survive just fine. There is no need for your concern." Take the hint, Potter! I am no child! Potter grimaced, and I ate another sandwich while we sat in silence. My voice stayed calm while I said, "What I eat is really none of your concern is it, Sir?"

Potter leaned on his elbows, and cupped his head in his hands. We sat in silence while I refilled our cups. The youth eventually raised his head, and met my gaze as he explained, "Severus, I have a duty to fulfill. The Entity was part of the prophecy. It entrusted me with your safety, health, and happiness. Velarian and I talked for several hours, and he helped me to understand." He believed himself knowledgeable of my needs.

My eyes rolled, and my hand thumped loudly against the surface of the table. The clipped words spoke of my irritation as I sneered, "How extraordinarily like your father you are, he too was exceedingly arrogant." The tingling sensation confirmed the bond's disapproval, and I seethed silently.

Potter inhaled deeply, and slowly released his breath. The youth failed to respond to my insults as he further explained, "Severus, you have a tremendous future, but you need my help." The youth smiled at me as he mentioned, "I understand why you are the future King. The royal family must serve their people, and you often sacrifice yourself to help others."

My arms folded over the empty plate as I huffed, "You do the same. I fail to understand your reasoning. This entitles you to coddle me, does it, Sir?" That was worse than neglect!

The youth clasped his hands before him and said, "Severus, you endangered yourself to spy, and you expected to die. You did this to save the world from Voldemort. You risked your life, hurt your health, abandoned any hope for a future family, and sacrificed your happiness to save the world." That much was true, but I did not relish praise. It made me uncomfortable. Potter smiled at me and continued to explain, "This is who you are. You will serve and protect complete strangers, and it is my job to look after you."

Trust Potter to believe that absurd rhetoric. The prat's conceit annoyed me. He was nothing but an overconfident whelp! My glare hardened on him as I firmly stated, "Consider this official, Sir, it is no longer your job. Your services are not required."

The youth chuckled, but I was serious. Potter offered me a soft smile as he asked, "What were you reading tonight?"

My brows narrowed in confusion. Why would he care? Miss Granger would have a genuine interest, but I failed to see why Potter would bother. My answer was in monotone, "The history of magic, Sir. What was the balance? How the dark existed with the light." The topic thrilled me, and I mentioned with more excitement than I wished to show, "Do you realize that dark magic can cure properties that the light cannot touch? It needs further research, but imagine having remedies for things we cannot heal."

Potter smiled reassuringly at me, and then he proved why I hated to teach him. Instead of learning from my wisdom, he turned it against me when he mentioned, "That is what I meant. It was your responsibility to balance the magic. You attempted to gain the needed knowledge, and you sacrificed your health by not eating."

The youth spoke truthfully, but it annoyed me. We sat in silence, and a few scones vanished from my plate. I started munching on a biscuit when Potter said, "It is twenty to twelve. Unfortunately, we have more static to take care of. What do you prefer, Severus? Do you want to lose your magic until dawn, or have your lights turned off at midnight?"

"Neither is preferable, Sir." I mentioned in complete honesty. The books were too interesting to put down, and I wanted to read them. However, this was a strange home with many unfamiliar creatures, and I needed magic. My voice lowered as I said, "There are other ways."

Potter glanced at the clock and mentioned, "Severus, you now have fifteen minutes. Go to bed, and turn out the lights. You may read the books tomorrow, but nothing more tonight." The tingling sensation vanished.

I grudgingly rose from the table, and stiffly stated, "Good-night, Sir." It was no longer safe for me to stay, because I wanted to strangle him. Fortunately, the rest of the week went better. With Velarian's help, we kept down my resistance, and Potter did not have to deal with the bond's demands. Rosmerta's New Year's Eve party would soon change that.

* * *

**A/N:** This story will skip their childhood, and go directly to adult. Slavery and de-aged fics may not appeal to all readers, so I will create a later story that deals solely with their childhood in the Elven court.


	6. New Year's Eve

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

**Thursday, December 31, 1998**

Potter accepted an invitation to Weasley's New Year's Eve party. Fortunately, Draco spoke of his Father's affair, and gave me the perfect excuse to avoid the Burrow. I told Potter that I already made plans, and he assumed I meant the function at the Malfoy Estate. It may have been slightly devious, but Draco informed Lucius and I became their guest of honour. Now I had to attend.

Velarian walked into the room. He inclined his head to me and asked, "Milord, may I be of service?" My right hand gripped the fireplace mantel, and I leaned against it while I asked, "Velarian, why do you call me that?" The elf looked at me with a confused expression, but I thought my question was straightforward. Obviously, he disagreed. My voice softened as I asked, "The wizarding world does not have noble titles, but you give me one. Why is that?"

Velarian's blue eyes shone brightly, and he smiled at me while he explained, "Milord, that is your proper title, until you become the King. You are known to the Fae court as Lord Prince."

"No," I denied with a light shake of my head. My hand slid off the mantel and I turned to face the elven male. My voice stayed calm while I explained, "The Prince name is not mine. My slave bond made me ineligible to become the heir, and my official identity is Severus Snape Potter. Unfortunately, I am not a Prince."

The elf clasped his hands above his groin, and he leaned forward into a partial bow while he politely contradicted, "Milord, the mistake is at the ministry. The Fae court acknowledges nobility, and I am unable to address you differently." Velarian motioned to the fireplace as he politely asked, "Were you about to floo, Milord?"

My head shook in response, and I glanced at the fire while I explained, "Not at the moment, but I do intend to make a call." Was it his habit to ask our business? The elf was about to leave when I mentioned, "Velarian, I know we must die. Do you know when?"

The man shook his head, as he explained, "No, Milord. The exact date is unknown to us, but you will live a full life. I suspect you have many years."

It relieved me to hear that, as I had no wish to leave Rosmerta a widow. My voice stayed calm as I mentioned, "You have my appreciation, Velarian." The elf inclined his head respectfully, and left the room.

The fire flared brightly, and I stepped back to notice the disembodied head of McGonagall. She glanced around the room as she called out, "Severus, are you there?"

"Indeed, Minerva," I said, and drew her attention to me. She looked past me, and I noticed her gaze take in the room. My new home interested her, but she would never ask. McGonagall respected my privacy away from Hogwarts, and I appreciated her even more. Instead, I motioned to the room and offered, "Minerva, would you like to visit?"

"Certainly, I appreciate your invitation," McGonagall responded. She pressed her lips into a thin line, and glanced at me as she mentioned, "Severus, I wish to speak with you about the new Slytherin head of house, and I need your help. Is this acceptable?"

The corners of my mouth lifted slightly, and I offered her a firm nod. My voice stayed calm as I mentioned, "It is, Minerva. Give me a second." She waited quietly while I reset the wards. Once completed, I let her know, "You may travel by floo. 'Prince Manor' is the main address."

The call disconnected, and her head vanished. The fire flared brightly, and a soft swoosh announced McGonagall's arrival. She gracefully stepped from the floo, and offered me a nod in greeting. She glanced around the oversized sitting room, and smiled at me while she mentioned, "This is an improvement over your quarters at Hogwarts. Severus, it is good to see you, and I hope your holidays are well."

With my hand, I directed her towards the back. Large windows looked into a ward-protected courtyard. The gardens were in full bloom, and fountains burbled gently. We sat at the tea-table, and I acknowledged her comments, "I suppose, it is a slight improvement." Velarian arrived at my side, and inclined his head respectfully. McGonagall stared at him in fascination, but the elf stayed motionless until I acknowledged him, "Headmistress McGonagall, this is Velarian."

They exchanged greetings. A tea setting appeared on the table, along with a plate of tiny cucumber sandwiches. Velarian received a dirty look, but he ignored it. McGonagall watched, as I poured the tea. She normally chose to do so, but this was my house and the job fell to me. Velarian politely mentioned, "Milord, I will return shortly with the second course." He received a nod in acknowledgement, and he vanished.

The bond detected my Master's presence. I rose from the chair and inclined my head respectfully to him. The youth smiled at me, and then he noticed McGonagall. He glanced between his professors as he said, "I was unaware of your arrival, and I apologize for having interrupted." Potter helped himself to a sandwich, as he mentioned, "Severus, these are delicious. Have one, you will love it."

The sneaky prat grinned at me, and stepped into the floo. The bond urged me to obey his command, and I grudgingly grabbed a sandwich. McGonagall made no mention of his having given an order, and I hoped she failed to notice. Instead, she nibbled at her sandwich, and took a sip of tea before asking, "Who is Velarian?"

What could I tell her? She knew he was not human. The elf appeared with the second course, and he waited for us to finish. At my request, he glanced at McGonagall and introduced himself, "Headmistress, I am Velarian, a high elf of the Fae court, and a bonded servant to the Prince Family."

McGonagall stared at the elven male, and said nothing while she helped herself to a scone. The second Velarian vanished; she turned her attention to me and said, "Severus, I never heard of the Fae court. Are you certain he is safe?"

She received a nod as I firmly stated, "Indeed, Minerva. He does not concern me." We ate our scones in silence, and Velarian returned with the third course. He removed the dirty plates, and set down the pastries. The elf received a nod of thanks, and I glanced at McGonagall as I asked, "What did you wish to discuss?"

The Headmistress delicately dabbed at the sides of her mouth, before she explained, "Severus, as we agreed, all three candidates stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays. It was a good year to test their mettle. The war orphaned several children, and others had their parents imprisoned. We also had a higher number of older students, because many returned to repeat their classes. Adrian Pucey survived the first test, but the others quit. He was not trained, and New Year's Eve would prove too much."

The elderly woman received a rare smile, as I thought of the remaining applicant. "Mr. Pucey will make a good Head of Slytherin." McGonagall nodded her head in agreement, and I continued, "Do you realize, Minerva, he treated everyone fairly. I never had to punish him for cheating at Quidditch." She met my statement with a look of disbelief. What did she expect? Of course, I punished my serpents for cheating. If they lacked the cunning to avoid detection, they deserved it.

McGonagall's back stiffened, and she straightened in her chair. A smile slowly formed as she admitted, "That is high praise, coming from you Severus." Indeed, it was. She received a nod, and I noticed her attempt to hide an amused smirk. The elderly woman paused while I took a sip of tea, and then she said, "His animagus is a monkey."

The woman's cruelty amazed me. That announcement caused me to choke on my tea, and I desperately fought to avoid spraying it across the table. She tittered in amusement, and earned the glare I gave. It was time to divert attention from my indiscretion as I calmly mentioned, "The students will enjoy his monkey animagus."

The headmistress smirked at my implication, and she sincerely offered, "You know, Severus, it is never too late for you to learn. My offer still stands, and I am willing to give you private instruction. Perhaps, you will also discover an animagus form." She received a smirk. I saw no benefit in becoming a creature that could not use magic. They were vulnerable.

McGonagall nibbled her pastry. She set it down, glanced at me, and mentioned, "Pucey will teach the younger years this term, and help you with the Head of Slytherin duties. In the fall, he will take over your responsibilities, and become our new Transfigurations Master. Severus, is that enough time to train him?"

She received a slow nod as I agreed, "Indeed, Minerva. That is adequate. When do you need me at Hogwarts?"

The elderly woman gently patted her mouth, and set the napkin on her plate. She tapped a finger against her teacup as she suggested, "Severus, I hate to call you in. This is a good test for him, but students quickly get out of control. I believe half past midnight is a suitable time, and you can help him with the rowdy students."

My lips curled into a snarl as I said, "I suppose, you want me to send them to bed." The woman gave me a knowing wink, and I offered her a nod as I mentioned, "Indeed, that works best." McGonagall glanced at the fireplace, and gazed at me in silence. Normally, I appreciated the quiet moments, but this one was different. My voice softened as I asked, "Something bothers you, does it, Minerva?"

The elderly woman pressed her lips into a thin line as she gathered her thoughts. Her gaze met mine, and she offered me a small smile when she said, "Severus, you will think me a sentimental old fool."

The corners of my mouth lifted slightly, and my voice had a teasing quality as I asked, "Why deny the obvious?" She responded with a quite humph, and I grudgingly admitted, "In truth, Minerva, you are one of the more tolerable women." McGonagall had protectiveness for her lions that I could admire, and a fiery temper. Other than her affectionate smile, the woman masked her emotions.

McGonagall tilted her head downwards, and smiled shyly at me. She struggled with accepting my compliment, and I could relate. They also made me feel uncomfortable. She glanced at me, and quietly mentioned, "Severus, we have not always agreed. I find your treatment of students reprehensible, and you are quick to anger."

This conversation headed into an awkward direction. I took advantage of her pause and mentioned, "Flattery, Minerva, will get you nowhere."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at my cheeky statement. She lightly patted the back of my hand in admonishment, and scoffed as she said, "Was that necessary?" A slight smile answered her question in the affirmative, and she smirked at me while she continued, "What I meant to say, Severus, is that I have grown quite fond of you over the years. Your leaving Hogwarts became a reality during the holidays, while I tested potential candidates for head of house. It occurred to me that we may never see one another after you leave."

My back pressed firmly against the chair, and we sat in silence. Velarian entered the room, respectfully inclined his head to me, and cleared off the table without a word. He stepped back, and waited to see if I had need of him. I dismissed him with a nod. McGonagall's comments affected me more than I cared to admit. My voice softened as I mentioned, "Minerva, I welcome you to my house. This is an open invitation for you to visit on holidays, and special occasions. Mr. Potter adores you. However, call in advance, because we spent Christmas at the Burrow."

McGonagall's lips puckered and she coughed delicately into her hands. She saw my interactions with the redheaded family, and she barely concealed her amusement, "That was nice of them." She ignored my scoff and continued, "My nieces and nephews kept me from being a lonely old woman. You have been by yourself too long, Severus. The enslavement was not ideal, but it gave you a family. How was your first Christmas with Mr. Potter?"

That question would have been easier to answer, if my backside was not tender. It was a week since Potter chastised me, but the bond refused to allow healing. The sting vanished normally, but it felt no different now than it did ten minutes after it happened. The bond would decide when the punishment was over. Sometimes, it healed me instantly. I needed to find out what it wanted, or I would never sit comfortably again. Thoughts of Rosmerta briefly crossed my mind, but I hoped that was not the case. I was not ready to discuss her with Potter.

My situation with Rosmerta complicated matters, and I needed to wait. She never read the newspaper, because it was little more than fiction. The woman detested the fabricated stories. She was straightforward with everyone she met, and she demanded the same treatment. I greatly respected that, but I failed to tell her of my enslavement. It was in all the papers, and I thought she knew. When I realized my error, it was already too late. How could I tell her? She would not stand for my deceit, and I had to wait for the proper time. Would she still like me? It was not possible to tell Potter, because she could throw me out. That would mortify me.

McGonagall sat patiently, while I struggled with my thoughts. She never expected a quick response, and I appreciated her understanding. She received a slow nod in answer, and then I explained, "I suppose, it was a good Christmas. Mr. Potter made me feel wanted." The elderly woman dabbed at her eyes, as she smiled at me. I shifted uncomfortably at her uncharacteristic display of emotion, and continued with my explanation, "It was not perfect, but it was good. Perhaps, my only regret was the duel with Ronald Weasley."

The Headmistresses eyebrows vanished into her hairline, as she stared at me. The woman leaned slightly forward as she asked, "Professor Snape, did you attack him?" My gaze fell to the table, and she had her answer. The woman clicked her tongue and demanded, "Tell me what happened. Severus, I need to know, because it involved one of my teachers and a student."

My gaze hardened on her as I firmly stated, "It was no business of Hogwarts." However, I knew the truth in that statement, and that was the reason I had mentioned it.

McGonagall sternly reminded me, "Anything that can go public, is Hogwarts business."

The woman was correct, and I told her the sordid tale. My story stopped the moment I healed Weasley. McGonagall studied me silently before she asked, "Did you resolve your differences with him and his family?" She received a nod in answer, and then she asked, "How did Potter feel about you attacking his friend?"

"What do you think?" I answered waspishly.

Her compassionate smile answered my question, and then McGonagall admitted, "You are correct, Severus. That was a stupid question. Unfortunately, I must return to Hogwarts, and prepare for the New Year's Eve celebrations. It pleases me that you agreed to help. Would you like me to connect this floo to your quarters?"

The offer surprised me, and I attempted to hide my enthusiasm as I mentioned, "Indeed, that is beneficial. I appreciate this, Minerva." We said our adieus, and she stepped into the floo.

* * *

**A Little Goes a Long Way **

It was a week since I had seen Rosmerta, and I wanted to impress her. I was away from Hogwarts, so I had little excuse for greasy hair. That was the first thing I needed to fix, and I decided to wash it with Beer. The scent was pungent, and I attempted to lessen the odor by rinsing for a longer period. That seemed to work. The hot-air charm dried it quickly, and I inspected it in the mirror.

It delighted me to see no static, and it laid straight. It was easy to comb, and it did not look messy. Rosmerta knew what she was talking about. The juvenile part of me hoped she would notice. The rest of the grooming process came easy, and I debated on applying muggle aftershave. They may know nothing of love potions, but they understood pheromones.

Potter swore by it, and he gave me a small bottle. I had my doubts, but I wished to get rid of the faint ale aroma from my hair. The little black bottle had tiny writing, but I read enough to know what to do. How much did one use? It said to splash it on the hands, and pat the face. That did not sound too hard. I filled my palm with the liquid, and carefully applied it to the recently shaved area.

Merlin! What was in that bottle? Was it acid? The stinging burn was painful, and I wondered for a moment if Potter was a sadist. How could he think this was good? The stinging sensation dissipated by the time I ran the water, so I had little need to remove it. I dressed in my best robes, and went downstairs to leave a note for Potter.

The fire flared brightly, and the swooshing sound alerted me of another. Potter and Ginny arrived by floo. They stumbled out, and fell into a heap upon the floor. My lips curled slightly at the sight, and I commented, "Graceful, as ever."

The teens blushed furiously, and they helped each other off the floor. Potter glanced at me and asked, "Severus, do you mind if I give Ginny a tour of Prince Manor?" The bond would never allow my refusal, but I could see no reason to deny her. She was tolerable. It pleased me that he liked the manor, because I had no wish to live at Grimmauld Place.

Potter received a polite inclination of my head, and I answered his question, "Of course not. This is our home. However, Sir, there are areas where you need to hold Miss Weasley's hand." The girl received a polite nod in greeting, and she returned it.

Potter seemed puzzled by my instructions, so I explained, "Velarian served here for nearly forty years, and he knew what areas of the home we needed to restrict from company. The library was an obvious choice, but there are others filled with dangerous dark magic. Sir, we were unable to restrict your access, but you should not enter some areas due to the curses. We triggered an alarm to alert you." The youth seemed to understand, and offered me a solemn nod. Perhaps, he would wait until the summer before he ignored me, and explored them with his friends.

Potter sniffed over his right shoulder, and then his left. Weasley too seemed interested in something, as I detected the slight wiggle of her nostrils. The youths noticed Velarian, so Potter motioned to Weasley and introduced, "Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend. Velarian, he is an elf from the Fae court." The two greeted one another, and Potter asked of him, "Would you mind escorting Ginny to a safe apparition point?" He glanced at her and explained, "This home is unplottable, and he will teach you how to find it. I need to speak with Severus."

Velarian inclined his head, and used elven magic to create a protective environmental bubble around them. Neither would need a cloak. Potter waited until they left, before he turned to me and asked, "How much aftershave did you use?"

Why would he ask? I gave him a dismissive shrug as I admitted, "Sir, I read the instructions. I filled my palm with the fluid, rubbed it over my hands, and then applied it to my face."

The youth attempted to mask his smile, but that made it all the more obvious. Potter placed his hand on my shoulder and mentioned, "Severus, a splash is about five millilitres. (1 tsp) That is all you ever want to use." I thought it stunk, but Potter was certain it worked with women. I trusted him, and now I felt foolish. My cheeks reddened, and he gently teased, "The Malfoy Estate will smell of your aftershave for days. Soap and water will remove it."

He received a slight glare as I accused, "Perhaps, you should have told me." Potter grinned at me, and I had to leave before I did something to anger the bond. After scrubbing furiously with soap and water, I followed his directions using the small amount. Potter was still waiting for Ginny when I returned. I hoped she did not detect the offensive odor, but I suspected it was an idle wish.

Potter approached me, and leaned forward as he rudely whiffed. He offered me a confident smile and mentioned, "That is better, Severus." He received an appreciative nod, and then he noticed my hair. The youth grinned coyly at me as he teased, "The bachelor is on the prowl. Lucius let the wizarding community know of your intent to attend his party, and I assume it will fill with women hoping to marry you. If they are his friends, we likely have marital proposals from their families. Have fun tonight, Severus. Maybe one of them will catch your eye." That was reason enough to avoid the party.

My gaze fell on the youth, as I huffed, "That is unlikely. I have no such expectations." Lucius would tell everyone, and I knew to expect a crowd. Unfortunately, I could not ditch their party. My snub would make the societal section in tomorrow's paper. It could become front-page news, and Potter would know I was less than honest. He smirked at me, and I attempted to change the topic as I mentioned, "McGonagall needs my help. I will return late tonight, Sir, after my snakes settle down. Please try not to destroy the manor, if you decide to throw a party."

Potter stared at me, as if he did not believe his ears. My slight nod gave him the needed confirmation, and he quietly asked, "Do you mind if I have friends over, Severus?" I looked at him dubiously, because I suggested it. Did he think me whimsical? Several areas offered me solitude, and his friends would keep him occupied. The youth needed more socialization than I could give, and I suspected Velarian would tell me if there were a problem.

The youth smiled brightly, and he glanced at the fireplace. He turned to me and excitedly mentioned, "That is perfect! The Weasley's gave invitations to the Order, and many professors from Hogwarts. It was starting to feel like school, so Ginny and I came here. I will host a New Year's Eve party!"

"What did I do?" I gasped quietly, in mock panic. Potter snickered at my reaction, and I shook my head while I mentioned, "I trust you will watch the alcoholic consumption by under aged witches and wizards, Sir. I suppose, you will receive their parent's permission before they arrive?" My suggestions pushed the bond's tolerance, but Potter understood. He gave me his assurances, and I cheekily mentioned, "Perhaps, I will spend the night at Hogwarts." He smirked at my avoidance strategy, and I informed him of McGonagall having connected our floo to my quarters. Without further delay, I apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Rosmerta**

The Three Broomstick bristled with magical energy from the many celebrants. The place filled, and Rosmerta looked very busy. It was not my wish to interrupt, so I waited for her by the door to the kitchens. She approached me from behind, and gave me a peck on the cheek. People were calling for her, and I knew she had to leave. She failed to hear me, so I nearly shouted, "Rosmerta, would you like my help?"

She led me into the kitchen, and we stood off to the side. The woman smiled affectionately, and kissed me softly on the lips. She shook her head and admitted, "It would take more time showing you what to do, but thanks for the offer. Severus, I have extra help arriving at half past eleven, and I plan to take my break until after the countdown. Will you join me?"

My smile answered her question. She glanced at me contemplatively, and I thought of the Malfoy party. How would Rosmerta feel, if she saw a photo of me in the arms of another woman? My expression became more serious as I told her, "Rosmerta, I have to attend the party at Malfoy Estate. Lucius told people to expect me, so I cannot avoid going. Women from several families sent me marital proposals, and I suspect many of them will be there. I have no intention of marrying any of them."

"Playing the field, are you, Severus?" Rosmerta bitterly accused, and she narrowed her brows at me. My mouth gaped as I shook my head, and I heard her amused chuckle. My fear dissipated, but I felt confused. What just happened? Rosmerta kissed me softly, and then she mentioned, "Severus, you should have seen your face." Was that a joke? She patted my cheek, and my smile returned as I realized she was not serious. Her voice softened and she admitted, "You are adorable, and I expect strange women to throw themselves at our heroic celebrity. However, if you reciprocate their affections, then I will toss you."

"I would deserve it," I admitted with a slightly widened smile, and we exchanged a kiss. It was longer than a peck, and I wanted more. My arms wrapped tightly around her, and I held her firmly in my embrace. She grinned at me, and I pressed my lips passionately against hers. She gently suckled my lower lip, and we kissed for several seconds. We eventually released one another, and she returned to work while I apparated to Malfoy Estate.

* * *

**Malfoy Estate**

Lucius eagerly greeted my arrival, and I walked with him while he introduced me to the various heads of family. Obviously, it was his way of solidifying our relationship for the public. The first head of house we spoke to was Mr. Avery, and he had a granddaughter he wished for me to meet. She came quickly at her grandfather's beckoning, and he mentioned having sent a marital proposal to Potter. Did he seriously think I would marry the daughter of a man who wished me dead?

Occlumency helped to prevent me from humiliating myself, but I was not ready for the forward gesture. Unfortunately, nearly every family had the same idea. Lucius and I spent two hours greeting the various heads of house, and the ladies they wished for me to meet. It suddenly occurred to me that the women greatly outnumbered the men, and most of them were youthful. I suspected they were also available.

Draco Malfoy and his friends appreciated their situation, and I noticed more men swarming into the party. I expected that, as they would follow the women. The family heads were in various meetings, and I suspected many discussed marital arrangements. By ten, the party overflowed into the yard. It was the largest Slytherin event I ever saw, and Lucius grinned delightedly when the media arrived. His party turned into a major event, and I had little doubt it would cover the societal pages.

Abraxas strutted proudly in his portrait, and he openly boasted of the Malfoy family. He raised his glass to me several times, and he even complimented Lucius. Draco approached us, and respectfully inclined his head to his father. Lucius made the boy wait a few minutes, and then he addressed him, "Draco, my son, what do you need?"

The youth looked at me and mentioned, "Headmistress McGonagall made a floo call for Professor Snape. She claimed it was urgent."

Lucius turned to me and suggested, "My study will work best." He placed a hand on the youth's shoulder and commanded, "Draco, take Professor Snape to my office." The younger Malfoy gave his father a nod in understanding, and Lucius glanced at me as he offered, "Severus, you may use my study throughout the night. The wards will let you through."

The offer interested me, but I suspected he would not appreciate my hiding out. Instead, I mentioned, "Indeed, Lucius. That is generous." Malfoy grinned at me, and returned to his guests.

Draco led me to the study, and I followed him inside. He gave me a can of floo powder while he mentioned, "If you need to leave, Sir, you can return here." The youth glanced over his shoulder, and returned his attention to me as he said, "I hope she doesn't make you leave. Anyhow, Sir, I must return to the women."

Naturally, and I did not intend to hold him back. This party would satisfy many teen boy fantasies. My lips curled in amusement as I mentioned, "Behave, Mr. Malfoy. Discretion will win in the end." The youth nodded in agreement, and fled the moment I turned toward the fireplace. Who could blame him?

It was not like McGonagall to make urgent demands, so I promptly returned her call. I tossed in the floo powder, stuck my head in the fire, and shouted for her office. The woman responded instantly, and I could see she was furious. She inhaled deeply, and carefully enunciated each word as she told me, "Professor Snape, we have a problem with Slytherin, and I hope you can help us."

She received a nod of acknowledgement, and then she continued to explain, "Adrian Pucey reported several children missing. Severus, we lost seven Slytherins! The sixth and seventh year students went missing. We determined they were no longer at Hogwarts, and several professors went to Hogsmeade looking for them."

Thankfully, I was at Malfoy's party, and not making out with Rosmerta. That could have created an uncomfortable situation. McGonagall waited anxiously for my response. Her news failed to concern me, because I had my suspicions. My voice stayed calm as I suggested, "I may know where they are. If I find them, Minerva, I need you to leave everything to me. You must not interfere. Trust that I know what is best for these children and my house. Can you do that?"

McGonagall visibly relaxed at my words, and she agreed more readily than I expected. She glanced at something to her left, and then mentioned, "Dumbledore always said to trust you with Slytherin. Severus, you have my word. I will not interfere with your methods."

"Indeed, Minerva, and you have my thanks," I calmly informed her. She cast a patronus, and I waited for the cat to leave before I said, "I will call you with my findings." She offered me a grateful smile, and provided me with the names of the missing students. We disconnected the fire call, and I left the study in search of Lucius. He found me.

The elder Malfoy mentioned, "Severus, I hope it was nothing serious. Did she call you away?"

A hand pushed the hair from my face as I admitted, "It worries me not, Lucius. However, I need to speak with the students of my house, and we need floo access. Do you mind passing along my message?" Malfoy was the host, and he could do it more effectively than anyone else. It would have been rude of me to suggest otherwise.

Malfoy offered a firm nod of his head, and signaled the conductor. The music came to an abrupt halt, and then he cast 'Sonorus.' Lucius spoke loudly, "Welcome to the Malfoy New Year's Eve Celebration. Our honoured guest, Professor Snape, needs to speak with those of his house. Students, meet with him in my study." Lucius pointed towards Draco, as he said, "Follow my son. Students, may I suggest, do not keep your professor waiting. He has a party to attend! Everyone else, enjoy the celebration!"

That was typical of Lucius. He was long-winded, and self-gratifying. However, the message was clear, and I noticed several people gather around Draco. It was as I suspected. Lucius received my thanks, and I followed the students into the study. Three teens met my gaze, and seven studied the floor. I heard a quiet gasp, when I cast 'Silencio' on the wall closest to the party.

Without saying another word, I strode behind the desk, picked up my list of missing students, and firmly stated, "Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Flora and Hestia Carrow, Miles Bletchley, and Gregory Goyle are to join me behind the desk." Pansy raised her hand, and my glare hardened while I accused, "Difficulty with understanding my instructions, Miss Parkinson?" The girl mutely shook her head, and the students obeyed.

My gaze rose to the remaining teens. My voice softened, as I calmly informed them, "My authority does not extend to you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Blaise, and Miss Bulstrode. However, you have each lost Slytherin ten points. In the future, I suggest, you avoid poorly planned schemes. The three of you, may return to the party."

"Yes, Professor Snape," and "Sorry, Sir," were the only words spoken while they left my study. I waited for the door to close, and turned to face my students. We stood in perfect silence, as I studied each of them with my gaze. Their nervous shuffling increased after five minutes, and I could smell the panic of the younger ones who never faced my wrath. With a motion to the far wall, I stated firmly, "Stand by that wall." The tension lessoned, as they moved to where I directed.

I walked around the desk, and adopted my most intimidating classroom voice while I slowly paced before them, "Never, have I been so disappointed in my snakes. How is it, Bletchley that you thought to get away with this?"

Miles glanced at his hands as he attempted to speak, and I took a rapid step in his direction. He instantly raised his gaze to me, and I suspected a lesser student might have wet himself. Instead, he grudgingly admitted, "Sir, you were on vacation. We hoped you would not know what we did."

My glare hardened on the youth, "Is that so?" He slowly nodded his head. My gaze landed on Daphne Greengrass as I asked, "You escaped Hogwarts without detection, did you? Who devised that plan?"

Daphne swallowed nervously, and shook her head. She sounded terrified as she stated, "Sir, please, you know I cannot."

My tone stayed firm as I stated, "Indeed, Miss Greengrass, I agree." Shocked gasps met my statement, and I let the children stew. After a few minutes, I inhaled deeply and calmly explained, "The ministry seeks to destroy us. Survival depends on our connections. You must reach out. It is imperative that you create new contacts. Until you do, our fraternity is all that we have. Daphne Greengrass, you acted honourably. Twenty points for Slytherin." My gaze fell on the other students as I asked, "Did one of you devise this plan?"

Pansy Parkinson stared hard at the floor, and coughed quietly. My gaze settled on the youth, and I motioned for her to speak. She took a step forward, and swiped at her eye. It was then that I noticed the tears. Indeed, my Slytherins had a difficult year. She attempted to speak, but it was nothing more than a squeak. The woman flushed brightly, and quietly mentioned, "Sir, it was me."

My gaze hardened on Pansy as I asked for clarification, "It was your plan, was it, to get everyone out of Hogwarts?" She gave a nod in answer. It surprised me, as I did not expect that from her. My voice stayed firm as I silkily stated, "Indeed that was interesting. Seven students vanished from Hogwarts without attracting attention. Nobody knew when you left. The professors were completely oblivious. Indeed, it was very cunning." My lips curled into a rare smile as I admitted, "It was impressive. Fifty points, Miss Parkinson, for your well-organized plan."

The students cheered softly, and my typically dour expression returned. I glowered at them, and they fell back into silence as I stated, "Unfortunately, that was when you stopped thinking! You assumed, did you, that I would ignore your presence? Did you honestly expect me to forget seeing you at this party?" My voice rose as I shouted, "That was your plan, was it, to pull a fast one on me?"

The students shook their heads, and a few gasped out their denials. My glare hardened, and they went silent. I silkily explained, "Twenty points, from each of you. This fiasco cost Slytherin one hundred house points, and you will spend the next four Saturdays with me in detention." I paused, and waited for their nods of confirmation before I continued, "Next time, do not get caught."

The worst was over, and relief washed over the students. They stared at me while I wrote on a piece of parchment. With a flick of my wand, I created copies and laid them on the desk. My voice stayed calm as I mentioned, "This party is important. You need to make contacts, and I suspect several families will negotiate marital arrangements. If your head of house is not already here, then I urge you to call them. Your future depends on it."

The students nodded silently in agreement. Unfortunately, several failed to suppress their smiles. My hand swept over the parchments on the desk while I instructed, "Miles Bletchley, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle are legal adults. You four will sign these contracts, before you rejoin the party. You will return to the study at half past twelve, and I will escort you back to Hogwarts. Is this clear?"

The four youths eagerly agreed to anything I had to say, and they signed the parchment. It took them less than a minute to rejoin the party. My gaze fell on the remaining three students. I offered the can of floo powder to Astoria as I commanded, "Summon your head of house, or a parent."

The wiry brunette was months away from being an adult and I suspected that upset her. She took the offered powder, and stuck her head into the fire while she called her parents. She rose from the ground, and jumped back when the flames flared brightly. An older male stepped from the fireplace. He glanced at the others, and approached me. The man greeted me with a slight inclination of his head, and I returned the gesture. His voice sounded gruff with age, "Professor Snape."

The girl wisely called her head of house, and we spoke for a few minutes. He instantly recognized the opportunities this party provided, and it humiliated his granddaughter when he transmogrified his clothes. At least he looked right for the occasion. At the end of our discussion, I handed him one of my parchments while I calmly instructed, "Mr. Greengrass, I need your signature for Astoria's permission slip." The man eagerly complied. My gaze returned to the youth as I mentioned, "Miss Greengrass, you may rejoin the party. Return here at half past twelve."

The girl and her head of house promptly left my office, and the glint in his eyes told me that he accepted the seriousness of the party. The twin Carrow girls received my full attention, and I noticed they had already summoned their parents. Their father approached me, and said, "We overheard what you told Mr. Greengrass. It displeases me to see my daughters attending a party at their age, but I agree with your assessment. I will sign their permission slips, and they will return with the other students." He received a nod of acknowledgement, and then he continued, "Professor Snape, you have my appreciation."

The man signed the parchment, and I waited for the four to leave the study. With a flick of my wand, I locked the door. My gaze returned to the fireplace, and I readied myself to face McGonagall. It failed to surprise me, when she insisted on my immediate return to Hogwarts. The elderly woman temporarily connected the floo to the one in her office, and I stepped through.

McGonagall, Pucey, Hagrid, and Bill waited for me. I offered them a nod in greeting, and I placed the signed parchments on her desk. The Headmistress stiffened her back, and she gazed hard at the fireplace. My voice broke through the silence as I calmly stated, "They are not coming."

McGonagall turned towards me, and her earlier anxiety became even more pronounced as she spoke in a volume higher than normal, "What did you say? Professor Snape, surely, you did not leave them?" That was exactly what I did, and I let her know with a nod of my head. Bill coughed into his hand, and earned a glare from McGonagall as she snapped at him, "You think this is funny? We have seven students missing!"

A hand motion drew McGonagall's attention to the permission slips as I calmly explained, "Control yourself, Minerva, everything is fine." She scoffed angrily, but allowed me to continue, "You need to trust me. Slytherins had tremendous losses, due to the war. Our poor decisions nearly destroyed us. Every Slytherin Head of house is at the Malfoy party. I suspect many arranged marriages will come from it, and they want their children there. Those parchments are their permission slips."

The other professors said nothing, but Pucey understood why this party was important. Fortunately, he already had a promised bride. Bill glanced at me, and cheekily commented, "Severus, I heard Potter threw a sizeable New Year's Eve party at your Manor. If you want, I can supervise their party so he can attend Malfoy's."

My glare hardened on the man as I threatened, "Don't...you...dare."

The office filled with levity, as the others realized what he intended. McGonagall shook her head while she commented, "Sometimes, it is difficult to view you two as the teachers." The others laughed at us. They received a half-hearted glare from me, while Bill playfully pouted.

McGonagall smirked as she admitted, "This is highly irregular, Severus, but I accept your judgement. I will connect the Slytherin common room to Malfoy's floo, but it will need your magical signature to get through. Please let me know, the minute you return them to school."

My posture straightened as I solemnly nodded my head, and my voice became more serious as I replied, "Indeed, Headmistress." My attention turned to Pucey as I informed him, "100 points from Slytherin, for my student's inadequacies." I suspected, he was the only who understood the reasoning for their punishment. My attention returned to McGonagall as I mentioned, "They will serve detentions with me. Miss Parkinson, of course, had her earlier sentence extended."

McGonagall cleared her throat, and straightened the parchments while she contemplated the punishment. She turned her attention to me and firmly stated, "That sounds adequate. Well done, Professor Snape." Indeed, it was. She thought for a moment and suggested, "I assume you will supervise at the party?" My silent nod answered her question, and we said our adieus.

The floo returned me to Malfoy's study, and I cast the needed spells to cleanse myself. I left the office and rejoined the party. It was exactly as I suspected, and I watched curiously while the various heads of families consulted with one another. The youth danced quietly, and whispered among themselves.

It intrigued me to see the many hushed conversations. Several people watched the family heads, and I overheard marital speculations. The party at Prince Manor kept Potter away, and that pleased me. It was nearly half past eleven when I returned to the study, closed the door, and apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**The Three Broomsticks**

My supervision was not necessary, because few would cause disturbances with their head of house in attendance. That party went from a lively affair where the youth attempted to attract one another, and plummeted quickly to a social gathering where everyone was on their best behavior. My supervision was not required, and I had no guilt when I apparated to Hogsmeade.

My fingers flew through my hair, as I attempted to neaten it before I entered the tavern. Rosmerta caught my eye, and she waved me over towards the kitchens. My lips curled, as I made my way to her. The kitchen was quickly becoming my favorite spot in the tavern. I followed her towards the corner, where they kept the mops and cleaning supplies. She looked into my eyes, and her smile faded as she asked, "Severus, what worries you?"

"Failing my responsibilities," I glumly admitted. Though I attempted to convince myself that they needed no supervision, I knew the opposite was true. Student outings generally required at least one staff member, especially when alcohol played a role. My gaze met hers, and I explained, "I left students unsupervised at the Malfoy party."

Rosmerta gasped quietly, and I explained what happened. Would she go to his party? Despite my nervousness, I asked her to join me. She thought for a moment, and admitted, "That crowd only sees me as a serving wench. Severus, it would not work." My gaze fell to the floor, because I did not want to celebrate the countdown without her. She held her wand, and cast a glamour on herself.

That was perfect! Nobody would know who she was, and I did not have to worry about Potter recognizing her picture in the paper. It was difficult to hide my excitement as I asked, "Does this mean you will go with me?"

* * *

**New Year's Count Down**

"It's a date, Severus. Apparate us when you are ready." Rosmerta said as she wrapped her arms around me. I held her in my embrace, and leaned in for a kiss as I apparated. Tonight, I decided to ignore the tingling sensation. We entered the party through Malfoy's study. The orchestra played a slow tune, and I invited her to dance.

It proved more difficult than I anticipated. My students' presence forced me to behave properly. The rules of decorum crippled my actions, and encouraged me to act indifferently to my date. Rosmerta glanced at me in contemplation, as I held our bodies apart while we danced to the slow tune. Others were closer, and she quietly pointed them to me. My voice was barely a whisper when I explained, "Rosmerta, we must keep a chaste distance. Once we start courting, then we can dance a little closer."

Rosmerta grew quiet, as the night carried on. It concerned me, and I wondered what she thought. She did not understand the rules followed by traditional wizarding houses. I attempted to look into her eyes, but she glanced away. I should have explained their expectations. This crowd made her feel inferior, and she felt uncomfortable. Naturally, she would assume I was ashamed of her.

People started gathering on the dance floor, and I noticed Rosmerta had not said anything for several minutes. Someone yelled, "Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight..." The countdown began. We reached 15 and I felt her slipping away. I needed a plan. At ten seconds to midnight, I realized I was attempting to solve the wrong question. Did I place more value in my reputation, or my feelings for Rosmerta? We reached three, and I recalled how my pride caused me to lose Lily. I would not make that mistake again!

At the count of one, I grabbed Rosmerta and kissed her passionately. My eyes closed, and I held her firmly in my embrace. Her earlier concerns faded, and she relaxed in my arms. The tension between us melted, and I felt her hands dance across my back. We heard quiet gasps from those beside us, and the shuffling of their feet as they moved away. My eyes stayed closed, while we continued to kiss. My hands found their way to her waist, and I steeled myself adequately. Suddenly, I felt her tongue poke at my lips, and I opened my mouth to speak when she pushed it in.

The sensation unnerved me, and then she wriggled it against my upper mouth and I found it unbearably difficult to control myself. Despite my eyes having closed, I noticed several flashes while we kissed. Now it was time to face my students. Despite my occlumency, I had to pull away from Rosmerta.

She gazed lovingly into my eyes, and I suddenly knew I made the right decision. My voice was barely above a whisper when I said, "Thank-you." She smiled, and kissed me chastely on the cheek. Did my students notice? My gaze moved from Rosmerta, and I suddenly realized that everyone stared at us. People gave us a wide berth, and several cameras faced our direction. Did anyone miss what I did? That was not likely, but this time, I made the right decision.

Rosmerta leaned closer to me as she whispered, "Why is everyone so quiet?" My voice was equally low when I explained our breach of decorum, and it occurred to me that I was smiling. That in itself was a disgrace, but I could not mask it. People started whispering, and I assumed they wanted to know who Rosmerta was. Thankfully, the glamour made it difficult. Reporters were itching to approach us, but their restraints kept them from pestering the guests. Thankfully, Lucius looked into that.

An awkward quiet hung in the air, and I noticed the approach of Lucius. The man may lack skills in other areas, but he was always the perfect host. If anyone could save this party, it was he. Malfoy chuckled quietly as he said, "Severus, you should have told me." He turned to his guests and loudly announced, "A toast, to the new year!" Lucius glanced at us, and smiled coyly as he proclaimed, "Perhaps, Severus Snape Potter is no longer available for marital proposals. Those wishing to arrange marriages for their families should meet in my sitting room down the hall."

Suggestions of marital proposals destroyed the silence, and people eagerly returned to their earlier discussions. Several family heads walked towards the study, and Lucius spoke quietly to Rosmerta and me, "Severus, that kiss was shocking. Your students will never let that pass." He smirked at my glare and lightly shook his head as he admitted, "It pleases me that you did it."

Rosmerta and I stared at him in silence, and he continued to explain, "It was impossible to find a wife for Draco. Everyone refused to arrange marriages for their daughters, because they were holding out for you. Severus, I suspect many are now willing to negotiate." Having stated his opinion, Malfoy eagerly strode from the party to join the other family heads. Draco nervously watched his father leave, as did many others.

The party became livelier after the family heads left to discuss issues of matrimony. Rosmerta glanced at me with a gentle shake of her head. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she mentioned, "Severus, I understand your sacrifice." Her eyes glistened, and I smiled stupidly at her.

It was impossible to mask the silly grin, and I noticed similar expressions on the faces of my students. Rosmerta drew my attention to Draco and his companions. They were chanting something quietly, and others joined in. Malfoy gave a signal, and the youth gleefully shouted, "Way to Go, Professor Snape!"

Rosmerta's head flew back, as she laughed heartily at the situation. My cheeks reddened, and my occlumency could no longer keep up with the many emotions running through my system. The students fondly laughed at me, but it was not in mockery. Perhaps, I would have thought so earlier. Zabini smirked at me, arrogantly crossed his arms, and stated for his fellow students, "A friendly reminder, Sir. Snogging is not permitted in the halls of Hogwarts." My glare lost its potency, when the flaring of my cheeks grabbed all attention.

The students shared friendly quips, and then we had to leave. Rosmerta joined us in the study. With a flick of my wand, I locked the door. My arms folded aggressively across my chest, and I glared at the students. "What you saw does not leave this room. You will not speak of it at Hogwarts, understood?" Despite my best efforts, the topic proved too distracting. My students grinned at me, as they nodded their agreement. With a roll of my eyes I resorted to bribery, "Those who agree will serve half their detention." Suddenly, I had seven willing students.

Rosmerta openly laughed, and she affectionately placed her hand on my chest as she mentioned, "Severus, I'm sure they have more interesting things to discuss." I had my doubts, and the smug smiles on the not-so-angelic faces confirmed my suspicions.

Rosmerta watched, as I tossed powder into the floo. I stood before the fireplace, and kept one foot firmly planted inside. The other was in the study with the rest of my body. With a firm voice I called out, "Hogwarts, Slytherin Common Room." My foot held the connection open, and the students entered the floo one at a time. When they were through, I unlocked the study.

Rosmerta's arms wrapped around me, and I eagerly returned her affections. My foot slowly slid from the fireplace, and we lost our floo connection. Rosmerta demonstrated her trick with the tongue, and she tickled my upper mouth. It almost seemed to have a direct link to my groin as I felt it tightening. The material of my pants became restrictive, and I inhaled deeply. Rosmerta whispered softly, "I like what you've done to your hair."

That was the last thing on my mind, as I struggled with my occlumency. I had to pull away, as I softly whispered, "Rosmerta, I need to return with the students."

She smiled mischievously, and whispered, "Do you think Dumbledore ever wore a muggle Speedo?" That was a horrible image! Rosmerta was not through, and she whispered her next question, "Were Dumbledore and Minerva sexually intimate?"

The woman completely shocked me with her questions, and I spluttered as I answered, "H-how am I to know? Rosmerta!" The woman gave me an innocent smile, and I realized I no longer had a problematic situation. Her tactics, although crude, were very effective. "Now tell me, Rosmerta," I started to say, in the most indignant voice I could manage, "How am I to face McGonagall?"

Rosmerta kissed me chastely on the cheek as she mentioned, "Your students need you, and I have to return to my tavern. Will I see you tomorrow, Severus?"

"Indeed, I look forward to it," I boldly stated, and hoped I could make it. Rosmerta ran her hand through my hair, and lovingly kissed me, before she vanished into the floo. I soon followed.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room**

Seven students grinned impishly, as they clapped loudly at my arrival. Pucey stared at me, although he said nothing. It was easier to glare at my students, when Rosmerta was not causing me to smile. The room fell into silence. I retrieved my shrunken potions kit, and placed it on the table. Once enlarged, I called to the students and calmly instructed, "These are sobriety potions. They neutralize alcohol, and end hangovers. You will each drink one."

The students formed a line, and I watched as they quaffed their phials. Perhaps, I should add a few potions, before I returned to Prince Manor. With a flick of my wand, I shrunk the kit and slid it into my pocket. The floo flared, and I glanced at the fireplace to notice McGonagall. The woman could do with a little more patience. My gaze hardened on the students as I gruffly commanded, "Go to bed."

A flurry of activity met my words, and it satisfied me to see the students scurry. Pucey approached me and quietly admitted, "I felt compelled to obey."

The young professor received a smirk, and then my attention turned to McGonagall. She did not look amused. Her back stiffened as she scolded, "Professor Snape, you returned after the agreed upon time."

Pucey offered me a nod, and I watched him retreat after the students. It was wise of him to check on them, and I greatly appreciated his timing. I pushed the hair from my face, and casually strolled toward the couch. A glance at McGonagall confirmed she followed my every move. I swung my feet on the table, and laced my fingers behind my head.

My gaze landed on the Headmistresses while I answered her accusation. "Calm down, Minerva. The students are safe. We pleased their parents." She pressed her lips into a thin line, so I answered her question by admitting, "We ran into unexpected circumstances."

McGonagall smirked at me as she stated, "Severus, this is not like you." Minerva preferred to use my first name during social visits, and I realized she was not upset. She sat on the chair and mentioned, "Normally, you would have acted furiously with the students. Tonight, I suspect you defended them. I fail to understand your reasoning, but tomorrow's paper would likely enlighten me." She received a nod, and then I thought of what else the paper would show.

Would they have pictures of my snogging? I had little doubt, and a quite groan escaped me. McGonagall's brows rose slightly, and I heard the concern in her voice when she asked, "Severus, are you in pain?"

I ran a hand down my face, as I thought of my lack of decorum. I acted disgracefully, and I dreaded the societal columns. My gaze landed on McGonagall as I answered, "No, if only it were that simple." She took an interest in the statement, and waited for me to continue. Another groan escaped, and I quietly admitted, "It will appear in the paper. Minerva, I do not look forward to Monday."

The elderly woman affectionately patted my knee, and offered me comfort, "It will pass Severus, everything does." That showed what little she knew. She walked gracefully towards the floo, tossed in the powder and called for her office. Before she stepped into the fire, the woman glanced over her shoulder and teasingly stated, "Snogging in public, Severus." The woman's laughter greeted my reddened ears, and she vanished before I could react. Who told her?

I returned to my quarters shortly after McGonagall left, and there I found Potter. He received a proper bow, and I rose at his signal. The youth was in a jovial mood while we shared New Year's greetings. He glanced at me and asked, "Severus, I need to get back to the party. Would you mind putting off our discussion for another day?" My head shook in answer, as that was my preference. The youth suggested, "The tingling sensation is harsher than usual. Severus, I will assign chapter three."

The tingling sensation vanished, as did my young master. I hope he enjoyed his party, but it pleased me to stay at Hogwarts.


	7. Consequences - New Year's Day

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Consequences - New Year's Day**

**Friday, January 01, 1999**

Readers of the _Daily Prophet _would soon see a picture of last night's kiss. Fortunately, the holidays greatly decreased the student population. It frustrated me to have my indiscretion publicly flaunted. Lapses of judgment showed vulnerability, and I despised any such thing associated with me. The Great Hall would serve breakfast soon, and I contemplated my options. I could stay in my quarters, return to Prince Manor, or go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Each choice had unfortunate consequences. The difficulty was in choosing the less harmful option. My quarters were safe, but hiding resulted in a worse situation. The students would actively discuss the issue without restraint. That could lead to bigger problems.

Going to Prince Manor was out of the question, because several partiers stayed the night. Potter gave me free rein at school, but he would not tolerate me intimidating his friends at home. The fight with Weasley was evidence of that. My only reasonable option was to meet the situation directly. The students in the Great Hall would know where I stood, and word would spread quickly to avoid discussing the topic around me.

My snakes kept their promise, and nobody stared at me when I entered. It relieved me to see the students acting completely normal, but I knew that would change with the morning post. My appetite would likely vanish, so I needed to consume what I could before the newspaper arrived. Those of my house greeted me with respectful nods, and I returned the gesture.

McGonagall's smile disconcerted me. What did the woman want? Was it a friendly gesture, or did she still find amusement with my earlier indiscretion. We exchanged typical greetings while I took my seat, and I attempted to ignore her when I reached for the large cup of muggle coffee. She watched me add several spoons of sugar, and then she mentioned, "It surprises me to see you, Severus. Do you plan to stay at Hogwarts, or will you return to Prince Manor?"

It pleased me that she made no mention of last night, and I thought on her question while my gaze swept over the students. My snakes received acknowledgement when our eyes met, and I glared at the other houses. I cradled the warm cup in my hands while I casually answered, "I will return this afternoon. Minerva, did you need me to stay at Hogwarts?"

The elderly woman shook her head, and offered me an affectionate smile while she mentioned, "That is perfectly understandable." Our conversation came to a pause, as the food appeared on the table. It was likely the only meal I would eat today, and I needed to consume it before the deliveries. I filled my dish, and immediately started to eat without saying another word. McGonagall glanced at my plate, and teasingly mentioned, "Severus, this is not a race. What is your hurry?"

She received a smirk while I chewed my food. I swallowed, and loaded my fork when I responded, "Indeed, it is a race." She looked askance at me, as if failing to understand. I barely managed to clear my plate when the first owls appeared. The dirty dishes vanished, and I glared ominously at the students while they caught their morning papers.

McGonagall glanced at the owls, and she finally understood. She patted the back of my hand, and softly reassured, "Everything passes in time, Severus. This will take the students by surprise, but please do not overreact. Children falsely believe their professors have no interest in romance, and it amuses them to find out otherwise."

The Headmistress could not have provided a more apt description if she tried. Students had varied reactions when they saw the cover, and they stared at it for several seconds. Loud gasps alerted me of my students' comprehension, and several snapped their gazes to me. My glare hardened. The students averted their eyes, although they took occasional glances. The owls made their delivers to the head table, and I looked at the paper.

Long strands of silky black hair hid my face from the students while I assessed the damage. I stared in horror at the couple on the front page, and I watched as they passionately kissed one another. It was horrifying, but her hair covered the man's face. He appeared to enjoy himself as her hands played across his back, but there were no discernible features. The couple stopped snogging, and turned to face the camera. The headline read, "Who is the Mystery Woman?"

McGonagall's shocked gasp took me by surprise. What startled her? She glanced at something on the bottom corner, and flipped to the second page. She sucked in her breath and mentioned, "Severus, you need to read this." She motioned to the upper corner of the paper.

The picture said everything, so I failed to understand her reaction. What could they print that was worse than the photo? The picture continued to annoy me, and I was not interested in reading the article until I heard loud gasps from the Slytherin table. Those who attended the party now stared at me. What did the paper say? I hastily flipped the page to read where McGonagall pointed, and my breath hitched in my throat. My heart stopped, or so it felt. Occlumency became my dominant focus, as I stared at the article.

_The House of Potter - Scandal! _

_The House of Malfoy hosted the social event of the decade, and woe to those who missed it. Scandal hit the party at the stroke of midnight. Severus Snape Potter brought shame to his family through a disgraceful public display of affection. It shocked the celebrants into silence. Who was the mystery woman? Why did she wear a glamour? _

_This intrepid reporter sent an owl to the man's Head of House, Harry James Potter. I eagerly anticipated his response. What would a Gryffindor think of the lack of decorum? Would he even care? I asked Mr. Potter about the woman's identity, and the true extent of the scandal became known with his response._

_"No, you are mistaken. We are still going through the marital proposals, and Severus is not interested in anyone at this time."_

McGonagall said something, but my attention was fully on my occlumency. The article was much worse than the photo. The reporter exchanged owls with Potter, and the boy denied any knowledge. Admittedly, I did not tell him. Normally, he would have used more caution with his response. I assumed alcohol numbed his brain.

Potter's innocent words left no room for doubt. I dated without gaining his consent. Why was he so confident in his answers? He should have withheld comment. This was more scandalous than my snogging in public. Even liberal wizarding families sought approval, although it was not strictly required. The article shocked me into silence, and I reread it. How could Potter do this? Did he fail to understand the implications? My snakes stared at me in fascination, and I glared at everyone who met my gaze.

McGonagall breathed in deeply before she asked, "Severus, did you honestly keep this from Mr. Potter?"

She received a silent nod in answer. Hushed whispers filled the hall, and I quieted them with a glare. The students watched me uneasily while they wolfed down their food. Within minutes, they vacated the Great Hall.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at me and sternly scolded, "Professor Snape, stop scaring the children." My glare turned on her, and I glowered at the interfering old woman. She huffed in annoyance and dismissively stated, "It's your own fault, you know. Severus, stop glaring at me. It will not change anything. However, I must admit, it always amazed me how you manage to make your eyes look cold, and eerily dark. Your glower looks menacing."

I sneered in response, "Yet, it fails to work on you. Why is that, I wonder?"

The woman seemed amused by my question. She smiled fondly at me and placed a hand over mine as she explained, "Severus, you were eleven when I first saw your glare. Your arms folded across your chest and you glowered angrily at me for having given you a 'T' for the day's lesson." Her lips curled into a smirk as she admitted, "I still see that petulant child."

That was an unexpected response, and I stared at her in wonder. She smirked at me, and I gave her a coy grin as I mentioned, "Indeed, I could write a book. One should never work with those who raised them as a child."

McGonagall took a sudden interest with something I said, and she looked at me with a thoughtful expression. Her voice softened as she asked, "How is your book coming? You spoke of potions, and explanations for the different ingredients. Severus, am I correct to assume you are writing a textbook?"

That woman was too astute for her own good. My voice sounded hollow as I explained, "It is a potions textbook, Minerva, for NEWT level students." I poured myself a cup of tea as I answered, "The first chapter is complete." It was my intention to work on chapter two at Prince Manor, but the library distracted me.

McGonagall smiled at me as she mentioned, "Hogwarts will use your textbook. Students have shown me the changes you made to the current editions, and I noticed an improvement in their grades. Why did you wait so long to correct the faulty book?"

My hands folded on the desk as I mentioned, "I refused anyone below 'Outstanding' for Newt level potions. Skilled students corrected the errors on their own. Anyone unable to adapt had no business being in that course. What good is a potion maker who fails to consider their product? It taught the students to find solutions to their problems, and it made them better."

"If that is what you believe, then why have you modified the book," McGonagall asked.

A hand ran through my hair, as I pushed it from my face. My voice stayed calm as I mentioned, "The answer is simple. The new professor will accept students with an 'E.' The textbook flaws make it dangerous for them."

McGonagall stared, as if she never saw me before. The woman finally understood what Dumbledore always knew, and I noticed a new appreciation in her eyes. She attempted to disguise the affection in her voice as she mentioned, "That explains a lot, Severus. I thought you were a stubbornly arrogant man, but it seems you were a dedicated teacher. There was a reason Hogwarts had the lowest number of potion related fatalities during your tenure."

I firmly stated, "Indeed, Minerva, I never lost a student. However, Longbottom certainly did his best."

McGonagall tittered at my complaint, and we rose to leave. She used the staff door, and I walked through the hall when I noticed a lone owl fly towards me. It accepted a small biscuit, and held out its leg for me to retrieve the parchment. It was from Lucius Malfoy.

_Severus, what have you done? Several family heads have sent me howlers. We need to talk, come see me immediately. _

* * *

**Malfoy Estate**

Lucius believed me responsible for his howlers. How could he blame me? If that were true, they would have sent them to ... Potter. That did not bode well. The sudden flash of insight spurred me to move at a quickened pace, and I strode through the halls of Hogwarts. Thankfully, the youth was muggle raised. He would not care if I were dating. My robes billowed behind me, as I glided through the snow-covered grounds, and made my way through the gates.

Malfoy waited for me, so I apparated directly to his sitting room. Redness coloured his cheeks, as he argued with the portrait of Abraxas. The platinum blonde charged towards me, and thrust several pink parchments into my face as he shouted, "They accuse me of setting them up!" Lucius took a calming breath as he explained, "Mr. Greengrass suggested voiding the marital agreement between Draco and Astoria."

My arms folded arrogantly across my chest as I sneered, "I fail to see what this has to do with me."

Lucius angrily drew his wand, and he started the incantation for the Cruciatus Curse. A loud clack and a boisterous shout interrupted his spell. Abraxas bristled in his portrait, and glared angrily at his son while he yelled, "Cast that spell, and you are finished! Lucius, do you hear me?" He slammed his cane on the desk, and gained his son's attention. The younger Malfoy glared daggers at his father, but Abraxas firmly continued, "Lucius are you incapable of reason? What advantage did you expect to gain by casting an unforgiveable?"

It was time for me to vanish from the picture, so I stayed perfectly still while the two argued. Lucius clenched his hands into fists as he bitterly complained, "Father, he deserves it, and more!"

The elder Malfoy attempted to calm himself, as he walked to the front of his desk. He leaned back, placed his palms on the upper surface, and glowered at his son. Lucius arrogantly stared his father in the eye, but his gaze fell to the floor after the first few minutes. Abraxas's voice softened as he huffed, "Lucius, you are the Malfoy head of house. Stop behaving like an ill-tempered child!"

The younger Malfoy regained some of his earlier composure as he glared at his father. He walked behind the winged back chair, and leaned against it as he spoke, "How can you say that? Father, he made me look like a fool! He shamed the Malfoy name!" Lucius's glare hardened on me in accusation, but his failed to compete with mine.

Abraxas glanced at me, and returned his attention to Lucius. He inhaled deeply, and noisily released his breath. The younger Malfoy bit his lower lip, as his father shook his head in disappointment. He spoke to him, as if to a child, "The subtle approach is best."

Lucius glanced at his father, and Abraxas explained, "Severus aggrieved the Malfoy family. Mr. Potter was muggle raised, and he lacks basic societal knowledge. Make sure you explain what the offence was, and how it affects his family's relationship with us, and the community. "

Potter loathed Lucius, so I was not concerned. Malfoy voiced my thoughts as he whined to the portrait, "Father, the boy hates me. He would never accept my word over Severus's"

Abraxas's left eyebrow rose into his hairline, as he stared down at his son. He glared at the younger Malfoy and derisively asked, "Is it better, Lucius, to squabble like schoolyard brats?" The platinum blonde clenched his jaw, and shook his head while his father continued to lecture, "Fighting only diminishes your standing as the Malfoy patriarch. It is your responsibility to owl Mr. Potter. It is not your job to punish the members of his house. Leave it to him."

Abraxas left the portrait, and I gazed at Lucius. I sunk into the chair opposite of Malfoy, and I glanced between him and the empty portrait. This conversation was tiresome, and I attempted to sound board as I stated with a monotone, "You had a purpose for inviting me, did you, Lucius?"

Malfoy's nostrils flared, and his head snapped in my direction. He glared at me and mentioned, "Severus, I will never forgive you, if your tomfoolery causes Draco to marry poorly!"

Lucius elegantly sunk into the other chair, and we sat in silence for several minutes. The elder never returned, so I attempted to create a more favourable situation. I spoke with less hostility as I mentioned, "Draco's marriage will stand. Perhaps, Potter can publicly confirm my relationship. Imagine for a minute, what that does for you. The Malfoy family has intimate knowledge of ours."

Malfoy smirked at me as he admitted, "Is it too early for a scotch?" It was not yet noon, so I answered with a nod of my head. Lucius relaxed into his chair as he stated, "Last night's party shocked me. It went well beyond my expectations. Severus, it was a wild success." He glanced at the still empty portrait, and grinned coyly at me as he asked, "Who was that woman?"

Several minutes passed while we chatted in idle conversation. Malfoy attempted to discover the woman's identity, and I kept her secret. His interest increased with each denial, and it amused me. Draco entered the room and approached his father. I offered him a nod in greeting, and he returned one to me. Lucius glanced at him and asked, "What is it, son?"

Draco looked apologetically at me, and handed a parchment to his father. His gaze fell to the ground as he mentioned, "Grandfather dictated this letter to me. He wanted you to sign and owl it to Mr. Potter." Nuts, I had not counted on that! Occlumency helped me keep my emotionless mask. Draco glanced at me and muttered quietly, "This was not my idea, Professor Snape. I will not speak of it at school."

The youth received a respectful nod, and I watched Lucius sign the parchment. He called for his owl, and sent it off to Potter. How was it any of Abraxas's business? The situation disconcerted me, but I attempted not to show it as I calmly mentioned, "I appreciate it, Mr. Malfoy." Several minutes passed, as we sat in silence. I turned my attention to Lucius, and rose from my chair. My gaze landed on him as I sneered, "I suppose, this concludes our conversation.

Lucius offered me a subdued nod. His voice almost sounded sincere when he said, "Be well, Severus."

We heard a soft pop, and I expected to see Dusty, the Malfoy house elf. Instead, I saw Velarian. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and I took it as a negative sign. The elf waited for me to acknowledge him, and then he mentioned, "Milord, Mr. Potter wishes to speak with you." Indeed, it was a very dark omen.

The older Malfoy abruptly rose from the chair as he stared at Velarian. He sounded flustered when he asked, "Who is this, and how did you get through my protective wards?"

The outburst was a welcomed distraction, so I calmly explained, "Lucius Malfoy, this is Velarian. He is a high elf of the Fae court. Queen Natia loaned his services to the Prince Family, to help us fulfill the prophecy. He broke through your wards, because his magic is not restricted by them."

Lucius respectfully inclined his head in greeting, "Welcome to the Malfoy Estate. It is an honour to meet you. The Malfoys also swore to help the Prince Family fulfill the prophecy. Please, think of us as part of the team." If I poked Lucius, would he leak slime?

I directed Velarian's attention to the youth as I stated, "Draco often helps us at Hogwarts." Now, I could not think of anything good to say about Lucius. I inclined my head at the elven male and commanded, "Take me to Mr. Potter."

Velarian gently held my arm and promptly responded, "Yes, Milord." He offered a nod to the Malfoys, and we vanished.

* * *

**Prince Manor**

We appeared in Potter's study, and the youth was at his desk. A pile of pink parchment sat off to the side, and Malfoy's letter was on top. He had more howlers than Lucius. Laid out before him was today's copy of _The Daily Prophet._ Velarian waited for me to dismiss him, and I did with a nod of my head. Potter was my Master, but I was the noble. They answered to me. Oddly, it was in my best interest for me to obey my Master, so they accepted his wishes over mine in such matters. Velarian's escort was one example.

Potter motioned to a chair and said, "Take a seat, Severus."

My lips twisted into a snarl, and I glared at the youth. The tingling sensation was mild, and that surprised me considering everything that happened. My voice deepened as I sneered, "Forgetting your manners, are you, Master? Not even a greeting. Perhaps, you enjoy ordering me around." The youth lowered his gaze, and I took the requested seat. My eyes flicked to the door as I asked, "Where are your friends, are they still here?"

Potter gazed at me and apologized, "I did not mean to neglect the pleasantries. However, I need to stay on topic. These sessions are difficult." He received a nod in understanding, and I listened as he explained, "Everyone went home. George brought sobriety potions, and he handed them out so people could return safely." Potter grinned wryly as he admitted, "I think people were afraid to sleep in your home." Indeed, I could see why.

One leg crossed over the other, and I let my gaze fall on the paper. My occlumency helped to keep my emotions at a distance when I asked, "What do you want to discuss, Master?"

The youth folded his arms over the desk, and gazed into my eyes. His voice slightly hardened, as he pleaded, "Severus, make me understand." Was he asking for my reasoning? My eyebrows narrowed on him, as I struggled to figure out what he wanted to hear. The youth sighed deeply and mentioned, "You were a spy who used his stealth and cunning to survive. You would have died, if you acted as you do now. Severus, what happened to you? Why have you become a rebellious teenager?"

Potter was full of himself, and his arrogance annoyed me. My hand clenched into a fist. I slammed it against the top of his desk as I angrily sneered, "I did nothing wrong! If this happened last year, nobody would care. They would have scoffed, but that would have ended it. The bond stole my freedom. It was you, Master, who treated me like a child."

The youth leaned back in his chair, and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He took a moment to adjust his glasses, and with a hand, he motioned to the parchments. "Thanks to your howlers, Severus, I had no need of an alarm." My gaze guiltily dropped to the desk, and I heard him continue, "Did you read today's paper?" He received a nod in response. The youth quoted portions of the article and admitted, "Malfoy nicely explained the situation."

Potter and I stared at each other, as the bond exploded with an intense tingling sensation. My voice faltered, and I tried to think of the correct answer, "Perhaps, Master, I earned it earlier. The sensation made itself known when we acknowledged my indiscretions. I suppose, it was not much different from the parchment McGonagall had me give you." We felt the tingling sensation after Potter signed it. If I thought that was humiliating, it became utterly mortifying when I returned it to her.

The youth roughly ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced at the front cover, and mentioned, "Severus, your privacy is important. Do you want to tell me about this woman?"

He was giving me the choice, and I accepted his offer, "I am not ready, Master, for that conversation."

Potter studied me with his gaze, and then he admitted, "It is difficult for you to discuss matters of the heart, so I will not force it. I do not care who she is, because the choice is yours. However, we must respond to these accusations. Severus, do you have feelings for this woman?"

My throat felt tight, and it was difficult to breathe. I had to swallow, and I glanced at the youth as I mumbled, "Yes, Master." The tingling sensation was too strong for me to call him anything other than Master. The bond required submission.

The youth acknowledged my answer with a nod, and then he said, "Think about this question. It will affect your future, but I will not hold you to the answer. It is not a commitment. Severus, are you still looking at your marital options, or do you want to focus on this woman and decide if she is the one?"

It annoyed me that Potter had to act nice and reasonable, because it was difficult to excuse my anger. Admittedly, he also diffused it. My stomach fluttered, because I was afraid to answer that. His opinion mattered more than I cared to admit, and I did not wish to commit until I knew it would work. However, I no longer had that choice. I attempted to sound calm, but I failed badly. My voice sounded hesitant when I answered, "Master, I no longer seek another."

Potter's emerald-green eyes sparkled as he smiled at me, and he mentioned, "It pleases me Severus. You deserve to find happiness. I hope it works for you."

My cheeks reddened as I quietly said, "Thank-you, Master."

Potter sighed and admitted, "Now, for the part I hate." Indeed, he was not alone. He motioned to the picture and lectured, "Severus, we agreed to play the role of a traditional wizarding family. The requirements of the bond demanded the same type of lifestyle. The Potter family was very liberal-minded, even more than the Weasleys." Indeed, they easily accepted change.

The youth paused, and then continued, "My father was their only heir, and they allowed him to marry a muggle born. That said something, and I moved the family reputation back a few centuries to accommodate our bond. It was hard on my relationship, but Ginny eventually understood." He leaned his elbow on the desk, and rubbed at his eyebrows.

Potter inhaled deeply, and he continued his lecture, "We cannot lose focus, Severus. We have a public image to keep, and there are consequences for your actions." Phlegm accumulated in my mouth, and I had to swallow hard to get it down. The youth glanced at me as he asked, "Do you have any questions?"

His reasoning made sense, and I realized he would not look at my infraction with muggle sensibilities. My gaze met his as I asked, "Master, does this mean you have to publicly chastise me, so we can keep our reputation?"

The youth studied me in silence, and the slight nod confirmed it. My stomach slid into my groin, as I sat and waited for his verdict. Potter cleared his throat and said, "Severus, you will reply to these howlers. You will discuss their concerns, and apologize for your indiscretion. The immoral actions were an offence to many at the party. You have dozens of howlers to work on." Was he serious? I wrung my hands in my lap, and waited for him to finish.

Potter pushed at his glasses and continued, "Several letters spoke of punishment. I do not expect you to give details. However, you will admit to being wrong and receiving chastisement." He was out of his bloody mind!"

I rose quickly from my chair and snarled at the youth, "That is out of the question. I will not do it. What business is it of theirs? Master, how is that acceptable?"

"Severus, sit down," Potter commanded with a slightly raised voice, and I promptly obeyed. He shuffled the parchment and mentioned, "You do not have to give details. Severus, you are admitting to having acted wrongly, and accepting the consequences. That is it. Can you deny the need for it?"

My gaze hardened on the Master, as I sneered, "Still, it is despicable." Potter sensed my anxiety, but he motioned for me to continue. My gaze landed on a picture behind the youth's head, as I forced myself to say what he wanted, "We lose credibility, Master, if I fail to acknowledge my error."

"Was the kiss worth the trouble," Potter asked, as if he already knew the answer. The corners of my mouth rose in confirmation.

Potter paused for a moment, and continued his earlier lecture, "We will both sign the letters, so bring them to me when you finish. Several family heads are angry, and they accuse you and Malfoy of tricking them. It is imperative that you tell them of your unavailability. My signature will confirm it, and it should save Draco's marital proposal."

The youth shuffled the parchment into a neat pile, and handed it to me. These would take several hours, and I grudgingly accepted them. I started to rise, but Potter motioned me to sit. He promptly answered my questioning glance, "We have more to discuss." Unfortunately, I had hoped otherwise.

Potter pushed Malfoy's letter across the desk and said, "Read that Severus, and tell me if you disagree." Indeed, I was curious to know what Abraxas wrote. It mentioned how I disgraced their family through my indiscretion, and my being an honoured guest made it worse. My kiss set a bad example for the community, and shamed the house of Malfoy.

I abused the trust given me as a Professor, and I sacrificed my reputation to engage in a lurid act. My indiscretion shamed the House of Potter, and it may never recover. It needed drastic measures. The last part was the worst. He said if not for the glamour, the woman would become little more than a whore.

Abraxas explained each argument in detail, and I could not disagree. My head shook silently, as I passed the parchment back to Potter. None of the accusations surprised me, as I knew the risk. Potter set the parchment on the desk and asked, "Severus, I know what I need to do, but I want to hear it from you. Your acceptance means a lot to me. Why must I do it?"

Why put me through this? I glanced at Potter and hoped I would not have to answer, but he waited for my response. Grudgingly, I said, "You must publicly apologize to Malfoy." The youth motioned for me to continue. It angered me, because I had no wish to consider the reasoning. Why did they demand this? I hated Potter having to apologize for me, because it made me feel like an irresponsible child.

The youth waited patiently, and I had little choice but to continue, "My Head of House, Master, is accountable for my transgressions. My mistakes shame you. Society expects you to manage your own affairs. However, this is not a private matter, so they demand a public apology from the head of my family." My arms wrapped tightly around me, and I felt like a badly behaved child as I sulked, "It is an abhorrent practice."

He passed me another parchment, and this one had his apology. Potter made a long-winded speech. He apologized for my indiscreet kiss, as if it was his personal failing in allowing me to think it was acceptable behavior. Potter comforted the public by letting them know he dealt with the situation, and saw no future recurrences. That line made me grumble, because I could imagine how it would please certain people to know Potter recently punished me.

He listed everyone I offended, and the reasons for their damaged egos. The prat took full accountability for my actions. In the end, he confirmed to the public that I was unavailable for marital proposals. I felt like a naughty child, as I grudgingly passed the parchment back to him. I missed the independence, when I alone was accountable for my actions.

Potter asked, "Do you approve, Severus?" My nod answered his question, and I had to swallow more phlegm. The youth called for an owl, and sent it to the _Daily Prophet_. Potter glanced at me as he attempted to give me comfort, "It is better that I apologize, Severus. How will she feel if you publicly show regret and remorse for kissing her? The youth had a point.

I leaned back in my chair, rested my head against the pillowed surface, and groaned, "I do not look forward to Monday."

The youth quietly uttered, "I can imagine." Indeed, it was not a pleasant thought. Potter sighed tiredly and admitted, "Ron, and nearly everyone else will pressure me for details. Hermione will berate me." He glanced at me and mentioned, "We need to focus, otherwise, this conversation will take all day."

There was more. My back stiffened, and I sat straighter in the chair. My gaze met his as I asked, "What do you wish to discuss, Master?"

Potter handed me the paper and said, "That is a picture you may wish to keep, but it is up to you. The tingling sensation is severe, so we might as well deal with it. How are you coming along with your textbook?"

My hand slid down my face, as I attempted to avoid answering that question. I should have spent a few hours on it. Potter's gaze stayed focussed on me. The bond would retaliate if I tried to deceive him, so I reluctantly admitted, "Master, I have not touched it, since we last talked."

Potter muttered quietly, as he stared at me in contemplation. He folded his hands on the desk and stated, "We spoke over a week ago, so you are now two chapters behind. Severus, there is no deadline, but I expect you to work on them." My cheeks reddened, because it was always me giving him the procrastination lectures.

Potter ran a hand through his hair while he mentioned, "The first priority is the letters. You will finish them before Monday. Eating, sleeping and other physical demands are the only excuses I can tolerate for you not working on them." He waited for my nod of acknowledgement, and then he continued, "You were away from Hogwarts for a week, and in that time you failed to do any of the work needed to complete your punishment."

The youth strummed his fingers on the desk as he continued, "For the next week, you are not allowed to leave the grounds of Hogwarts. Exceptions include Prince Manor, work related duties, and socialization with professors. If you run into difficulties, then send me a message. However, I will release you from the restriction if you complete half of chapter two."

He grounded me, after McGonagall lectured him against it. Unfortunately, his exceptions did not include visitations with Rosmerta. My arms crossed my chest as I mentioned, "Master, I need one more exception."

Potter glanced at me and stated, "She will understand, Severus. You may fire call her."

My knuckles whitened, as I tightly gripped the arms of the chair. I hissed through gritted teeth, "That is reprehensible, Sir."

"It is punishment, Severus," Potter reminded me. He leaned back against the chair and mentioned, "It is also suitable, considering the reason for our conversation." I was furious, and had to avert my eyes. It was no longer advisable for me to look at him. His voice broke through my anger when he mentioned, "Severus, your actions shamed Hogwarts, at least in the eyes of the traditional wizarding families. McGonagall never sent a howler, but you should write her an apology."

The tingling sensation vanished, and I wanted to leave his office. My frustration clawed at me, and it wanted to escape. Unfortunately, that would mean releasing it on Potter. Those thoughts were pleasing, but I wanted out of his sight. Logically, none of it was his fault, but I did not care. My temper flared and I angrily snapped, "Are we done, Sir?"

"Yes."


	8. Monday

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Monday**

* * *

**Friday, January 01, 1999**

Rosmerta and I made plans for New Years, because she closed her tavern for the holiday. She never saw a muggle cinema, so we decided to spend the day in London. We intended to visit one in the afternoon, and she wanted to eat a pizza. Apparently, muggle raised students often asked her for those delicacies, and she wished to try one. I planned to take her to an Italian restaurant for supper. Unfortunately, Potter's grounding forced me to cancel.

It was difficult to explain, because I failed to tell her about the slavery bond. She would have to learn about it, but I needed the right time to tell her. Maybe, if I waited until she felt strongly for me. It was not an ideal situation. She was upset that I could not make it, and I swallowed my pride. Unfortunately, I choked and could not tell her why I had to cancel. Instead, I asked her to read the newspaper. She agreed to look at both editions.

The sudden flare of the fire grabbed my attention, and then I heard her call my name. My quill landed somewhere on the desk, as I rushed to the fireplace in my suite, and signaled for her to hush. My voice was barely above a whisper, "Rosmerta, I need a minute." She nodded her consent, and I returned to my study. It pleased me that Potter agreed to connect the floo network to our suites.

The doors between our offices were always open, because it made it easier with our bond. Potter recently returned to his study, and I noticed he worked on the Holiday assignments. Of course, he put them off until the end. It satisfied me to see him struggling with the three-foot potions essay. I worked all day on those blasted howlers, and my pride made it difficult to write my responses. Suffice it to say, it was taking longer than I estimated.

Potter looked up when I entered, and I noticed he only had two sentences completed. The youth seemed frustrated with his efforts, and I saw many scraps of parchment in the rubbish bin. Now was not the time for me to ask a favour, but I had little choice. I lowered my voice and spoke barely above a whisper as I said, "Sir, she fire called me. May I speak with her?" Potter gave me a nod in answer.

That was mortifying, having to ask his permission. I speed through my study, and closed the door to my suite. I magically sealed all entrances, and cast 'Silencio' where needed. When finished, I sat on the floor by Rosmerta's disembodied head. She glanced towards the study and asked, "What was that about?"

"I needed to ask Mr. Potter about something," I reluctantly admitted. My gaze lowered to the floor as I enquired, "Rosmerta, did you read the papers?"

She quietly sucked in her breath, and she spoke overly serious, "Yes, Severus I read them. I do not understand why the newspaper sensationalized everything, and why did Potter apologize?"

Her knowing that made it slightly easier to have this conversation, so I explained to her about the rules of decorum in the traditional wizarding circles. She went silent, and I wondered if she rethought our relationship. Abraxas beautifully explained the infraction to Potter, so I read her his parchment. Rosmerta gasped loudly as she mentioned, "Potter is hardly an adult. Severus, did you get into trouble?"

The slow nod of my head earned another gasp, and I noticed heat in my cheeks when I quietly said, "Indeed." It was a struggle not to use occlumency, but I suspected she would prefer it.

It was silent for a few seconds. Rosmerta looked at me with compassionate eyes, and she quietly asked, "Severus, did you tell him why you did it? Maybe he would understand."

"It would have made little difference," I reluctantly admitted. After a moment, I rose my gaze to look at her while I explained, "Rosmerta, you have seen how the media hounds me." She offered a nod of her head. I sucked in my breath and continued, "They wanted to know the name of the woman who wore the glamour, so we should avoid meeting in public for a little while. We are safe on the grounds of Hogwarts, and here at the manor. Wards secure both places from the media."

Rosmerta gave me a slight nod as she admitted, "That makes sense. How long do you think it will take for them to tire of chasing you?"

I attempted to sound calm as I explained, "Until the next major news item, or a week. Sometimes it is more."

Rosmerta chuckled at my comment, and my knees pulled to my chest. I hated lying to her, and I would not have gotten away with it if she were here. She seemed less able to read me through the floo. Perhaps, she was empathic. My restriction was too humiliating to discuss, so I had to tell her something. I wrapped my arms around my legs while I added, "Rosmerta, Mr. Potter gave me permission to date you. Would you, um, like to do that? I mean, date me?"

Rosmerta stared at me with a quizzical expression, as if I spoke a foreign language. She glanced at me and hesitantly mentioned, "I thought last night was a date." My stomach clenched, and I stared at her while she decided. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her lips parted. She smiled affectionately at me and enquired, "Severus, did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" My cheeks flushed, and I shyly averted my eyes. Rosmerta seemed a little surprised that I asked. Should I have waited? Did I ask wrong? Potter would know.

Flaming locks of hair swirled around the fireplace, as Rosmerta laughed happily. She smiled warmly at me and said, "Of course, Severus. I thought we already were a couple." What did I miss? Should I have asked something else? My breathing increased slightly, and I stared at her. She glanced at me, and smiled warmly as she reassuringly stated, "Now it's official." A grin stretched across my face, and she seemed equally pleased. I was speechless. My students made this look easy, and I never realized how difficult it actually was. I should have sought Potter's advice.

* * *

**Monday, January 04, 1999**

We did not return to Hogwarts on Sunday with everyone else, but we stayed an extra night at Prince Manor. We ate breakfast, and used the floo to arrive in time for class. The youth left for the Gryffindor common room, and I gathered the items needed for teaching first year potions. Rowena Ravenclaw would weep, if she knew today's standards. Dunderheads polluted her house with their idiocy.

My cloak swished behind, as I strode from my quarters. My eyes flicked to a picture on the opposite wall, and to my horror, it was the newspaper cover. Angrily, I reached for that paper and tore it down. It gave me satisfaction to tear it into several pieces, and then I cast 'Incendio.' Flames licked at the paper, and I watched the fire consume it.

It was not the only newspaper hung on the wall. I found twenty more along the short walk to potions, and I cast 'Incendio.' on each one. It left black marks on the walls, but I planned to have students scrubbing them in detention. My anger broiled to the surface, as I saw handmade posters of stickmen. One had dark hair and wore long black robes. The other had a lightning bolt on his forehead. It did not take much imagination to assume the author's intent.

One had the man in robes rise from a clay jar, and the other blew on a long stick. 'Incendio!' More work for the students. Further, down the hall, I found another stick drawing, and this one had the man in robes sitting on a stool with a dunce cap. This time I shouted 'Incendio!' I was not looking forward to class.

Fingers tightened around my ebony wand, as I saw a life-sized drawing of me without my robes. The man lay flat on his stomach, and he had red stripes up and down his body. 'Incendio!', 'Incendio!', 'Incendio!" The picture burst into flames, and I watched with satisfaction as they licked and consumed everything. When I catch those students, they had better hope I do not cast 'Incendio' on them. My rage was barely contained when I stepped into the classroom, and slammed the doors open.

Anger increased my speed, as I glided to the front and turned to face my students. The doors bounced off the walls, and had enough momentum to slam closed. My gaze swept over the students, and I sneered, "I will discover the identity. Perhaps, it is best for you to tell me. Who redecorated the halls?" None of the children volunteered, and I noticed they glanced at each other. My fury enraged me as I shouted, "Out with it!" The young ravens and badgers froze on the spot, and looked fearfully at each other.

My glare hardened on the one child who laughed, and I swooped down on him. My hands gripped the front ledge of his table, and I leaned into his face, "Thought it was funny, did you? Twenty points from Hufflepuff, and detention!" The petulant child glared at me, and he reminded me of Potter.

With a flick of my wand, the boards filled with writing. I waited patiently for a few seconds before I threatened, "A word of warning, before you begin. Today, you will drink the potion. If brewed wrong, it is fatal." Saucer eyed children stared at me without moving. My lips twitched while I sneered, "Intriguing, is it not, to see who pays attention. Now get to work!"

Two little badgers had tears running down their faces, and I snapped at them, "Weak, snivelling, imbeciles. Get out of my classroom! I will waste no more time on you!" The girls fled without their books. The spoiled dunderheads had no respect for their property.

The prats continued to annoy me, and they made frequent mistakes. A foul stench emitted from a young Hufflepuff's potion, and I noticed a plume of mist gathered near the top. He obviously used the wrong ingredients. The child failed to notice the problem, and he kept his face in the vapour as he concentrated on stirring the batch. With a burst of speed, I swooped across the room and cast 'Evanesco!'

The child stared fearfully up at me as I shouted at him, "No! Imbecilic child, do you wish to die?" He rapidly shook his head at me, but he did not say anything. I pointed toward the door and yelled, "Get out of my sight!" The child failed to move, so I motioned to the girl next to him and sneered, "Take him to the infirmary." I cast 'Evanesco' on her potion, and continued my rounds.

The children were infuriating. Everywhere I looked, they were adding the wrong ingredients. My hands shook with the effort to keep calm, and I desperately needed a draught. It was not possible, because I could not leave this class. First years were the worst! My mood soured greatly when a mousy looking raven melted his cauldron. He quivered before me, as I cast 'Evanesco.'

My voice became deadly calm as I stated, "Melting your cauldron, Mr. Glossop, shows your extraordinary talent for catastrophic blundering." The weakling wiped at his teary eyes, and this further enraged me as I sneered, "How did a bumbling dunderhead, such as you, get sorted into Ravenclaw?" The boy sniffled, and wiped his sleeve over his face. My hand pointed to the door and I said, "Get out of my class, Mr. Glossop; you've done enough damage for one day."

The session finally ended, and half my students remained. My next class was fifth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Several glared angrily at me, as they entered the class. I suppose, the little ones ran to them for comfort. I gave them my most menacing glare, and they settled down. With a flick of my wand, the earlier notes were gone and replaced with the needed information for this class.

Nobody moved, at least not right away. They should know better! With my most intimidating teaching voice, I silkily said, "Well, well, well, lollygagging l see. Perhaps, you do not have enough to keep you busy. For homework, you will write a two-foot essay on the properties of this potion, and their effects. What are you waiting for? Get started with your brewing."

From the corner of my eye, I detected the passing of a note. How dare they, and in my class! My robes billowed behind me as I strode to the puffs. My glare hardened on the girls as I sneered, "Dare to pass notes, do you, in my class?" With my hand held out, I commanded, "Give it here then." The girl bit her lower lip, and attempted to distract me. She failed. She glanced at the other girl, and slowly slid the parchment to me.

The girls watched my every move, and I suspected the note spoke of their latest schoolyard crush. My lips curled into a grin, as I contemplated reading it for the class. A sharp intake of breath grabbed my attention, as I flipped the parchment over. The writing was mine. The parchment crumpled in my hand, as I balled it with my forming fist. My gaze hardened on the girls as I sneered, "50 points each from Hufflepuff, and detention." My voice lowered, and I spoke in a dangerous calm, "Leave my sight immediately." With an angered shout, I commanded, "NOW!" They left in a hurry.

I tossed the crumpled piece of parchment into my pocket. Potter would hear of this. It was one of my letters. How dare they bring it to class? My earlier temper failed to compare to the one I had now. I expected this in a class of Slytherins, but not Puffs. Where would they have gotten it? I would have that answer when I took the time to read the letter.

A hissing cauldron caught my attention, and I strode over to the offending mess. I glared down at the boy and asked, "Having trouble, Mr. Patil, with your potion?" The arrogant dunderhead glanced at me, and shook his head as the cauldron hissed more violently. "Indeed, Mr. Patil, if it was your intention to produce a bomb." 'Evanesco,' and the potion vanished. I met his glare with a sneer, "Failure is your second nature, is it not, Mr. Patil. One would think you strived for it."

The youth clenched his fists and glowered at me. His lips curled into a smirk as he stated, "It concerned me to see you missing breakfast. Maybe we should do something about those uncomfortable chairs." A few students grinned at his cheeky statement, but most looked concerned. His housemates did not seem pleased.

With a growl in my voice, I spoke barely above a whisper, "Leave my class, immediately." The youth smirked at me, and I said, "100 points from Ravenclaw, and you just earned yourself detention." It was rewarding to see the glares his housemates gave him.

The class continued with more near accidents, and other students sent out for their idiocy. If that was the rumor, I would have to end it. I waited until the students finished adding the ingredients, because I no longer needed to hover. I sat down at my desk, and pulled out the attendance book. Those who left, I marked as absent and I made a record of each detention.

Students observed me carefully at the desk, and that only furthered my anger. I barely resisted hexing them. A knock at the door grabbed my attention, and I glanced at the clock. It was only half past ten. I strode angrily towards the door, and flung it open. McGonagall pierced me with her gaze and stiffly mentioned, "Professor Snape, we have important matters to discuss. Miss Granger agreed to watch your class."

She gave the youth a gentle shove towards the door, and beckoned me to follow. My arms folded angrily across my chest, and I cast 'Silencio' on us while I seethed, "Interrupting me during class, Headmistress, I assume this is important."

McGonagall gave a stiff nod of her head and mentioned, "Indeed, Professor. We have much to discuss, and Mr. Potter will join us shortly." My hands clenched into fists, as I stormed ahead of the interfering old witch. Fortunately, I only saw one other poster on the way to her office, and 'Incendio' took care of that.

* * *

**McGonagall's Office**

We reached the gargoyle and McGonagall quietly stated, "Cuddly Tabby." My left brow rose into my hairline, as I stared at the woman. Was she serious? Her passwords were worse than Dumbledore's. The gargoyle moved to the side, and we entered. We rode the rising stairs to the top, and she motioned to a chair, before she took her own. "Be seated, Professor. This may take a while."

My fury had not abated, as I took the chair. Fingers dug into the leather, and I glared at the interfering old witch as I sneered, "What is this about, Headmistress?"

McGonagall slid three pieces of parchment towards me, and I quickly glanced at them. Parents sent her owls, on how I treated their children in the earlier class. My arms folded angrily across my chest as I accused, "Headmistress, parents will always complain when their offspring fail to meet expectations. Obviously, it is the fault of the teacher, or have you forgotten?"

The headmistress sat rigid in her chair, and pressed her lips into a thin line. She studied me with her gaze, and sternly mentioned, "Normally, I would agree. However, Professor Sprout had to cancel her class with those particular students. The terrified children expected to die. She promptly brought them to Madame Pomfrey, but she could find nothing wrong."

With a loud scoff, I criticized the woman, "Headmistress, you could not assume I would endanger the children."

McGonagall gravely studied me, as if she contemplated my doing just that. I grunted my response, and she stated, "Professor, it was highly inappropriate for you to threaten an entire class of children. They believed you would force them to drink a fatal potion."

"They were wrong," I snapped. Irritation clearly came through my voice, as I demanded, "Now what is this really about?"

McGonagall stiffened as she mentioned, "Professor Snape, we have already talked about your treatment of the children. You know my opinion, and today you stepped well beyond the tolerable limits. I understand your current situation, but it does not excuse your behavior. You are the adult." She handed me a parchment and mentioned, "When Mr. Potter arrives, I will have him sign this. It requires your signature too, Professor."

The women received my glower, as I grudgingly accepted the parchment. It was a disciplinary warning, the first of three for the year. The third would include a notice of dismissal, so it pleased me I was only on the first. Why did she call Potter? This was something I could have brought to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and then McGonagall called out, "Please come in, Mr. Potter."

The youth stepped into the office, and I rose from my chair to greet him with a slight nod. He returned the gesture, and we both took our seats. McGonagall explained what happened. Her voice became bitter as she spoke, "Mr. Potter, I do not know why you insist on humiliating Severus. I thought the apology in the paper was disgraceful, and surely you had to know the students would love his letters."

The youth glanced at the Headmistress and mentioned, "It was tradition, and we had no choice." The prat was correct, and I lowered my gaze to the floor. Potter further explained, "Those who brought the letters have aggrieved my family. I would like a copy of each one, so I could contact their head of house. They were out of line."

Potter received my attention, as his words stumped me. I expected statements like that from other family heads, but his was hard to accept. Would Potter willingly sacrifice his own reputation and influence to protect me? It was more than I could hope for, but that was what he promised. McGonagall watched us carefully, before she offered, "Very well, I expect this will end it?" She looked directly at me.

Sometimes, I hated how well this woman knew me. A hand shoved the hair from my face, and I mentioned, "Indeed, Headmistress. Their family head will deal with the infraction." This failed to convince McGonagall. Potter offered to explain. Instead, I swallowed my pride and admitted, "Headmistress, I will not retaliate. Were I to react, Minerva, I wrong their family. Mr. Potter would have to ... punish me."

The youth offered me a reassuring nod, before he turned his attention back to McGonagall. He sounded years older when he explained, "It is custom, Headmistress. The Head of House is responsible for everything their family does. Severus can punish the children as a teacher. My going directly to their family head puts the onus on them, and takes it out of our hands."

Potter glanced at me, and continued to explain, "Severus cannot retaliate against them. Doing so will tell everyone that he does not trust his head of house. They will see him acting against me, and it will result in a harsh penalty. You do not have to worry about his further retribution against the students. They understand this, and so does he." Did he just threaten me in front of McGonagall?

Occlumency helped to prevent my cheeks from reddening, and I swiftly looked away from her. I used to crave the traditional wizarding family, especially after realizing my mother was a Prince. Everyone knew their obligations, and the rules seemed easy. I envied Lucius, even when he received punishment. He knew what Abraxas expected from him. Tobias beat me often, but I never understood the ever-changing rules. Tradition seemed easy. Could I have been more wrong?

McGonagall silently watched our interactions. She reached into her drawer, and pulled out a handful of parchment. She slid it across the desk and mentioned, "These are the various notes taken from the students. I trust you Severus, and Mr. Potter. I ask that you end this lunacy."

Potter glanced at me and mentioned, "Indeed, as do I Headmistress. May I have permission to speak before the Great Hall at lunch?" McGonagall did not seem convinced, so Potter continued, "The students attack Severus, because of me. They feel I will not act on my authority as a Head of House. This ends now. It is no longer teacher against student, but my house against theirs. They need good relations with the House of Potter, because of their earlier alliances. They cannot allow their children's foolishness to weaken them."

My gaze studied the youth, and I wondered if he did more research into his role as the family head. He certainly sounded more informed than before. Was this a good sign? McGonagall also studied him, and she mentioned, "There is an hour left before lunch starts, is that enough time to prepare your speech?" The youth answered with a nod of his head.

The headmistress turned her attention to me, and I glanced at the youth. My mouth felt dry as I asked, "Sir, do you need my help?"

Potter glanced at me and asked, "Do you want to hear the speech?" My head shook in answer. He gave me a solemn nod as he admitted, "I understand, Severus." He returned his attention to McGonagall and said, "Headmistress, with your permission, Hermione can finish with his class. Severus and I need to discuss this."

McGonagall pressed her lips together, before she agreed, "Indeed, Mr. Potter. I am well aware of the difficulties Severus faced this morning. I hardly understand how the speech will work with the three non-traditional houses, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt." She slid the disciplinary warning toward Potter and mentioned, "This is the first of three, Mr. Potter. The third results in a dismissal. It needs both of your signatures."

Potter's quill touched the parchment, and a medium intensity tingling sensation formed in our heads. Rosmerta and I planned to meet later, and I was going to show her around Hogwarts. Would this ruin my plans? He handed the quill to me, and I grudgingly signed it. The parchment instantly vanished, and filed itself with the many others I received over the years. Thankfully, Dumbledore refused to give me more than two during any academic year.

We rose from our chairs, and exchanged adieus with McGonagall. Potter and I walked in silence to my quarters, and I grew slightly anxious. Did he want my opinion on the speech? We walked inside, and he motioned me to follow him. He tossed a pinch of powder into the fireplace, and called out, "Prince Manor, Severus."

* * *

**Prince Manor**

We arrived in my suite. Why did he bring me here? The youth called for Binky, and the house elf appeared almost instantly with a soft pop. She smiled at us and asked, "What can Binky get for nice Masters?"

She seemed more confident than she had a week earlier, but I suspected she would have scurried if I took a rapid step towards her. Potter motioned to the table and mentioned, "Binky, can you please bring us Chamomile tea, and sandwiches. We do not need any sweets." Speak for yourself.

The little elf was very happy to oblige, and she had the requested items on the table less than a minute later. Their speed always made me curious, and I wondered if they knew our orders in advance. We sat down and ate in silence. The elves cleared the table when I turned to Potter and asked, "Sir, why did you bring me here?"

Potter wiped the front of his robes, and glanced at me before he mentioned, "Severus, your exhaustion is obvious. I thought you could get away from Hogwarts, and nobody would disturb your rest at the manor. When did you go to bed last night, and why were you up so late?"

When did he learn to read me like that? My hand swept hair from my face as I admitted, "It was those atrocious letters. It was not my intention, Sir, to write them at Hogwarts. I finished around four."

The youth offered me a sympathetic smile, as he admitted, "That is understandable. Severus, you need to rest before teaching my class. Dress in your night-clothes, and I will set your alarm for two."

The tingling sensation decreased slightly, but his words did nothing for my mood. I stormed into the loo and did what I needed, and then into the dressing room. How dare he treat me like a toddler? It was infuriating how he bossed me around. I strode angrily into my bedroom, and noticed Potter. My glare hardened on him as I sneered, "Here to tuck me in, Sir? Perhaps, you wished to read me a story."

Potter reached into his pocket, and retrieved a familiar item. My breath caught, as I realized exactly why he came into my room. The slipper was no less childish. Potter walked to the edge of the bed, and sat in the middle. He motioned for me and mentioned, "It is your choice, Severus. You may go over my knee, or lean against the bed."

His lap was not my obvious choice, but the bond failed to heal me from the last time. This was going to hurt. Should I tell Potter? He would choose a different punishment. That might interfere with my plans with Rosmerta. He watched me curiously, while I struggled with my thoughts. At least, if I went over his knee, that would remove some of the static. Would that be enough?

The decision was not easy, and I struggled with it for several minutes. What must Potter think? The fearless spy, terrified of getting a smacking. That had nothing to do with it. My hesitation annoyed me, so I decided. Slowly, I lowered myself over his lap. It was humbling.

Potter brought down the first swat, and it reignited the flames from the week before. My head jerked upwards, and I attempted to refrain from showing any abnormal discomfort. The fourth swat caused me to hiss, and I gasped at the sixth. Potter stopped, and put down the slipper. He cast diagnostic magic.

It mortified me, and I kicked myself for having reacted. My head pressed firmly into my arms, as I waited for the predicted readings. Potter's gasp told me of his knowledge. The youth growled at me and demanded, "Severus, explain this to me."

"Sir, please, finish it," I requested earnestly. Potter shook his head, and demanded an answer. A groan emitted from my throat as I admitted, "The bond refused to heal me, Sir, after my fight with Weasley."

"I see," stated Potter, as he glared down at me. His voice sounded harsh as he accused, "When were you going to tell me?" I made no response, as I thought the answer was obvious. The youth picked up the slipper and asked, "Do you want me to continue, Severus? If you do, I will persist until the tingling sensation vanishes. Is that what you want?"

"Yes," I grunted as I pushed my head further into my arms. Potter wasted little time, as he rekindled the flames and made me regret everything I did to cause the static. When Voldemort punished me, I only thought of my anger. With Potter, it was different. Tears slid from my eyes, and my stoic composure failed. My legs seemed to vibrate, and sometimes they kicked.

Eventually, the tingling sensation vanished, and Potter helped me into bed. He spoke soft words of reassurance and forgiveness, while he gently rubbed my back. He quietly mentioned, "We will discuss why the bond isn't healing you, but that can wait. I will tell the students not to expect you in the Great Hall, as I wish to eat with you in private." McGonagall would have to approve, because house heads needed to supervise at mealtimes. Imagine what the students would think, me getting dragged home in the middle of the day, for a smacking and a nap.

* * *

**Return to Hogwarts**

The alarm woke me as promised, and I felt better than earlier. I carefully rolled to the side of the bed, and the slightest pressure caused me to wince. It was no longer possible to hide my tender backside. Why did the bond refuse to heal me? How long would I have to suffer? Thoughts of Rosmerta briefly passed my mind, and I dreaded having to discuss everything with Potter. He knew I was dating. What more did the bond expect?

The pain was no longer possible to ignore, and I reluctantly accepted that. Within minutes, I dressed and returned to Hogwarts. There were no posters in the halls, and someone removed the scorch marks. Did Potter's speech have the desired result? I was about to find out, as I slammed the doors open to my classroom. My seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors sat in silence, and they seemed attentive.

That made me suspicious. The instructions appeared on the board with a flick of my wand, and I watched in amazement as they immediately started the preparations for today's potion. Was this a joke? It failed to amuse me, but I watched them closely. It occurred to me that students helped one another. I strode silently through the rows, and observed their work.

Perhaps, it was my Master's presence, or the constant reminder of his displeasure that caused me to restrain my snarky comments. Would I ever recover? The class moved slowly without a dunderhead to remove the monotony. Finally, it was over. The students cleaned their stations, and my Slytherins nodded respectfully to me before they left. What did Potter say in his speech? Why did it affect the Gryffindors?

Everyone left, except for Potter. The youth stayed behind, and walked me to my quarters. He hissed my password in parseltongue, and Herpo grinned at him before opening the door. He cast 'Silencio' in various places, and I felt my stomach clench. Was I in trouble? The youth looked at me and asked, "Do you have questions about my earlier speech?"

I strode across the room, and leaned against the fireplace. Every step sent me a reminder of his earlier administrations, and I bit back my snarky response. Instead, I calmly mentioned, "Indeed, Sir. What did you say?"

Potter glanced at me, and he started to pace while he spoke, "My speech first addressed the members of the traditional wizarding families. I angrily informed them of my displeasure with these attacks against the House of Potter. A few students claimed it was only Professor Snape, and had nothing to do with my house. They quickly learned otherwise. I informed the students of my intent to take these grievances directly to their family head. The house of Potter would not tolerate these insults any longer." The youth paused for a moment, and glanced at me.

My lips curled into a smirk as I admitted, "I suppose, that made a few students nervous, Sir."

"Indeed," Potter agreed. He continued to explain his speech, "The other houses would not understand the subtleties, so I explained my role in our family. All members of my house are under my personal protection, so any insult against you is also directed at me."

That comment grated on my pride. It made me seem weak, and dependant. It was impossible to restrain myself as I sneered, "You granted my wish, Sir, now they see me as a fragile child."

"Severus," Potter said in a low warning growl, which managed to dissolve the tingling sensation. I bit back my retort as he continued, "They understood, and then I told them the countdown story. I explained how an excited couple kissed at the stroke of midnight, and many of the women loved it. They felt you were unjustly treated." That much was true. The youth then added, "My not knowing about the girlfriend was a miscommunication, and not something you did deliberately."

His statement baffled me, and I asked, "You lied for me, Sir?"

The youth smirked at me and admitted, "It was easy enough, Severus. The students readily accepted my statement. None of them wished to know their teacher's love lives, so why would I want to discuss yours?" Should I be offended?

Potter continued, "Without our snarky potions professor, Voldemort would have won the war, and the Carrows would run Hogwarts. This statement caused the students to sober, and they seemed ashamed of their earlier actions. I asked for help to clean off the disrespectful pictures, and many volunteered."

I cast the cushioning charm on my chair, and we sat down to eat. My gaze flicked to the fireplace, anytime it sparked, or when a log suddenly flared. We had a good meal, but I found myself focussed elsewhere while I waited for Rosmerta's floo. Potter glanced at me and asked, "Severus, are you expecting her to call?"

I inhaled sharply. Was I that obvious? My gaze fell on Potter, as I attempted to explain, "Perhaps, nothing is certain, Sir."

Potter chuckled and rose from the table as he said, "I leave you to it. My friends and I need to work on our transfiguration assignment. Unless the bond demands my attention, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Rosmerta** (This scene is meant to show his innocence, or awkward dating moments. It is the closest that the story will come to an actual sexual scene.)**  
**

We exchanged pleasantries, and he left my quarters. Minutes later, Rosmerta's disembodied head appeared in my fireplace, and we arranged to meet at the gates of Hogwarts. We wore our winter cloaks with the hoods pulled over our heads. The media would get no details, if they were taking photos. My wand flicked at the gates, and Rosmerta entered the grounds of Hogwarts.

Thankfully, no students were around, or my smile might have traumatized them. The sight of Rosmerta caused it to return, and I affectionately wrapped my arms around her. She grinned at me, and fell with her back against the gate. My lips pressed against hers, and she poked her tongue into my mouth as my hands made their way down to her buttocks. She let me touch it! I briefly wondered what they would feel like without the robes, cloak, and trousers. The tightness of my groin came as no surprise.

My eyes widened, and I reflexively thrust forward as she pinched my backside. A low painful groan escaped me, and I failed to realize I rubbed up against her. She smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "You liked that, did you Severus?" What, why would...ugh! No wonder she said that!

My cheeks flushed with humiliation as I admitted, "Rosmerta, I'm sorry. I don't know ... I normally have more control..."

Her hand slid from my chest, and moved towards my pants. Her finger circled my uppermost button, and I felt myself expanding. The fabric of my trousers became excessively tight, and then she lightly traced her finger along the waist of my pants. She whispered softly, "Do you want more?"

My eyes opened widely, and the tightness of the fabric caused a new kind of pain. Her hands gently pulled at my waist, and brought me closer to her. A tremendous sensation washed over me, as her body pressed against mine. I felt dirty, and yet I could not stop myself. She had to feel my want, but she did not push me away. I ached in a way I never had before.

It was difficult to speak, but I managed to whisper, "Rosmerta, this is ... you have no idea what you've done. Rosmerta, please, forgive me." I moved to pull away, and I nervously glanced into her eyes.

Rosmerta smiled at me as she asked, "Do you really want it to stop, Severus?"

With a quick glance over my shoulders, I shook my head to her. She traced her finger from my chest, and moved to my waist as she did before. I inhaled deeply, and lustfully stared at her. She traced the buttons of my pants, and her finger moved closer to my manhood. I bit my tongue nervously, and then she touched it! Was it an accident? She did not pull away! I could hardly feel it through the material of my trousers, but she pressed a little harder.

My hands grabbed the iron bars behind her shoulders, and I burrowed my mouth into her neck as she touched along the outside of my trousers. Waves of pressure started to build, and my ache grew even more. How was that possible? She was not even ... she... we did not do anything. I bit my lip and pleaded, "Please, Rosmerta, you've got to stop!"

She spun me around so my back was on the gate, and she leaned into me. She pressed her waist against me, as my hips thrust outwards and I felt a pleasurable explosion rock my body. My head banged against the gate, and I panted loudly as I attempted to regain my breath. The tingling sensation exploded in my head, and I looked at her with dread.

It was mortifying, what had I done? Briskly, I closed my robes with the clasp, and burrowed into my cloak as I turned away from her. A cold sensation crossed my cheek, and I swiped at it. Now I was crying. This was horrifying, and I briskly attempted to walk away from Rosmerta. I was an utter disgrace. She would never believe that I respected her. She hardly even touched me! It proved I was nothing more than a pervert.

Fast footfalls fell in behind me, and Rosmerta grasped my arm with her hands. "Severus," She said with a slight panic in her voice, "Please forgive me, Severus. I did not realize how much of an effect I was having on you." It was a rather sudden surprise. That in itself was less than flattering.

My gaze lingered on her shoulder as I admitted, "Rosmerta, it is not your fault. How could you know I was a pervert?" I swallowed deeply, my cheeks turned crimson with shame. I could always blame it on the cold.

Rosmerta wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me softly. I turned away from her. She rubbed her hand against my upper back, as she mentioned, "Severus, it is my fault. I should not have done that to you. I forget how innocent you really are." What was that supposed to mean?

She gently turned me around to face her, and her hands moved to my head. She softly brushed the tears from my cheeks as she said, "I love you, Severus." Dare I believe her? My lips twitched uncomfortably, and she leaned forward for a kiss. She pressed passionately against me, and I felt her suckle my bottom lip. We kissed for several seconds, possibly even minutes.

Eventually, she pulled away and I whispered, "I love you too, Rosmerta." My smile spread easily across my face, and I motioned to the school as I asked, "Would you like to see my suite?"

Rosmerta smiled brightly at me as she mentioned, "I'd love to, Severus. However, we need to take care of something first." My brows narrowed at her as I noticed the wand in her hand, and then she pointed it at my pants. She slid the tip into the waist as she explained, "I never tried this, but I remember my brothers talking about it." My eyes widened as I suddenly realized what she meant to do, 'Scourgify.' Why did I not already do that? It was no secret among men.

My cheeks once again reddened, as she confirmed her knowledge of my earlier indiscretion. She smiled at me as I bashfully muttered my thanks. Potter would never know. Thanks to our cloaks and robes, people would not have seen the full extent of our actions. The wards of Hogwarts would have protected us from prying eyes outside the gates, and I could only hope they did not alert McGonagall. Would she sense my standing there?

In one sense, it would almost amuse me to see her lecture on that very topic. Would she sputter? It would mortify me, but I could not see her able to speak. I showed Rosmerta the way to my suite. We stopped at my door, and I introduced her to the portrait, "Rosmerta, this is Herpo, he guards my quarters. Say the word 'venom' to gain access to my suite."

Rosmerta smiled at Herpo as she said, "Venom." The door clicked open, to show we could go in. She leaned over and kissed me chastely on the cheek.

Herpo scoffed, and leaned over to get a better look at Rosmerta. He pulled back swiftly, and his eyes widened in a gesture of surprise as he stated, "You brought home a woman? Professor Snape, you surprise me. I thought you preferred men."

My jaw clenched tightly as I glared at the painting. Rosmerta stared at us, and I hoped she knew better. With a perfectly stoic expression, I sneered, "Have fun with your snake, Herpo." The basilisk hissed at me, and Rosmerta snickered. My cheeks crimsoned. Did she catch the double meaning? I quickly pushed my way into the room and mentioned, "These are my quarters."

Sitting was not something I could manage, so I suggested a tour of the grounds. She curled into my side for warmth, and we walked through the snow. She left around eight that evening and I returned to my quarters to wait for Potter. Perhaps, tonight was a good time to speak of the kiss. It was better than admitting to the other.


	9. Confessions and Revelations

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Confessions and Revelations  
**

**Monday, January 04, 1999**

I glanced at the clock, and I noted it was ten to nine. Potter would arrive soon. My eyes flicked to the door, and back to the clock. The time had not changed. I wiped my sweaty palms on the legs of my trousers, as I continued to pace. Tonight, I would tell him about Rosmerta. What could I say? The bond did not approve of our shared affections, and I needed his permission.

How would I work that into conversation, never mind what else we did. No, Potter never needed to know about that. This proved more difficult than I could imagine, because it made me feel like a child. What type of man asks a teen for permission? Fortunately, we already covered dating. Potter never pressed me for information, and I greatly appreciated that.

However, something changed since New Year's Eve. Potter still accepted my wish for privacy, but he seemed less patient. I suppose, he felt insulted with my refusal to talk to him. He felt my happiness through the bond, and that should give him all the information he needed. What did the link tell him during my earlier situation? Would Potter recognize it? I did not want to think about it.

A glance at the time informed me that the youth would soon arrive. The tingling sensation turned our nightly tea into a dreaded discussion, and not one I looked forward to having. I knew the same thing would happen again tomorrow. Another glance at the clock informed me it was nearing nine. Potter's voice filtered through my door, and I bowed as he entered.

He provided me with the foot signal to rise, and the expression on his face caused me to swallow phlegm. These visits were never pleasurable. Potter sighed, "Severus, this needs to stop." Shamefully I lowered my gaze to the floor, and heard his exasperated groan as he asked, "Do you want to tell me what you did in the last few hours to earn the bond's disapproval?" That was not my plan.

My eyes widened, as I had no idea how to talk about my feelings for this woman. Eventually I would tell him, but not when he came to punish me. It was something I would like to speak to him about during our more friendly visits. I ran a hand through my hair, and glanced at him. Would he force me to say it? I hesitantly agreed, "I need to tell you, but I am not ready. Please do not make me say it, Master."

Potter stared at me contemplatively, and then nodded his head. "Severus, you deserve to have privacy, even if the bond refuses to acknowledge that."

The youth received a slight nod as I said, "I appreciate that, Master."

Potter walked towards the table and leaned against it, "I need to know if you were in danger. Severus, the tingling sensation spiked, and I felt several feelings through the link. How do you feel intense shame, fear, and pleasure at the same time?" I feigned innocence. The youth sounded concerned when he mentioned, "The first two lasted for several minutes, and I worried about you. Did you need me? I was about to search, when I realized you were no longer afraid."

He definitely felt my humiliation through the link, and I attempted to stare him in the eye as if it were nothing. It took an effort to sound casual, "No, it is best to let those things sort themselves. Master, there was no danger." Rosmerta and I will have future rendezvous outside Potter's range.

The youth stared at me, and with a light shake of his head he said, "Severus, are you free tomorrow at four?" I slowly nodded, and thought of Madam Rosmerta. Did we have plans? He offered me a smile and said, "I will meet you then, because we need to spend time together talking about things other than punishment. Severus, this cannot continue."

I nodded my head and sneered, "You cannot imagine, Master, that I delight in these sessions." Potter would likely take my magic, or something equally dreadful. I did not care about grounding in the past, but now I had a reason to leave Hogwarts. Rosmerta believed my story about hiding from the media, but I doubt that would last too long. At least it excused me from leaving Hogwarts until after Friday.

A light scrape caught my attention, as I noticed Potter rearranging my furniture. What could he have in mind? His gaze met mine, "It frustrates me, because I suspect we can avoid these punishments if you will only cooperate. I respect your privacy, but this cannot continue. Tonight you will have an actual punishment, and not one that you approve of. This has to stop." Maybe I pushed him too far. He motioned to the newly cleared area, "Go stand in the corner."

Was he serious? I narrowly avoided sneering at him, "Master, did I hear you right?" He once more motioned to the corner. What kind of punishment was this? Did he forget I was a grown man? I dated his mother for Merlin's sake. What was he thinking? My arms folded across my chest in agitation, as I grudgingly placed myself in the corner. This was too much, and I turned around to sneer, "You consider this acceptable, do you, treating me like a toddler?"

Potter shook his head, and handed me a timer. It had a crystal hourglass with a red and a green end. The sand was a mixture of yellow and silver. "When all the sand reaches the green side, then you may leave the corner and go to bed."

My lips curled into a snarl as I sneered, "Master, your asininity fails to astound me. I will not do it!" The tingling sensation increased as I threw the timer hard against the floor, and I watched it bounce into the wall. The blasted thing failed to break.

Potter calmly returned the timer to me, "Severus, you keep making this harder on yourself. I do not want to take away your magic, but it is getting very difficult to find alternative ways to get rid of the static. For the next hour, you will keep your nose in the corner, and not say anything. The hourglass will restart if you do, and you cannot leave until the sand is gone."

"This is a fine way to spend the night, and an early bedtime too? Master, reconsider the chosen punishment," I pleaded quietly, and with the most respectful voice I could muster. Considering my mood, it was slightly less than a sneer. It was not in my interest for the bond to think of me as cheeky. Potter shook his head in response, and I watched him leave my suite. If not for the growing ache, I might have taken advantage of his absence and ignored the punishment. However, the bond accepted it and removed the tingling sensation.

Grudgingly I turned back to face the despicable corner, and rested my forehead against the cold stone. Could he have possibly chosen a more boring punishment than this? Where did he get his ideas? Perhaps he started monthly subscriptions to 'Preschool Witch,' or 'Young Wizard.' He and I would talk.

A glance at the hourglass told me there was plenty of time. I waited longer, and looked again. The sand was nearly half way through, and I stated, "Finally," only to watch in horror as it vaporized from the green side and I had to start over. Gad, what was he thinking? This was the worst! My feet would never last another hour. Since it started again, I figured there was no harm in making a quick trip to the loo. Fortunately, after that detention with Weasley, Potter gave me permission to use the toilet during punishments. I did what I needed, and quaffed a potion for the pain.

Unfortunately, a habit of muttering became my undoing. Nearly two hours passed, and I had ten minutes to go when there was a knock at my door. My eyes widened fearfully, as I did not wish to reset the damn timer. Whoever that was would have to wait until morning, because I was not going to answer. The portrait granted access, causing me to bite back my groan. Did the bond tell Potter that I failed to complete the task, or did he want to check on me.

My cheeks flushed, as I realized what he must have thought to see me still standing here. Would he release me early, I wonder? I nearly yelped in surprise as I felt two arms embrace me from behind, and the sweet scent of Rosmerta lingered in the air. Gad, Merlin! What would she think? A panicked glance at the hourglass told me I had another nine minutes. My cheeks deeply reddened, and anxiety fluttered through my stomach. How could I explain? Was she here for the night? Potter would know the moment we ...I could not think about it.

Rosmerta growled at me and squeezed affectionately with her arms around my waist. With a sultry voice she murmured, "I always wondered what teachers did after curfew." Sweat beaded on my eyebrow, as I dared not talk.

The bond was causing a strong ache in my head, and I knew it did not approve of tampering with the Master's punishment. I swallowed loudly, and attempted to keep up my emotionless mask while hiding my fearful anxiety. The humiliation alone provided an uncomfortable atmosphere, but she showed patience for a few minutes. Terror kept me from responding, and the bond would not approve of my attempting to communicate. A glance at the hourglass told me I had another three minutes. Would she stay until then, so I could answer her questions?

Another two minutes seemed her limit, "Severus, I don't know what game you are playing. I came all this way to see you, and you refuse to acknowledge me. What is with that hourglass?" My lower lip bled, as I forced myself to stay quiet. I could not speak for another minute. I desperately wanted to tell her, but I heard her angered footsteps leave my suite, and the slam of the door. Another minute, come on hourglass! Hurry! I needed to catch her!

Suddenly I remembered the second part of my punishment, and I knew the bond would not allow my running out of the suite when Potter sent me to bed. He and that bloody bond were ruining my life! My first slammed hard into the nearby wall, and then I kicked. The sands finally made it to the bottom, but they were much too late. I moved toward the door, and the warning ache in my head grew intensely with each step. Oh yes, Potter and I needed to talk about this. With angered mutters, I stormed into my bedroom.

The main door opened into my suite, and a light tug from my bond warned me of my Master's presence. It horrified me that I needed an extra hour to complete the childish punishment. However, his timing was perfect. I returned from my bedroom, and sneered at him, "Forgive my imperfections, Sir. Apparently, the corner is too much responsibility for me to handle. I dare to think; someday you may trust me with something more. If you need me, you can find me in bed, per your orders." My voice dripped with anger. The tingling sensation did not surprise me, but at this point, I no longer cared.

Potter was not alone. My eyes widened in horror, as I noticed Rosmerta behind him. Within moments, the door to my bedroom slammed. How could I face either of them? This was worse than any other scenario I could imagine. Merlin, what would she think? Would Potter tell her? How did he find her, and what did he say to bring her back? Why did he come? The bond did not appreciate my running out and slamming the door on the master. I fretted nervously in my bedroom, and paced madly back and forth from the door to the bed. My anxiety grew with each passing moment, and I could hear their voices.

My nightmarish thoughts haunted me, as I contemplated the worst possible situation. Suddenly my door flew open, and I turned to face my wall with my hands over my face. Potter's punishment was all I needed to add to my disgrace! The door softly closed, and I heard him cast 'Silencio.' Despite my mortification, I felt relieved it was Master. My hands remained over my face as I curled into the wall. I hated my life. It was too hard to look at him, and I wanted to disappear. This was the worst night of my life!

Quiet footsteps approached me, and I felt his hand on my left shoulder. Potter's voice sounded much friendlier than it was earlier, "Severus, why didn't you tell me you liked Rosmerta?" He almost said it as if speaking of a new puppy. The tingling sensation grew slightly as I lowered my eyes and glared at him.

I averted my gaze, "Master, it is too personal." Potter motioned me to the bed. Did he forget I could no longer sit? I pleadingly shook my head, and he suddenly remembered. Instead, we stayed standing and he placed a hand upon my shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, as he offered comfort. It was mortifying, how could that make it better? My gaze fell to the floor, and I avoided him.

His fingers moved to my chin, and he guided me to look into his eyes. My head turned obediently to where he wished, but my eyes closed, as I could not look at him. Did he find this amusing? With a quiet voice Potter calmly ordered, "Severus, I want you to look at me." At this point, I had no choice, and I opened my eyes to gaze into his. Potter looked very pleased. I could not recall seeing him this happy since he spent that night with Ginny Weasley. They were in different rooms, but he was ecstatic that she could spend part of the summer with him.

Potter attempted to reassure me, "We will deal with the buzz after we talk to Rosmerta. I suspect we may create more static, and it is best to leave it until she leaves. Severus, she is upset with you for ignoring her. She does not know of the slave curse, but she realizes that you were unable to respond. We need to tell her something." My eyes closed at the dreaded feeling, and my stomach seemed to harden. This did not stop Potter as he asked, "How much do you want her to know?"

Suddenly I felt bile collecting in my throat, and I had to swallow deeply. It took a couple of attempts, but I finally found my voice, "Rosmerta is special. I want to see her all the time, and I anger the bond when we kiss or show affection. Sir, it forces you to punish me for being happy." It was too emotional and I attempted to look away, but Potter stopped me.

Potter's smile reached his eyes, as they seemed to twinkle. He removed his hand from my chin, and I stared at him curiously. They really were twinkling, and I had no idea how he did that. Did Albus teach him? He gently brushed the hair from my eyes, "Severus, your happiness is important to me, and the bond is not your master. It is the tether that forces us to comply by the rules."

Could it be that simple? I gazed at Potter, and wondered if the bond would retaliate. No, he was the master. Potter expected me to say something, but I was hesitant. A hand ran through my hair, as I pushed it behind my ear. The conversation was too awkward, so I changed the topic, "Sir, why did you return?"

A guilty chuckle met my question, and I noticed his thoughts caused him to flush. Potter grinned at me, "Do you really want to know?" My jaw clenched, as I bit back my retort. Why else would I have asked? Fortunately, I managed to restrain myself from saying that aloud. Potter smirked, as if he was amused by his mistake. He glanced at me, "The bond told me that you were extremely anxious, embarrassed, and fearful. I know you struggled with obedience, and it made me suspect you were still standing in the corner. Severus, I thought you were about to wet yourself, and hoped I would arrive in time to allow a bathroom break."

My face reddened at his words, because I could imagine his thoughts of me. I took a bathroom break when the timer restarted, but I never considered that aspect. My mouth opened slightly as I stared at him. That thought never crossed my mind. My voice dropped many decibels, "I appreciate your concern, Sir."

Potter lightly chuckled at my reaction and reminded me, "Rosmerta is in the other room and waiting to speak with us." I swallowed nervously, as I glanced at the door. With a soft voice he said, "You have my permission to date Rosmerta, and to kiss her. You may share your mind, body, soul, and affections with her." This was mortifying; at least I did not have to ask.

Potter paused for a moment, and his voice became more serious, "Severus, you may spend money on her. I will never forgive myself, if the bond's punishment kills you. For this reason, I insist on you always telling me of your whereabouts, and to make sure I can reach you in time for bed. You never need to seek or wait for my approval before deciding to spend the night. I grant that to you now, but I still need you to leave me a note."

I suspected my toes now reddened, and that every inch of skin flushed with the brightness of my mortification. Did Potter just, oh Merlin this was humiliating. The only thing missing from his speech were the instructions on how to do the act. My eyes widened in horror, as I wondered if that was next. The very idea of a seventeen-year-old virgin giving me the 'sex talk' seemed somewhat horrifying.

Unfortunately, I did need his permission. He did not mention the act, but the bond should accept the sharing of my body. I thought of asking for clarity, but I could not bring myself to speak those words. My voice softened, "Master, you have my appreciation. Hopefully we can avoid these nightly punishment sessions."

Potter removed his hand from my shoulder, and his voice softened, "That is up to you Severus. I prefer the nightly tea. Those chats are nice, but we seldom talk when the bond requires a punishment. The link communicates your anxiety, and I dread having to do it." Who was I to disagree? Potter glanced at the door, and then turned to me as his voice became more serious, "Severus, Rosmerta is waiting for us. It is difficult for you to discuss private matters, so I will. I welcome your comments, but I am here to speak if you are unable to. How much do you want me to tell her about the slave bond?"

My eyes lowered to the ground, and my shoulders slumped. The conversation turned to an area I could no longer avoid. Unfortunately, Potter did not give me the choice. I glanced at him, "All of it." My breath quickened, "Do you think she will think poorly of me, or leave me?"

Potter glanced at the door, and returned his gaze to me. He stared at me for a few moments while he contemplated my question. He stated with a voice barely above a whisper, "Severus, it is a chance you must take. She may stay with you, but I guarantee that she will leave if you fail to tell her."

He was right of course, and I knew it the moment we first kissed. However, such intimate details were difficult to share. Why would Rosmerta want to date a slave? I dreaded having to tell her, but I needed to know her thoughts. Potter removed the spell from the door, and I followed him into the main room where she sat at the table. It had snacks, mugs of ale, and butterbeer. There was enough food to feed a dozen people, and I suspected I had Zincky to thank for that. My little friend knew our every need.

It was then that I noticed a third chair, and I wondered who created that. Zincky was my guess, but Rosmerta did that at her pub. She directed a hard gaze at me, and I knew she needed answers. I humbly said, "Rosmerta, I desperately wished to speak with you earlier. Please accept my apology, and know that I had no intention of ignoring you."

Rosmerta briefly glanced at Potter, but her attention was on me. She gazed hard into my eyes, "Severus, nothing makes sense. I think we share something special, but you will lose my respect if you cannot be forthright with me."

Anxiety took over, and I struggled to speak, but I suddenly had no idea what to say. My eyes darted to Potter, and then back at Rosmerta as I silently pleaded. There was a lot I wanted to tell her, but nothing would come out. Potter drew attention to himself as he inhaled deeply, "Voldemort cast an irreversible curse on Severus, but he accidentally misdirected it." I held my breath, and stared at Rosmerta, but Potter did not say anything more. He was looking at me. What a sneaky git.

My eyes flicked to hers nervously, and then my gaze fell to the table as I quietly said, "It was an enslavement curse." Rosmerta stared at me, and I suspected she pieced together what I failed to say. My voice lowered as I admitted, "Voldemort bound me to Mr. Potter, as his slave."

Rosmerta silently sat back as she pondered my answer. She motioned to the unused chairs, and the food on the table. I glanced at the chair, and tried to think of a way to avoid it. Lies would not help. My cheeks reddened as I cast the cushioning charm, and carefully lowered myself. Rosmerta glanced at me, "What's wrong with you?"

Occlumency became my dominate focus. It took a minute before I felt confident enough to answer. My gaze fell to the table and I quietly admitted, "Um, it was punishment." My cheeks reddened, "It is painful to sit."

Rosmerta did not express revulsion or pity by my condition. She glanced at me and said, "Let me see if I fully understand. It is not my intention to humiliate you Severus, but I must know. When I came here earlier and found you in the corner, was that due to Potter's punishment?" She comforted me, and glared at the youth. Obviously, she blamed him.

It did not matter what her intention was, as my reddened cheeks spoke well of my humiliation. I hoped Potter would answer that question, but the silence informed me otherwise. Why did the sorting hat ever put him in Gryffindor? Bashfully, I admitted, "Indeed, it was Rosmerta. The bond forced Mr. Potter to punish me."

Rosmerta gently brushed the hair from my face, and waited for me to look at her. She glanced at Potter, but asked of me, "How does the bond force Mr. Potter to punish you? How do you know it is the bond?"

My hand rubbed the back of my neck as I attempted to answer the question. My voice sounded softer than normal, "Rosmerta, we get a tingling sensation when the bond demands punishment. If Mr. Potter does not do it, then the bond will. It is more painful, and it can kill me. He has no choice."

The woman stared at me, and glanced at Potter. She strummed her fingers on the table and asked, "Severus, did you lie to me earlier?" Occlumency helped keep my emotionless mask in place, but Rosmerta's narrowed eyes told me it was a futile effort.

My gaze met hers, "The media does want your name."

Rosmerta scoffed, "I want the truth, Severus. I will hear no more lies."

My hands wrung together nervously, and I wondered how she could read me so well. Voldemort lacked her ability, and she did not use legilimency. It was mortifying. I failed to hide my humiliation, "Do you remember asking if Mr. Potter punished me?" Rosmerta answered with a nod. I swallowed my phlegm and admitted, "Indeed, I was. I spent the weekend responding to angered owls, and Mr. Potter grounded me for the week." My cheeks flushed brightly, and I glanced away. It was too difficult to look at her.

Rosmerta had questions, and I depended on Potter's help. It still horrified me to speak of my limitations, so he provided a thorough explanation of those. Most of our conversation dealt with our coping strategies, and the things we did to help me live a normal life. She had several questions, and some good suggestions.

She smirked at the Prince Family prophecy, and I suspected she placed little value in such things. That was something else we had in common. We explained what we could about the entity, and she understood the necessity for reducing the static. It pleased her that our bond was not hereditary, and I realized she planned to have children. Would she accept a slave?

Rosmerta gazed at me with the loving green eyes I have grown to admire. The woman seemed to understand, and I hoped that meant she could accept. She did not run, but she stayed while we chatted for several hours. It was nearly three in the morning, but it did not seem that late. My stomach clenched in anticipation, because she had yet to express her opinion. I needed to know what she thought, and it terrified me to listen. Would she want nothing more to do with me?

That feeling vaporized, the moment her palm gently rested under my chin, and she leaned over the table. Rosmerta brought her lips to mine, and kissed me passionately. Slowly we rose from our chairs, and I felt her arms embrace me. She smiled fondly and said, "Severus, I can imagine the difficulties that this bond will cause us, but I am willing to try."

The muscles in my face would scream for days, because the smile I gave in response to her words spread wider than I thought possible. Passionately I leaned into her and kissed her deeply, and the bond accepted Potter's permissions. It was a welcomed relief, and then I had another. My voice almost sounded cheerful, "The bond fully healed me." Rosmerta offered me a smile.

Potter winked teasingly at me, "Have you no decorum?"

The youth earned my smirk as I accusingly stated, "I've seen you with Ginny."

Rosmerta laughed at my comment and mentioned, "Hey now, if you wish to swap stories about those two, I have plenty." The youth's cheeks reddened and we had a moment of frivolity.

There was so much I wished to tell her, but that would have to wait for another night. It was well past three in the morning, and we had school the next day. Casually I said, "It is late, do you want to spend the night? I can sleep out here, and you may have my bedroom." Our relationship had not yet reached the bed sharing stage, but I hoped to get there soon. One should not seem too eager.

Rosmerta shook her head, "I need to get back, and make sure the pub closes for the night. Sleep well Severus, and you too Harry." She kissed me chastely, and left my room. Potter sat on the couch and motioned for me to go with her. I gladly accepted his reprieve from my earlier grounding. He earned a smile of gratitude, and we left the castle. I summoned a Hogwarts' carriage, and answered some of the more delicate questions on our way to Hogsmeade. Her acceptance of my curse shocked me, and the ride back to Hogwarts passed quickly. It was the best night of my life!

It felt like I floated, as I glided back to my suite. Potter slept soundly in his room, and I thought to leave him there until I remembered the tingling sensation. Should I awaken him? A cracker and slice of cheese provided a moderate distraction as I contemplated that situation. Was he serious about removing my magic? Despite my hesitation, I gently woke him with a light shake of his shoulder.

Potter stretched groggily and glanced at me blearily. It took him a few moments to realize where he was, and then he slowly rose from the bed. He stretched his arms, "Severus, you made a wise decision. The bond informs me of your hesitation, so I assume you did not wish to wake me." I guiltily nodded my head.

He yawned again before mentioning, "Tomorrow you have a spare before lunch. It is difficult enough for you to teach, without being overly tired. Have a nap during your free period."

The bond accepted his punishment, as the tingling sensation vanished. I did not appreciate him sending me to bed, and it was difficult to agree. It was my earlier intention to do exactly that, but now I no longer wanted to. How dare he send me for a nap? He waited for my answer, so I politely inclined my head to him and sneered, "What choice do I have? The bond will force me, Master Potter, to do as you instruct." I placed emphasis on the title, so he knew I used the muggle form of address for a small child. If he wanted to treat me like a toddler, then he deserved the insult.

The tingling sensation vanished with his glare. Potter yawned tiredly. "Night Severus." He turned to leave, but halted when he reached the door. He leaned his forehead on the wooden surface and groaned, "I need your permission." We both feared the bond's reaction, but it did not act up.

We now faced one of the idiosyncrasies of our life. The youth stayed late to punish me, and now he needed me to excuse his walking the halls of Hogwarts past curfew. I scrawled a note quickly on a piece of parchment, and handed it to him. Quietly I mentioned, "I appreciate what you did for me and Rosmerta. McGonagall will not allow me to give you house points, or else I would."


	10. The Suppression of Dark Magic

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**The Suppression of Dark Magic**

**Saturday, March 13, 1999**

With a mighty thrust, I slammed the wardrobe closed. "I have nothing to wear!" Another Hogsmeade weekend arrived, and I found something new to dread. How could I make myself appear debonair? Rosmerta planned to keep me company while I supervised outside Hog's Head, and I wanted her to see a more polished me.

The tailor at Gladrags Wizardwear used the finest material in creating my shirt and trousers. Several fashionable buttons adorned them. Something was missing. A knock at the door grabbed my attention, and the tugging of my bond alerted me to Potter's presence. He was no help, because he had a worse sense of fashion than me. The outer door opened, and I left my bedroom.

Potter received a polite incline of my head in greeting. The youth eyed my clothing, but he did not release me from the submissive gesture. I had no time for this. A loud huff drew his attention. The youth's eyes widened, and he returned my greeting. I fled to my bedroom, because I needed to find that special item, whatever that was.

Potter followed me, and he said nothing as I flung items from my closet. I levitated myself, and searched the upper shelves. More items joined the floor, and seconds later I returned to my wardrobe. The doors flew open, and I went through the clothes. Where was it?

Potter drew me to a halt, when he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Severus, what are you doing?"

Indeed, that was the question. My gaze swept over the mess behind me, and I had no answer for him. Instead, I threw open the door to my closet, and glanced at the full length mirror. "Sir, does this look debonair?" The youth scrunched his brows at my question, and I rolled my eyes. "Perhaps, dashing is a better word?"

Potter leaned with his shoulder against the frame of the door. "I know what debonair means." My brows rose, and I held my tongue while I waited for him to finish. Did I look that bad? The youth kneeled near a pile of clothes that once hung in my closet. He sifted through the mess, and he grabbed a dark green robe with silver trim. "These look good on you Severus, why not wear them?"

'Incendio' answered his question, and I watched with satisfaction. Flames licked at the robe, and danced across the fabric. Potter's eyes widened, and he jumped to his feet. He sent a brief glare at me, and tossed the burning cloth into the fireplace. "Fine then, maybe you should ask someone else. What about Velarian? He has a genteel demeanor."

The elf was more refined than Lucius. "Indeed, Sir. Velarian has the bearing of a distinguished gentleman." With a wave of my hand, I motioned for the youth to sit at the table. It was then that I called, "Zincky, are you here?" The elderly elf arrived before I finished my question. "Can you send a message to Velarian, is that possible?" She offered a nod in response. "I need him."

The creature's ears pointed up, and a smile spread across her face. The house elf eyed my clothing, and she sniffed at me. That was disconcerting. Her hands clasped in approval. "Professor Snape dress fancy. Zincky know you go to Hogsmeade. Does Professor Snape have a date?"

Arms folded across my chest, and I stared at the elf without comment. Perhaps, I was more obvious than I intended. Zincky winked at me and vanished. Less than a minute later, a pop announced Velarian's arrival. "Milord, you sent for me?"

The elf acknowledged Potter, but his attention was on me. He followed me into the bedroom, and I stopped before the mirror. "Velarian, I want to impress Rosmerta. Can you tell me what I am missing, or what robe I should wear? It is my hope to appear sophisticated, or debonair."

Velarian stroked his chin, and glanced at my clothing. "Of course, Milord." He retrieved a bead from his pocket, and transformed it into a black silk ribbon. The elf surprised me when he reached for my brush, and started combing my hair. My lips curled into a snarl, but I restrained my temper. He pulled my hair back, and tied it with the ribbon. Velarian retrieved another bead from his pocket. He created a black silk cloak, and trimmed it in silver. Another became a dark robe.

An eyebrow rose into my hairline, as I contemplated the silver trim. Velarian never showed the gaudy taste of Potter, but I had my doubts. The elf draped the robe over my shoulders, and fastened the cloak. He fluffed the material, and turned me towards the mirror. "Milord, your robe is pure black, but the trim is shinier than the rest of the material. The silver edges on your cloak draw discrete attention without overdoing it."

The corners of my mouth turned upwards, while I gazed at the mirror. An elegant man stared back at me, and I hoped Rosmerta would find him handsome. "Indeed, Velarian you do have good taste. I appreciate your help."

The elf gave a slight tilt of his head. "It pleases me that you approve, Milord."

Velarian eyed the clothes on the floor, and they flew back to the closet. Others soared towards the wardrobe, and it took him less than a minute to clean my room. Heat spread across my cheeks, because I realized how this must have looked. Potter's laughter annoyed me. The youth sat on my bed and watched the clothing put itself away. He turned to Velarian. "That spell will make things easier for you, after our rebirth."

Velarian grinned at the youth, and patted the wardrobe. "Not so, Mr. Potter. I will expect you to keep a tidy room. We will live at the Queen's palace, but elves believe it unwise to spoil children. You will have responsibilities, and your studies. Servants will supervise your cleaning of the mess. They will not do it for you."

It was difficult to look at them, and occlumency did not aid with removing the fire from my cheeks. It was rather childish to have thrown everything on the floor. "Indeed, that is an understandable approach. Velarian, why will we live in the Queen's palace?"

Potter wrinkled his nose, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I can see Severus at the palace, but why me? I am not of the nobility."

Velarian crossed the room, and stood where he could see us both. "It pleases me to hear your questions, and I hope this means your acceptance of the task which lays before you. First, we will live at the palace, because I am an Emerald Knight. There are five of us, and we serve as the Queen's personal protectors. Our duties are not just guard related, as we also protect her interests."

The mirror no longer held my attention, and I closed the door to my closet. "What is your official title?"

Potter's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "Did you anger her? Is that why she made you our butler, instead of something important?" Leave it to a Gryffindor to ask the rude questions. In a way, it pleased me that he had.

Velarian inhaled, and paused. "No, Mr. Potter. There is much honour in this task. I hold many titles in the Elven Court. Fellow knights, and members of the military will use my rank when discussing related matters. When you live with me, you will learn when to use my formal title. In private, you may call me Pata, or Pater."

How could he expect me to call him that? Eyebrows rose into my hairline, and I interrupted the elf. "Pater is father in Latin. I assume the meaning is similar?" Velarian's lips parted into an easy smile, and he offered a nod. "Indeed, why would I call you father?"

The elf straightened Potter's cloak before he said, "That is the proper way for a child to acknowledge their main male authority figure."

Potter and Velarian followed me from the bedroom, and I paced while I attempted to organize the information. "Why did Queen Natia choose an Emerald knight, and not one of the palace nannies? It seems an unsuitable task for you. Why are you bonded to my family?"

Velarian motioned to the couch. "Please, take a seat." The youth and I did as he requested, and we waited for his explanation. "Elves live many years, but seldom do we reproduce. Our population continues to grow, despite couples having just one child. We celebrate the birth of every baby."

The elf started to pace while he continued the lecture. "Twin births are a preternatural, or extraordinary event. We believe they are an omen. Queen Natia is the last known woman to give birth to twins. Her eldest son will inherit the Kingdom. Prince Aldarian is a studious young elf, and he will make a great King."

A hand moved to my mouth, as I attempted to cover a yawn. Velarian noticed, but he did not let it disturb him. "The youths reached manhood, and his twin brother sought a different legacy. Word arrived of the realm of man discovering magic, and he wished to oversee them through their infancy. Elven law forbid our interference with lesser realms, but he disobeyed."

Arms crossed my chest, as I glared at the elf. Get to the point! Velarian ignored me. "The Prince tricked his guardians, and escaped to the realm of man. He searched for the source of magic, and he found a beautiful maiden. She was the first human to discover magical powers, and he fell in love. The two married, and had a child. The Prince never aged, and he watched her fade into death. He observed several generations, and he noticed none had more than one child."

My jaw clenched, as I listened to the story. Was this about me? The Prince Family seldom had more than one child. Sometimes they did, but the offspring often died without producing heirs. Velarian pulled glasses of wine from the air, and handed them to us. He straightened, and continued with his story. "Several thousand years passed, and he watched his descendents die. He returned to the Elven Court, and begged the mercy of his mother. Queen Natia forgave him, but he did not escape punishment."

Velarian cleared his throat and said, "The Family ruled the realm of man, until magic became unbalanced." The Prince Family had Fae blood? That explained a few things. My hand slid to my ears, as I attempted to feel them without drawing attention. Velarian smirked at me, and I feigned innocence. "The monarchy fell, and the Prince wished to return. Queen Natia forbade him. Another thousand years passed, and chaos decimated several realms. An elven seer foretold of two who would balance the magic."

That was predictable. I rose from the couch, and walked away from the elf. "Tell me something I don't already know. How are we to balance the magic? We are no closer now, than we were three months ago."

Potter ignored my outburst, and stared in fascination at Velarian. "Did the Queen let him return?"

The elf offered Potter a smile, and a nod of his head. "Indeed, Mr. Potter. He had accepted his duties as the younger son, and bound himself in service to the Queen. She rewarded him with the highest honours, and he became the commander of her personal guard. After hearing the seer, he asked to return to the realm of man. She agreed, and loaned his services to the Prince Family. He returned to the realm of man on several occasions."

The elf didn't respond to my question. My lips curled into a snarl, and I was about to demand an answer when I realized what he said. I paused, and stared at him. "Prince Velarian, is it, you are the younger son?"

Velarian sobered when he said, "Indeed, you are my heir. It is my responsibility to raise you after the rebirth, and to teach our ways. Until then, I am your servant. I am not allowed to interfere, but I can answer any question you ask. I may not suggest tasks, although I can help if you wish."

Potter laughed, and rose from the couch. "That is very Slytherin. You cannot make suggestions, but service allows you to answer our questions. Does the Queen know you wish to interfere with our realm?"

Velarian smirked at the youth. "The Queen has her reasons. I am duty bound, to help you complete this task. The Elven Court refuses further interference, but they concede my being your assistant. Until your rebirth, nothing can change. I will continue being Velarian, your humble servant."

"Of course," I sneered. "It's bloody obvious, is it not? My patriarch is an elf half my age. Our servant, is a Prince." My gaze hardened on Velarian. "If you want to help me, then answer my bloody question! What is this magical imbalance?"

Velarian's sharp inhalation caused me to question my rudeness, but he was my servant. The elf closed his eyes. He released his breath, and regained his composure before he reopened them. "Milord, something suppresses the dark energy. This happens when a wizard's magic is bound. But, death releases the bindings, and the magical forces go free. Humans cannot live thousands of years, so something else is causing the problem."

Potter motioned to the door and suggested, "Herpo was around thousands of years ago. We should ask him." Indeed, that was a good suggestion. The youth smirked at me, and offered Velarian a wink. "Severus, I dare you to speak that way to him after our rebirth."

Velarian smirked at the youth, and tilted his head to glance at me. "I would not suggest that, Milord."

Indeed, that could prove tricky. My attention returned to Potter. "Sir, will you speak with Herpo? He favours you." With a flick of my wand, I cast 'Silencio' on the door, and watched it reverse itself. The portrait now hung on the inside, and the outer had a silencing spell.

* * *

**Herpo**

The change in scenery gained Herpo's instant attention, and he stared at the three of us. His eyes took in my quarters, and his gaze lingered on the book shelves. The elderly wizard stiffened in his portrait, and glared down at me. "Professor Snape, you cannot assume I wished to visit with you. What is the meaning of this?"

Potter stepped forth. "Herpo, we need to ask you questions about Dark magic. Someone bound it, and we want to know how they did it. Also, who would do that?"

The portrait glanced over his right shoulder, and placed a finger against his lips. He shook his head at the youth. "This is a trick. I have nothing further to say!"

The portrait earned my scowl, but Velarian surprised me. He approached the cantankerous old man. "Herpo, do you have the answers we need?"

The elderly wizard leaned forward to study Velarian. "Pater, is that you?"

The elf answered with a nod of his head, and I realized Herpo had many elven characteristics. "Bloody hell, Herpo. Tell me you did not have children." Velarian stepped back while I spoke with the bothersome portrait. I refused to accept that he too was my ancestor. That arrogant fool annoyed me enough, but I would burn him if he started making paternal jokes.

The elderly wizard groaned. "Tell me you are not a Prince." Those words confirmed my fears, and I ran a hand down my face. His gaze snapped to Velarian. "Pater, that is not possible. He is no descendant of mine. The man is weak. He is a fake, and he betrays the dark."

Velarian folded his arms before him, and motioned for me to stand nearer the portrait. "Indeed, you are both mine. Herpo, as I am your Pater, he is your Filius." My eyes narrowed, and I exchanged scowls with the portrait.

Potter's amused snort warned me of his barely restrained laughter. My glare caused a slight tingling sensation, but it managed to quell his hilarity. My index finger and thumb rubbed at my brows as I contemplated the situation. "Pater, Filius, these are Latin words. Velarian, do you mean to tell me that Latin has elven roots?"

Herpo snorted, "Astound me with your wit. How is it, Snape, that you concluded the words were elven?"

Potter's gaze moved between Herpo and me. "I can see the similarities." Lies, there was no resemblance! Velarian smirked at the youth's observation, and he did not disagree.

Velarian glared at the portrait. "Herpo, that is unnecessary. You will work with Severus, and I do not want to hear you two bickering like infans."

Potter's eyes filled with mirth when Velarian referred to us as children, but I let my glare tell him of my displeasure. The increased intensity hinted at the bond's disapproval, and I blamed the youth. Velarian turned his attention to Potter and me. "My children became the early rulers of humanity, and they studied from Elven books. The language spread through other scholars, and it evolved into Latin."

Herpo scowled at me. Velarian kept his gaze on the portrait, and I watched while the elderly wizard attempted to ignore him. His efforts failed, and he forced himself to nod at the elf. It could not have been easy. Herpo peered over his shoulder, and walked behind his desk. He retrieved a parchment, and scrawled a message. _Danger. Other portraits see me, and they will speak of your interest. My magic is bound, and I cannot silence this discussion._

Velarian offered a firm nod to the portrait. "We will wait." Our magic was not effective in the portrait's world, and I wondered why the lack of magic concerned him. Did any portrait keep its abilities?

The basilisk slithered across the painted room, and hissed at something. This resulted in a shrill scream, and the sounds of someone retreating. Herpo used the distraction to pile books on either side of his parchment. The snake kept guard while he wrote. _Do not repeat any of this near me, or another portrait. None can know what I tell you._

The secrecy intrigued me, and I wanted to know. "Indeed, you have my word."

The elderly wizard snorted, but he said nothing further. He looked at Potter, and he received the boy's promise. His quill touched the parchment. _Hogwarts is the base of operations for the Warriors of Light. This is their headquarters, and their training grounds. It also serves as a prison for myself, and four other wizards._

Parchment, quill, ink, and a writing tablet flew towards me after I cast 'Accio.' In my tight script, I scrawled the question, _You are imprisoned? You still live?_

Herpo nodded his head at my questions and answered. _It was worse than death. A Warrior of Light discovered the secrets of my Horcrux. I may have bragged of my discoveries. Andros the invincible created a spell that would bind me to this portrait upon my death. He performed the ritual before I died. Instead of my soul moving to another, I found myself inside this blasted frame. It was my prison. Death did not remove my magic, because my soul stayed in this realm. They bound it with me inside this portrait. _

Herpo tossed the parchment into the fireplace, and he watched it burn. When it was nothing more than ash, he returned his attention to us. He placed a clean parchment on the desk and began to write. _Find my Horcrux, and destroy it. That will release the Dark magical energy - when you send me to my death._

At first, I thought the portrait was playing with us. but, he always seemed more knowledgeable than the others hung around Hogwarts. Headmaster's trained their's for years, so they kept much of their personalities. I thought he did something similar. My quill touched the parchment, and I scrawled my question. _Who are the other four wizards?_

Herpo paused for a moment, and glanced over his shoulder. His quill hesitated over the parchment, and then he wrote. _ Merwyn the Malicious, Gellert Grindelwald, Morgan le Fay, and Lord Voldemort. _

Potter jumped at hearing the last one. "Why is he here?" Herpo glared at the youth, and hissed in parseltongue. Potter responded in kind, and the two had a short conversation. He returned to me, and cast 'Silencio' to prevent those in the portrait from hearing us. "Voldemort had a seventh Horcrux. Dumbledore was a Warrior of Light, and he performed the ritual for both Grindelwald and Voldemort before he died. Herpo said that Merlin imprisoned Morgan and Merwyn."

My quill touched the parchment as I wrote. _Where is your Horcrux?_

Herpo shook his head at me and responded. _Free the others, and then I will tell you. Prove to me that I can trust you._

Velarian watched in silence. He stepped back while we gathered the information, and Potter hissed something to Herpo. The two engaged in conversation, and the youth translated. "We need to speak with their portraits. Herpo claimed powerful Dark wizards always discovered knowledge about the Horcrux, even if a Warrior of Light needed to pass them the information. He hinted at knowing where Voldemort's was, but he refused to tell me until we freed the first three."

How was that possible? The youth already destroyed the evil wizard. Was there something I missed? With a tight scroll, I scrawled across the parchment. _To release the bound energy, we must destroy each portrait's Horcrux. Is that everything?_

Herpo shook his head and scrawled. _The magic stays bound inside our portraits. You must also destroy us. _

My eyebrows rose into my hairline. I went to scrawl my question, when Potter stepped from the Silenced area, and hissed at the man in parseltongue. Their conversation ended, and the youth returned to my side. "I asked why we needed to do both, if destroying the portrait released the Dark energy. Herpo explained, the magic from the Horcrux protected the portrait, and we could not carry out our task until after we destroyed the soul shard."

My quill met parchment. _Where are the other portraits? I recalled seeing the one of Morgan le Fay, but I could not remember where that was._

Herpo ignored me, and stared at Velarian. I didn't understand their silent conversation. When it concluded, the elderly wizard's quill scrawled upon the parchment. _ I will not give you all the information at once. Complete each task, and I will tell you the next. Is this acceptable?_

What choice did I have? I scrawled my agreement, and Potter gave his using their shared language. This satisfied the old coot. _ Merwyn the Malicious guards a secret shortcut between the third-floor landing of the grand staircase, and the entrance hall. _

Potter coughed, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked away from me when he said, "I know that one. The password is Malevolence."

My eyes rolled at the youth's admittance. "Indeed, Sir. Why does your knowledge fail to surprise me?" His cheeks reddened, and Herpo offered the youth a conspiratorial wink. He did not hear us, but our body language gave him the information he needed.

Velarian observed our interactions. Herpo destroyed evidence of our conversation, and he entered the room at the back of his portrait. The elderly wizard did not return. Velarian motioned to the door, and it returned to normal with the portrait hung on the other side. "Milord, do you have further need of me?"

The elf would make things easier, but I did not wish to explain his presence. "No, Velarian, you may return to Prince Manor." The conversation bothered me. I paced the common area, until I knew the reason. Suddenly, I understood. Dread filled me, and I slumped into the chair. "We need to stay at Hogwarts."

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Velarian vanished without a word. The youth joined me at the table, and leaned back in his chair. "Is that a problem?" My head tilted, as I stared at him. Was he stupid? The youth smirked at my response. "A Ravenclaw will teach potions, but there is a vacancy for Defence Against the Dark Arts. McGonagall wants me to teach, and she will work with my Aura responsibilities. What if we offer to instruct it together?"

"Bloody hell," I sneered, "I can imagine few things less desirable, Sir, me teaching with you." The tingling sensation annoyed me, and I refused to look at the youth.

Potter leaned on his elbows, and steepled his fingers. "Severus, it's never easy to punish you, and now we know Velarian is your patriarch. Do you realize how uncomfortable that makes me?"

Odd that he should mention it. The fire gained my attention, and I did not wish to look at the youth. "Sir, you assume, do you, I find it any easier?" I watched him from the corner of my eye. The youth shook his head in response. I expelled my breath in a huff, and my arms folded across my chest. "I have my doubts."

Potter lowered his arms, and rested them on the table. "Severus, I will not punish you now, because you will earn more by tonight. We can discuss this later." The arrogant prat deserved my glare. He ignored it, unlike the bond. "I still have Auror training for two years, and the Ministry will continue holding the weekend sessions. I can use them, and teach the first four years."

Indeed, that would work. I rose from the table and cast my patronus. Within minutes, the fire flared into bright green flames, and McGonagall stepped through the floo. She seemed pleased, as she glanced between Potter and me. "Severus, Mr. Potter, is it true? You wish to teach at Hogwarts?"

No, but it was my only choice. The youth responded quicker than me. "Yes, Headmistress. We wish to continue our careers with the Aurors, but I want to help the younger generation. Is it possible for us to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts for part of the time?"

McGonagall narrowed her brow at the youth's response, and she glanced at me. "Headmistress, I offer to instruct the older students, and Mr. Potter wishes to teach those starting in first year. Is this acceptable?"

The elderly woman transfigured a third chair, and we joined Potter at the table. She flicked her wand, and parchments appeared before her. "Let me get this straight. You will both teach the course, but not the same students."

McGonagall looked at me for the answer, and that pleased me. My house elves conferred with the Master, but she treated me as his equal. It was not my intention to discourage her, by having Potter answer for me. "Indeed, Headmistress, I will instruct the three upper levels twice a week."

Potter nodded in agreement, and glanced at McGonagall. "I can teach on Mondays and Thursdays."

McGonagall glanced at me and asked, "Severus, will you instruct on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" She received a nod in answer. The elderly woman smiled, and searched the parchment before her. She removed a contract, and duplicated it twice over before she handed them to us. "Your suggestion is reasonable, and I agree. Hogwarts will become the envy of all other magical schools, when they see we have you two teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. I believe Mr. Potter, the Ministry already awarded you a Mastery in honour of your defeat over Voldemort." The youth nodded his head, and his cheeks darkened.

The course name bothered me. The light will never accept the dark, if we teach them to fear it. My voice lowered as I said, "Headmistress, I petition that we remove the class, and create another in its place. Voldemort's curse may still affect those who wish to teach. We could name the new course Defence Against Magic."

Potter guffawed at my suggestion, and struggled to compose himself. McGonagall and I stared at him, and glanced at one another. I could not explain his behavior. Potter managed to control himself, and he said, "Students seldom say they were taking Dada classes, because that sounded too infantile. I can promise that will no longer be a concern when we teach that Dam course."

The corners of my mouth twitched in amusement. "That will give the students another moniker for me. I suppose, they already mutter about that damned Snape."

McGonagall gasped at my comment, but Potter received her scathing look. "Gentlemen, if you please." We feigned expressions of remorse, but I doubt she believed us. "Indeed, if you two find your senses, then we can continue." She paused, and we said nothing further. "The curse is a concern. Bill Weasley will leave us after teaching for a year. We can simplify the name of the new class, and call it Defence. Does that meet with your approval?"

The contracts were the standard issue from Hogwarts, and I made the needed changes. I passed mine to Potter, and I waited for him to sign. I scrawled my name where needed, and gave it to the Headmistress. "Defence class sounds right."

Potter glanced around the common area, and rose from the table. His hand motioned to the single winged back chair. "Headmistress, will we have quarters?"

McGonagall gazed around the room, and added Potter's contract to the pile. "Indeed, these will not do. Pucey will need them, as the head of Slytherin. Severus, we need the house heads to stay on the grounds during school, but that will no longer apply to you. I will arrange quarters near the Defence class, and the elves will create a second office for Potter. Do you want me to transfer the current floo settings to the new quarters?"

The youth agreed with her suggestion, but I was hesitant. McGonagall waited for my response. "Headmistress, will you grant Rosmerta permission to use our floo?"

The elderly woman pressed her lips into a thin line, and shook her head. "Severus, I cannot consider it at this time. I will add her when she becomes a member of your family."

Potter coughed, and a hand flew to his mouth as he attempted to hide his amusement. "No pressure at all, Severus. When will you ask her to marry you?"

Occlumency became my dominant focus, as their gazes landed on me. How did I get mixed in that line of questioning? Phlegm gathered in my throat, and I swallowed. "I cannot ask her, Sir, without your permission. You will know when I do." McGonagall's eyes glistened, and it was all I could do to keep the heat from my cheeks.

The youth flew from the table and dashed towards the door. "Sorry, I'm running late! I have to meet Ginny before we go to Hogsmeade!" Was it that time already? Potter was out the door when he called, "Severus, you already have my permission to ask her." Several people underestimated the value of occlumency, but I did not make that mistake.

McGonagall rose with more discretion, and approached the now opened door. The youth did not wait for a response, and he already vanished. "Severus, it pleases me that you agreed to teach another year. I did not want to lose you." My jaw clenched, and I gave her a slight nod. Anything else was too emotional, and I noticed she wiped at the corner of her eye. "See you in Hogsmeade."

"Indeed."


	11. Betrayer of the Light

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**A/N:** This chapter is in Potter's point of view.

* * *

**Betrayer of the Light**

**Sunday, March 14, 1999**

Someone shouted a warning, and a large cloth landed on my head. Reflex caused me to inhale. A strong onion stench filled my nostrils, and made me want to vomit before I could remove the offending material. "Ron, you are disgusting!" My fingers clenched the shirt, and I bunched it into a ball before I threw it back. "That was gross! Did you forget to launder your kit?" Neville smirked at my accusation.

The redheaded git bent at the waist, and laughed himself into hysterics while he pointed at me. "Very funny," I said while I worked at removing my shirt. The pureblood heir struggled to keep his composure, but Ron's hilarity overpowered him.

Neville's hands moved to his injured hip, and he attempted to pry off his shorts. "That was a tough workout, and it would surprise me if anyone smelt rosy." He grabbed the material, and yanked it away from the wound. His eyes widened in pain, and air whistled through clenched teeth as he fought the urge to scream. "Oy, I should have taken care of this earlier."

Ron stopped laughing, and tossed his shirt into the laundry sack. "Yeah, Mate, that looks nasty." His lips pulled back, and he swiped the air while imitating the earlier play. "Neville, that move was brilliant! I thought he hexed you for sure, but you managed to escape. Gavin was about to call the match, but you showed everyone why we are in the auror training program."

I balled my shirt and tossed it into the sack with the other dirty laundry. Without warning, worry overcame me. All thoughts turned to Severus, and I had an overpowering urge to see him. My words didn't come fast enough. "Snape needs me." The others stared, but they understood. I pulled on a clean shirt and said, "He is out of my range, so my sensing him must mean something big. I need to handle the situation, and if Gavin asks, please tell him."

My attention turned to Severus, and my eyes closed while I attempted to find him. Where was he? The sudden urge to apparate overwhelmed my self-preservation, and he was my sole focus. Without thinking, I apparated to him. He could lecture me later about the dangers of splinching.

Loud screaming echoed from the stone walls, and I noticed Severus curled into himself on the bed. Blood poured out his nose, and it dribbled from the corners of his mouth. His palms pressed against the side of his head, and his eyes seemed unfocused. The bond did not use this punishment in several months, and I rushed to his side knowing what he needed. My palms cradled his head, and the screams ended. "Severus, what happened? Did you ignore the warnings?"

Cold dark eyes glowered at me, and they glowed with a sense of malice. His glare pierced me, and his anger deepened. The link communicated several emotions, but it did not have to tell me of his fury. Why was he livid with me? I stepped back, and it was then that I noticed he wore no clothes. Rustling sounds on the other side of the bed alerted me that he was not alone, and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Severus covered himself with a pillow, and a long finger pointed at the door while he raised his voice, "Get out!"

My feet could not move fast enough, and I fled the bedroom. It was not my intention to stop in the common area, but the bond demanded punishment and he needed permission. The interruption should count for something, but it didn't agree. I swallowed phlegm and attempted to sound calmer than I felt. "Severus, um, yeah. What permissions did I forget?"

A female voice answered. "Harry, if you need to ask, I have little hope for a future generation."

Ugh, that was not what I meant! Severus whispered to Rosmerta, but the words were too quiet for me to understand. At least the bond permitted him to speak in a low volume, because it would not allow him to silence their conversation with magic. They spoke for a few minutes, and then he raised his voice. "How did you apparate into Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I was thinking of you, and the bond urged me to apparate. The wards in the ministry training grounds, and those at Hogwarts would not allow apparition. It should have been impossible, but the bond brought me to you."

"Sir," came the gasped response from the other room. "You apparated with me as your focus. Do you realize how dangerous that was? You could splinch us together, and you had no way of knowing if it was safe."

Whispered conversation came from the other room, and then I heard Rosmerta. "Alright-I agree, Potter should not have apparated." Murmurings indicated Severus's displeasure, and then she said, "We need to discuss what just happened." His groan competed with mine, and I heard Rosmerta's light laughter. "It's not that bad, boys. Severus, go talk with Potter, and then we can continue."

"Rosmerta!"

That was more information than I needed. My cheeks became even hotter, and I heard Severus climb from bed. The snapping of cloth told me he used magic to dress, and moments later, he emerged from the room. Snape greeted me with a scowl. "Why are you still here?"

"Do you want to deal with the bond now, or risk my returning later?" I asked, and hoped Rosmerta did not overhear our conversation.

Severus stared at the ceiling, and leaned against the mantel of the fireplace. He glared at me, and ignored the increasing tingling sensation when he sneered. "Oh great and wonderful Master, what will you do with me tonight?"

Rosmerta stepped from the bedroom wearing a bathrobe. I preferred to think she wore a full set of clothes underneath, but I had no intention of finding out. She wrapped her arms around Severus's waist and said, "All this talk is getting nowhere. Why don't you just cane him, and be done with it?"

Severus's eyes widened and his gaze snapped to her. His mouth hung open, and his cheeks reddened. He seldom lost control of his emotions, and it shocked me to see his reaction. It took a few moments for him to pull himself together. "Rosmerta, where do you get your ideas?" His voice sounded pained, and I felt for him.

The blonde looked into the eyes of her mate, and glanced at me. "Severus, it's no secret when your backside is tender. I seldom say anything, because I do not wish to humiliate you." Her words mortified him. He masked his emotions, but the link told me the truth. The bond would have killed him, if Severus were an ordinary man.

It was difficult to face the couple. My cheeks became hotter, and I wanted to leave. "About tonight, um, I guess you need permission for sex. Uh-yeah-you can do that, and anything else. Do whatever you want with your...seed. Um-and her. You have my permission, always."

Heat crept past my knees, and I assumed my entire body was red. My eyes closed, and I could not look at either of them. Severus grunted in response, but Rosmerta asked, "Harry, that is all well and good, but you do realize what else it entails."

With a tremendous amount of willpower, I forced my eyes open and asked, "What do you mean?"

The woman smirked at me, and I realized she wanted to laugh. Her lips curled into a grin, and my cheeks grew hotter. The link informed me of Severus's discomfort, and I noticed he had a vacant gaze. He was occluding, and I envied his ability. Rosmerta chastely kissed him on the cheek, and turned her attention to me. "Harry, what can happen when a man and a woman engage in physical intimacy?"

My face could not get any hotter, and I looked away. "You-I-no-I" How could she ask me something so personal? Did she want instructions? Did she expect me to tell them how to do it?

"Harry," Rosmerta sighed, and I turned my gaze to her. "Does Severus need your permission to have children?" That's what she meant. What a relief!

It was impossible to look at Severus, but I suspected he had it no easier. The link told me of his increased humiliation, and I knew he hated to talk about personal matters. Thankfully, that did not seem to bother Rosmerta. "Severus, I give you my permission to make babies." Did I just say that? I never wanted to have this talk with him.

Severus's grunt coincided with the link informing me of his amusement. Rosmerta attempted to suppress her smile, but she did not manage the task. Why did I have to say something so stupid? Rosmerta ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Harry that covers it. Do you and Severus need a moment to deal with the bond?"

Severus raised his gaze to mine, and his black eyes bore into me. The link told of his anxiety, and I knew he wished for privacy. But, I wanted to leave. My voice quivered. "D-did you complete chapter seven?" He stiffened his back, and answered with a slight nod. "At this rate Severus, you will make McGonagall's deadline."

The tingling sensation vanished, and he understood the punishment without me needing to humiliate him. Severus almost sounded friendly when he said, "Indeed, Sir."

Ron and Neville would soon return from auror training, and it did not make sense to leave for the ministry. Instead, I tossed powder into the fireplace and said, "I will spend the night at Prince Manor." Severus and I exchanged knowing nods, and I stepped into the floo while calling out my destination. It was better with him being out of range, because I did not wish to experience his emotions through our link. I already knew too much.

* * *

**Potter & Velarian**

It was a relief to get away from Hogwarts, and the emotional overload. I needed to scrub my brain with a wire brush to get the images out of my head. Velarian entered the sitting room, and we exchanged greetings. He glanced at the fireplace and asked, "Mr. Potter, will Lord Severus be joining us?"

It was difficult to hide my revulsion. My lips curled downwards into a grimace, and I gazed at him. "No, Velarian, he is...busy." Phlegm gathered, and I felt a little heat in my cheeks at the confession. Of all the nights to apparate to him, and I had to find that. What was I thinking? "I will stay tonight, and return to Hogwarts in time for classes."

The elf offered a light tip of his head in acknowledgement, and I suspected he knew what I refused to say. He was too dignified to mention anything of the sort, and my reaction humiliated me. I was acting like a child, for Merlin's sake. There was nothing wrong with a professor having a healthy-I didn't want to think about it. Velarian motioned to the chair. "Sir, will you join me for tea?"

"That sounds good," I admitted, and watched the elf set the tea service on the small table. It still amazed me to see how they pulled items from the air, as if they were always there.

Velarian held the chair for me, and then he took the other. We placed the sugar, and a thin slice of lemon in our cups. The elf glanced at the tea-pot, and then at me. What did he want? He repeated the gesture a minute later, before he poured our tea. "Sir, do you prefer it strong, or weak?"

My head shook in response to his question. "What you made is fine, Velarian. I do not expect you to make it special for me." The elf smiled at me, and filled the cup 3/4 full. How did he know I wanted to add milk? It was hard to imagine him a noble, because he made the perfect servant.

Velarian handed me the tea, and he poured his own. He filled the cup half full, set the pot down, and added hot water. He stopped when the cup was 3/4 full. "My preference is for weak tea."

I smirked at the sneaky elf. "You just gave me a lesson in etiquette." He offered me a wink, and motioned to the platter of miniature sandwiches. Auror training always left me hungry, and I filled my plate. "Is this how you will teach us after our rebirth?"

Velarian dabbed at the corner of his mouth, and set the napkin in his lap. "Sir, children learn by various techniques, but success often comes when they do not realize you are teaching." He sipped his tea, and placed the cup back on the platter.

This time, I attempted to imitate his actions while I contemplated his words. "That makes sense. It's the only way I can tell Severus something without him doubting everything I say."

He smirked at my explanation, and took another sip of tea. "Sir, you and Lord Severus had a very different upbringing. He understood dark magic, and he revered it. This was not so with you, and I wondered if you wished to talk about the tasks of prophecy."

My stomach clenched when he broached that topic, and I set my cup on the saucer. "Velarian, I don't understand why we have to release the dark magical energies. They are evil, and we are better without them."

The elf sat motionless while I spoke, and his head tilted after I stated my opinion. "Indeed, Albus Dumbledore taught you well, but I am not surprised to hear your concerns. Mr. Potter, magic does not know good or evil. Those attributes lie with the witches and wizards who use it."

"Exactly," I said, as he confirmed my earlier point. "All users of dark magic are evil."

The elf took a slow sip of tea. "Indeed, I can see your point. Would you argue then, that the users of light magic were good wizards?" I gave him a nod in answer, and he smiled at me. "Peter Pettigrew, Cornelius Fudge, and Dolores Umbridge were all users of light magic."

My teaspoon tapped against the table while I contemplated his argument, but I was not convinced. "Anyone can go bad, but you never see a dark wizard who does good things. They are all evil."

Velarian offered me a small smile, and we sat in silence for a minute. "Indeed, Sir, those lessons are well taught. History is seldom correct, because the ones left can write anything they wish. What do you know about Morgan le Fay?"

Why would he ask me about her? "Morgan le Fay was an enemy of Merlin, and she attempted to kill King Arthur on several occasions. She had a coven of witches who she used to curse him. She attempted to thwart Merlin, and she wanted to spread her evil. If it wasn't for her half-brother, she would have succeeded. I dread having to release her!"

The elf gave me a slight nod before he asked, "Would you like to hear the truth about who she was, and what she did?"

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I wrote a report on her for Professor Binns, and all the history books agree."

Velarian calmly poured the tea. "Interesting, is it not? Have you ever known historians to agree on anything?"

His question stumped me, and I was not able to refute it. "They all said the same thing. That essay frustrated Hermione, because she liked to argue and contrast the lesser known points. She was not able to find anything, and she had to write a dull essay that repeated everything the books already said."

He passed me a fresh cup of tea. "They all wrote from the same script." What, how was that possible? "Merlin wrote the history, and cast a spell that prevented anyone else from recording a different version. Morgan le Fay was a very good witch. She used dark energy to heal muggles, and she believed the magical community should protect them. She had a coven of sister healers who assisted her."

Velarian smiled at me, as I closed my mouth. "Morgan le Fay ruled her island, and it grew prosperous under her reign. She healed any who needed, and the people worshipped her. Merlin felt she was an abomination, because he believed nothing good could come from dark magic. He thought she meant to betray humanity, and he despised her."

How was that possible? Velarian seemed to speak about a different person. "Merlin turned King Arthur against her, although she was his half-sister. He came to realize the truth, and he ran to her island when he suffered a mortal injury. The wound was too great, and she was not able to save him. Her failure to revive him enraged Merlin, and he believed himself justified in declaring her an evil witch."

My arms folded across my chest as I stared at the elf. "If she was a healer, then she used light magic. Dark magic causes harm."

Velarian glanced at the tea, and then at me. "That is what the warriors of light wish you to believe. Sir, Morgan le Fay used dark magic. Both schools can heal, or cause harm. It depends on the wizards who use them. Dark magic is illegal, so who would use it?"

I added more sugar to my tea, and thought on his words. "If it wasn't evil to start with, they never would have outlawed it." He offered an appraising nod, and then I said, "Criminals are the only ones who use dark magic. They use it for evil."

The elf nodded in agreement. "Indeed, Sir. The prophecy speaks of the incident which sparked the war between the light and dark. Someone killed the seer. The only evidence was the dark scorching around the wound, but it tainted the view on magic."

Velarian gave me a lot to think about, but I needed to know a question that bugged me for a while. "Is Severus a Dark Wizard?" He told me that he was, but I had my doubt.

The elf smirked at me, as if he felt I already knew the answer. "Indeed, Sir. Lord Severus is a very Dark Wizard. What is the difference between Dark and Light magic?"

How should I know? I shook my head at him, and he said, "White magic uses your emotions, but the Dark focuses on logic. It uses reasoning, and intellect. Those who excel in dark magic tend to understand the way things connect to form the universe around us. Sir, you have an exceptional gift with white magic, because you can sense the feelings and emotions which stir others into action. These are the energies that hold the universe together."

Velarian sensed my hesitation, so he continued to explain, "If you found Lord Severus injured, you would want to heal him. Your strength would come from emotion. If you suffered an injury, Lord Severus would analyse your wound. He would decide the best method of healing you, and he would create a spell to solve the problem. In this case, he would bind your fibers together. You would heal him with love, but he depended on logic. Both light and dark magic could heal or destroy."

Velarian stared at me while I attempted to organize my thoughts. His words did make sense, but I needed to know one last thing. "Neither is better than the other?"

"That is correct."

* * *

**Monday at Hogwarts**

Ron danced down the hall, and pumped his fist into the air. He glanced over his shoulder towards the potions classroom, and his lips pulled back into a loopy grin. "Blimey, have you ever known Snape not to give homework?" He grabbed my shoulder and gave me an enthusiastic shake. "Harry, what happened this weekend? I've never seen Snape so happy!"

Revulsion overcame me, and I had no wish to speculate on what occurred after I left. "Why don't you ask him-Hermione, have you completed that charms essay?" She nodded in answer.

Ron didn't catch my hint, and he continued to talk about Severus. "You must think me barmy. I hope his good mood lasts for the rest of the term."

"Ron, shut-up!"


	12. Velarian and the Entity

** Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Velarian and the Entity**

**Wednesday, April 14, 1999**

It could have happened to anyone. How did McGonagall know about the hidden passageway? Her discovery resulted in my having to send for the Master, and I did not look forward to that conversation. Potter narrowed his brows at me, and I ran a hand through my hair to push it from my face. The youth slowly released his breath while he waited for me to say something. "Severus, why did you ask to see me?"

The situation would not bother the Master, but I suspected a different reaction from my Head of House. If not for the former, I could avoid telling the latter. The irony was not lost on me. "Prince Manor offers us more privacy. Sir, I would prefer to continue our discussion at home."

Nobody wished to give Voldemort bad news, because they seldom escaped a harsh punishment. Potter was nothing like him, and yet I felt anxious. The traitorous link would have told him, despite the firmness of my mask. The youth approached me, and lowered his voice when he asked, "Severus, are you in trouble?"

"Sir, I prefer to discuss this at Prince Manor."

"Of course," he said.

Was it possible to avoid Velarian while we discussed my situation? I did not fear the elf, but it troubled me that he knew of my transgressions. He would hear about them from Potter, and that was bad enough. The elf started to train the Master in his responsibilities, and they discussed different situations. I did not want to know what they talked about, but I preferred to keep Velarian out.

I tossed a pinch of powder at the flames and called for Potter's private suite. The youth seemed puzzled, but he stepped into the floo and vanished. I followed shortly after, and he motioned towards the office. I answered his silent question with a nod. We walked into the study, and the youth leaned against the front of his desk. "What do you wish to discuss?"

Telling him proved more difficult than expected. I glanced at the chair before his desk, and I remembered our last chat-snogging at Malfoy's party. I suspected this office would become hated territory. My gaze returned to the youth, and it lingered while I tried to find the least problematic way of informing him. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a scroll, which I placed on the desk. "Sir, I need you to sign this."

It was humiliating, and I hoped he would not ask questions. Potter read the parchment, and signed it. The tingling intensity shocked me, and I wondered if the bond based it on my guilt. "What did you do to earn another disciplinary warning?" Why did he sound surprised? I already told him that I received several throughout my career, but Dumbledore refused to give me more than two in any given year.

The scroll kept me distracted, as I rolled it into a fine tube. Would he accept my not telling him? The youth placed a hand on my shoulder in trying to comfort me, and I knew he reacted to my anxiety. Blast, I had to tell him something. "It was a breach of conduct. Master, I would prefer leaving it between my employer and me."

The youth considered my request, and rubbed a thumb against his cheek while he continued to study me. "Why are you anxious? Do you fear a repeat of what happened the last time you received a disciplinary warning?"

The thought had crossed my mind, and I averted my gaze from the youth. "You plan to do that, do you, Master?"

The youth's fingers gently touched my chin, and he turned me to face him. "No, Severus the situation was different. You felt tired, and you treated the students horribly. You were beyond reason, and we would have fought if we discussed it. Prince Manor allowed you to sleep, because too many people interrupted you at Hogwarts. I brought you home for a well-earned punishment, and I let you rest."

His statement irritated me, and it was impossible to hold back my sneer. "Master, what happened to your promise of not interfering with my teaching?"

Potter pushed himself off the desk and paced in silence while he contemplated my question. "You desperately needed a nap, but that would have triggered the bond's punishment. I had to remove the static so you could rest. It was not interference, but you asked a good question. I made that promise when it did not matter if you stayed."

Potter rubbed the back of his neck, and I felt my irritation build. "Severus, we will fulfil the prophecy, but we can only do that while staying at Hogwarts. With my help, you will become King of the human realm."

The arrogant prat believed his own rhetoric. My cloak swished behind me, and I swooped to the other side of the office. I had no wish to stay in his presence. "Thankfully I have you to check my activities, Master." I threw my hands in the air, and I stared at him while I sneered, "How did I ever exist without your guidance? I was a bloody spy, a f***g double agent. You have no right!"

Potter stared at me with widened eyes. Good, I don't remember when I ever used that word, but it had the desired effect. I had more to say, and I emphasized it by poking him hard in the chest. There was a pull on my magic, and then I sensed the bitter taste of soap. My glare hardened on the audacious prat, and I pressed my lips together. He cast the same bloody spell his father used on me in school.

The youth seemed unaffected by my glare, and I realized he'd seen it nearly daily since my enslavement. Merlin, I hope it did not already lose its effectiveness. The soap fumes irritated my eyes, and caused them to water. That was my only sign of discomfort, because I would not give him the satisfaction in seeing me suffer.

The prat watched with interest, and then he said, "Severus, why do you insist on building static? I will remove the spell when you are able to speak without further offending the bond."

A loud growl was the only response I could give, and the increased tingling intensity almost felt rewarding. He folded his arms and watched me. He could stare all he wanted, because I was not going to react to this stupid, childish, punishment.

The foaming suds continued to gather, and they had nowhere to go. My choices were to choke, spit them out, or swallow them. None appealed to me, but one allowed me a chance to hide my difficulties. I turned my head from the Master, and swallowed the bitter substance. It nearly made me vomit, and it was all I could do to quell the urge.

Potter did not take his gaze from me while I struggled with his newly discovered childish punishment. The youth retrieved his wand to transform parchment into cloth, and he offered it to me. "Severus, you may use a rag to wipe away the excess from your mouth. The permission is for now, and anytime you suffer this punishment from me in the future."

Suds dribbled from the corner of my mouth, and I swiped the rag from his hand. They vanished quickly into the material when I coughed, and I hid it without drawing attention to my predicament. The youth nodded at me in approval. "This is the perfect punishment to use in public, because you hide it very well. Do you notice the rapid decrease of the tingling sensation?"

A shake of my head was the only answer I could give, because that was not something, I stopped to consider. My stomach started to protest from my earlier decision, and I already regretted my stubbornness. Why did I always act impulsive when angered? My instincts worked well when I was a spy, but they never served me in social situations. Maybe that was why few people tolerated me.

The fumes continued to irritate my eyes, and my esophagus burned with acid. My stomach cramped, and pain dominated my thoughts. The link must have told Potter, because he cancelled the spell. He placed a hand on my arm and asked, "Why did your emotions suddenly shift? Your anger rapidly changed to anxiety. Severus, tell me what happened."

A fist instinctively pressed into my gut to quell the cramping. I opened my mouth to explain my need for the loo, when I vomited without warning. Potter jumped back, but his seeker reflexes failed him. My regurgitated lunch covered his robes from the waist down, and a sense of satisfaction overcame me. At least my mouth no longer tasted of soap.

Potter placed a hand on my shoulder, and I felt the warm tingling sensation of diagnostic magic. His voice sounded concerned when he asked, "What happened, Severus? Why did it make you throw up?" The link must have informed him of my satisfaction, and he furrowed his brows at me. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"I did no such thing, Master." I answered with a firm gruffness. "However, I cannot lie about the pleasure it gives me."

The youth frowned when he noticed my grin, and he muttered a cleansing spell. "Yeah, I sensed that. Now answer my question."

Did I finally anger the mighty Harry Potter? Perhaps, this made the mouthful of soap worthwhile, and I wondered how far I could push him. The thought intrigued me, so I answered with a bored tone. "What did you think would happen, Master?"

"Severus," Potter said with a low growl.

Slytherin self-preservation screamed at me to end this, but I could not. My shoulders straightened, and I stood to my full height with my head held high in the air. It always pleased me that I was taller than him. "Master, you cannot think me gullible enough to believe our local celebrity lacks the most basic of knowledge."

The youth's fists clenched at his sides, and yet I felt no fear. I would regret it later, but I enjoyed this immensely. An unexpected knock at the door grabbed our attention, and Potter glared at me before he answered. Damn, I bet it was the meddling elf.

My stomach clenched when the youth invited Velarian inside, and I offered him a nod in greeting. It was one thing to antagonize Potter while alone with the youth, but the elf's presence changed that. "Milord, would you two care for tea?" I suspected the interfering git knew of our earlier discussion.

Personally, I would prefer to rinse my mouth and remove the horrid taste. The elf waited for my response, and I glanced at the irritating youth. "Ask the Master." He turned his attention to Potter, and I took that as my opportunity to leave. I brushed past the youth, and strode towards the door connecting to my study.

Hurried steps approached from behind, and I reached for the knob. It took too long to open the door, and I heard the unmistakable 'click' of the lock. "Severus, take a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

My forehead pressed against the door's cool wood, and a soft groan escaped. I suspected their lessons would lead to this, and now I had my answer. The youth thought nothing of scolding me before Velarian, and I wondered what other things he considered.

The bond urged me to return to the chair, but I fought it. My fist gripped the doorknob, and I mentally cast 'alohomora' before entering my study. Magical strings pulled at me, but they became elastic. I managed to stretch them while I walked through my office, and they weakened the further I moved from Potter. The bond was abating!

The mild tingling sensation ebbed, and I grinned at my newfound freedom. A swift kick at the door caused it to slam, and I walked away from the Master. Potter would never again tell me what to do. Crackling energy surrounded me, and an empowered tingling sensation made itself known.

My celebration came to an abrupt halt, and I pivoted back to stare at the closed door. I'd forgotten about the entity. Now was the time to swear, but shock kept me silent. My previous victory turned to horror, and instinct caused me to stiffen. Merlin, Potter's scolding would pale in comparison to Rosmerta's if my foolishness caused me to miss tomorrow's match.

* * *

**Velarian Meets the Entity**

Potter entered the room, followed by Velarian. I hoped it was the youth, but I could not tell. The bond pressed me to my knees, and my gaze fell to the floor. It would not let me look into the eyes of my Master, and it felt little different from my service with Voldemort.

The youth stood before me, and Velarian approached from the side. Why did he have to stay? The room fell into silence, and nobody moved. The not knowing intimidated me more than the upcoming punishment, but the bond tightened its grip on me and I was powerless against it. "My pet, your intense resistance devastates me. What causes this? Look at me."

The rapid beating of distant drums thundered in my ears, and I realized it was my heart. Was this the end? The true Master ordered me to look at him, so I had little choice and raised my gaze to his. "Master, I-I" Merlin, he would kill me. "I retaliated against my young master."

Velarian stepped between the Entity and me, and I feared for the insane elf. I wished to warn him, but the bond forced me to hold my tongue. He glared into the red eyes and commanded, "Reveal yourself, Spirit. I, Prince Velarian of the Fae court command it."

The thunderous voice mellowed, and the true Master asked. "Pater, is that you?"

The elf mated with the first magical human, so this should not have shocked me. Velarian held his head high, and stared into the youth's crimson eyes. Master stood still while the elf studied him. Several minutes passed in silence, and Velarian stepped away. Was that a form of elven communication? He walked behind me and placed his hands on my head. "If indeed you are my son, then know that you have enslaved yours. Allow me to introduce Lord Severus."

For the first time in months, I felt real hope. Was Velarian more powerful than the true Master? "Pater, I did not know. If you have returned, then my pet-Severus is the one spoken of in prophecy." His slip pleased me, and I realized the elf held power over the Entity.

Velarian gave my head a gentle massage while he spoke with the Entity. It had a calming effect, and I suspected he used magic to help with his effort. "Answer my question." The elf spoke with confidence, and his voice sounded firm.

The entity lowered its gaze! That was the last thing I expected to see, and it thrilled me. Unfortunately, the blasted link informed him and I received a glare. That would not bode well for me. He spoke above my head, as if I was not there. "Pater, I prefer not to discuss this before the child. My true identity and other questions you may have are not suitable for him to hear."

How dare he? The bond held me to the floor, or I would have attacked him. "I am no child!"

The Entity ignored my outburst, but the elf's calming massage intensified. "Milord, please allow me to handle this." A feeling of helplessness overcame me, and I groaned at the implication. Velarian considered me little more than a child in need of his protection.

They stared at me and waited for my agreement. What choice did I have? "If that is what you wish."

"I do," Velarian said with a gentle voice. He lifted me to my feet, and ran his hand across the left side of my face. "Milord, you need rest." Indeed, the elf's perception never failed to astound me. He led me to my room, and helped me into bed. I hardly remembered placing my head on the pillow, and I slept soundly for several hours.

* * *

**Sitting Room Chat**

My ready agreement puzzled me when I awoke, because I did not recall being tired. The overwhelming tingling sensation reminded me of the earlier events, and I wondered why the bond did not kill me while I rested. Perhaps, Velarian's talk prevented it. Did they finish? I needed to know.

The sleeve of my nightshirt drew my attention. When did I change into these? Magic helped me to dress more appropriately, and I left my quarters in search of Velarian. Perhaps, I underestimated that elf. I could always call him, but I hoped to eavesdrop on their conversation. I wanted to hear the entity's explanation.

Would the True Master sense me, or was that ability limited to Potter? It was worth the risk. I removed my boots, and walked without a sound towards the study. I heard nothing through our connecting doors, so I ventured into the hall and descended the stairs. Quite voices alerted me to a conversation in the sitting room, and I edged closer so I could hear.

The youth answered my earlier question when he called, "Welcome back, sleepyhead."

The entity already left, and I had no wish to eavesdrop on whatever they discussed. I walked stiffly into the sitting room, and attempted to hide my irritation. The extreme tingling sensation forced my submission, and it dashed my earlier hopes. My knees weakened when I approached my Master, and the bond forced me to the floor. A mere bow would not do with this intensity.

Potter stared at me in shock, and he rose from the couch. "Severus, you may rise." I stood without lifting my gaze from the floor, and the youth noticed my predicament. "You may look at us, and I expect you to engage in the conversation without having to wait for permission."

Childhood malnourishment, and years of abuse caused my knees to scream in agony when I rose from the floor. Velarian became my dominant focus, and I strode towards him. "What did you do to me, and who is the Entity? I command you to tell me what he told you."

My actions shocked Potter, and I heard a low whisper when he breathed out my name. The elf seemed less concerned by my outburst, and he gazed at me in contemplation. "Milord, I will not apologize for defending your interest, nor can you issue such commands to me. However, I will answer your question. Elven parents use magic to help their young when they refuse to sleep. It will not harm you."

My glare hardened on the elf, and I folded my arms in agitation. "Velarian, are you my slave?" He offered a nod in answer. "Why then, do you refuse me? Will your disobedience displease the Queen? I seem to recall you cannot interfere, but you must obey me." My last words came out in a low growl. "Answer my question."

The youth shook his head at me, but he stayed silent. Velarian lowered his gaze, and breathed in deeply. "Milord, the Entity complicates matters. I must return to the Fae court, and discuss my situation with the Queen. I fear her wrath will prove most severe, and I will return when able."

The youth glanced between the elf and me. "It seems that trouble runs in your family. How long will your trip take? Will she let you return?"

The youth's questions intrigued me, and I looked to the elf for an answer. Velarian sobered, and glanced at the courtyard before he answered. "Indeed, Mr. Potter. It would seem Severus inherited that gene from me."

His admittance earned him a smirk, and I waited for him to continue. "My earlier interference in the Realm of Man is responsible for much of the chaos. I need the help of elven mages to assist with the Entity, or we cannot complete the tasks necessary for the prophecy."

Velarian turned his attention to me. "Milord, I will tell you that the Entity is unable to break his magical connection. The enslavement bond is a separate part of the spell, and he will no longer use it to his advantage. Mr. Potter assumes full responsibility for managing its demands."

"What does that mean?"

The elf offered a slight nod before he continued. "Indeed, Milord that is a good question. The Entity swore his obedience to me, and he will no longer punish you. Mr. Potter must assume full responsibility."

Potter's face turned white, and he sucked air through clenched teeth. "Velarian, I am failing at that task. Severus refuses to listen. He has two disciplinary warnings from school, and I don't know if I need to break my promise about interfering with his teaching. We must stay at Hogwarts, but McGonagall will fire him if he receives another."

My gaze hardened on the tattling youth, but I could no longer sense any changes in the tingling severity. It already went beyond that point, and I hoped it was no worse than the last time. Velarian placed his hand on my chest and held me back from the youth. "I assume you wish for me to confirm our earlier discussion with Lord Severus."

Potter lowered his gaze to the floor, and offered a nod. "Indeed," said the elf. "Milord, you know I instruct the youth in his future role. He must work on your weaknesses, so you can focus on the given tasks. The most obvious shortcoming is your impulsivity during emotional situations, and Mr. Potter will help you through this by setting rules. He must work on your outbursts, and punish your transgressions."

My arms folded across my chest, and I snorted at the elf. "The arrogance in that statement far surpasses any other I have heard. You actually believe that, do you? How is it possible for a child to help me become a King? How will I rule the realm of humans while I must submit to him?"

The youth seemed ready for my outburst, and he spoke with confidence. "Velarian is helping me to understand my role as your guide. Severus, you have a remarkable intellect, but your emotions dominate it."

I rolled my eyes at him, and forcibly exhaled. "Indeed, Master, people knew me for my overflowing emotions. I suppose, my life was incomplete without you. I was unable to manage my own affairs, and your wisdom was badly needed." Sarcasm likely offended the bond, but I did not care.

Velarian stepped in when he noticed my temper flare out of control. "You have the gifts and abilities to lead the human race into a better existence. However, you react to situations with impulsive anger, and then your guilt overcomes you. That is how Voldemort and Dumbledore enslaved you. It's your biggest downfall, and this will cause catastrophe when you become the King."

The youth started to pace while he continued where Velarian left off. "I am now the only Master you will ever have. It is my responsibility to help you succeed, and to see that you are never again manipulated by others. Severus, you are too vital to our future, and it is my duty to protect you. I have no interests other than seeing you meet whatever goals you set."

My lips curled into a snarl, and I sneered, "Of course, Master, what would I ever do without you?"

Potter tried to ignore my outburst, but Velarian's hand firmly gripped my shoulder. "Severus, you will eventually seek Mr. Potter's advice, as your moral compass. You will never ask him how to brew a potion, but you will want to know his thoughts on making it. He is responsible for guiding you, and eventually you will earn fewer punishments by seeking his advice beforehand."

Did Velarian believe me incapable of keeping myself out of trouble? What other nonsense did he tell the youth, and why was Potter so gullible? My hand swept the hair from my face, and I attempted to sound bored when I asked, "Master, is this your justification for breaking a promise?"

Potter stopped pacing, and I noticed the serious expression on his face. He believed what he said, and that alone was frightening. "Severus, The first disciplinary warning proves that McGonagall will not tolerate your behaviour to her students, and I agree. You are a better instructor than that. Your abuse of the students is a reaction, and I must help you overcome it. If I fail at my task, then you cannot do yours. Future occurrences will earn you corporal punishment. I do not need an official notice from McGonagall, because I will listen to the students when they complain."

That was all I needed to make teaching even more heinous. Would I ever sit in comfort? "Students tell lies, Master. Have you considered that?"

The youth offered a nod in answer. "Severus, you will confess when you have acted wrong. I will not take their word over yours, because I have no reason to doubt you." He gauged my reaction, but I could not speak while I gritted my teeth. The link told him of my outrage, and his next question did not surprise me. "Severus, how would I react if you told me the reason for your disciplinary warning?"

My left palm rubbed against my lower right arm while I raised my gaze to his. "How can I know that, Master?" Potter narrowed his eyes at me, and I knew then that I already pushed him to the limit. These stupid parchments from McGonagall made me feel like a badly behaved schoolboy. "Master, I cannot say with any certainty, but I suspect my Head of House will have a negative reaction."

My eyes flicked to Velarian, and heat rushed through my cheeks. The elf noticed my discomfort, and offered Potter a supportive clasp on the shoulder. He politely inclined his head to me, and left the room.

Potter slumped, and looked years older than he was. He walked towards the fireplace, and stood before the winged back chair. He motioned to it with one hand, while he rubbed his eyes with the other. "Take a seat, Severus."

That was worse than I expected. The corners of my mouth turned down into a grimace, and I forced myself to walk the required distance. The youth learned my interrogation tactics very well; too bad, he did not do the same with potions. I swept by him, and seated myself without another word.

Potter watched me, and he seemed amused when I sat. "You scooted past me, and you pivoted your body to keep your backside away." The youth's eyes stared into mine while he continued, "That is not a good a sign. What did you do?"

"I did no such thing, Master. This is a cramped area, and I had to move like that." How dare he think me afraid of something so trivial? That was merely coincidental.

Potter visibly stiffened, and shook his head at me. "Severus, you attempt to keep your backside from me when you expect punishment. This is not the first time. Answer my question."

My cheeks felt hot, and I knew my mask failed. It was of little use against him, and I should have realized the link's information would help him notice my subtle actions. Such things were useless against the bond. "Master, do you recall Velarian mentioning Merwyn the Malicious, and his shortcut?"

The youth nodded his head at me, and motioned for me to continue. My stomach churned, and I crossed one leg over the other. "Rosmerta came to visit me at noon, and I wanted to show her the passageway. It intrigued her, and we assumed few knew the secret." My cheeks flared with warmth while I considered my next words. "Master, we thought ourselves alone, and we acted indiscreetly."

The youth's mouth hung open. I could not continue my story, and I averted my gaze. Potter's hand gently touched my chin, and he guided me to look at him when he asked, "That explains why you didn't wish to tell me. What were you doing, and who walked in on you?" He was so innocent; I had to bite back my immediate response. If he had to ask...

Potter held me in his gaze, and his hand prevented my turning away. "We had enough warning to right our clothing with magic, and I shielded Rosmerta from prying eyes. Headmistress McGonagall followed Malfoy and Zabini through the shortcut. She meant to scold them, and then she noticed me. She deducted points from them, and expressed her wish to speak with me."

The youth straightened himself from leaning against the mantle, and scratched the back of his head. "The Headmistress and two Slytherin purebloods caught you snogging in the halls of Hogwarts." My silent nod answered him. "You indicated earlier that the Head of House would take offence. That would make me a hypocrite, because Ginny and I do the same thing. How should I react?"

Sweat coated my palms, and I rubbed them against my trousers before I returned my attention to him. "Master, it was a little more than snogging." Potter stared at me in horror. "No, Merlin. What goes through your mind? We still had our clothing on-mostly."

He offered me a nod, and motioned for me to continue. "Society expects the young to make mistakes, and we often turn a blind eye to their actions. I am a professor, and I take responsibility for teaching their children. They hold me to higher standards, and I shamed our family. Society expects my head of house to deal with me."

Potter blanched at my words, and I watched with fascination while his skin paled. "Does it have to include the public?"

"Thankfully, it will not leave Hogwarts, Master." My head lowered while I contemplated that possibility, and I realized the situation could have been much worse. It was not fair, because secret passages should stay that way. This was not my fault. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini will expect something, but I do not think they will ever enquire about it."

Potter walked towards the couch and took a seat. My eyes widened, and I hoped he would not do it here. What if someone fire called? They would see everything! He pushed at his glasses, and I dreaded his summoning me. "Severus, you expect the slipper, but I cannot give you a real punishment when I feel like a hypocrite. Besides, it is something I prefer to use for the worst offences, or when your actions justify it."

What did he mean? I did not deserve any of them. The bond demanded it, and that was all. My lips curled into a snarl and I sneered, "I have yet to earn any of my punishments, Master." Without warning, my knees became weak, and I fell to the floor. My head ached badly, and I felt nauseous to my stomach. This was new. What did the bond want from me?

Potter rose from the couch and ran to my side. He placed his palms on my head, and everything returned to normal. The youth kneeled before me, and I met his gaze. "Severus, I have never seen this reaction before. Was this the first time?" The link told him of my anxiety, but I gave him a nod in answer. "The bond did not stop you from lying to me. It punished you immediately, but it allowed you to finish your statement. Did the bond weaken?"

"That was not-" I paused, and decided against continuing my argument. Had I lied to him? He could not seriously believe that I deserved any of my earlier punishments. Could I lie to him? It was something to consider testing in the future.

The youth waited for me to continue, but it was safer for me to end the unwanted conversation. Potter seemed to understand, and he started another. "Rosmerta asked me not to ground you, because you two had plans for tomorrow and Saturday. Instead, I will restrict you from brewing experimental potions for the next two weeks."

My mouth opened, and I nearly argued with him before I opted to close it. The gladiatorial match was not important to me, but I suspected Rosmerta would let him have it if he prevented our going. "Master, that is too long. I need to brew for my job." The whine in my voice took us both by surprise, and I felt heat in my cheeks.

Potter offered me a firm nod. "Indeed, but those potions are not included in your punishment."

"No, just the enjoyable brews."

Potter smirked at my response, and he rose from the couch. "Severus, I do not believe you deserve punishment for what happened at Hogwarts, and I hope this works around that issue. Rosmerta defends your interests, and she makes sure that I know your schedule. There is no time for you to brew anything in the next two weeks." He paused for a moment before he asked, "Is there a different punishment you would prefer?"

A goofy smile appeared when I thought of her, and then I masked it. Rosmerta would do anything for me, and I suspected the youth knew it. "It irritates me that I am forbidden from brewing. Although, you are correct in assuming that I will not have the time. Sir, why don't you ground me from things like quidditch, or flying?"

The youth shook his head in amusement, and after a moment, he finally answered. "You hate doing those things. We can sometimes fool the bond, but it knows that is not punishment." I huffed at him in agitation, and Potter merely smirked at my reaction. "Next time, do not get caught."

"Indeed." Imagine, a Gryffindor giving me that advice.

The intensity lowered again, when he announced, "You will complete the next chapter of the textbook." That would not please Rosmerta, because I promised to stay with her for the weekend. How would I squeeze in time for that? The bond demanded more, and I dreaded having to sit on the hard benches to watch that stupid match.

Potter thought on my punishment, and I did nothing to offer suggestions. This turned into a horrible day, and I wanted it to end. "Severus, we will return to Hogwarts and eat supper in the Great Hall. Do you have any job related obligations tonight?" Blimey, why was it Pucey's day to patrol? My head shook, and I regretted having taken on an assistant.

The youth offered me a look of sympathy. "You will return to your quarters immediately after dinner, and go to bed at nine. Turn out the lights. Tell Rosmerta of the punishment if she visits, because you cannot use her as an excuse. The bond will let me know if you disobey. She may stay with you, but you will not converse or fool around after turning out the lights."

She would have words with him. Perhaps, I could get her to share the memory with me. The tingling sensation vanished, and I dreaded having to tell Rosmerta. She would scold me for my foolishness. "Sir, I prefer corporal punishment."

The youth stared at me while I silently pleaded. He seemed confused when he said, "Rosmerta showed me your schedule, and I believe you intended to spend the evening grading assignments. Why would you wish to make that more difficult? Do you have other plans?"

How could I tell Potter? Denying it would cause more trouble, so I shrugged my shoulders in response. Severus Snape does not beg, but he left me little choice. Rosmerta read an article about a potion that heightens the senses, and I brewed it for her earlier. We intended to see if it was worth the hype. "Sir, please reconsider the bedtime."

"Your punishment stands."

I dreaded telling Rosmerta.


	13. The Fallout

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.**

* * *

**The Fallout**

**Wednesday, April 14, 1999**

Of all the nights for that woman to arrive late, she had to pick this one. Pushing Potter was not one of my better ideas, but my need for control overpowered my self-preservation. Rosmerta was forty minutes late, and I could not wait any longer. I changed into my nightshirt, and finished getting ready for bed.

The door opened at ten to nine, and I rushed to greet her. "Rosmerta, you're late." Ugh, that was not how I wanted to start this. "I've missed you."

Rosmerta glanced at my nightshirt. "It looks like you forgot." She winked, placed her hand on the clasp of her robe, spun back, and whipped it off to show a tight fighting silk thing with lots of lace. It made her swell in all the right places, and I nearly missed her words. "Why are you wearing a nightshirt?"

She looked hot! I couldn't take my eyes off her swollen orbs. Huh, nightshirt, what? Oh, Merlin, I almost forgot about Potter! I glanced at the time and swallowed; I could hardly breathe. "Rosmerta, I have five minutes left before I must go to bed. You may stay, but I cannot converse or fool around after nine." I glanced at the floor, and noticed redness in my feet. That was not a good sign.

Rosmerta's hands flew to her hips, and I noticed it caused her chest to swell outwards. At this moment, I hated Potter. "Helga's tits, Severus, are you serious?" I nodded in answer, and she threw her arms in the air, "Of all the bloody nights for you to get an early bedtime. Was this because of that old witch and those kids?"

I shook my head in answer. "I lost my temper and retaliated against him."

"You did what?" Rosmerta shouted louder than I expected.

I regretted not having anticipated her volume, or casting silencio. I wondered if anyone heard. Shushing an angered person seldom proved helpful, so I attempted to explain, "I tried to change his mind. You have no idea how much I was looking forward to this night."

Rosmerta smirked, and gazed at my obvious protrusion. "Oh, I have an inkling." Normally, a statement like that might cause me to blush, but I could only smile. She sighed, glanced at the clock, and walked towards me. "We can do this another night, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

"I love you, Rosmerta." She exchanged similar words of affection, and we embraced. My lips found hers, and we kissed passionately while my hands explored her new attire.

She swatted them from her chest, and glanced down. "Severus, it's time for bed. What will you do with that?"

My lips twisted into a grimace as I admitted, "I must ignore it. I-Will you join me later?"

She led me to the bedroom, and I crawled under the covers. "Yes, I will return after I speak with Potter." She kissed me on the forehead, and left to find the Master. Good luck to him.

Ten minutes later, the door to my suite slammed open. Merlin, what did he tell her? "Severus, get out here, now!"

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I again regretted not casting silencio. The bond detected my Master, and then I heard his voice. "You may join us."

Potter did not earn my appreciation. I flew from the bed, and dressed in my regular clothing before I joined them. The Master received a nod of respect, but he deserved a kick in the backside. Rosmerta stormed towards me, and poked me in the chest with her finger. "You never told him!"

I squirmed under her accusing glare, and glanced at Potter as he flicked his wand at the door. "Rosmerta, please, I'm sorry. I tried-it was too personal-I begged him not to do it."

The traitorous youth walked over to join our conversation. "Severus, you always try to evade an early bedtime. Tell me your plans, so we can avoid these situations." Just wait until he needs help with Miss Weasley.

Rosmerta gazed into my eyes, and I desperately resisted the urge to squirm. Was she angry, or just a little upset? "Severus, you need to trust Potter, and tell him what you want." My smile reflected hers, and she ran her fingers through my hair. Rosmerta glanced at the youth and asked, "Why did you send him to bed? Wouldn't the cane be more suitable?"

Ugh, I hated that she knew so much about my punishments, but her acceptance made it worthwhile. I stared at the ceiling and answered both of them, "It was too personal. Rosmerta, how could I tell him what we had planned?"

Potter's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Severus, don't give detailed information. Just say that you have plans with her. I may ask questions, but you can refuse to answer on the grounds of being too personal." He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll get through this, Severus. I revoke your bedtime, but your magic restriction still stands." The youth glanced at Rosmerta, and his voice became serious. "I don't like physical chastisement, but I sometimes use it when he misbehaves."

The boy never stopped to think! Rosmerta noticed my embarrassment, and she offered me a comforting smile. I moved forward to embrace her fondly, and I yelped at the unexpected pinch to my backside. Potter's gaze snapped on me, and then he realized what happened. I'm not sure who turned redder. The youth left without another word, and I had a wonderful night with Rosmerta.

* * *

**Friday, April 16, 1999**

The students passed a box to one another filled with tubes of unmarked potion ingredients. Longbottom was the last to receive his, and he returned the container to me. "Consider this a test, should you fail, then you have no chance to pass your NEWT."

Granger's quill raced across her parchment, and I knew she scribbled every word I said. "Complete the assignment by Monday. Name your unique ingredient, and predict its effect on today's potion. You will brew it, and hope your predictions prove correct."

The insufferable-know-it-all raised her hand. "Miss Granger wishes to ask on the essay length." The youth nodded, and my lips curled into a wicked grin. "If it mattered, Miss Granger, I would have specified." The youth blushed, and avoided looking at her chuckling peers.

"Please see me after class," I said before shocked gasps rudely interrupted. What, had they never heard of please? "...Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini." The youths realized why I signaled them out, and I dreaded our discussion. At least they were adults, and we didn't need to call their parents.

We waited for the last student to leave, and Potter cast 'Silencio.' The youths gathered around my desk, and he stood at my side. "Severus, I don't understand." How could he not?

Zabini and Malfoy listened to every word we said. "I ask, Sir, because it's within your right to demand being present. Do you wish to join the conversation?"

The Slytherins stood in an uneasy silence, and waited for Potter's decision. Would he choose to make the horrid situation worse, or did he plan to leave? "I appreciate the consideration, Severus, but we already discussed this." Occlumency came in handy, yet again. It was not possible to make eye contact with the snakes. "If you need anything, please let me know before I leave for Auror training."

"Indeed, I must tell you that Headmistress McGonagall wishes us to move into our new quarters tomorrow. She plans to show them at eight in the morning, Sir." I clasped my hands behind my back, and waited for his response.

Potter seemed enthused, and he glanced at the Slytherins. "That sounds brilliant! Would you like to meet after breakfast?" He received a nod. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow!" He offered the snakes a wave, grabbed his books, and left the room.

The doors locked with a mental thought, and I turned to the teens. "Nothing we say leaves this room." The youths attempted to look serious when they nodded, but they could not hide their eagerness.

Malfoy cleared his throat, and gained my attention. "Sir, we did not speak of it with others, and we decided to keep your secret."

Zabini held his head high, and placed a hand on the surface of my desk. "Indeed, Sir, I appreciate what you taught us over the years. Few men resist a beautiful woman's temptation, and we all struggle with keeping it in our pants." Merlin, I'm glad Potter already left.

"Be that as it may, I need to apologize for my deplorable decorum." I raised my occlumency shields in preparation for this conversation, but I sensed warmth spreading across my cheeks. They observed more than I realized.

Rosmerta's kneeling position helped keep her hidden from view, but they understood more than I gave them credit. How much did they see? Would they notice if I used legilimency? "My duty as your instructor forces me to speak of the inappropriateness of my behaviour. The disgrace is mine alone, and I urge you to avoid making the same mistake."

Zabini's arms crossed in an arrogant fashion, and he grinned at me. "It surprises me that Mr. Potter knows of your debauchery. How fortunate for you, Sir, not having a real Head of House. Gryffindors thrive on their lack of decorum."

Malfoy patted down his hair, and smirked at me. "Indeed, you are lucky my Father is not your Head of House. How did he find out, Sir, did the bond force you to tell him?"

The conversation worsened, and I yearned for its end. "Mr. Potter runs a traditional house, and I assure you his reaction proved most adequate." My glance landed on Malfoy. "Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. You could not imagine me telling him otherwise; the bond demanded it."

Most students would end the conversation, but not Zabini. The youth's arrogance spurned him to satisfy his curiosity. "What did Potter do?" I glanced at Malfoy, but the youth offered no help. He too seemed equally curious.

They had the right to ask, because my actions were an offence. It would involve Potter and their family heads if I could not appease them. "I will not offer details of my punishment."

Phlegm built in my throat, and I wondered if they would accept my statement. Malfoy gave me a look of concern when he saw me swallow. "We noticed your absence at the head table during breakfast and lunch. Could we expect you for dinner?" Abraxas taught him well, and it pleased me that he offered an out.

I folded my hands behind me, and gazed at the teens. "No, Professor Pucey will supervise the Great Hall this weekend." I seldom missed meals with my students. Malfoy allowed me to avoid the disgrace of having a socially unacceptable punishment. Potter never asked for details, and I hoped to keep it that way.

Zabini winced at my perceived pain, and sucked in his breath. "I underestimated Potter-It's obvious he denied magical healing. You should use ice, Sir; Madame Pomfrey did that with me."

Malfoy stared wide-eyed at me, and gathered his books while he talked. "The conversation will go no further, Sir, you have my word. My Father does not need to hear of this."

Zabini offered a firm nod to Malfoy. "Sir, I too will keep this between us. My Head of House does not need to know of the situation."

The boys received a respectful tip of my head. "Indeed, it pleases me that we agree." We exchanged farewell gestures, and the youths departed my classroom. My not being head of house caused this problem. Nobody would care what I did, and I hated everyone knowing I had to answer to someone else!

* * *

**McGonagall and the Scroll**

My discussion took longer than I planned, because I hoped for them to leave after a quick apology. It nearly made me late for my appointment with McGonagall, and I dreaded her conversation no less than my earlier one. Why did she need the board's approval for my punishment? Did she intend to suspend me, or would they assess a financial penalty? That disciplinary warning should have been enough.

The door closed after I stepped inside, and I detected shielding magic. Dumbledore did that when I reported on my spying activities. None would gain access through the downstairs portal, or her office door. That included me. I returned her greeting with a respectful nod. "Severus, please be seated." She stopped with an awkward pause and flicked her eyes to the chair.

She made her thoughts obvious, and I needed to set her straight. I sank into the chair, and hardened my gaze. "Headmistress, I assume you spoke with members of the board. Have you reached a decision?"

McGonagall shuffled parchment on her desk, and called for an owl. She tied a scroll to its leg, and released the fowl. "Professor Snape, the meeting lasted several hours, and I fought their decision to dismiss you."

My back stiffened, and I sat firmly in my chair. They fired me. Several thoughts ran through my mind, and I considered the words of Potter. Merlin, this could not happen! "Headmistress, I would like to appeal their decision."

McGonagall's lips thinned and she folded her hands over the desk. "I hoped you would say that, Professor. It should please you to know that I have already done so."

My jaw clenched, and I sat forward in the chair. She sat rigid in hers, and gazed sternly at me without a word. She let me stew in silence, and I calmly crossed one leg over the other. Her method worked well on students, but it should not affect me. The tension made it unbearable, and I uncrossed my legs while I waited for her to speak.

She poured herself a cup of tea, and handed one to me. Say something, woman! I crossed my legs, and swept the hair from my face. It felt sweaty, and I realized how effective her stupid intimidation tactics were on me. "Headmistress, I must ask you to continue our discussion."

McGonagall pierced me with her gaze. "So you say, Professor. Mr. Potter's response will soon arrive, and then we can continue."

My eyes widened, and my head whipped to the door. Would he come here? "Headmistress, what did you tell him?"

"Professor Snape," McGonagall snapped in a stern tone. My gaze reverted to her at once, and she continued. "The board would fire you, Professor, if you were anyone else. Your status as a wartime hero persuaded a few members, but we needed more. The last two favourable votes came as a result of your having a head of house, and they included him in your punishment."

My jaw slackened, and I gaped at the woman. Was she serious? Phineas Black reclined in his chair and scoffed, "Headmistress, you waste precious time dealing with Gryffindor family heads. Their members live in a constant state of debauchery, and they haven't the foggiest notion of proper behavior. Mr. Potter will more likely reward him." I could only wish. My glare hardened on the windbag.

McGonagall huffed at the portrait. "May I remind you Phineas; Professor Snape is not a Gryffindor." Her words caused him to go silent, and he sat there glowering at me. It made me thankful that he no longer ran this school.

The owl returned with two scrolls tied to its legs. She retrieved them, and handed one to me. I accepted the proffered parchment, and slid it into my pocket. I would read Potter's letter in the privacy of my suite. "Do you wish to keep me longer, Headmistress?"

McGonagall finished reading Potter's letter, and flicked her wand. The parchment shrank, and flew into her bottom desk drawer where she kept the professors' records. "Professor Snape, you are hereby suspended from duties for the period of one week."

That almost seemed like a holiday, but I suspected otherwise. McGonagall spoke sternly, and enunciated each word. "We needed the approval of your Head of House to assess a financial penalty, and he has given it. The School of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry fines you, Professor Severus Snape, one month's wages."

How could Potter approve of that? He volunteered me to teach the dunderheaded morons for nearly a month. Was he out of his mind? McGonagall cleared her throat, and regained my attention. "Furthermore, Professor, you are not permitted to wander the grounds of Hogwarts during your suspension."

Now I wished she had fired me. It was her fault, because she had no business taking that shortcut! How could I know of others using it? My jaw screamed painfully, and I realized I needed to stop clenching. McGonagall ignored my angered glares and continued. "Mr. Potter wants you to stay at Hogwarts over the weekend, so you will return to your quarters. Tomorrow, he will escort you to the new ones."

McGonagall leaned forward on her desk and stared me in the eyes. "Do you have any questions, Professor?"

I had none, but I wanted to burn that file and trash her office. Imagine her audacity to impose something so childish. I'm a bloody professor! "Are we finished?"

"Indeed"

* * *

**Note from Potter**

Perhaps, I would read this scroll over a bottle of whiskey. How could Potter demand my staying at Hogwarts? He knew I planned to visit with Rosmerta this weekend, and I hoped to catch him before he left. The bond alerted me of my Master's presence, and I hurried inside my suite. He stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. "Severus, I waited for you to finish with McGonagall. Did you read my letter?"

I cast 'Silencio' on the door, and shook my head at him. "I wished to read the parchment in private."

The youth walked to the table, and pulled out my chair. He motioned to it, and I sat without a word. He took the other. "Severus, your ability impresses me, because I did not know you could deceive me through the bond. Instead of having your hand up her shirt, I learn your pants hung at your knees. The rest I will not mention, because we both know the details."

I thought we had our clothes righted before they could see. Did they spot us before we noticed them? My cheeks became inflamed, and I could not face my Master. My gaze fell to the table. "Look at me."

He gave me no choice, and I raised my gaze to meet his. "Severus, I do not have time to discuss this properly, but you deserve to know the outcome. You and Rosmerta may not see each other for one week, nor may you communicate in any way."

Rosmerta would never accept this, and I suspected she would speak with him. "Sir, Rosmerta bought tickets for tomorrow night!"

Potter pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Not anymore, Severus. Rosmerta knows of the restriction, and we will meet with her next Saturday. I will not allow a woman to destroy your future. If you truly love her, then you will practice proper decorum."

My eyes widened, and I stared at the youth. "Potter-Master-What? You can't seriously mean to end this! I love her, Sir, you cannot tear us apart." My agitation overwhelmed me. I pounded the table with my fist, and rose from the chair. "Your cruelty surpasses that of your father!"

The youth seemed unaffected by my actions, and he motioned towards the chair. It took a few minutes, but I returned to my seat. "Severus, you have a choice. You will officially court Rosmerta, or leave her. If you decide against the route leading to marriage, then the meeting next Saturday becomes unnecessary."

My elbows pressed into the surface of the table, and I held my head. "Sir, I want to marry her."

"Indeed," said the youth. "We will discuss this with her next Saturday. In the meantime, you will write an essay about proper courting etiquette. Describe the customs; explain why we need them, and what happens if we fail to adhere."

I groaned into my hand, but Potter ignored it. "Does the rule have a personal cost, or a societal one? What happens with our family reputation when we ignore it?" He rose from the table, and walked into my office. He returned a few minutes later with nearly a dozen books. "These are from the Prince Family Library. Binky will get more if you ask."

There goes my excuse. Potter knew all the homework loopholes. "Sir, please, that will bore me to tears. Would you consider trading that essay for another chapter in my potions textbook?"

The youth strummed his fingers against the table. "No, you will complete the report."

The volume of my groan surprised me, and I pried open an eye to look at Potter. "But Sir, that will take forever! I could write a book with all those details."

Potter leaned against the table. "There is plenty of time, Severus. The paper will help me understand proper wizard etiquette, and I suspect it will aid you too. You must finish it by Wednesday, so I can check it before our meeting."

I folded my arms in anger, and scowled at the table. "Maybe I should make it illegible, like so many of your essays throughout the years."

"Indeed," said the youth. "Severus, I need to go, or I will arrive late for Auror training. Take this punishment lightly, and I will extend your grounding with Rosmerta. The choice is yours."

"I will do the report."

"Good"


	14. The Guardian

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**A/N:** The chapter changes POV.

* * *

**Potter's Destiny - Guardian**

**Saturday, April 17, 1999**

Potter leapt into the common room, and his eyes darted around the various nooks. The large stone fireplace grabbed his attention for at least five seconds, and then he laughed while pointing to the wall of bookshelves. "How long do you think it will take Severus to fill those?"

A light chuckling sounded behind me, and I turned to glare accusingly at McGonagall. She offered me an innocent smile, but I did not believe it. "Those shelves will fill before anything enters his wardrobe."

They received a snort for their effort, and I left them to check my new bedroom. Indeed, I would have to prove them wrong. Their laughter greeted my ears seconds before a wave of black material flew through my opened door, and made its way into the wardrobe. Accio had its uses. Their voices traveled from the other area, "Cheating!"

Indeed, but it should not surprise them. My new bedroom impressed me, because I expected something smaller. A King sized bed dominated the area, and I had a walk-in-closet designed for two. There was a private bathroom, but the two sinks mystified me. Something shiny caught my eye, and I glanced at the ceiling. Mirrors? "Minerva!"

Laughter greeted me from the other room, and I heard the voice of my Master, "It sounds like he found them."

Arms crossed my chest, and I glowered at the door when the old witch entered. She smiled fondly at me, and batted her hand playfully against my side. Perhaps, she still thought herself in the animagus cat form. "Severus, you cannot find this offensive."

How could I not? My employer messed with my bedroom, and placed items for intimate purposes without consulting me. It was an invasion of privacy! "Mirrors, Minerva, do you know why people put them above their bed?"

Potter kept silent, but I could see his struggle. The youth turned his head to avoid looking at me, and his shoulders shook with the effort not to laugh. The link informed him of my irritation, and he lost the fight. His laughter only added to my annoyance. "S-S-everus, I never realized you were so kinky."

My jaw slackened, and I stared at the youth. McGonagall came to his rescue by pulling my attention back to herself, "Calm down, Severus. I asked Rosmerta if there was anything she would like to see in the suite, and that was her suggestion."

My cheeks burned a molten heat that climbed to the tips of my ears. Potter leaned against the wall, and he struggled to breathe through his laughter. Minerva's lips twitched while she attempted not to smile. I closed my eyes and wished myself elsewhere, but it did not work. The three of us stood in my room when I reopened them. "Let this be a lesson, Sir, women are trouble." Especially when they were flexible with the rules. I suspected Rosmerta might attempt to contact me when Potter goes to class.

McGonagall glared playfully, and the youth gave an exaggerated nod of his head. "Few men would disagree, but I question your wisdom for saying it with one standing so close." She gave me a grin that I had seen before while she was in her feline form. The cat was stalking unsuspecting prey, and I imagined how whiskers would look on McGonagall. That thought brought a smile.

I gestured to the door. "Perhaps, we should move this conversation to the common area." The two miscreants continued to chuckle while we walked to the other room. Their finding humour at my expense disgusted me, and I had to change the topic. Maybe it was their way to avoid thinking about my indiscretion, but I did not appreciate their amusement with my being grounded. "Minerva, Mr. Potter became attached to Herpo, the guardian of my chambers in the dungeon."

The woman turned her gaze on the youth, and pursed her lips in contemplation. Potter wrinkled his brow at me, and then he realized my intention. The youth's acting abilities needed work, and I wondered how the hat could consider putting him into Slytherin. "Yeah, that's right. He speaks parseltongue, and I will not see him in the dungeons. Can we move his portrait into our common room?"

McGonagall sat in one of the chairs, and motioned us to the others. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, why do you want Herpo the foul moved into your private quarters." She glanced at me. "Severus, do you agree?"

The silent nod was my only response, and she turned her attention back to Potter. The youth took a moment to contemplate his answer, and I wished for better acting abilities. "Well, you see, I enjoy talking to him. We speak often." We get the idea.

The unimpressive explanation caused McGonagall to hum quietly to herself. That was never a good sign, so I needed to help the youth. "Minerva, he made friends with the irritating portrait."

Hardened eyes gazed at me, and I wondered what I did to offend the old witch. "Severus, I always questioned Dumbledore's sanity in placing that portrait on your door. He said Herpo's arrogance clashed with your own, and that provided him with an endless source of amusement."

Potter glanced at me, and laughed openly. He chuckled at something only he understood, and we stared at him while he regained control. "Headmistress, you should see those two squabble. They try to outdo each other, and they are too stubborn to realize their similarities."

A casual flick of my cloak helped to emphasize my boredom with this conversation, "He is an arrogant buffoon who I will silence the moment he arrives."

The youth earned my glare, but a glance at McGonagall caused me to wince. Potter said something that worried her, and she nibbled her bottom lip. "Severus, I watch your struggle with dark magic. It has drawn you since childhood. I question having his influence inside your private quarters."

My back stiffened and I snarled, "Fear my loyalties, do you, call yourself a friend?"

Potter leapt over the coffee table, and sat in the corner of the couch closest to McGonagall. The boy could draw attention. "How can you consider that question? He still suffers from the wartime sacrifices, and you know he will never harm anyone without a good reason." How nice of him to add that qualifier.

My glower spoke for me, because I refused to partake in the conversation. McGonagall glanced at me. "Mr. Potter, he admits to joining Voldemort of his free will." She looked at me and asked, "Severus, does he understand the circumstances of your parole?"

"Doubting the boy's reading capabilities, are you? Perhaps, you forget the many newspaper articles about me." McGonagall's lips thinned and she pierced me with a stern glare. She impressed me with her ability, and I struggled not to squirm. "Indeed, I hardly see the necessity of having to personally inform him."

Tension mounted in the room, and Potter wriggled while attempting to find a comfortable position. "No, I avoided reading the newspaper articles about us, or the war. The Tri-Wizards' cup showed how unreliable they were, and I did not want them to annoy me. I heard Dumbledore made a deal with the Ministry to keep you out of Azkaban."

The old witch played with the ring on her finger, and lowered her gaze. "Severus, I owe you an apology. Please forgive me for doubting you. It was unfair."

"Indeed, Minerva." I said with a calm voice, and she smiled at having received my forgiveness. Potter wanted answers, or so I thought by the way he looked at me. "Sir, the Ministry placed me under Dumbledore's guardianship."

The youth struggled to mask his expression. The corners of his mouth twitched, and a wide grin spread across his face. "You were an adult at the time, and they gave you a guardian. At least make it sound realistic. Who would believe that Severus Snape had no more freedom than a child? Did you need to ask his permission to date girls, or to go outside and play?" McGonagall's lips thinned and she sat rigidly in her chair. Potter's smile vanished at her reaction, and he stared at me.

McGonagall straightened her robes, and glanced between Potter and me. She did not venture further into the conversation, so I had to set the boy straight. "It was never like that, Sir. Albus gave me plenty of freedom. He approved my activities, and he assigned me tasks that I could not refuse. I hated to disappoint him, and he became my mentor. He never treated me like a child."

"Oh," was all that Potter managed to say. He shifted on the couch, and glanced between his professors. I assumed the youth did not wish to place another foot into his gaping mouth.

Silence engulfed the room while we stared at one another. McGonagall crossed her legs, and stiffly sat forward. "Mr. Potter, I will think about the portrait, and give you my answer."

He recognized her reluctance and stared at her with earnest. "Do you believe evil will tempt me into harming others with magic?" McGonagall frowned at the youth, and shook her head. "I will never allow Severus to turn." The link told him of my humiliation, and he glanced at me with a confused expression. Did he ever think before speaking? "Headmistress, are you a Warrior of the Light?"

Smooth Potter, that was subtle; McGonagall stared at the youth. "Why do you ask this of me, Mr. Potter?" She glanced at me, but dismissed whatever she thought and returned her attention to the youth.

Potter straightened his glasses, and spoke with confidence. "Hogwarts is the headquarters for the Warriors of Light, and you are its Headmistress. It makes sense."

McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line, and shook her head at the youth. "Headmaster Dumbledore trained me to become a warrior, because he believed it my destiny. That was not the case, but I did sympathize with their cause until the night of your parents' death."

My brows climbed into my hairline, and I studied the woman before me. She glanced at me, and continued her story. "The Dursleys were the worst sort of muggles imaginable, and I attempted to convince Albus. We realized what could happen to you, but it served the greater good for you to start training as a child."

Silence hung in the air, and I clenched my jaw tightly after realizing it gaped open. The youth seemed stunned, and I could not imagine what went through his mind. "Minerva, was it true? Albus knowingly sent Mr. Potter into an abusive home. He wanted that to happen?"

The elderly woman attempted to apologize, but Potter pulled away. She turned to me and said, "Nobody wanted them to abuse him, but Albus believed it would offer training that other families could not give." She offered the youth a sorrowful glance. "Mr. Potter, your survival instincts and agility allowed him to believe that he made the right choice. I did not agree, but it was ultimately his decision."

Potter glared at his professors without a word. The bond detected his anger, and I understood how Potter sensed my emotions. Unfortunately, this did not work to my advantage, because it affected me. It was worse than any glare, or intimidating situation I had ever faced.

The intensity of his anger overwhelmed me, and I did not wish to disgrace myself when he turned his attention on me. I rose from my chair, and strode to my bedroom. Nature had not called, but I feared what could happen.

I returned after seeing to the necessities, and the room was no less tense. "Sir, Minerva often pleaded to remove you from that place. I sided with Albus; I was not aware of your situation."

Cold eyes glared at me with an intensity I had never seen from the youth, and my stomach dropped into my groin. Never have I been this terrified, and the bond screamed for my submission. The coffee table prevented what it demanded, so I banished it. I fell to my knees before the Master, and lowered my gaze.

The bond told me of his concentrated anger directed at me, and a chilly sensation crawled down my spine. It saturated me with emotions of terror, and occlumency was the only thing keeping me sane. "Severus, would you knowingly send a child into a dangerous situation?"

"No, Master," I quickly said without daring to move.

Potter's anger abated, or he did not direct it at me. A tremendous weight lifted from my chest, and the bond stopped filling me with terror. "I forgive you, Severus."

Gentle fingers pressed against the underside of my chin, and caused me to raise my head. Potter gave me a reassuring smile, and with gentle strokes, he wiped the tears from my cheeks. I was not even aware of having cried. "Thank-you, Master." I could not face the old witch, and I rose from the floor without looking in her direction. Potter received a polite nod, and I retreated to my bedroom. It was mortifying, but I suspected it could have been worse.

* * *

**Scene Changes - Potter's Point of View**

No wonder that interfering old meddler ignored my request to stay with the Weasley's, he wanted me to suffer! He knowingly raised me to die, and he didn't give a damned about my sacrifice. How could he believe it served the greater good? The door to Severus's room closed, and I glanced to where I last saw him. What caused his reaction? "Headmistress, I need to speak with Severus, but I will return. Do you mind waiting?"

McGonagall called for a serving of tea, and I had my answer when she winked at me. She glanced with concerned eyes towards the hall, and I suspected she wished to comfort Severus. She would have to wait. The door sealed nicely around the frame, and I wondered if he wished for privacy. He ignored my knocking, but that was typical and I entered.

Severus sat quietly in an overstuffed chair, and I sat in the other. The man turned reddened eyes to me and asked, "Did she leave?"

"No," I said in a near whisper. He lowered his head, and dark hair covered his face. I rose from my chair and leaned against the overstuffed arm of his. The link filled me with his sadness, embarrassment, and fear. "Severus, what did the bond do to you?"

The top of his head shook, and he sat in silence. What could I say? The link communicated his need, but I feared he would refuse physical comfort. It was a risk I had to take, so I started out small and brushed the hair from his face.

The link told me of his appreciation, but the scowl indicated an emotion I did not detect. Severus was good at hiding them, and I found it amusing that he still tried with me. I tucked the hair behind his ear, and stared in shock at what I saw. He snapped his gaze on me, and froze, but I hardly noticed his reaction.

My hand hovered over the ear; no wonder he always kept them hidden behind his hair. The link smothered me with waves of anxiety, and self-loathing. Severus held his breath, and I smiled at him. His emotions crashed around me, but you could never tell by looking at him.

He closed his eyes when I reached for his ear, but he did not ask me to stop. Was he waiting for rejection? I placed his ear between my thumb and forefinger, and I gently touched the tip. The link communicated his approval, although he kept his eyes tightly closed. His ears came to a point, but they did not look like Velarian's and could pass for human.

The link filled me with a sense of pleasure when I brushed my finger across his ear. A wicked idea came to me, and I considered the possibility of Severus being ticklish. I had to test my theory, and I brushed against his ear with feather light touches.

Severus's eyes jolted open, and he gripped the arms of the chair. He snapped his head in my direction, and he stared fearfully at me. "Sir, please stop what you are doing."

I was right! The man was ticklish, and nothing could make me stop! If anyone needed a laugh, it was him. I grinned at him as I outlined his ear with my finger using the same gentle touch. "Do you give up Severus? Say uncle, if you want me to stop."

"Uncle!" Severus gasped loudly, and I noticed perspiration across his forehead. My finger came to a halt, and he leaned forward on the chair to escape the tickling. He turned his head, and stared at me with wide shock filled eyes. "Sir, that is an erogenous zone."

"What?" I screamed and jumped away from the chair. My legs brought me further from the man, and I slammed my back into the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Bloody, Hell. Severus, why didn't you tell me? I thought you were ticklish!"

Severus gritted his teeth, and I sensed his shame through the link. "I...did...not...know."

"Oh," I stated through my shock. No wonder the link communicated several emotions. My entire skin burned with shame, and I suspected my toes became bright red beacons. "Did you-um-I mean-Did I cause you to-uh-"

The man rose from his chair, and I refused to look below his chest. "I asked you to stop the moment I realized they were erogenous. I assure you, Sir, nothing improper occurred between us. Perhaps, this was not entirely negative. We learned of your inability to discern my lustful feelings from other forms of pleasure." His comment did not help with my humiliation.

My eyebrows narrowed, and I stared at his ears. The man pulled his hair, and hid them from view. "How could you not realize they would have that effect? Didn't you go through puberty?"

He glanced at me, and ran his fingers through his hair while paying careful attention to his ears. I now understood why he always kept it long. He muttered something, and I sensed a light withdraw of magic. "You believe my mother gave birth to a full grown son, do you, Sir?"

I shook my head in annoyance, but the topic intrigued me. "How did you not notice their sensitivity, and why did they look different when Velarian tied your hair back?"

Severus grinned at me, and tucked his hair behind an ear. It was perfectly normal, and it looked no different than any other human. "I use a glamour, Sir. My hair helps when it fails."

He wanted to say more about that, but he changed the topic. "Tobias hated my ears. He loved to quote the telly, and he often called me a pointy-eared freak. He attempted to cut them off, but I had a bout of accidental magic. I could not move for a week. Sir, my ears were a source of humiliation, and pain. Tobias saw to that. He made sure to keep them swollen whenever he saw me. I never thought to touch them as you did."

Heat returned to my cheeks at hearing the last sentence, and I had to change the topic. "Let's talk about earlier with McGonagall. Severus, I don't understand what happened, and I owe you an apology. Dumbledore's actions made me angry, but I did not mean to terrorize you."

"It was the bond, Sir. It sensed your anger, and it affected me." He turned abruptly and stared out the window.

"Severus, return with me. McGonagall is waiting."

He gripped the window frame tightly, and leaned his forehead against the glass. "Please retract that order, Sir."

The man flinched when I approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. "McGonagall lacks your acting abilities. She will stare nervously at you, until you resolve the situation. Speak with her now, so others do not become suspicious."

The man prolonged the exhalation of his breath, and glanced at me. "She has horrendous acting abilities." Severus earned a grin for his cheeky statement, and I watched him apply his mask. He stiffened his back, flipped his cloak over his shoulders, and held his head high. "We must not keep her waiting."

* * *

**McGonagall talks of Warriors**

His robes billowed behind him during the short walk to the common area. McGonagall smiled when she noticed his well-presented mask, and rose from her chair. "Severus, I asked the elves to set out tea."

He stared down his nose at the table, and grimaced when he looked at the platter. It was always difficult when he did things like that, because the link told me he was pleased. "It will do, for now."

The elderly Headmistress understood him better than most, and she smiled at his compliment. "Mr. Potter, I have something for you." She reached into her pocket, and retrieved an onyx stone with a golden image that glowed. The picture was of an ellipse with a circle in the center. She set the stone on the table, and motioned for us to join her.

I reached for the stone, but she wrapped her hand around my wrist and stopped me. "I must ask that you wait to touch that, Mr. Potter." She received a nod, and the link told me of Severus's interest. "Dumbledore trusted me with information on the Warriors of Light. He hoped that I would become one, but the stone never attached itself to me. He said it draws the chosen to it, and they will ask me about the Warriors of Light. When that happens, I am to have them hold it."

Severus snorted, and leaned back against his chair. "Minerva, you can't believe that nonsense."

The stone thrummed with an even beat, as if it were breathing. The light dimmed and brightened in a mesmerizing rhythm. "It makes sense, Severus. A divination stone chose you as the Prince heir, wands select the wizard, and our familiars also pick us." The man raised his brow at me, and returned his gaze to the stone.

McGonagall offered me a tight smile, and continued with her story. "Albus did not explain the organization in great detail. The stone chooses the six most powerful light wizards and witches. Dumbledore became convinced that you were a warrior, and he gave me this stone." She motioned to it, and I swiped it from the table.

The stone vibrated in my hand, and I sensed a warm sensation in my head. Soft whispers roared into my ears, and I realized the stone spoke to me. I didn't recognize the language, but it was melodic. Severus pushed himself from the chair, and rushed towards me. He gripped my wrists and said, "Sir, drop the stone. Minerva, what have you done to him?"

A dark aura surrounded Severus, and I noticed McGonagall had one that was mostly white with greyish areas. The room reverberated with several loud cracks, and we recognized apparition. We drew our wands, and the professors stood before me. A group of six apparated through the wards of Hogwarts. Within seconds of their arrival, they had drawn their wands on Severus.

McGonagall drew hers on the closest target. "I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts. What is the reason for this invasion?"

Severus held his wand threateningly at the group, and I noticed a middle-aged man wearing a white cowboy hat. He glanced at us, and stared at Severus. "Yours is the darkest aura I have ever seen. The power you posses far exceeds that of Lord Voldemort." His gaze fell on McGonagall, and he spoke with a pronounced drawl. "You cannot trust this man, because he will turn on you. There is nothing but evil in him. He places you and the squib in danger." Who was he calling a squib?

Severus snarled and stepped forward with his wand raised at shoulder level. The others grinned at him, and cast shields in preparation. Why did they break in, and go on the defensive? I felt the withdraw of magic, and leapt from the couch to grasp his arm. "Severus, stop!"

He groaned and his spell ended, because the bond would not let him finish casting. The link filled me with his irritation, and he sneered, "Lost your sense of reason, have you, Sir?"

The man's wand vibrated with his anger, and he glowered at the assembled group of people. "Severus, do not attack. Let me handle this." He glanced at me warily, and blocked my path. "We do not know why they are here." That was my first warning, and the man glared at the others.

He wished to protect us, and he refused to let me pass. The group of six had mostly white auras with shades of grey, and I suspected they did not mean to harm us. "Severus, stand behind me and put down your wand." His arm shook with the strain of fighting the bond's demand, but his feet betrayed him.

Severus lowered his wand once behind me, and I heard a harsh whisper. "You've lost control of your senses!" His breathing came fast and ragged, and then he gasped out, "Master."

Why did he always make it difficult? How could I punish him for trying to save my life? The bond's demands aggravated me, and I needed to find a way to control them. How could I conduct my duties as his guide while punishing him unfairly?

The American with the white cowboy hat smirked at Severus, and I heard a low growl behind me. "Son, please show me the palm of your hand." He held out his own, and I noticed a glowing tattoo like the image on the stone.

The other five surged around us, and everyone stared at my empty palms. I half expected to find a glowing tattoo, but nothing changed. They had no marks. "What did you expect to see?"

Severus clasped my shoulders, and I suspected he readied to yank me out of danger. He always protected me, and yet I never noticed. The group consisted of people from several nations, or at least different races. An elderly woman wearing the traditional clothing of a North American Native reached out with a badly wrinkled hand. She grasped my chin between her thumb and long boney finger. "It was the boy." She stared into my eyes. "How did you summon us?" Huh, what did she mean? My head shook and I glanced at McGonagall.

"I did not summon you."

Fingers painfully dug into my shoulders, and my body lurched backwards into Severus. His arms wrapped protectively around me, and he draped his wand over my shoulder. The Slytherin refused to lower his weapon, and he found a way to avoid it without disobeying my command. "I suggest you order them to stand back, Master."

Was the tingling sensation so intense that he had to call me Master? Leave it to him to offend the bond while protecting me. McGonagall's stern voice cut through the chaos. "The defences of Hogwarts will soon retaliate against your intrusion. Tell us why you are here, and who you are."

The elderly woman lowered her hand, and then her head. The others formed a 'V' formation behind her, and we realized they communicated through gestures. Severus tensed behind me, and I felt his arm tighten across my chest. The woman held out a tattoo covered palm, and the stone flew into her hand. "Headmistress, we mean you no harm. Hogwarts will not throw us out, because we belong here. We are the Warriors of Light. We exist, though not many, and always in a group of six."

That explained their tattoos, and it confirmed my earlier suspicions. McGonagall seemed satisfied with the answer, and she tucked her wand away. She laid a hand on Severus's. "Professor Snape, they mean us no harm. Put away your wand."

Severus showed no fear, or any other emotion. The link allowed me to sense his anxiety, and then the annoyance at McGonagall's command. I suspected the two would have words after we resolved the situation, because he grimaced and refused to comply. His fist tightened around the wand, and I realized Velarian instructed me to handle these situations.

How could I disarm him without causing humiliation? Was it possible? I raised my hand, and laid it over his. My other reached for his wand, and I gave a gentle tap on his finger. A sense of despair surged through the link. Severus relaxed his hand, and released the wand to me. The group of six stared at us in fascination, and I pivoted to face him. I held out his wand, and waited for him to take it. "Put it away."

It killed me to feel his dejection, but he hid it from the others and tucked the wand into his sleeve. McGonagall nodded her approval, and I returned my attention to the group. "Lower your wands, and put them away. He is with me, and I will protect him to my death. Aggression towards him is an assault on me."

A tall sinewy youth snorted, and settled dark shades on his head. "Huh, a squib dares to challenge us?" His hair looked bleached of all colour, as if he spent a lot of time in the sun.

The elderly woman pulled a feather from her hair and held it against my cheek. "No, this boy is not a squib." The others leaned forward, and stared at me. Frail hands covered in white splotches dug into a pouch that hung from her waist, and she retrieved a bead like the ones Dumbledore used for transfigurations. She placed it on her palm. "Please levitate this for me."

Was that a test? I glanced at the small object, and moved it through the air. Did they honestly think I would fail? She gaped at me when I returned the bead to her waiting palm, and I noticed her companions had similar expressions. The middle-aged cowboy strode towards me, and firmly grasped my wrists while he studied my hands. "The boy has a strong magical aura, but I cannot see it." He released my palms and looked into my eyes. "Sorry son, I thought you were a squib."

It was my turn to gape at him. "You thought me a squib?"

McGonagall tittered in amusement, and dabbed the corner of her eye with a handkerchief. "You thought Harry Potter was a squib?" She smiled at me, and glanced at the man behind me. I sensed no amusement from his direction, and I knew he was likely scowling.

A young male stepped away from the group, and stared at me. A wide grin spread across his face, and he rested a hand on the hilt of a thin bladed sword that hung from his hip. "Are you the Harry Potter who slew Voldemort?" A soft groan escaped, because I enjoyed them not recognizing me. He glanced at the man behind me and asked, "He called you Severus, as in Severus Snape?"

Severus spoke with a deep and silky voice that rippled with intimidation. "Indeed, I am he."

A petite young woman tensed with eagerness, and bolted towards us. "I know what this means!" She reminded me of Hermione. Everyone turned in her direction, and she grinned brightly while pointing at me. "He will become a Warrior of Light, but we already have six." She seemed pleased with herself for having understood, but the rest didn't have the same emotion.

The elderly woman became the focus of their attention. "The earth sustained me for three hundred years. I do not cry for more time, but I will sing my death song and return home with joy in my heart. It would please me to welcome my replacement, but I suspect that is not the case. They could not summon us, and the stone only activates when a warrior joins our ranks."

"Prove it," said the tall blonde male. "How do we know you are telling the truth? Harry Potter has a scar, but I see nothing on you."

The others were too polite to ask, but I noticed they stared at my forehead. It did not surprise me that someone wished to see the scar. I brushed the hair from my face and wondered if any of them would reach out to touch it. Instead, the group stared at me with gaping mouths.

Silence engulfed the room, and I noticed McGonagall and Severus reposition themselves to glance at my forehead. They froze at what they saw, and I timidly covered it with hair. The elderly woman was the first to move, and she lowered herself to the ground. The other five joined her, and they stared at me in silence. "Um, please stand." Merlin, I hope this rock didn't make them my slaves! I can hardly handle the one I have.

Severus raised his hand to my forehead, and swept my hair back. He brushed his thumb against my skin. "Sir, you have a tattoo."

That seemed unfair. "Why did mine go on the forehead?" The scar was bad enough, and now I had a tattoo? I grabbed the silver tea tray, and stared at my glowing mark. My smaller tattoo shone brighter than the others. I nibbled my lip anxiously, and glanced at the group who finished helping their eldest. "What does this mean?"

* * *

**The Prophecy**

Five members backed away, and left the ancient woman next to me. We turned to hear what she had to say. "Sir, there is a prophecy about a seventh Warrior; he is one who holds much power." This time I agreed with the doubt I sensed from Severus, but I listened to what the woman wished to say. She stepped back and recited the prophecy from memory.

Chaos spreads throughout the land,

Warriors of Light must take a stand,

The darkest arts fall into criminal hands,

Destruction is what they seek.

...

An infant survives a great mystery,

He experiences an early victory,

With the help of loving witchery,

Corruption shall never befall him.

...

Powerful magic he is given,

Which is little more than an imposition,

The King of Darkness kneels in submission,

Peace and Harmony will follow.

...

He is the Guardian of Light

And the Master of Kings

...

What good was a prophecy after the events unfolded? It told my life story, and it was little more than history. Why didn't Dumbledore tell me of this earlier? He must have realized it was me. The old meddler knew I would survive Voldemort, and he wasn't raising me to die. I wish he did things differently, but now I understood. Love for my former mentor bathed me in an aura of warmth; betrayal and anger no longer bound it.

My attention wandered while she recited the prophecy, and it took a moment before I comprehended the last line. "Kings, as in plural, there is more than one?" The shock numbed my brain and I wasn't thinking-I make so many mistakes with Severus! "How can I handle another?"

A deep voice cut through the silence that followed my words. "Indeed, Master. Perhaps, you could release me and free yourself of the burden." The others chuckled, but they seemed unnerved by the suggestion. His presence made them uncomfortable, and I knew they recognized him as the King. My words had hurt, and I sensed his pain. I offered him an apologetic glance, but he ignored it.

The elderly woman retrieved a stone from her pocket, and she motioned for the others to do the same. They formed a circle and placed the smooth rocks in their unmarked hands. Golden rays shone from their tattoos, and joined above them to create a powerful beam aimed at my forehead. I felt an intense burning sensation, and I heard whispered conversation buzzing through my ears. I could not understand the words, but it was the same melodic language as the stone. "What are they saying?"

The Cowboy removed his hat, and glanced at the elderly woman, but she busied herself with her bags. "Sir, we cannot answer, because none of us hear the words." He motioned to the elderly woman. "Nantua discerned a few, but most hear the sounds of nature."

She looked at the cowboy and shook her head. "The words were for you, Sir. Their meaning will be understood when you need to know the message." She raised a hand in the air, and I watched the warriors lower themselves to the ground. Their hands folded over their raised left leg, and they kneeled with the right. Why do these things happen to me? Why can't I have a normal life?

A soft pop announced Velarian's arrival, and I heard a quite gasp from McGonagall. "Do we have a weakness in our apparition wards? Everyone can apparate into Hogwarts."

The elf bowed politely to her and mentioned, "Headmistress McGonagall, I presume?" She offered him a nod in answer. "My name is Velarian; I am a high elf from the Fae courts, and a bonded servant on loan to the Prince Family." Her eyes widened, and she stared at the elf. She studied him with her gaze, and he did not rush her. Severus showed much less patience. He grabbed each of them by the arm, and pulled them towards the far corner of the room where they had a hushed conversation.

The group of six ignored the elf, and I wondered if they could see him. The elderly woman waited for the others to get into position. "Sir, we wish to swear our allegiance to you." What would happen if I rejected?

My gaze landed on each member of the group, but I had no idea what they expected from me. "Is there something I need to say, or do?"

The cheeky blonde spoke up, "You could say yes."

My face grew a little warmer as I stared at the youth. "Erm, Yeah. I mean, yes, I accept your allegiance." Nantua assisted each member in making an unbreakable vow of loyalty, and the cowboy assisted with hers. She called him Buck, but I suspected that was a nickname.

The last member said their vows, and Nantua seemed satisfied with their efforts. "I accept you into my service, and I offer you my protection."

Nantua placed the smooth onyx stone into the palm of my hand. "Sir, keep this with you at all times. If you ever need us, then place it in your hand and think of the warriors. We will sense your summons, and come to you. Each of us has a stone for that same purpose." It sounded like the dark mark used by Voldemort, and I wondered if our tattoos would burn.

The ancient woman lowered her voice and spoke with a sense of purpose. "When you answer a call, hold the rock in your hand and think of the person. It will take you to them. No ward or magical defence can prevent our apparition when we use one another as a focus." The slave bond did the same thing, and I realized the stone bound us together. I offered her a nod, and she transfigured my stone into a medallion before handing it to me.

My forehead started to itch, and I rubbed it while thinking about thanking the woman. She stared to me with widened eyes, and I heard her voice inside my head. '_It seems you have other ways of communicating, Sir, try it with the others.' _

She received a nod in answer, and I grinned at the cheeky blonde. _'How long have you been a warrior?'_ The youth glanced at me with a nervous expression, and he noticed I was not talking. He fussed with his sunglasses, and I decided to have a little fun. _'Do you think the petite woman is hot?' _He glanced at the youth, and a light blush came to his cheeks. _'I knew it!'_

The sinewy American shifted his weight while he stood, and stared at me. _'How are you-I'm doing it too! How?'_

Our play ended the moment he realized what I did. I offered him a cheeky grin and mentioned, _'I don't know, but I can open a communication channel with you when I touch the tattoo.'_

I tested the connection with each member of the group, and then I experimented with calling several members at once. The experiments proved successful. The only thoughts we transferred were those we intended to say, as if we spoke them directly to that person. It did not give us the ability to read minds. We spent several hours exchanging information, and I eventually learned their names before they left.

It surprised me to see Severus and Velarian still engaged in conversation with McGonagall. They watched as the group disapparated, and then returned to the main sitting area to include me in their discussion. McGonagall glanced at me and said, "Mr. Potter, Hogwarts recognizes your new rank, and I sense the wards also responding to you. I ask that you alert me to any changes, or alterations that you make."

A groan escaped, and I noticed that brought a small smile from the Headmistress. "I didn't ask for this, and I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Headmistress, I will not change the wards or anything around without your permission. Emergencies are exceptions, but I don't see a reason for needing access to the general wards. Do you mind if I change our floo connections without notification?"

McGonagall gave me a stiff nod. "You have my appreciation, and you may do anything in your private quarters that does not affect the school." She smiled at me, and glanced above the fireplace mantel. "Please feel free to move whatever portraits you wish into your quarters. Good day, Mr. Potter." We said our respectful goodbyes, and she left our suite after speaking with Severus.

I glanced at the fireplace, and realized I needed to remove the floo network. Severus feared getting a call while grounded.


	15. Farewell, for now - Velarian

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.**

**A/N:** This plot chapter gives all the info they need, until their rebirth. The next one returns the focus to the characters, their lives and the mischief that follows them. Please review and tell me what you thought.

* * *

**Farewell, for Now - Velarian**

**Saturday, April 17, 1999**

Velarian balled his hands into fists, crossed them over his chest, and inclined his head respectfully to Potter. He stayed motionless and waited for the youth to acknowledge him. "Guardian, I offer you greetings from the Fae Court. We have long anticipated your arrival."

Potter shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and stared in horror at the elf. "Velarian, it's me, Harry." The elf smirked at him. "Why would the Fae care? They don't seem interested in the realm of man."

The elf seemed suspicious, and I narrowed my gaze on him. "Keeping information from us, are you, Velarian?"

He motioned to the sitting area, and we took our seats. "Magic consists of two distinct halves with their own authority structure. The Dark appoints a King or Queen in every realm. Most acknowledge them as their highest ranking ruler, but man no longer recognizes them."

My eyebrows rose at the elf's words, but my need to know forced me to listen. "The Light chose a group of warriors from each realm. It created a Guardian to oversee everything, but one had not existed for six thousand years due to the imbalance."

Potter's eyes widened and he gaped at Velarian. Temptation overpowered me, and I closed his mouth with a bump under the chin. He glared at me, and turned his attention back to the elf. "That seems overwhelming."

Velarian stretched his hand towards Potter and patted the youth's knee. "You can take it that way, but the job of a Guardian is more ceremonial." It sounded horribly boring. I needed to make sure the boy understood that I would not go to those events.

The elf cleared his throat, and I snapped my attention back to Velarian. The youth snickered at my getting caught daydreaming, and he earned my contemptuous glare. We heard a light cough. Ugh! "You represent the light, and magic will speak with you. None rank higher, and most will treat you with reverence." That would tick him off more than anything. The youth looked stunned, and I sat back to enjoy Potter's reaction.

Velarian seemed oblivious to the youth's discomfort, and he continued. "Light will give you messages for the warriors, and they will carry out the tasks. You may wish to get involved with their routine activities, but I highly discourage that. It would tie you to this realm, and the warriors will not appreciate your micromanaging them. In all honesty, your enslavement over the King is a larger responsibility than most Guardians ever experience."

Potter wrinkled his nose. "My name is not Guardian. Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Guardian is your name, and your title."

The youth had it easy. Magic made me King, and I had to rule over the world. At least it chose the best wizard for the job. "Now you can add messenger boy to your extraordinary portfolio, Master. Perhaps, you could make it even more exciting by claiming the role of a caretaker. Yes, that should impress the women."

"I have Ginny," Potter snapped. "I don't want another."

My hand waved in a dismissive gesture, and I leaned back against the couch. "Indeed, Master, you two dated for over a year. Do you really have her, I wonder?"

Potter's eyes narrowed in anger. The bond warned me of having offended the Master, and it turned my insides into jelly. It was all I could do not to squirm. What did I say to upset him? "Severus, you are crude-I can't believe you! Have I had Ginny, how is that any of your business? We don't all engage in sexual activities during school hours in the halls of Hogwarts."

Occlumency could not stop the heat from spreading across my face. I glanced at Velarian, and averted my eyes when I noticed his shocked expression. "Master, you misunderstood my meaning, because it was not a sexual comment. I wondered if you could trust someone to stay loyal who was in a different grade."

Potter's glower softened and he contemplated my explanation. He knew the bond made lying difficult, and it pleased me to gain his forgiveness. The youth offered me a small smile, and I accepted with a nod.

A shiver ran through my body when I noticed the elf's hardened glare. His features turned severe, and I suspected he did not approve of the debauchery. He forced himself into an unnatural calm, and continued with his lecture. "The two prophecies point towards Magic's desperation, because it uses the Guardian to protect the King. This allows the Dark to grow in power, and your enslavement prevents it from dominating the Light."

Potter smirked teasingly at me for having gotten into trouble with the elf, and I suspected he would enjoy it even more after our rebirth. The prat turned back to face Velarian and asked, "What are my responsibilities?" Sucking up already, are we, Potter?

The elf clasped his hands together, and glanced at us. "The enslavement is your main concern, because you must look after the King. Encourage his strengths, and help him through the weaknesses. Learn to interpret his needs, and keep him safe from harm. Realize that all actions have consequences, and help him to make the right decisions. Offer him guidance when needed, and punishment as required. Learn to do this with Lord Severus."

A rude grunt of amusement interrupted Velarian, and the youth had the decency to blush. He attempted to quell the outburst with a hand over his mouth, but that only caused him to snort. The youth almost seemed giddy, and I suspected he succumbed to the weight of responsibility. "The King needs a babysitter."

Potter laughed hysterically at his joke, and I glowered at him. He needed the release, but I did not appreciate his humor. "How thrilling it must be, to know your future as a nanny. Perhaps, you should read books to further your potential." That ended his laughter, but it still annoyed me. I turned my attention to Velarian. "Magic deems me unsuitable for the responsibilities of adulthood, so why did it choose me as its King?"

Potter stiffened at my words and glanced at the floor before looking at me. "Teasing you is inappropriate, and I apologize. Severus, I do not think of you as a child." I had strong doubts about what he said, because his punishments spoke the truth.

Velarian inhaled deeply, and glanced at Potter before he settled his gaze on me. "Milord, the world would quickly return to chaos if Mr. Potter were the King."

The elf stopped talking when I rose from the couch and strode angrily across the room. "My guardianship will lead to desolation. The boy needs no mentoring from me, because he has all the answers. Perfection seeps from his pores. The foolish seek Severus Snape as their adviser, and the insane listen to him." Fate dealt a cruel blow. I balled my fists, and stormed into my bedroom.

* * *

**Emotional Comfort - (Fluff, warning)**

Perfect Potter chose not to follow, and that irritated me. Few people knew that I always lived under the thumb of a guardian. Dumbledore replaced my parents, and Potter took over from him. I never had independence, but my pride forced me to create an illusion for those who did not know better. Severus Snape needed nobody, and I wanted everyone to know that.

A timid knock at my door warned me of Potter's imminent arrival. Perhaps, I should celebrate the half hour he allowed for my privacy. The youth approached me. I pretended to read the book in my lap, and ignored him. He stood at my side without a word, and I realized he would not go away. "What do you want, Master?"

Potter pointed to the door. "Velarian must leave for the Fae Court, but he needs to speak with us. Severus, he has a few hours before the Queen will summon. You need to curb your temper, and listen to what he says."

My voice sounded firm, and I returned my gaze to the book. "Indeed, say farewell from me. Close the door on your way out, Master."

Potter placed his hands on the stuffed arm of my chair, and leaned forward. The youth looked determined, and I sensed his anger. "Severus, put the book away, and go to the common room. This tantrum ends, now."

My eyes narrowed at him and I glowered. "Bloody hell, Potter, do you always have to make me sound childish? What would you have me do when angered? Do you see me in a raging fit, stomping my feet, or destroying things?" If I had stuff in this room, I might have done so. I closed the book and laid it on my lap. "I will not return."

Potter retrieved the leather slipper from his pocket, and I had a sudden urge to swallow. I pushed him too far. The youth gave it to me, and I hesitated to accept. "Severus, you are responsible for storing this. You have five minutes, and then I expect you to rejoin us in the common room. Failure to return will result in my using it."

My mask held tight, and I refused to show him the effectiveness of his threat. The prophecy said my enslavement was an imposition. Did he loathe being stuck with a weak and pathetic burden? Perhaps, that explained my need for his approval. He must thoroughly be disappointed to consider using that punishment. Guilt caused me to swallow, and I grew fearful of his rejection. "I understand, Master."

Potter attempted to enforce his threat when he stared into my eyes. His disappointment surged through me, and I fought the urge to cry. I knew he regretted the burden. Potter pulled back, and he seemed puzzled. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Severus, the future sounds difficult, but it pleases me to have you as my brother. You will make a great King."

His reassurances ended my struggle, and the first tear leaked from my eye. My entire body stiffened in anticipation, and I hoped Potter would leave before I further disgraced myself. I turned my attention away from the youth, and stared at the far wall while I fought to regain control. It surprised me to feel a gentle stroke on my cheek, and I realized he brushed away the dampness.

My gaze fell to the floor, and several more followed the first. Potter saw me for the pathetic fool that I was. My weakness humiliated Tobias, and I expected little different from Master. I pressed my face into the chair and attempted to hide my disgrace. His fingers wrapped around my wrist, and he tried to pull me. I resisted his efforts, and heard him walk away. "Severus, please join me."

That sounded like an order, so I rose from the chair and wiped my eyes. Potter sat on the bed and waited. Was that five minutes? I swallowed hard, and forced myself to walk towards the youth. Severus, you are a weak and pathetic idiot! You deserved this beating! It was too difficult to look at him, so I threw myself over his lap and stiffened in anticipation. The tingling severity promised a very painful session, and I doubted my ability to take it.

The youth gasped, and his body tensed. His hands pulled at my sides, and he guided me to stand. He moved further on the bed, and braced himself with the pillows before pulling me towards him. I leaned with my back against his chest, and my head on his shoulders. Potter wrapped his arms around me, and offered comfort with his embrace. "Do you want to talk?"

What was there to say? My tears screamed of my weakness, and I attempted to wipe them away. How many times did he have to punish me for losing control? Did he wish to quit? He promised me a future, but I suspected he would grow tired of his imposition. "No, Master."

Potter lowered his voice and spoke in a gentle tone. "Will you listen?" He received a nod in answer. "Severus, you and I both came from abusive families, and I don't want to discuss who suffered the worst. Hogwarts provided an escape, and it became our home. Would you agree?" I gave a quiet nod.

Potter's arms comforted me, and his soft voice sounded soothing. "Severus, your father rejected you, but Lily showed an interest. Tobias taught that you were of no value, but her friendship gave you hope. A simple word caused her rejection, as if she saw the real you for the first time. That enforced Tobias's teachings of your worthlessness."

Why was Potter doing this? Did he plan to leave? Tears poured from my eyes, and I no longer tried to control them. I pulled my knees tightly against me, and lowered my head to hide the disgrace. Potter refused my last shot at dignity, and he repositioned me so my face rested against his chest. He held me in his arms and provided comfort.

Do not drag it out, Potter. Did he think he needed an excuse? Perhaps, he thought I deserved one, because his leaving would cause my death. The youth paused when I groaned, but I shrugged my shoulders and he continued. "Albus Dumbledore owed you nothing, but he wished to give you a second chance. He fought for you when everyone else screamed for your death." ...and I killed him.

Did Potter want revenge? "He had faith in you, and he gave you the quarters in the dungeon. For the first time in your life, you had a home where you felt safe. He protected you, and gave you a purpose. You desperately sought to please him, because you had another chance to prove Tobias wrong. Your quarters in the dungeon were a constant reminder of the protection he offered, and the value he saw in you. Today, you left them behind for an unknown future." I didn't understand the reason for my agitation, but he did. My tears worsened, and my breathing hitched. Great, now I was sobbing.

I needed no further evidence of my pathetic weakness. Please, just leave me alone. He ignored my unspoken pleas, so I used his robe to wipe the snot and tears from my face. It was his fault they were out of control. Potter did not seem to notice, and he continued to speak. "An armed gang invaded our new home within an hour of our arrival. You wanted to protect me, but I removed your wand and made you feel useless."

That ticked me off like he could not imagine! Well, maybe the link told him. The youth continued to speak in a soothing tone. "They attempted to convince me of your treachery. That terrified you, because you believed that I would agree." Did the link tell him; could he read my thoughts? My sobbing made it too difficult to talk.

Potter paused in his speech to offer comfort, and he gently rubbed my back. The link filled me with his concern and a sense of belonging. "I know the real Severus Snape, and I love him as my brother. Nothing they could say would ever change that." My heart leapt, and I realized he did not intend to reject me.

He emboldened me with his promise and I found my voice. "Bloody Hell, Master. How can I get these damned tears under control if you keep talking like that?"

The youth chuckled, and the gentle rubbing on my back offered me comfort. "Severus, you are not angered at Velarian, or anything he said. The temperamental..."

"I did not throw a tantrum!"

Potter held me tight and refused to listen to my protest. "No, call it what it was. Your emotions turned chaotic since McGonagall offered to show us our new quarters, and they confused me. Velarian's words did not cause your anger, but his returning to the Fae upset you."

The youth annoyed me with his presumptions. I scooted across the bed, so I could see him while we talked. "Master, you assume too much."

Potter smirked at me, and shook his head. "Severus, he showed you the love of a father, and he took an interest in your activities. You two spent a lot of time together. He told us to call him Pater if we wished, and I suspect you already do in your thoughts." The youth had a point, and I shrugged in response. "Did you feel rejected when he spoke of returning to the Fae?"

I sniffed away the last of my teary countenance, and wiped my face with a handkerchief. "No-I guess-maybe I did."

Potter laid his hand on my shoulder and offered me a supportive smile. "Severus, he must return to the Fae. Will you come out, and join us before he leaves?"

He received a slow nod in answer. "Master, may I have a few minutes?"

The youth smiled at me, and stood from the bed. "Come when you're ready." I offered him a nod, and he left my room. Perhaps, I should have warned him about his robe's condition. I avoided the mirror while I walked into the bathing area, and I turned the shower to the hottest tolerable temperature. It felt great to stand under the warm water-almost as good as Potter's talk." When did the tingling sensation vanish?

* * *

**Farewell for Now**

Velarian rose from the chair, and approached me upon my entry into the common room. It felt awkward, and I offered him a smile of embarrassment for my earlier display of anger. The elf grinned, and wrapped me in his arms. Mine hung rigidly at my side, and with timid movements, I returned the gesture. "Velarian, I apologize for what I said earlier."

The elf squeezed me tighter, and released his arms. "Milord, I accept but I fear several confrontations in our future. We have five thousand years of teenage hormones. I hope all arguments will end like this."

"Five thousand years of zits," Potter gasped quietly.

The youth's horrified statement caused me to grin, and I shook my head in amusement. "Master, Velarian seems to forget we are human."

The elf coughed uneasily, and motioned to the couch. We accepted the offered seat, and he sat on the nearby chair. "Milord, do you mind if I continue where we left off?" Occlumency prevented any outward display of my embarrassment, and I offered the elf a nod.

Potter interrupted with a huff, "Please stop calling me Guardian."

Velarian chuckled at Potter's appeal, and turned his attention to me. "Milord, you misunderstood me earlier. The two of you have abilities that make a formidable team. If you changed roles, the Kingdom would fall in a few years. Mr. Potter's strength would harm his sanity."

Potter shook his head. "I'll put Severus in charge."

"Indeed," I said. "That sounds little different from my being the King, and you second guessing everything I do as my Guardian."

Velarian sighed, and waited for our banter to end. "Mr. Potter's urge to help everyone will cause his downfall." He stared into the youth's eyes. "You still blame yourself for the deaths of Sirius, Cedric, and those lost in war. I can sense your pain, and it will drive you insane if you accept the mantle of leadership." Did the youth realize how lucky he was? Potter gained the highest rank and honours without having any responsibilities.

Why did the youth nod in agreement? The elf just insulted him, and he took it? Velarian turned to me, and I held my breath. "Milord, your cunning, and sharp senses help you to see the possibilities and alternatives needed to test each situation. The impulsivity enables you to go ahead without dithering into inactivity. These are vital skills needed for a powerful King, and that is what you will become."

Potter and I glanced at each other without a word, and I released my breath. "Mr. Potter is there to help when your impulsivity causes trouble, and to offer the guidance needed by all people in authority. His being immune to corruption will help, and that may explain why the imperius has no effect."

The youth stared at me, and I did not know why. I straightened my robes, and adjusted the clasp of my cloak. What did he want? Potter glanced at the elf and asked, "Velarian, I hope you can help me with the slave bond. It forces me to chastise Severus unfairly, and I wonder if you know how I can take control. How can I give guidance if it forces me to punish him improperly?"

My fingers crossed and I silently pleaded for the elf to have an answer. "Mr. Potter, the solution lies within you." The youth looked dumbly at the elf, and I was no better. "The tingling sensation is his resistance against you. When you stop thinking of it as punishment, then you will find other ways. Think of it as a friendship meter, and work from there. Punishment is one way, but is it always fair?"

"No!"

Potter smirked at my abrupt answer, but he did not respond. He contemplated the elf's words, and slowly opened his mouth. We sat in silence for several minutes. "That explained what happened earlier when we talked in the bedroom. Velarian, the meter made sense. The bond would want me to know when Severus resented me. A cruel master would whip his slave into submission. We have other options, because I could use the information provided by the link to help him through the difficult situations."

It was too much to hope, but I glanced at the elf and waited for his response. "Indeed, Mr. Potter. That is the role of a Guardian. The bond is not your enemy." No, but it sure was mine. "Use the information it provides to help Lord Severus." We heard this before, but now it made sense.

The elf earned one of my rare smiles. "Velarian, I appreciate you working with Mr. Potter. This does give me hope for the future. But, I am curious. The bond tells me when he experiences strong emotions, and that was something I never noticed."

The annoying elf grinned, and winked at me. Did that mean he would not answer my question? "Milord, that is something that you control." Both brows shot into my hairline, and I folded arms across my chest. "Resistance of the Master prevents you from sensing him. Your acceptance of Mr. Potter allows this ability. I hope you use it to avoid unpleasant situations, but I have my doubts."

Potter glanced at me and said, "Severus, I was a real git. Please forgive me for not understanding my role, because I made it miserable for you." He received my nod, and I his smile.

Velarian stood, and paced before us with his hands behind him. "Milord, you must accept the absolute authority of your Guardian." My smile vanished. He glanced at the youth and instructed, "Mr. Potter, you need to make rules, and let him know the consequences for breaking them. Chastise him when he earns it, or he will test you. His obedience to minor laws cements your authority, and weakens his resistance."

His words dashed my earlier hopes, and I sunk further into the couch. "Does this mean I'm still grounded?"

"Yes."

Velarian placed the palm of his right hand against his forehead, and closed his eyes. Did he have a headache? "Velarian, are you ill?"

The elf took a moment to respond, and he looked between Potter and me. "Milord, Mr. Potter, I will return. My Queen summons."

Potter leapt off the couch and wrapped his arms around the elf, "I'll miss you Velarian. Return soon and I will work on my lessons."

The elf looked at me, and I felt awkward. Did he expect a hug? I rose from the couch, and lightly touched his shoulder, "Return soon, Pater."

Velarian stared at me, and the corners of his mouth curled upwards. He wrapped an arm around us, and squeezed tightly before he vanished. I wondered how long that smile would last.

Potter straightened his cloak and asked, "Why doesn't he call her mother?"

The youth's innocence amused me. "He jumped at once when the Queen summoned. Imagine how that would look if he said it was his mother."

Potter's snickering told of his understanding.

"Indeed, don't tell him I said that."

"I'm no tattle-tale."

"I wouldn't hold my breath."


	16. Rosmerta's Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.**

**A/N: **This scene has innuendo, but no on-screen sex. The story takes you through their kisses, but it skips ahead to avoid the lemons.

**Warning: **Corporal Punishment - I used story separators for those who don't like reading about it.

* * *

**Rosmerta's Unexpected Visit**

**Saturday, April 17, 1999**

A knock warned of someone at the door, and I wondered who wished to visit. Potter's friends would never call for him on a Saturday afternoon, because he was at Auror training. The professors were the only ones who heard of our moving to the new quarters, and I wondered if they knew where they were. I didn't even get a chance to show Rosmerta.

They knocked again, and I decided to answer. I stood to my full height, and scowled at the door as it opened. People should learn not to call on me, and I hoped to persuade them with a little intimidation. Professor Trelawney stared at me, and I wondered if she could see anything through those horrid glasses. I had no wish to encourage her visitations. "Yes, what do you want?"

She gazed at me, as if seeing into my soul. "Oh, Professor Snape, I must warn you." Did she plan to do one of those phony divinations? I had no time for this, but my less than adequate standing with Hogwarts kept me from slamming the door. "Trouble, I perceive horrible things for your future. Professor Snape, I saw the Grim! That tells of a death, and it might warn of yours. You must take care." She told that prediction to everyone.

The woman annoyed me, and I thought she could use a little disturbing news herself. "Indeed, the sooner, the better." My left brow rose, and I placed a hand on the edge of my door. "You have something important to tell me, do you, Professor?"

An auburn haired witch rounded the corner, and Trelawney motioned to her. "This woman asked to see you Professor, and I hope you don't mind my escorting her to your quarters." McGonagall's obligations included her informing the staff of my situation, and it did not surprise me to see the well-intentioned witch. Perhaps, Umbridge's firing made her sympathetic to my suspension.

The glamour threw me off, but the woman winked at me and gestured with her hand. Perhaps, Trelawney's prediction would prove correct. Rosmerta, what was she doing here? My eyes widened, and occlumency helped me regain control of my mask. The bond would kill me! I closed my eyes, and considered my situation. Did I want to send her away without an explanation?

The tingling sensation seemed mild considering the Master's punishment. Trelawney would never question my refusal, but I suspected a different reaction from Rosmerta. My eyes opened, and I released my held breath. "You have my thanks, Professor." I stepped back, and motioned Rosmerta into my quarters. At least she wore the glamour, and I hoped McGonagall did not know of my grounding.

Rosmerta offered Trelawney a gracious smile. "I appreciate you walking me to his quarters, because I always get lost in this castle." The professor gave her a nod in response, and left without a word. Rosmerta glanced over her shoulder, and slithered into my arms. She brushed her finger down my cheek and whispered, "Is it just me, or do you invite all women into your private suite?"

The door closed and locked with a mental thought. "Rosmerta, what are you doing here?" The tingling sensation grew, but the mildness surprised me. Potter forbid me from seeing her, or communicating in any way. She needed to leave; I did not want to disobey my bro-Master. Would he think I betrayed him? He comforted me while I sobbed in his arms, and he did not resort to teasing.

Auburn locks changed to show the blonde hair of Rosmerta, and she shook her head to help with the removal of the glamour. The tingling sensation intensified slightly, and I wondered why the bond seemed to weaken. I expected to fall on the floor in a screaming fit of crippling agony, but it never gave me a warning ache. I would have deserved it for betraying Potter. "Severus, what's this foolishness about Harry grounding you?"

Her comment made this situation no easier, and I occluded my mind while she stood beside me with a less than patient expression. "Did anyone else notice you?" She shook her head, and I considered my options. None of them looked good. "Do you have any idea how much trouble this will cause?" Would I lose Potter's trust?

"Fine, I can take a hint." She said and brushed her lips against my cheek. "You don't have to throw me out, but I thought we could visit while Harry took his auror training." She stared into my eyes, and gave a gentle pat on my cheek. She turned towards the door, but she did not pull away. "Severus, just tell Harry that it was my fault, and I will speak with him."

Rosmerta's comments made her lack of understanding obvious. She did not comprehend the relationship between Potter and me, but I needed to change that without losing her. What were my options? My arms tightened into an affectionate embrace, and I gave her a gentle kiss on the neck. The tingling intensity did not increase, so I assumed the bond accepted anything else that would follow. It already recorded my breach. "Stay with me."

She leaned back against my chest, and I loved the feeling of just holding her in my arms. "Severus, I had to see you." My hands began to explore, and my fingers helped to loosen the odd fastening they met. She asked me a question, but other things held my attention and I answered her with a grunt. Rosmerta turned in my arms, and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "We can continue this, but I want to know what happened."

My lips brushed against her forehead, and she placed her palms on my chest to push us apart. "There's nothing to tell." Her raised brows hinted at disbelief, and her folded arms confirmed my original assumption. Perhaps, I needed a better answer. We moved our discussion to the couch, and she curled into my side. "McGonagall told Mr. Potter what she observed, and it displeased him."

Rosmerta wished to look at me while we chatted, so she scooted further on the couch, and laid back with her head in my lap. "Why would she do that? It doesn't make sense." How could I tell her? My fingers weaved through luscious blond locks of hair, and her sensuality amazed me. The woman exuded sexual appeal, and she expected me to converse.

Our relationship was at the stage where I no longer had to hide my reactions, but it did not get me out of having to answer her question. "Rosmerta, the school board wished to fire me, but McGonagall convinced them to reverse their decision."

She rose from my lap, and crossed her legs over mine. "Why would they want to fire you?" Rosmerta scooted closer, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She reminded me of a hyperactive puppy, but I enjoyed the affections too much to admit that.

My thoughts were far from the conversation when I lifted her to my lap. Rosmerta now faced me, and she had her legs wrapped around my hips. Our new seating arrangement made her a head taller, but I had no reason to complain. "They noticed everything, Rosmerta. I hope my cloak and robes covered me from view, but McGonagall told Mr. Potter about my pants hanging around my knees."

Rosmerta stared at me with a stunned look, and I noticed pinkness in her cheeks. It added to her beauty, and I dreaded to think she wished to prolong the conversation. "I thought we righted our clothes before they came into view." My fingers moved to the fasteners of her shirt, and she wrapped her hands around my wrists.

Nuts, she stopped me. She had no idea how difficult it was to concentrate, but I would suffer if I did not make the effort. "No, they saw and she told Mr. Potter. She convinced the board not to fire me, but I have a week's suspension and I lost a month's pay."

My eyes wandered to her jeans, and I begrudged them. This would work so nicely if she had a skirt, and maybe nothing-what did she say? She stared at me and waited for an answer, but I somehow missed the question. I offered her a sheepish grin, and I felt the heat in my cheeks. Rosmerta chuckled and cupped my face in her hands.

She gripped my lower lip between her teeth, and pressed our flesh together into a passionate kiss. "Getting hard to concentrate, is it Severus?" My hands took that as permission to continue with my exploration, but they were mistaken. I offered her a nod, and she smirked. "Tell me about Harry. I thought he already punished you, so why did you get grounded?"

Why did she insist on teasing me? I could hardly concentrate on anything else! She leaned with her arms against my shoulders, and started to play absentmindedly with my hair. She waited for my answer, and I painfully bit out. "McGonagall's letter informed him of the details I omitted, and he sent a..." My breath hitched-Rosmerta nipped my earlobe.

My eyes closed, and I could not focus on our discussion. Rosmerta pushed herself away, and stared at me. "Severus, you have more control than that. Concentrate on the conversation, and we'll get to the fun stuff later."

Indeed, she had no idea how difficult she made this, and I realized my concentration depended on me occluding my mind. We sat in silence for a few minutes, as it proved more difficult than I anticipated. The woman had too much appeal, or I lacked the needed impetus to succeed. "Mr. Potter sent me a parchment outlining my punishment. You already know of the grounding. He assigned an essay on courting etiquette, and he removed two month's salary."

Rosmerta gasped in shock, and stared at me. "That sounds harsh. Severus, we did not expect anyone to catch us." She narrowed her eyes, and cocked her head. "What do you mean about the docking of pay? How does Mr. Potter have any control over that? I can understand the school, but him?"

When have I ever needed to use this much occlumency when speaking with Rosmerta? These pauses had to test her patience, but I needed to gain control of my emotions. "My salary goes into the family vault, and he pays me from that."

"Uh, huh," Rosmerta said in contemplation. "That sounds like an allowance. Severus, I can give you money." Occlumency aided me, and it prevented my expectant reaction. Instead of blushing like a schoolboy, I shook my head at her offered money. She stared into the nothingness, and released a quiet sigh while she considered the situation. "You skipped the most important part, Severus; tell me about the courting essay."

This was not how I wished to dive into that conversation, but the fear of rejection helped me control my other reaction. Our discussion had my undivided attention. "Indeed," I had to say something else. Think Severus, she waited for an answer! "We agreed to keep our relationship secret, because of my celebrity status and the media sensation it would cause. Would you like to make it official?" She glanced warily at me, and I offered her a smile. "Rosmerta, would you marry me?" There, I said it!

A metallic taste filled my mouth, and I realized I bit my tongue. Wait, marriage, did I ask her to marry me? I meant to ask for her courtship! What if she said no? This was too quick! Every pore in my body seeped with perspiration, and I heard soft romantic music waft into the room along with a flowered scent. I glanced under her arm, and Zincky offered me a wave. The elf received a grateful smile, and I found a bouquet of roses in my hand, which I at once gave to Rosmerta.

I recognized several house elves from Prince Manor, and I realized Zincky must have called them. They decorated the room with trim, and candles appeared in various areas. A flowered centerpiece began to arrange itself on the table, along with a setting for two. Rosmerta held the flowers to her face, and breathed in deeply while she inhaled. "Oh, Severus, everything is perfect! You must have planned this for weeks, I love you, of course I will!"

I suppose, I should have asked Potter's permission. My Slytherin instincts roared at me in frustration, because the unplanned proposal made it difficult to avoid telling him about my grounding violation.

If I could remove my resistance before tonight, he would have no reason to return from the ministry. Would he refuse the marriage if he caught us disobeying him? The risk paralyzed me with fear, and I knew I had to avoid that situation.

Rosmerta placed a loving hand on my cheek, and pulled me from my hectic thoughts. "Welcome back, Severus. I hope you were thinking of me." My lips curled into a mischievous grin, but I could not confess. She smirked at me and mentioned, "Oh, I see how that works. Agree to marry a guy, and he starts thinking of potions. I'll have to change that!" My grin widened, and I welcomed the challenge. I did not have to wait, because she pulled me gruffly toward her lips and we kissed with a desperate passion.

Six house elves winked at me and bowed before they vanished. I owed them, and I would find a way to repay those wonderful creatures. They had the smallest smidgen of my attention, because I focussed entirely on Rosmerta. She pulled me to her with a roughness I never experienced, and I gasped at her animalistic passion. Short jagged breaths increased my need, and I stared at her with a sense of lust. Her lips brushed past mine and I said, "I love you, too." That was the best kiss ever!

She tore at my clothes, and we had a wonderful time without leaving the couch. It was not a story to tell Potter, and I suspected he would appreciate the lack of information. We dressed and repaired our clothing with the help of magic, and moved towards the table where a meal waited under stasis. The elves prepared buttered lobster, rice, and steamed broccoli. "Severus, you thought of everything. Did you know this was my favorite vegetable?"

Did she expect me to admit ignorance to that question? "My years in espionage keep me alert at all times." She offered me a charming smile, and I held her chair. She sat down, and I found a wrapped parcel on the seat of mine. I picked it up, read the tag, and offered it to her. "This is for you."

The elves made this night perfect, and I took my seat while I anxiously waited to see what she received from me. Rosmerta stared at the finely wrapped package, and I suspected something like the muggle engagement ring. She pulled at the silver ribbon to unravel the bow, and I heard the voice of my one-eared house-elf.

Her hand cupped my ear, but she carefully avoided touching it while she whispered, "Binky know perfect gift. Lord Severus gives necklace. Binky rescue Matriarch Pendant from dusty cupboard. It protects Prince Matriarch. It older than Binky!" I muttered my thanks to the elf, and watched Rosmerta remove the last bit of wrap.

She opened the box, and it looked empty. Rosmerta glanced at me, and I motioned for her to dump it. We heard it clump against the table. Rosmerta wrinkled her brows, and with gentle hands, she retrieved it. "Severus, why did you make it invisible? I can feel a solid chain, and a large crystal. It has something etched on the surface of the metal, but I can't make it out."

At first, I thought the elf played with me, but now I suspected that was part of the protective magic. I rose from the table and walked behind Rosmerta. She passed the object to me, and it became visible in my hands. "This pendant is an heirloom worn by the Prince Family Matriarch. It thrums with a strong magical energy, because of the protective charms." She pulled back her hair, and I clasped the pendant around her neck.

Rosmerta reached back to where I stood, and pulled me into a kiss. "Severus, it's beautiful, and I never realized you were a romantic! I half expected you to accidentally blurt out the proposal without having prepared."

My cheeks radiated with a wave of heat, and I offered her a guilt-induced smile. I suspected she was empathic, and now I had my answer. She laughed at my unspoken admission, and rose from her chair to give me another kiss. "Tell the elves they put together a perfect engagement dinner." She wrapped her arms around my neck for another kiss, and pulled back to look into my eyes. "You are a wonderful man, Severus Snape. The elves show this by their loyalty to you, and I cannot wait to become the matriarch of our family."

Phlegm caused me to swallow, and I blurted the first thought that came to mind. "Not until after the marital ceremony."

Rosmerta smirked at me, and swept the hair from my face. "Severus, of course we'll wait. I suspect we'll need fertility potions, because my age works against me. Thankfully, I will have a potion master in the family to help with those."

Her comment surprised me, because I had forgotten she was older. Fertility potions were useful, but they were not necessary for a fifty-year-old witch. "Indeed, and I will create anything you wish." Her beauty amazed me, and she was mine. Severus Snape, you are a lucky wizard.

How could I make this more romantic? I recalled watching a movie where they fed one another, and I thought to try. I dipped the lobster in butter, and brought it to her mouth. Grease dribbled off her chin, and I poked her in the nose. She furrowed her brows at me, and accepted the offered gift. "Severus, really, I'm not that old. You don't have to feed me."

I gave a rapid shake of my head, and I tried to repair the damage. "No, I was..." Rosmerta's giggles interrupted my explanation, and I realized she meant to tease. My cheeks grew warm again, but I didn't care. We enjoyed the rest of our meal, and we had a fondue for desert.

Rosmerta tried to feed me a chocolate covered strawberry. It hit my tooth, bounced off my lap, and rolled under the table. She laughed at the trail of chocolate, and wiped her fingers with the napkin. "Severus, we should consider hiring a nanny-our children will starve."

Her joke amused me, and we finished with desert. "Rosmerta, would you like a tour of our new quarters?" House elves already moved our things, but the suite still looked empty.

"I'd like that," she said with a twinkle of mischief. I no longer questioned McGonagall's explanation for the mirrors, and I wondered what my blonde haired imp had in mind. Potter's room looked like mine, but it lacked her special addition. Rosmerta motioned to the locked door, "What's in that room?"

It would have been easier if I hid the door from view, but I had no reason to expect her visit. I had come to accept my student as the head of my family, but these situations still caused humiliation. "Mr. Potter restricted me from that room, and he forbids me from trying to gain access." My mask held tight, but she detected my humiliation. She offered me a modest smile, and I attempted to divert further conversation when I brought her into our bedroom.

Rosmerta glanced at once towards the ceiling, and she let out a whoop of glee. "McGonagall put in the mirrors! Severus, you had to see her face. She blushed to the tips of her ears, and it surprised me to find them here. What did you think?" Ugh, was that something I wanted to tell her? She laughed again, and kissed me. "I should have warned you."

I offered her a nod, but at this moment, I didn't care. She loved the closet, and I showed her the bathroom. "I can only assume the house elves had too much butterbeer, because they gave us two sinks."

Rosmerta ran a hand through my hair and puffed out her breath. "Severus, you are such a man." Indeed, did she expect anything else? "The sinks are for you and me. We can use them at the same time, and you won't have to worry about my makeup hogging the space you need for the shaving supplies." She wore makeup. I stared at her skin, but I couldn't see anything other than Rosmerta. "I don't have it on now, but sometimes I will wear it for something special."

"You don't need it," I said, and her smile told me that I spoke correctly.

She gestured to the bed with a wave of her hand. "Would you like to see what it's like with mirrors?" With a glance at the ceiling, I realized they weren't so bad. Rosmerta introduced me to a few new techniques, and I lost myself in the blissful passion. Our acts of love exhausted us, and we took a little nap.

* * *

**Lies and Omissions ... CP scene**

The bond awoke me with a powerful jolt, because it sensed my master. Sleep almost retook control, and then I remembered my grounding. I sprung to my feet, and gave Rosmerta a gentle shake. She groggily looked at me. "Potter is home!"

"Helga's Tits!" She whispered harshly, and her eyes darted to the door. I was a bloody Slytherin, but I couldn't think of a plan. I needed one and quick! Rosmerta flew from the bed, and glanced at me before she crawled beneath it.

She could not see the smile I offered, but I grabbed a book and returned to my bed. With the help of magic, I threw on my clothes and pretended to read. A soft knock at the door caused my heart to flutter, and I used occlumency to help reduce my nervousness. Potter walked in, and approached the bed. Did the elves clean the mess? What did he see? I closed the book and set it on the nightstand.

My gaze studied the youth, and I tried to read his facial expression. He appeared tired, but I did not detect anger or a sense of disappointment. The elves must have cleaned the mess. He smiled at me, and sat on the bed a few feet away. He brought his leg up, and sat more comfortably on the mattress. "Severus, are you feeling ill?" I shook my head, and wondered what he knew. "Why are you in bed?"

Blast, I wanted to help Rosmerta with the understanding of our relationship, but this was not what I intended. "I had a nap, and slept longer than I meant." That was the truth! We should have set an alarm, but I didn't realize how tired I was.

Potter laid back on the bed and mentioned, "I stopped to read the progress of your essay. It shocked me to see you worked at the table, but I only noticed three written paragraphs. Did you need a more flexible deadline?" I offered him a bashful smile, and it pleased me that the elves took care of the mess.

"No, I will handle it. I mentally organized the essay, but I will get more done tomorrow, Sir." My gaze fell to the floor, and I wondered if Rosmerta heard. "My office is part of Hogwarts, and I lost access to it with my suspension. The portal no longer opens."

The youth seemed half-asleep, but he forced himself to open an eye and look at me. "What did you do to cause the static?"

I dreaded that question. "Rosmerta came to see me, Sir."

Potter rose from his relaxed pose, and sat upright. He gazed at me and asked, "Did you invite her into our suite?" A nervous flutter in my stomach preceded my guilt-laden nod. "You always hated talking about personal matters, and I expect you asked her in to avoid a public discussion. Did you explain the grounding, and send her away?"

My head shook in answer, and I realized the need for me to acknowledge my error so he would stop asking questions. It would infuriate him to realize I attempted to hide her under the bed. "Sir, we talked for a while, and ate dinner together. Please don't ask me about the other things we did."

The youth rose from the bed and stared at me. My gaze fell to the floor, and I could not look him in the eye. Guilt filled me to the core. He gently tapped under my chin, and I raised my gaze to meet his. "Severus, you willingly disobeyed me." My stomach sunk at his words, and I hated the hurt I detected in his voice. He sat on the edge of my bed and held out his hand. "Please retrieve it for me."

I hated that even more! Panic surged through my veins, and I realized he would notice. I wondered if it felt much different from my usual anxiety. "Sir, please, may we take this to the study?"

He made the come-hither motion with his fingers, and I wondered if I should tell him about Rosmerta. Bloody hell, this situation had no positive outcome! With a mental cast of 'accio', the drawer on the nightstand slid open, and the slipper flew into my hand. I passed that to Potter, and made sure to keep it high enough so Rosmerta would not see it. "Why should we take it to the study? Severus, the bed makes it easier for both of us."

Tell him about Rosmerta! No, keep her out of it! Would he kick her out and refuse our relationship? "Please, I would prefer it in your study. Sir, I don't wish to associate that activity with my bed."

Potter nodded his head in understanding, and with the slipper, he motioned to the chair. "Remove your outer garments, and meet me by the chair." Magic assisted with my cloak and robe, and they flew to a hook in the cupboard. I felt a draw of power, but a glance at Potter gave me no hint of the spell he cast. Rosmerta would see everything that happened on the chair, and I didn't know how to prevent it. Potter easily sensed my increased anxiety, and he glanced at the door to the loo.

I accepted his offer, and I tried to think of a solution while I stalled. I did anything I could to delay the upcoming punishment, and I returned to find him seated on the chair. My heart stopped, or it seemed. "Sir, I hope to marry Rosmerta, and I think it wise for us to use your study for these purposes."

Potter sat with his right hand draped over the chair's stuffed arm, and he beckoned to me with his left. "How many times will you make me repeat myself?" I swallowed my phlegm, and screwed my eyes closed. Would Rosmerta leave me when she sees me spanked like a child? Should I tell Potter? My odds of marrying her dropped by the second, and I stared fearfully at my Master's lap. My mask held tightly, but I suspected they saw through it. I shook my head in answer to his question.

The youth rose from the chair, and I noticed a cane held firmly in his hand. It was not the slipper! The sight elated me, and I realized he would not spank me over his knee. That helped with my decision, and I chose to go ahead with the punishment. He used the cane to motion at the chair. "Bend over the back, Severus, and count each stroke."

Perspiration covered my face, and I suspected Rosmerta watched every second. The chair stood ominously in the center of the room, and I reached for its arms while I bent over the back. She would not see me cry, and it became essential to occlude my mind. The cane whistled through the air before I could prepare, and I barely registered the soft clack that followed. A burning stripe of molten lava seared across my backside, and I squeezed my eyes closed to avoid glancing at Rosmerta.

"Bloody Hell," I gasped with a harsh whisper, and then I realized what I said. "Sir, sorry, that was one! It took me by surprise." My occlumency made it possible to prevent blushing, but I suspected it would not last. McGonagall's charm made the clothing vanish to the cane's punishing assault, and I realized how much I missed the protection given by my trousers. Why did he transform the slipper?

I hated that charm! It occurred to me that Potter learned to snap his wrist, and I wondered whom I had to thank for that. A loud grunt escaped, and I pushed my knee into the back of the chair to ease the pain. "Six, Sir" The seventh had me hissing through my teeth, and my head jolted upwards for the eighth. My nostrils flared, and my breath came in loud pants while I attempted to avoid crying. Those last two crossed over the others, and I knew a ninth would finish me.

Potter helped me stand, and he returned the cane to me. I grudgingly accepted. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze, "Severus, we need to discuss the grounding, but I am not offended at your having broken it. You have my forgiveness."

Please, stop talking Potter. I did not want to cry with Rosmerta watching, and I dreaded he meant to have one of those heartfelt conversations. "Sir, I appreciate your understanding."

Potter offered me a smile, and walked toward the door. "Compose yourself, and meet me in the common room. You have ten minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

The youth glanced over his shoulder and said, "You too, Rosmerta."

Occlumency had no control over my reaction. My jaw slackened, and my gaze snapped to the bed. The youth left without another word, and closed the door. What did it mean? He knew she could see my punishment, and he tried to lessen my humiliation by using a method that disgusted him. I understood Potter's unspoken message, and it needed no further explanation. Rosmerta's presence would not interfere with my punishment.

She crawled into view, and rose from the floor. Rosmerta winced at me, and offered an apologetic glance. "Severus, that looked awful! Why did you tell him the truth? You were a spy, and you had a good reputation for getting out of problematic situations. What happened to you?"

One should watch what they wish, and today I learned that lesson. I wanted to help her understand my relationship with Potter, and now I had little doubt that she would. "The bond forbids my lying to the Master. I must answer each question, and seldom do I get away with omission. It accurately recognizes when I try to deceive, and it tells him."

Rosmerta sat on the bed, and motioned for me to continue. "Mr. Potter realized I resisted him, so he came into the room to discuss our differences. He asked me questions to discover the reason, and he realized I acted against his authority. We can talk about our issues, but disobedience results in punishment." I averted my eyes, turned away from her, and swallowed my pride. "Do you still want me?"

Timid arms wrapped around my neck, and her chin rested on my shoulder. I noticed she avoided brushing against my backside, and I appreciated her thoughtfulness. "Severus, I do not understand the bond, but I love you. Do you forgive me for coming to Hogwarts?" She pressed the visible necklace against my neck and mentioned, "I want to become the Matriarch of your family."

My hand reached for hers, and I could not restrain my smile. It was then that I noticed the chrome reflection from the gem in her pendant. "Rosmerta, I believe that goes back to the first human witch." She gave me a quizzical look, and I motioned to the gem. "The chrome green tourmaline matches the eyes of the Prince Family patriarch. The gem has a rich emerald colour, but it shines with a chrome outline when you glanced at it in the right light." Was this a Fae necklace?

Rosmerta stared at me, and her mouth opened in shock. "This is a gem? Severus, look at the size! I thought it was a crystal, or maybe coloured glass. Where would you get a gem this big?"

My lips curled into a cheeky smirk, and I decided on an honest answer. "I received it from a house elf." Rosmerta glanced at me, and started to laugh. It helped to reduce the awkwardness from earlier, but that could not last. "Rosmerta, are you ready to speak with Mr. Potter?"

She hesitated to answer. "I can't promise to keep my tongue, but I will try to avoid causing you more trouble." The words brought me comfort, but they did not end my doubt. We used the ten minutes Potter allotted, and I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming confrontation. My backside throbbed, but I did not wish to rub it with Rosmerta watching.


	17. Chat with Potter

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.**

* * *

**Chat with Potter**

**Saturday, April 17, 1999**

A molten fire lit my backside with each step, and I needed a short pause to gain control of the situation. Potter waited for us in the common area, but the distance seemed greater than normal. Rosmerta walked by my side, and it became difficult to hide my discomfort from her. She stopped when a sharp pain caused me to hiss, but I wanted a moment alone. "Go ahead, I'm fine."

I shifted my weight to the other foot, and I resisted showing further signs of discomfort. She walked ahead, and my hands flew to my backside to rub out the sting. That mistake caused a sudden burst of pain to erupt from the growing welts, and I clenched my jaw to prevent screaming. Rosmerta paused, and I stopped my backside ministrations. She could not see me doing that!

A tea serving sat on the table, and Potter motioned to the chairs. Did his becoming the Guardian turn him into a cruel Master? My feet humiliated me, and they would not take me any closer to the table. Rosmerta would think me a weakling coward. I lowered my gaze, and heard the Master's approach. He tried to offer comfort by speaking in a low whisper. "Severus, I put a cushioning charm on your chair, but I understand if you prefer not to sit."

Rosmerta took her seat, and she watched me with Potter. Her eyes narrowed on the youth, and I sensed she readied for an argument. I hoped otherwise. "Harry, are these hard wooden chairs part of his punishment? When did you become a malicious wizard?" Her voice rose towards the end, and I realized this could not end well.

Potter sat and took a deep breath before he acknowledged her accusation. "Rosmerta, I understand your concern for Severus, and I realize you are not pleased with my having punished him."

She folded her arms and scowled at the youth. "Damn right I'm not. Severus is no child, but you are. What makes your opinions correct, and his wrong?" Potter couldn't respond, because Rosmerta rose from her chair and slammed a fist against the table. "It wasn't even his fault, but you never let him explain! I broke his grounding by coming here. Take your anger out on me, because he didn't deserve it!"

Mental casting proved helpful, and I sent a silencing charm at the door. Would Potter throw her out? I needed to control the hostility, and I tried to calm her with a gentle touch on her arm. "My disobedience earned the punishment, Rosmerta; Mr. Potter showed more compassion than most." She returned to the chair, but she still had doubt in her eyes.

No air passed through my lungs while I waited for his response. Would he end our relationship? "Severus understood the consequences, but he chose to deal with my punishment rather than turning you away." If he gave me another choice, I would have taken it. "Speak with him about any guilt your actions caused."

Rosmerta puffed, and leaned on the table with an elbow. She rested her head on the raised fist, and offered me an apologetic glance. She seemed less hostile when she asked, "You knew I was in the room, and you had to realize it would humiliate him. Why did you do it?"

That's what I wanted to know, and I stared intently at the youth. Potter offered me an apologetic smile, and turned his attention to Rosmerta. "Did watching it have a greater affect on you than hearing of it later?" She nodded and lowered her gaze to the table. "Rosmerta, you needed to experience his punishment, and I hope it gave you a better understanding of his situation. Think of his pain and humiliation the next time you want him to rebel against the rules."

Potter received a scathing look from me. "That was harsh, Sir. Don't think me too sore to challenge you, and I will if you continue to attack my...Rose." The youth sat back, and folded his arms while he watched us. She seemed crushed by Potter's words, and I couldn't blame her. I placed my hand on her arm and I offered reassurances. "It pleases me that you came over, Rosmerta; I would not change a thing."

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I love you Severus. Don't get into more trouble over me, please." She ran her fingers through my hair and offered me a small smile. "This leaves us two choices. We can obey Potter, or kill him. Which do you prefer?" She pretended sincerity, but her cheeky grin said otherwise. I suspected she wore her own mask.

The youth held his hands in surrender, "You know my vote." My raised brows answered Rosmerta, but I chose not to voice my thoughts. Potter turned his attention to me, and our gazes met. "Severus, if you wish we can have our nightly meetings in my study."

"I do, Sir." My eager response amused them, and I noticed they both attempted not to smile.

Rosmerta shifted her chair closer to mine, and placed a supportive hand on my knee. "What difference does it make?"

How could I explain? It humiliated me to speak of it, and I glanced at Potter for help. "Rosmerta, our nightly tea seldom results in punishment, but our meeting at a consistent time allows Severus more privacy. Otherwise, Ginny and our children will realize I call him into my office for punishment. At least we can keep that knowledge between the three of us."

My head lowered, and I watched her through my hair. Rosmerta's lips pressed together, and she attempted to comfort me with a gentle pat on my knee. "That makes sense, I guess. The children will ask questions when they enter puberty, and we will have to tell them something to avoid other suspicions."

Potter's horrified gaze met mine, and we turned our reddened faces to her. The youth seemed too shocked to speak, so I asked the question we both wanted her to answer. "Did that ever cross your mind?"

He nodded in agreement, and we both waited for her response. "Severus, my intellect conflicted with my ability. I sensed an honest devotion from you, but my mind suggested otherwise. That changed the night I found you standing in the corner, and I realized why you insisted on a nightly meeting with one of your students."

A hand ran through my hair, and I swept it from my face. "Perhaps, we should not remind Mr. Potter of that particular punishment." She raised her brows at my suggestion, and I gestured to the youth. "It would give him ideas."

Potter rolled his eyes and motioned to the fireplace mantel. The sight caused my gaze to harden on the Master. Rosmerta chuckled at my reaction, but Potter attempted to defend himself. "Severus, nobody knows how we use the timer, and it makes a nice ornamental decoration."

"I disagree, Sir." Arms folded across my chest, and I scowled at the object. "I take no responsibility if it falls into the fireplace."

Potter sighed, and pointed his wand at the timer. I felt the withdraw of power, and we watched while he transformed it into an ornamental vase. "Is that better?"

"Indeed."

The youth dipped a quill into the ink, and ran it along the bottle's edge to remove the excess. We sat in silence, and I worried about Potter wanting to end my relationship. "Severus, the earlier situation meant to teach you a lesson too, and not just Rosmerta." The youth had my attention, and I waited for him to continue. "I will not allow houseguests to interfere with my duties to you."

My eyes widened, and I gasped at the youth, "Sir, you can't mean to do that with others watching!"

Rosmerta said nothing, but we both stared at the youth. "Severus, you misunderstood. We would handle the situation in the privacy of my study."

Rosmerta narrowed her brows, and stared at the youth. "What difference does that make? Everyone will know you took him away for punishment."

My cheeks burned with humiliation, but I already knew he would do exactly what he promised. "Indeed, Rosmerta they knew Mr. Potter left to chastise me." Her head whipped in my direction, and she waited for an explanation. "I injured Mr. Ronald Weasley in a duel at Christmas. I suppose, our quick departure drew attention."

Rosmerta stared at the youth, and he had the decency to blush. He pushed the glasses further on his nose and said, "We need to discuss recent events." I swallowed at hearing Potter's words, and I closed my eyes in anticipation. "Severus, we have already talked about this, and you know my thoughts on the matter. What is your relationship with Rosmerta?"

I squinted at her, and lowered my gaze to the center of the table. What should I tell him? How could I tell him? She would get mad if I didn't say something. I thought of the moment when she agreed, and I gushed my words in a rapid rush of enthusiasm. "Sir, I asked Rosmerta to marry me, and she said yes!" That made me sound years younger, and I could not believe it came from me.

Rosmerta leaned across the table, cupped my chin, and kissed me on the lips. She smiled at Potter and told him in a voice that sounded equally enthusiastic. "Harry, he made the night very special. Elves decorated the room, and they served a lobster dinner." I noticed a twinkle in her eyes.

Potter smiled at us, and sat back to watch our affectionate display. "Congratulations, to both of you. This arrangement has my support, but we need to discuss a few issues before I will allow it to continue."

Rosmerta wrinkled her brow, and stared at Potter. "What do you mean by that? Severus and I already agreed. Harry, why would you deny our happiness?" She glanced at me, but I could not meet her gaze. I lowered my head, and watched the youth through my hair.

Potter held the quill over the parchment, and scrawled across the paper. "Severus, I need you to listen." He received a nod. "At no time will I ever lay a hand on your wife, nor will I physically discipline her in any way." He thought of doing that.

My head raised and I snapped my gaze on him. "Don't you even dare _think_ of touching my wife! So help me, I will tear you apart with my hands!" The youth seemed unfazed by my comment, and he folded his arms across his chest. My breath came in rapid pants, and I glared at him.

Rosmerta stared at us in shock. The youth's words stunned her, but I suspected mine were a complete surprise. "Severus, calm yourself. Harry just finished saying he would never touch me. You both agree."

Her words helped, but air whistled through my clenched teeth. Potter leaned across the table, and placed a hand on mine. "Severus, I feel the same way about Ginny. Could we ever forgive someone who dared to strike our wife? I would fail as your Guardian if you harbored anger against me. The animosity would destroy us, and it's not worth the risk. I promise to never punish your wife with physical chastisement."

My anger dissipated with his words, and I lowered my gaze to the table. "Sir, you have always treated me fairly. I know you speak the truth." I hated how meek I became when I had a sore backside. Did that make me a coward?

Rosmerta leaned forward and placed her hands flat on the table. "Wait a minute. Harry, what is this talk about punishment? What makes you think I will allow you to have any of that control over me? I do not need a kid telling me what to do, and I have my money." Did she fail to understand her role, or was she challenging his?

Potter sucked on the quill's tip, and I winced. How could teens consider that the manly way to unclog ink? "Rosmerta, I am the head of this house, and you will join my family through marriage. There are no other socially acceptable alternatives." She offered the youth a quiet nod, and I realized she was testing him. I loved that woman!

Neither of us challenged the youth, so he continued. "The slave bond complicates matters, because I need to pretend I run a traditional wizarding family. The public must view me as a strict and authoritarian head of house. This helps with the demands of the bond, and it allows me to do things for Severus without alerting people of his slave status. I sign his documents as the family head, because I can legally do so."

Potter cleared his throat to gain my attention, and I earned a smirk from Rosmerta. "It will have a negative impact on your independence, because people will tattle to me about things that you do. You say the wrong thing to a bar patron, and they will send me an owl demanding that I deal with the offence to their house. People forcing my involvement expect me to punish you, and I will if you were in the wrong. You must understand this, if you wish to marry Severus.

My jaw opened, and I gaped at Potter's serious demeanour. He never acted like that! What if he scared her away? My gaze snapped to Rosmerta, and I pleaded with my eyes. She grasped my hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "The dependence scares me, but I understand the necessity. You might receive a swift kick on occasion; I make no promises."

My eyes closed, and I lowered my head so the hair covered me. I needed to listen, but I was too anxious to look at anyone. Potter spoke next. "Rosmerta, you have no family name, so I assume you left on bad terms." I glanced at her through my hair, and I saw the nod.

The youth scrawled another line on the parchment. "Families existed without surnames for centuries, but that led to confusion. Laws forced everyone to accept one, and to choose a leader to represent them. Those without a surname have no legal head of house. Wizarding society abolished the practice of eloping by requiring their signature. That law makes you ineligible for marriage."

"Wait, no, Sir! There is another way!" My panicked gaze snapped on the youth, and I stared at him.

"Yes, I agree Severus." Potter answered my desperate plea, and I listened to every word. "Rosmerta, a lesser known clause allows a person without a family to temporarily join the one they wish to enter. It makes you the promised bride, or a ward of my house. It will grant you the same legal entitlements as a member of my family, and I become responsible for your welfare."

Rosmerta blew a puff of air, and a strand of her beautiful hair flew off to the side. "Harry, I understand the situation." She offered me a reassuring glance, and turned back to the youth. "I do not enjoy the prospect of having to obey another family head, but I cannot continue to wait for the law to change. I want a family, and I love Severus. He can't leave you, so we are stuck with having to follow tradition. It does not please me to lose control of the Three Broomsticks, or my personal assets."

Potter smirked at Rosmerta. "Yes, you are _stuck_ with me. However, you still control the Three Broomsticks, and I will not touch your assets. Those you will continue to use anyway you wish."

I leapt from my seat to hug Rosmerta, and I gave her a painful grunt instead of the affectionate kiss I meant. Potter glanced at the table, and I sensed his guilt for having caused my pain. Rosmerta chuckled at my misadventure, and kissed me on top of the head. "Severus, we need to stop getting you into trouble."

She received an affectionate hug, and I gave her a deep kiss on the lips. Potter cleared his throat, and we returned to our seats. I gave the virgin a smug smile, but I knew better than to comment when he was in that mood. "Rosmerta, are you free on Monday morning to visit the Ministry?"

She thought for a moment, and offered a nod. "I have staff that can cover for me, but Severus has classes."

My lips pressed together, but Potter came to my rescue. "Severus's suspension frees his schedule." She blushed at the youth's comment, and he smiled at her. "We will sign the necessary documents at the ministry, and you will move into my quarters. Custom disallows you to share a room with Severus, so you will need to have your own."

Rosmerta smirked at the youth. "Harry, a bit late for that, don't you think?"

The youth opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and his cheeks glowed with his awkwardness. Could I make his ears turn red? "Indeed, Sir. If you wish for proof..."

Potter spluttered at my assumption, and he shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. Severus, make sure she understands the expectations, and the wards I need to set for curbing indiscretion. The Ministry will want to see that I have done so, and we need to convince them. If you act the part in public, then we do not have to live it in private."

Rosmerta flicked her eyes at the youth. "I appreciate your understanding, Harry. We can live without if we must."

"Speak for yourself!"

Potter choked at my outburst, and he kept his eyes on the parchment. "Rosmerta, I have a temporary agreement that you can sign, and it will allow you to move in tonight." She offered the youth an enthusiastic grin, and reached for the quill. He pulled it back. "If you sign this parchment, I will include you in Severus's punishment for tomorrow."

My elation sunk at his words, and I groaned loudly. Rosmerta laid a gentle hand on my back, and she offered comfort. My only thoughts were of the misery the youth wished to give. I leaned on the table, and held my head. What did he have planned for me? "Sir, why do I get more?"

Potter watched our interactions in silence. "We will discuss it later." Was it that bad? I moaned my complaint without words, and Potter attempted to change the topic. "Hogwarts has dozens of bedrooms floating in the ether that have not been connected. I can claim one and attach it to our suite. Rosmerta, do you prefer a certain style?"

She snickered at the youth's question, and gave him a dismissive shrug. "I plan to stay with Severus, so pick anything you want." Her assertion stopped my quiet muttering, and I rejoined the conversation.

Was that how Dumbledore made all those changes? I glanced at the youth and asked, "Sir, can you do that with any room?" He offered a nod. "Could you claim my personal lab, and my private supply locker?"

Potter shook his head. Why wouldn't he do that? "Severus, you are still on restriction from brewing potions. When it finishes, I will unlock the door at the end of the hall. Your lab and supply room are through there."

Rosmerta narrowed her brows at him. "How does that work? I can understand building rooms and magically extending them, but you can pick them up and move them around the castle?"

The youth had my complete attention, because I wished to know. "Hogwarts consists of hallways, and several connecting portals. It allows us to rearrange, or change them when needed. The exterior of the room stays in the ether, but the portal doors join them to the castle and their internal area becomes part of the physical realm." I could have used that when I ran Hogwarts, but the castle didn't inform me.

My smile brightened, and I realized Potter managed to preserve part of my old quarters. That news alone would have made the day fantastic, but Rosmerta's accepting my marital proposal outshone it. The events of tonight compensated for my morning, and I needed to try my luck. "What are my chances of being released from restriction for good behavior?"

The youth smirked at my question, but Rosmerta openly laughed. "Severus, is tonight the right time to ask?" I could always hope! She received a shrug in answer, and I heard Potter's snicker. "Harry, what will you assign for our punishment?"

The youth raised his brows, but he refused to answer the question. "What is your decision?"

Rosmerta offered him an exaggerated sigh, and she reached for the quill. "I choose the alternative that allows us to see one another. I assume you would enforce the grounding until our meeting with the ministry?" The youth nodded, and she signed her name where he indicated.

Potter glanced at her, and then at me before he spoke. "Severus, you have several punishment assignments, and the potions restriction."

I needed no reminders, and I wondered if one week without classes was enough to finish them. My head lowered to hide my humiliation, and I glanced through my hair at Rosmerta. "Sir, I never thought I would say this, but you made me wish for the end of my suspension. You turned a potential holiday into misery with all the assignments."

Rosmerta ran her fingers through my hair, and brushed against my ear. I offered her a wolfish grin, and she wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. She repeated the action, and Potter interrupted us with a cough. She pulled back at once, and returned her attention to him. "Out of fairness to you, I will cancel your earlier punishments." Yes, I could brew again! "The door will open for your lab."

"Thank-you, Sir!" I started to rise, but he placed a hand on my shoulder and encouraged me to stay seated. "Do you recall McGonagall teaching etiquette when you were a student?"

"Yes, Sir." I said with a wary glance at Potter. "No Slytherin would ever take her classes. Who learns etiquette from a Gryffindor? What would they-I recall them, Sir."

Potter chuckled at my near slip, and I'm sure he realized what I meant to say. "That pleases me. She may not comprehend the politics of traditional wizarding families, but she has a formidable understanding of etiquette."

The youth couldn't complete his thought, because I interrupted him. "No! Sir, please don't involve her." Potter leaned back, and motioned for me to continue. "Minerva and I are friends. She would think less of me."

Potter retrieved a parchment from the bottom of the stack, and placed it on the table. "McGonagall sent me an owl about your activities, and she proposed punishments." He motioned towards the bottom, and I felt heat spread through my face. That bloody parchment caused me no end of trouble, and she made it perfectly clear what she saw. My cloak hid nothing. How could I face her again?

I fought the urge to destroy McGonagall's letter, because she suggested keeping us apart. She listed at least three different corporal punishments, those bloody classes, essays, and other horrors. I suppose, my actions angered her. The hour-long lessons began at seven-thirty, and she would release us before the start of first period. She had another schedule set aside for the summer months, and I realized she meant a long-term commitment. "That sounds bloody boring."

Potter added the parchment to the pile, and folded his arms on the table. "The etiquette classes would continue until she passes you. That is a choice, but not the one I favour."

Rosmerta grabbed the parchment and held it close to her face, "That old witch wants to teach me manners? Where has this etiquette gotten her? The old spinster can hold her nose in the air, and think herself better than everyone. Do you see a man in her bed?" Rosmerta's comments would have humiliated me, but Potter looked sickened and I found his innocence amusing. Did he think McGonagall never married?

My hand reached for Rosmerta's, and I gently held it. "Minerva is a kind-hearted woman. My debauchery came as a surprise to her, and she wants to help me avoid messing up my life." The dirty look she gave me caused my silence, and I turned to Potter. What did I say to anger her?

The youth did not speak fast enough, and I had no doubt of having offended Rosmerta. "I ruin your life, do I? Is that how you feel? She wants to separate us!"

My eyes darted between them, and I tried to think of something to say. Panic overtook me, but Potter stayed silent. "Rosmerta, you can't believe I ever thought that! I can't live without you, and I want you in my life. Rosmerta, I love you." Would she accept?

We sat in silence, and Rosmerta didn't give any hints about her feelings. Potter returned to the conversation. "The choice I prefer will have you working together on an assignment, and it will keep you busy while I'm away tomorrow. Severus, you have an expert knowledge in the customs of traditional wizarding families, and you two can work on an essay together."

The choice without McGonagall had my vote, and I glanced at Rosmerta. The stony look I received made me wonder if Minerva's was the better one. I returned my attention to Potter. "Your essay will cover proper conduct for couples, and traditional expectations for the Head of House."

His instructions seemed practical, but the youth felt he needed to say more. "Rosmerta, Severus needs us to adhere to these customs in public, but in private you can give me that swift kick you mentioned earlier."

Rosmerta huffed in frustration. "Harry, we already know this. What is the point in writing an essay?" That line of defense failed for me, and I expected the same for her.

Potter scrawled her question on the parchment, and wrote his response. "The assignment provides several benefits. It will test the two of you in working together, and it will make sure we all know what society expects from us. This essay will educate me, and I suspect you will each learn something."

The report sounded simple, and I hoped she would choose that. "Rosmerta will write the report, but you can dictate or help her in the way that works best for you. I will ask for the completed paper tomorrow night when I return from Auror training."

Rosmerta and I stared at each other in a silent conversation, and I did not realize how much time elapsed. The youth cleared his throat. "Which do you choose? Do you want lessons with McGonagall, or the essay?"

Rosmerta leaned on her elbows, and held her head. "I should have waited until Monday. Harry, those punishments sound dreadful." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and waited to hear the rest. I would have retaliated against him, but my sore backside sent me constant reminders of why I should hold my tongue. We decided on the essay.

Potter removed his wand, and held it to the quill while he cast a sharpening charm. "Severus, you will not enter your lab during school hours, nor will you leave our quarters while on suspension. It's not a holiday. I want you to keep busy with planning your schedule for next year and other school related activities. Each night I will check on your work."

My lips curled into a snarl, and I sneered at the youth, "Taking that a little far, are you, Sir? Want to make my life a living hell, do you?" The youth earned my glower, although the bond thought otherwise.

Potter placed the quill on the table, and leaned with his elbows. "What do you write on notices of suspension that you send home with your students?"

That was beside the point! My arms crossed in frustration and I sneered, "You fail to notice, Sir, I am neither a student nor a child."

Rosmerta sat in silence, and she watched me battle with Potter. "Severus is my decision unfair." He received a nod. "Why is that?"

My arms uncrossed and I raised them in the air to illustrate my frustration, "The school isn't paying me, thanks to you, so why should I have to work?"

"What else would you do?"

"Brew!" I said without hesitation. Why did he have to ask? "There are many potions I want to make, and a week from work gives me the time I need."

Potter reread McGonagall's parchment. That caused me to swallow, because I knew she suggested those punishments. "Severus, I relent. A lot happened in the past year, and you suffered more than most could survive. The Headmistress ignored that, and I did too. Forget the grounding, and I will open the floo for you and Rosmerta to Prince Manor. You may not travel the grounds of Hogwarts, but you can floo anywhere you want. Use next week to relax, or brew if you prefer."

I preferred, of course! Rosmerta offered the youth a bright smile, and he received my appreciation. The tingling sensation vanished, and that earned me a grin from him. "Perhaps, Sir, you could use bribery instead of punishment to remove the resistance."

Rosmerta laughed at my suggestion, and wiped a tear from her eye. The woman thought of something evil, and I wasn't sure if I wished to know. "Potter will need a cauldron filled with candy to satisfy your sweet cravings."

The youth laughed at the thought, and I had to agree. "That would work!"

Potter chuckled at me, and banished McGonagall's parchment. "Rosmerta, do you have a free evening this week?"

She retrieved her schedule from a pocket, but she didn't look at it. "You intend to check our essay tomorrow. Is this something we can do then?"

Potter swallowed, and motioned to me with a gesture of his hand. "No, a certain potions master gave us a large homework assignment that I must finish."

My eyes rolled, and I scoffed while arms folded over my chest. "Indeed, Sir, you will race to complete it before the deadline. Nothing changes, I see."

Rosmerta snickered at the youth, and offered me an impish grin. "Sure, I can arrange for Monday. What do you need?"

Potter ran a hand through his hair, but the rat's nest stayed messy. "We must set rules for our household, and I would like your advice. We should decide on them together, and I will adhere by them too. If you wish to avoid the discussion, then I will set them myself. Will you both attend?"

"Sure thing."  
" Indeed."

Rosmerta tucked my hair behind an ear, and brushed against it with the back of her hand. She effectively distracted me, and it caused a pleasant shiver. She grinned at me in amusement. "Are you ticklish?" She rubbed her thumb gently across the surface of my ear, and I had no wish to end this.

I stared into her eyes, and silently begged for more. This seemed to amuse her, and she tucked the hair behind my other ear. She placed a hand on each one, and I shuddered. Goosebumps formed on my flesh, and I whispered, "That feels good."

"Why did Harry leave?"


	18. Romance, Deadlines, and Complications

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.**

* * *

**Romance, Deadlines, and Complications**

**Sunday, April 18, 1999**

"Severus!" Rosmerta huffed with a raised voice. "Stop treating me like a student!"

"Stop acting like one!" I replied with an abruptness that caused her to glare at me. "Write it how I told you!"

Rosmerta scowled at me, and scrawled across the parchment. She read the statement, and glared at me. "What's next, Master of Etiquette?"

Her cheek caused me to inhale, and I held my breath while I counted. Why did God make women so exasperating? We spent three hours on this stupid essay, and we had nothing to show for it. Why did she argue every little point? "Engaged couples may socialize in a public setting without a chaperone, but they must have supervision while in a private area."

She slammed the quill on the surface of the desk and glanced at me. "Severus, Harry intends to use these rules. Do you really want him to enforce them?"

I pulled at my hair and my eyes crossed in frustration. "What choice do we have? He told us to write this; we need to concentrate and complete it."

"Fine, I will." Rosmerta huffed, and she slammed the tip of the quill on the parchment. Ink dripped across the surface, and it looked messy. She wrote longer than I expected, so I went to read over her shoulder. "Severus, do you mind?" I shook my head, and she thrust the palm of her hand against my chest. "I do, go stand over there." She gestured towards the fireplace.

Arms crossed over my chest, and I stormed across the room. I leaned against the mantel with my elbow, and glared at the flames. Potter would hear of this, and I wonder who gave him that stupid idea. Rosmerta finally finished with the quill, so I dictated the next line. "At no time should a couple engage in the act of holding hands. The man should bend his arm..." I glanced at Rosmerta and noticed her playing with the quill's feather. "Why did you stop writing?"

She straightened it with a flick and scowled, "The rules no longer apply. Severus, he does not want us to write these useless ideals from a bygone era."

My arms flew over my head in exasperation. "Rosmerta, these are the rules of traditional wizarding families! You know them, do you, then why did..." The quill screamed towards my head, and I leapt to the side to avoid the hurtled object. My sore backside caused me to gasp, but I would not let her see the pain. "We need to work on that blasted essay!"

"You write the bloody essay," She huffed. Rosmerta pushed the table away, and rose in anger. She stormed halfway to the door. "Severus!" I turned at the sound of my name, and the bottle of ink splattered across my chest and splashed my face. When did she grab that?

My hands clenched into fists, and unclenched. My breathing intensified, and I glared at Rosmerta. The muscles in my body started to cramp, but I would not step near her. I was not Tobias Snape, and I would never strike my family in anger. My eyes closed, and I tried to count.

Rosmerta stormed past me, and I turned to follow her progress to the front door of our suite. "Severus, I need to cool off, so I'm going for a walk. Finish the bloody essay yourself, or stop dictating all that useless crap!"

My hand pulled at my face, and I watched her leave. Why did the stupid essay cause us to fight? Rosmerta slammed the door on the way out, and I went to check our progress. Would we finish this by Christmas? The quality astounded me, because I did not expect anything this bad. It had spelling errors, and I've seen scribbles neater than this! That reminded me of the spilt ink, and I cleaned that with a spell.

The door to Potter's study stood open, so I went inside and borrowed a bottle of red ink. I returned to the table and liberally applied red slashes throughout the parchment, and I circled the many misspelled words. Did she not have any pride? In big red letters, I added the word, 'Illegible!'

Maybe she needed more help than what I could give through dictation. It bothered me to see the essay left incomplete, so I sat down and started writing. Potter agreed to let her copy, and maybe that way she could spell a few words correctly. I completed less than two feet when the door swung open, and in walked Rosmerta with McGonagall. Neither woman looked pleased. The situation seemed less than appealing, and I rose from the chair to greet the newest arrival." Headmistress."

"Mr. Snape," Minerva said in greeting. She walked towards me, and stopped at the table. "What is this I hear about Mr. Potter inviting someone to live inside my school without notifying me? You knew the proper procedure. Why didn't you tell him?"

Rosmerta joined me at the table, and she glanced at her essay. "What did you do to my paper?" What could I say? In a fit of anger, I did something stupid. Her gaze bore into me, and she crumpled the essay into a ball. She threw it into the fireplace and yelled, "Illegible! Severus Snape, you had no right to grade my essay!"

How did I get two women mad at me? I stiffly rose from the chair and admitted to McGonagall, "Headmistress, it slipped my awareness." She received the least of my attention, because I needed to appease Rosmerta. The woman stood by the fireplace with her back to me, and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. I could detect her tears without having empathic ability.

She needed something from me, and I hoped to realize what that was by the time I reached her. My arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace, and I placed my chin on her shoulder. "Rosmerta, I made a foolish decision when angered. Could you forgive me for grading your essay, and the things I said earlier?"

With a gentle stroke, I brushed at her tears, and she turned around to face me. The woman curled into my chest, and I held her while she cried. "Severus, I'm sorry. You deserve someone smarter." My eyes widened, and I wondered if she wanted to leave me.

Her palm thumped against my chest, and I realized my loving embrace became constrictive. I loosened my grip at once. "Rosmerta, don't say those things. I never thought that of you, and I admire your skills in creating alcoholic beverages. I believe you have talent with potions, and I hope you will consider brewing with me in my lab." McGonagall had the decency to give us space, and she sat in the sitting area on the large overstuffed chair.

Rosmerta's head shook, and I felt her curls tickle my chin. "Severus, I love you, too." She pulled away for a moment to look in McGonagall's direction, and she lowered her voice. "What will Harry do if we don't finish the essay?"

My hand gave her back a gentle rub and I whispered, "We will not find out, because we can get it done. Rosmerta, I wrote part of it, and you can copy." I didn't know what Potter would do. It gave him the perfect opportunity to seek retribution for all those detentions and lines I gave him throughout the years.

Rosmerta pulled away, and glanced towards the table. "We can do that, but we don't have a lot of time." She glanced over her shoulder at McGonagall, and I nodded in agreement. "Go deal with her, and get back to the essay." Rosmerta returned to the table, and I went to join McGonagall.

The headmistress glanced at me, and rose from the chair. She motioned to the couch and asked, "Did I come at a bad time, Mr. Snape?" Of course you did! My head shook in denial of the most obvious truth. She offered a slight smile and motioned to the couch for me to join her.

"Did something happen to my job, Headmistress? Mr. Snape?" I did not accept her offer of sitting on the couch, and I continued to stand a step away from her chair.

McGonagall craned her neck to look me in the eye. "Mr. Snape, your suspension revokes your authorization to use that title, and the privileges associated with it. Will you please sit? It feels uncomfortable when you tower over me."

The astute old witch observed my stiff walk, and she would know the cause. She seemed trustworthy in the past, but it proved exceedingly difficult to swallow my pride and cast a cushioning charm. She said nothing while I seated myself. "Headmistress, Rosmerta and I became engaged last night. She has no other family, and she signed an unofficial contract with Mr. Potter to become my promised bride."

Minerva tapped a finger against her chin in contemplation, and glanced at Rosmerta. "That seems understandable, Mr. Snape. However, I must confess to having reservations about this arrangement."

My leg moved to cross over the other, and I glowered at the old witch. "Headmistress, what business is it of Hogwarts?"

She had my ear, but I listened with less patience than normal. "The nature of your recent trouble alarms me, and I need to make sure my professors and their spouses behave appropriately in my school. She may stay, but she cannot walk the grounds of Hogwarts until after you have both passed a special etiquette class."

My fist thumped hard against the arm of the couch, and my anger allowed me to bypass the pain when I made an abrupt movement to stand. "Headmistress, have you gone mad? How many months did you plan to train us?"

Rosmerta glanced at us, but she returned to her writing. I noticed her intense concentration while she wrote, and I began to understand why my words had hurt. McGonagall followed my gaze, and shook her head at me. "Mr. Snape, the special classes will last a week. If you prefer, I can teach them in your quarters."

I sunk into the couch, and leaned back with my head resting on the thick-pillowed area. "Do we have a choice?" McGonagall answered with a soft shake of her head. "Will you allow Rosmerta to live at the castle?"

"That is the plan, Mr. Snape." McGonagall tried to reassure me.

I glanced at Rosmerta, and called out to her, "Headmistress McGonagall wishes us to take a few etiquette lessons from her during my suspension. After that she has no issue with our living arrangements."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Severus." She glanced at me with a look that warned of further conversation, and she returned to her work. Rosmerta's brewing ability surpassed most others, and it surprised me to see her reading difficulties. I suspected she had a natural gift for potions, and I hoped to influence her into brewing with me in the future.

McGonagall smiled softly at me, and she left her horrible rigidity to speak as a friend. "Severus, you have my congratulations on the engagement. It pleases me to see you this happy, and I hope you two have more time than I did with my husband. You paid a huge debt to society, and you should enjoy yourself."

If we wished to complete that essay, I needed to do my part. I rose from the couch and mentioned, "Minerva, I would enjoy myself much more if you had not sent Mr. Potter that owl." She pierced me with her gaze, and I knew to expect no sympathy. "Indeed, it should please you to know that he used your ideas. Mr. Potter will return soon, and I have work I must complete.

"Very well, Severus." McGonagall mentioned with a gentle pat on my arm. The affectionate display warmed me, and I realized she had completely forgiven my transgressions. My lips curled slightly, and I offered her a respectful nod. "We will begin tomorrow at seven-thirty." I confirmed her statement, and she left our suite.

Rosmerta laboured diligently on the essay, and I smiled at her. She grinned at me, and we worked on it until completion. "Severus, do we have to follow all those rules? They seem priggish."

My lips curled into a smile and I offered a nod, "We do in public, but our Head of House is a Gryffindor, and they know nothing of decorum."

Rosmerta chuckled at my joke, and poked me in the arm. "The old witch would love to hear you say that." She glared at the door, and her tone become less than friendly. "She wants you, Severus."

"What?"

"She wants you," Rosmerta repeated. "Can't you tell? The way she looks at you, and all the delicate touches she offers."

"What?"

"Severus, men never get it. You can't see that she flirts with you?" My head shook, because McGonagall does not dally. Rosmerta chuckled at me and patted my arm. "Why do you think she hates me?" I had my suspicions, but even with my minimal experience I knew not to answer.

This was another conversation I wished to forget. "Rosmerta, do you realize the danger of guessing on that question?"

Rosmerta laughed at my discomfort, and mercifully changed the topic. She walked behind my chair and whispered, "Severus, may I experiment with your ears? I'm curious to see what happens."

My lips curled into a wide grin. "Indeed."

Rosmerta brought me to the couch, and I laid my head on the pillowed arm. "Tell me if I hurt you." It did not concern me. She gently rubbed my ears and breathed on them. That caused me to shudder, and then she used her tongue. That sent shivers through my entire body, and I felt a gentle tug when she suckled one with her lips.

"I love you!"


	19. Etiquette and the Ministry

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.**

* * *

**Etiquette and the Ministry**

**Monday, April 19, 1999**

I dreaded the dull etiquette lessons McGonagall had planned, and the hot shower did not help improve my mood. Potter's caning added to my misery, because I still needed a cushioning charm. I had forgotten how brutal those things were, and I hoped his methods did not cause me to soften. The youth finally convinced me of the slipper's merits.

Rosmerta slept through my shower, and I assumed she would continue until later this morning. Unfortunately, I had to wake her. McGonagall chose a cruel time for a bartender, and I wondered if she would snooze in class. My voice dropped in volume while I gently shook her shoulder, "Rose, we need to get moving."

"Gimme-few-more-zzzz" Rosmerta mumbled before falling back to sleep. Another shake earned me a backhanded swipe, which I easily avoided. "Leave-me-alone." Had she awoken? The woman slept through that, so I shook her again. Her eyes popped open and she sat upright. "What, what's going on, Severus, is something wrong?"

She was asleep! It amused me to see someone else struggle with the mornings, and I sat on the bed beside her. The amusement washed from my face, and I sprung to my feet. "Bloody hell, that kid has a good arm." Rosmerta gave me a compassionate look, and I felt unmanly at the very thought of a woman needing to comfort me for that. Humiliation caused gruffness in my voice when I said, "We need to get up and have breakfast before McGonagall arrives."

Rosmerta pulled herself from the bed, and wrapped her arms around me. "Severus, I understand your pain, and you do not have to hide it from me. My father did that to me."

My eyes refused to blink, and I stared at the woman before me. I closed my gaping jaw, and I wanted more details. "That bastard, tell me his name. Why would he do that to a woman, his own daughter?"

She shook her head and pleaded, "No, don't do anything Severus. He is a powerful man in his own right, and he is the reason I moved to Britain." She grew silent, and gazed at the far wall. We stood for a few minutes before she whispered the answer to my question. "My uncle told him that I used dark witchery, and I seduced him into my bed."

Cruciatus the uncle until his testes melt, and then murder the father. That sounded about right, and I started thinking of various ways to get even with those monsters. "How old were you?"

Rosmerta glanced shamefully at me, and pulled away from my comfort. "Severus, does it matter? You're the first man I've ever trusted in a romantic sense, and that happened decades ago. He lied to my father; I didn't seduce him. Severus, you've got to believe me."

My embrace tightened, and I kissed her forehead in a gesture of protection. People would claim I marked her as mine, and I would not refute them. "Rosmerta, I believe you. I struggle to listen, because I want to kill the men who did that. They will not get away."

She curled into me, and cried into my chest. "I was sixteen. My elderly aunt helped me gain emancipation from my family, and she introduced me to Aberforth Dumbledore."

My voice became firm with determination. "Rosmerta, we will pay your family a visit, and I will make sure your uncle never harms another."

Blonde locks whipped around, and I heard her sniffle. "No, Severus! I left them three decades ago, and I don't want the past to ruin my future. I can't lose you to Azkaban, or to death. Please don't destroy our chance for happiness by seeking retribution."

My lips pressed together in anger, and I gave her a nod. She shook her head and said, "Severus, I know what that means. Give me your wizard's oath."

"Rosmerta..." I said warningly.

She pulled away, and placed hands on her hips. "Severus, I mean it. Don't do a thing!"

"I make no promises," I stated with firm determination.

Rosmerta stared at me, and walked slowly across the room. I turned to follow and she said, "No, leave me alone."

My eyebrows rose into my hairline, and I held out my arms defensively. "What did I do?"

She hugged herself, and shook her head at me. "You're acting like my father, Severus. You refuse to listen, and now you plan to go against my wishes despite knowing it will destroy us."

Her words hurt me worse than a knife in my gut, and I fell to my knees. "Rosmerta, please forgive me. I meant no harm, and if you demand a wizard's oath then I will give it. I promise not to seek them out, but if they come to us I will make them rethink their choices in life. Then I will kill them."

"You will not kill anyone!" Rosmerta shouted at me while she continued to cry.

A knock at the door sounded, and I rose to my feet. How nice of Potter to walk in at this moment, perhaps I should kill him instead. The youth's voice sounded through the door, "Severus, I need to speak with you before Ginny arrives for breakfast. Meet me in my study."

"Yes, Sir," I said with an involuntary swallow. Why did he call me to his office, and why was Miss Weasley coming here for breakfast? Rosmerta wiped her tears, and I approached her. She didn't push me away, so I wrapped her in my embrace. "Alright, I make you that promise. They will live, and I will not use an unforgiveable." There were many ways to torture someone.

Rosmerta offered me a watery smile, and ran a hand through her hair. "Go speak with Harry. I need to get ready for that witch's class."

She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, and walked towards the bathroom. "See you at breakfast." She turned around, blew me a kiss, and vanished through the door. Now I had to see Potter. His unexpected summons unnerved me, and I made my way to his study. He left the door open, so I entered. Potter nodded in greeting before he closed, locked, and silenced the portal. My stomach fluttered anxiously. "Sir, you wish to see me?"

Potter narrowed his eyes on me, but his expression seemed more confused than angered. "Severus, you are not in trouble, but we need to discuss a few things." My mask held tight, but my relief flowed through the link and the youth offered me a smile. "Did your backside heal?"

Humiliation replaced the earlier sensation, and I answered with a shake of my head. "The bond no longer prevents it from healing at a natural rate, but it will take a few days. Sir, do you think it will allow magical healing? "

Potter's gaze studied me in contemplation. "Summon a healing potion, and we will test your theory. Velarian helped us more than I realized, because the Entity may have denied your healing to further add to your punishment."

"Indeed, that was my thought, Sir." It amazed me that he understood without further explanation. Perhaps, my influence helped him overcome the disadvantages of being a Gryffindor. I mentally cast 'accio.' It flew through the door, and I held it to the Master. "Sir, may I quaff this healing potion?"

Potter held his hand to me, and I placed the vial in his palm. "Let me give it to you, so the bond knows my will." That made perfect sense, and I grudgingly allowed him to hold the bottle to my mouth. My eyes closed after I swallowed, and I felt a warm tingling sensation crawl over my skin. The youth stared intently at me. "Did it work?"

He had less patience than me, and I raised my brows in exasperation. "Sir, give it a few minutes." We waited in silence, and the warmth became a mild burning. After five minutes the heat vanished, and I noticed a large reduction in pain. "It would seem healing potions now work on me."

Potter punched the air with his fist. "Yes! I wonder why the entity refused to let you heal?" That was my question, and I wished there was a way for me to repay the kindness. The youth reached into his desk, and retrieved a yellow tube of paste. "This will remove the bruises within an hour. Um, you can do that yourself, right?"

The question caused me to choke, and I nodded my head. "Obviously, Sir."

He offered me the paste. "Return quick, we still need to talk. Ginny will arrive for breakfast at quarter past seven."

Did he plan to humiliate me by having her watch my punishment? We did need to talk, and I hurried with the paste. It relieved me to know that magical healing would work, and I returned within a few minutes. "I appreciate the consideration, Sir."

Potter gestured to the chair, and I lowered myself. He watched my every movement, and he sensed my relief when I realized it no longer caused me pain to sit. "Severus, we haven't much time, so I will get straight to the point. I don't care for these forced etiquette classes."

How did he expect me to react? My emotionless mask held securely in place while I listened, despite knowing it did not work with him. "In a few months I will become a professor, and my girlfriend is a student at this school. We both agreed that it would save everyone time if we took these lessons with you. Ginny will join us each morning for the classes."

The youth's promise lessened my anxiety, and I noticed maturity that I had not realized existed. "Sir, you have my appreciation." Rosmerta will welcome the news, and I suspect her nervousness over the classes had a lot to do with her earlier breakdown. "Why the sudden change, I wonder?"

Potter sat on the edge of his desk. "I find it odd, Severus. She asked my permission for your official punishment, but she went directly to you over my having accepted Rosmerta as a ward of my house. I allowed her to move into the quarters, and I am the head of your family. Why would McGonagall bypass me to punish you?"

My laziness with occluding before Potter allowed sudden heat to spread across my cheeks, and the link told him of my humiliation. He motioned to me, and prodded to hear my thoughts. "Sir, Rosmerta suggested a possibility." My words sounded strangled, and I had to clear my throat. "She thinks McGonagall _likes_ me."

The youth narrowed his eyebrows, and stared at me while he waited for my answer. "You two are friends, aren't you? I'd expect her to like you." He glanced at the door, and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. My cheeks became hotter, and I couldn't say anything more. The youth snapped his gaze on me. "Oh, she likes, likes, you. That's what Ginny meant. Women are so bloody confusing!"

"Indeed, Sir." At least he understood.

Potter gave me a wolfish grin. "You, my friend, are in a lot of trouble. Let me give you advice that I learned the hard way. Never lie to your girlfriend, and if you cannot take her side then say nothing. Stay out of the argument, or she will never let you forget."

I rose from the chair, and my hands clasped behind me while I gave the youth an ominous stare. "Perhaps, pep talks are not your forte, Sir. This class seems more dreadful now than when I first entered the office." My hand swept the hair from my face, and I suddenly felt awkward. "Why did you take an interest in my punishment with McGonagall?"

Potter studied me with his gaze, and folded arms across his chest. "Severus, I promised that you would never serve another Master, but McGonagall learned from Dumbledore. Neither meant you harm, and they both believed they acted in your best interest. I will not allow your mistakes to define you, nor will they offer opportunities for others to gain your compliance."

It sickened me to agree with the youth, but his words made sense. McGonagall forced me to agree with the classes, and everything else to correct for my earlier mistake. "I appreciate your help, Sir." The words came from the mouth of my Master, and I found that ironic. Nobody caused more change in my life than he, and I hated the power he held over me. Yet, I have never been so happy.

The youth smiled at me, and he removed the silence. A knock caused us to jump, and Potter opened the door. Ginny stood outside and motioned towards the common area. "Rosmerta and I ordered breakfast."

* * *

**Etiquette Class**

Rosmerta forced herself to drink muggle coffee, because I convinced her it would keep her awake. I was on the third cup myself when Potter and Weasley started transmuting furniture into student desks and chairs. He disconnected the floo network, and changed the fireplace into a large whiteboard for McGonagall's use. Wesley glanced at him questioningly, and the youth shrugged. "Do you want to answer our friend's questions when they fire call?"

Weasley shook her head and admitted, "No, they laugh enough. I mean no offence, Harry, but I'm glad you don't teach my class next year."

Having a boyfriend for a professor could make it difficult, but I suspected we had it worse. "You want awkward, do you, try teaching a class with your Master. Top this one, if you can. I remove points and assign detentions to a group of students discussing quidditch in class. Unbeknown to me, one of them was my Master. He confiscates my wand and grounds me from using magic while the class stares at us."

Rosmerta glared at the youth. "What type of sick power trip was that?"

Potter flustered at the accusation, and Rosmerta's comment made it no better. It amused me to see his insecurity, and I laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. Weasley snapped her gaze on me, and stared. Had she never seen someone laugh? "Harry, I can't believe you would..." She paused for a few seconds, and then she seemed to understand. "Oh, wait a minute. Was that the plot you devised with the Aurors to capture the rogue death eaters?"

Potter jumped at that and answered, "Yes, we wanted them to think Severus had no magic during a planned Hogsmeade trip. I received hundreds of wedding proposals for him after that, and they continue to arrive from around the world."

The conversation made a sudden jump into a room full of boggarts. Rosmerta stared at the youth, and glanced at me accusingly. "You never told me that hundreds of women wished to marry you. Why did you chose me?"

I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "You wanted Severus Snape, the nobody professor who froze his arse off one winter being stupid. Rosmerta, you are blunt and say what you mean. You make me feel good, and I love being with you."

Rosmerta interrupted my speech with a kiss, and we suckled each other's lips while ignoring the discomfort of the others. Weasley spoke with hesitation in her voice, "Harry, are they always snogging?"

"It gets worse," he responded, and cleared his throat. "Alright, you made your point; Ginny will have night terrors thinking of this moment."

Weasley rolled her eyes and shook her head at Potter. "Really, Harry, my Mum and Dad kiss often, and it's sweet of Professor Snape to openly share his affections with Rosmerta." The redhead destroyed the moment, and I pulled away. How could she think me sweet? She turned towards us and grinned, "I double dare you to do that during McGonagall's class."

"The last one on Friday has possibility." Rosmerta said.

"What, no! Rosmerta, what are you thinking?" I gasped in shocked horror.

A knock at the door interrupted the laughter, and I groaned quietly while Potter went to answer.

McGonagall entered the suite, and I rose from the table to greet her with an inclination of my head. Rosmerta followed my example, and Weasley waved in typical Gryffindor fashion. Minerva acknowledged everyone with a polite nod, and she glanced at the student area. "What is this, Mr. Potter?"

The youth approached Weasley from behind, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Headmistress, I will become a professor in a few months. We felt it best for us to take the course with them, and save everyone time."

McGonagall stiffened at the youth's proposal, and she held me in her gaze. Did I do something to offend her? She glanced at the young couple and contemplated his question. "Mr. Potter, it goes against the policies of Hogwarts. Professors cannot date students."

This could not end well, and I returned to the chair. Weasley shook her head at McGonagall and grinned brightly at Potter. "Who said anything about dating?" She wrapped her arms around his neck in an affectionate embrace. "Harry asked me to marry him."

Rosmerta responded before I managed to close my gaping mouth. "Ginny, it thrills me to hear this! You listened to me blather about Severus's proposal all morning, and you didn't say a word! This will make us sisters! Out with it, how did Harry propose?" Did women discuss that? Potter and I gave each other helpless looks, but we said nothing. I suspected we couldn't, because the women gushed to one another.

Weasley seemed eager to tell Rosmerta everything. "I will never forget last night. He took me to the astronomy tower, and we had a romantic candle lit dinner. We ate and I noticed a dirty ice-cube. I removed it from the water, and I realized it had a ring frozen in the middle. Harry dropped to his knee and proposed!" She grabbed the youth in an enthusiastic embrace, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Rosmerta elbowed me, but I sat stiffly in my chair. "Congratulations to you both." She glanced at me, and motioned to the youth. What did she want? I shook my head at Rosmerta, and gave her a quizzical look. She rolled her eyes in response, and leaned over to whisper. "Severus, she can't continue calling you Professor Snape."

McGonagall cleared her throat, and I realized she did not approve of us having a whispered conversation. I acknowledged her with a glance and spoke in a lowered tone. "I can't see how that is a problem." Rosmerta's icy glare made me reconsider, and I realized my earlier mistaken assumption. "Miss Weasley, you may call me Severus when not in the classroom."

Potter smiled at McGonagall, and I knew he had her in a difficult spot. This made the class almost enjoyable. "Headmistress, we understand the rules. Hermione studied the regulations in search of a loophole. She realized that Hogwarts allowed married couples. I spoke with Arthur Weasley and he gave me his permission to marry Ginny in August, after her eighteenth birthday. We don't yet have an official marital contract, but we will shortly."

Weasley offered me a bright smile, and she wrapped her arms around Potter. "Harry, I knew everything would work. The youth's kiss lasted three seconds before they pulled away, and I suspected they kept it brief for McGonagall. She turned to me and grinned in delight. "Pro-Severus, please call me Ginny." An elbow five seconds later reminded me to respond, and I did with a nod of my head.

McGonagall turned her attention to the youth, "Indeed, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. You have my congratulations." Rosmerta patted my thigh in approval, and I noticed the dirty look she received from McGonagall. "Madame Rosmerta, this seems the right moment to start class. Overt flirtation and sexual gestures offend those around you, and they should never happen in public. Please remove your hand from Mr. Snape's thigh."

I rose from the chair and raised my voice in anger. "Minerva, you know damned well she did nothing of the sort!"

The elderly witch's brows raised into her hairline, and her lips thinned. "Mr. Snape. Perhaps, you need time to calm yourself." Did she threaten me?

Potter gazed at me, and I realized that I could trust him. I felt a camaraderie with the youth, and my anger dissipated. He straightened his shoulders and motioned to the tables. "Severus, you will sit with me, and we can compete with the women."

McGonagall offered the youth a nod. "Indeed, Mr. Potter, I expect to find you seated when I arrive." In truth, I could relate. It would not please me to find my students mulling about without a sense of order. We made haste to seat ourselves, and I noticed Potter sat closest to the women. That lucky git.

He flexed his wrist, and two house point canisters appeared on the wall. One had a black mount, and the other was red. "Headmistress, these canisters will record points for each team, and you can award them the same as house points. Nobody else will see them, so please use them as you choose." I wondered how many privileges Hogwarts gave him, and would his using them offend McGonagall?

"Mr. Potter, that has my approval. Five points to the men for your ingenuity." Black beads bounced into the container, and she turned her stern gaze on me. "Mr. Snape, your angered outburst cost your side ten points."

Potter groaned, and we heard mild amusement from the woman. I sensed he put on an act, but I offered him an apologetic wince. Ginny snickered at our loss and teased, "This should prove interesting. I thought having a professor would give you the advantage." Rosmerta snickered at the redhead's comment, and she received a glare from McGonagall. "Five points from the women for causing a disturbance."

Great, now we both had negative numbers. It tempted me to see how far we could go, and I wondered what Potter would think. McGonagall started the session, "Instructors should conduct themselves in a manner befitting a professional. Hogwarts cannot tolerate kissing and other signs of affection in public areas."

Potter raised his hand, and McGonagall acknowledged him. She didn't demand that for staff meetings, and it felt stupid having to do so now. "Headmistress, does that include hugging?" She offered him a nod in answer. "I fail to understand that rule. Students do it all the time."

"Five points for the men, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, and offered him the smallest of smiles. "Your question is the reason for this class, and I find it very relevant that you asked. Students will gossip about every romantic action they detect, and after a few hours they will exaggerate your kiss. Soon I will receive owls from angered parents over the immoral behavior of my professors." Her stern gaze landed on me, and I shifted in my chair.

These classes would prove miserable, and I looked forward to their completion. Rosmerta wanted a wedding at the end of June, and I wondered where we could hold it. Perhaps, under the large tree by the lake. I always loved that place, and it would change my... "Mr. Snape, will you please answer the question."

Nuts, how did that happen? I glanced at Potter for help, but he proved useless. Occlumency allowed me to keep my mask in place, and I attempted to loosen the neck of my shirt. "Could you please repeat the question, Headmistress?"

"I certainly will not, Mr. Snape. It would do you well to avoid daydreaming while in class, or we will never complete our lessons." Did she deliberately try to humiliate me? My glance flicked to Weasley, and I noticed her pity. I did not want that, and I turned my gaze on McGonagall. "Five points from the men, Mr. Snape. Perhaps, you would find a detention more useful?"

McGonagall earned my scowl, and my arms folded across my chest. "Wish to talk sense into me, I wonder?" I readied to combat her when I felt an urgent tug on my arm. The bond made me take note of my Master, and I hesitated. Potter's harsh whisper had me retake me quieten, and earned the boy a look of approval from the elder witch.

Did he take offence with the loss of points? This class became more dreadful. Potter rose from his seat, and spoke with a calm voice. "Headmistress, I will not authorize the giving of detentions. These sessions are mandatory instructional meetings for employees, and I need not tell you of the regulations on proper punishment for professors."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, you have done your homework." She smiled warmly at the youth. "Five points to the men, and ten points from them for Mr. Snape's blatant disrespect." Light giggles from the women caused me to snarl, and it did not help with my grumpiness. Class continued for the full hour, and the women outshone us by earning a positive number.

Potter rose from his seat at the end of class, and approached McGonagall. "Headmistress McGonagall, I appreciate you taking the time to instruct us on proper behavior around students. Let me see if I understand the lesson." She offered the youth a nod to continue. "At no time are professors to show romantic affections in public areas where students may see them."

McGonagall smiled proudly at him, and gave him a stiff pat on the shoulder before she abruptly removed her hand. "Precisely, Mr. Potter, you learned the lesson admirably." She glanced at me, but returned her attention to the youth.

Potter offered her a nod, and pushed at his glasses. "Headmistress McGonagall, you've once more proven your remarkable skills with instruction. I believe you covered everything needed, and you managed to do it with just the one lesson." She stared at him, and seemed to consider his words. "Does this mean Hogwarts will have no further issues?"

The youth became the Guardian of Light, and suddenly he acted like he ran the school. Perhaps, he did. Hogwarts seemed to communicate with him, and it allowed privileges I never realized existed. McGonagall considered his words, and offered him a nod. "I agree, Mr. Potter. Hogwarts has no issue with your arrangements. Good day, everyone."

We stood and paid McGonagall the proper obeisance. No sooner had the door closed when Rosmerta's contagious laughter caused us to break into hilarity. "Severus, can you deny her feelings?"

Potter alone sensed my humiliation. My scowl made the women laugh all the harder, and Weasley managed to gasp. "Harry, what did you do to McGonagall?" A hand covered her mouth when she glanced at me, and she turned back to Rosmerta. The women whispered to one another, and they broke into a fit of giggles.

Potter shrugged at Weasley. "I didn't do anything to McGonagall, but I suspect you women read her wrong." They stopped their infernal giggling, and glanced at Potter. "Ginny, do you remember how those girls acted with me after the Battle of Hogwarts?"

The redheaded Weasley narrowed her gaze. Perhaps, I should have warned the youth, but it amused me to watch him suffer. The boy needed to learn. "Yeah, Harry, I remember. They acted sweet and nice around you, but the moment you left they became cruel. What's your point?"

I snorted in irritation, "McGonagall does not act that way around me."

Rosmerta approached me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "No, she seemed angry with you." The corners of her mouth twitched, and she attempted to restrain her smile. "You lost ten points for shouting, 5 for daydreaming, and another ten for your blatant disrespect. Really, Severus, you should learn how to behave in class."

Arms straightened at my sides, and I glowered at the two laughing hyenas. Weasley grabbed her school bag, and threw it over her shoulder. At least she knew not to ridicule me, and I appreciated the youth's restraint. "I suppose, you found that amusing." Rosmerta answered me with a kiss. She pressed our lips together, and gently suckled. Perhaps, I would not stay angry.

Potter waited until we finished. "Severus, McGonagall does not have romantic feelings for you." I thought we just established that. He glanced at Weasley and asked, "Ginny, do you remember how your mother acted when Ron and Hermione told her they wished to marry?"

Ginny's hands flew to her mouth, and she offered the youth a wide-eyed nod. "Harry, that's it! Ron couldn't do anything right, and Mum kept hounding him. Eat with your mouth closed, or don't eat so fast. Ron, use the napkin, and chew the food quieter." Ginny wiped at her eyes, and managed to say, "I remember poor Hermione. Mum always loved her, but she suddenly discovered several faults.

Potter offered Ginny a nod in agreement, and he gave me a coy smile. "Mrs. Weasley refused to leave them alone. She accepted the idea of their wedding after Ron expressed his wish of her having an active role in the lives of his children. She realized he still wanted and needed her in his life." The youth grinned at Ginny and commented, "I wonder if Ron would have figured it out if your father didn't tell him?"

Rosmerta guffawed, and we turned to stare at her. She calmed herself enough to speak, and I dreaded what she would say. "Sevy has Mummy issues!"

"Rosmerta!"

* * *

**Ministry**

Minister Shacklebolt expressed concern with our marital contract, and he delayed our meeting until eleven. He mentioned a problem with the genealogy department, and I did not understand their complaint. They wanted me to have children. Did it have something to do with Rosmerta? The minister's assistant led us to his office, and I realized we would soon have our answer.

Shacklebolt offered me a wide grin after we exchanged the customary greetings. "Professor Snape, it pleases me to hear your great news." He glanced at Rosmerta, and his smile grew. "Ah, the lovely Madame Rosmerta. I remember you fondly, a war heroine from the Battle of Hogwarts."

What man wouldn't have fond memories of my Rose, but that's all they could have. She promised herself to me. The thought caused me to smile while I stared at the beautiful woman. "Indeed, Minister, she has formidable skill."

Potter approached Shacklebolt's desk. "Minister, you mentioned concerns with the marital proposal."

The tall elegant African stared at Potter, and he swung his arm in an elaborate gesture towards a squat man wearing a pinstriped suit and a red beret. "Allow me to introduce Mr. Howard Drackson, of the Genealogy department. He has concerns about the Prince Family legacy."

Would he have those same worries if I were marrying his daughter, or perhaps an heir to a prosperous traditional family? My scowl hardened on the man, but he didn't seem to notice. "Professor Snape is not an official member of the Prince Family, and we cannot allow Madame Rosmerta to become the sole Prince."

Arms crossed my chest as I listened to the preposterous berk. "She would inherit the family fortune, but she is a foreign born citizen. Marital bonds can break, and our laws protect British wizarding families. Exceptions allow for blood relations, but she does not qualify. For this reason, she would have to marry into the Potter family. This causes difficulties for potential heirs."

My scowl deepened on the man. "What problems do you foresee?"

The arrogant prig glared down his nose at me, and he gazed at Potter when he answered. "We want the heirs born into the House of Prince. Other wizarding families ask about the fortune, and they wish to claim the inheritance as theirs. The divination stone chose Professor Snape, but that argument will not help his children." I questioned the validity of those claims.

Perhaps, this priggish prat had a point, and I listened while he continued. "The limitations of your bond forced us to name Professor Snape as the trustee for the Prince family fortune. We could not give it to him. If he became an official member of the Prince family, the magic of your bond would transfer the entire fortune to the House of Potter."

The youth sat in quiet contemplation, but none expected that of me. "How am I to have heirs when you deny me a wife? Bastard children have no right of inheritance, and the future disputes would become more problematic."

Rosmerta picked at her fingernail, and she seemed bored with the conversation. Perhaps, that served to help with her nerves. "Severus became a Potter, so could Harry become a Prince? That would stop the asset problem, because everything would belong to Harry Prince. The Potter family would not receive it."

Drackson gaped at Rosmerta. I thought he would scold her for interrupting, but he turned to Shacklebolt. "Minister, you authorized a special exception for Severus Snape's adoption into the Potter family. The department of Genealogy considers this an urgent matter, and we ask that you consider using your authority in this situation."

Shacklebolt steepled his fingers, and leaned forward on the desk. "We avowed the creation of a blood relation through the unbreakable bond. On that basis we ruled in favor of Mr. Potter's petition to adopt Mr. Snape as his heir. You understand we had other considerations."

The stout man nodded in agreement. "Minister, in the absence of a family head, you could sign the official heir adoption forms to a legally recognized blood relation. In this case, Mr. Potter would qualify."

Potter pushed on the bridge of his glasses, and shook his head. "I want to help Severus, but I do not want to destroy the house of Potter."

Drackson offered the youth a firm nod, and turned his attention to Shackle bolt for the answer. The Minister rose from his chair, and spoke with a deep and calm voice. "Because of your celebrity status, you both have two legal names. Severus Snape, and Harry James Potter must stay the same, but you did not choose a second identity."

My eyebrows rose into my hairline, but Rosmerta's hand on my wrist caused me to stay seated. Shacklebolt glanced at me before he continued. "Mr. Drackson's authorization as the head of Genealogy, along with mine will allow the official adoption of Mr. Potter into the Prince family."

The youth turned his attention to Shacklebolt. "Once you authorize my adoption into the Prince family, I can remove Severus from the Potter line and adopt him into the Prince?"

Shacklebolt almost finished his nod when Drackson squealed in excitement. "Yes! That will do nicely! We will need to draw forms, Mr. Potter. Your wife and children would become members of the Potter family, and Mr. Snape's will form the House of Prince. We will have the documents you need to make sure the assets do not accidentally transfer to the Potter family."

That suited me, and I offered the youth a nod in confirmation. He acknowledged my choice and said, "Indeed, I find those terms acceptable, but I would like to disassociate the two families and keep them distinct from one another. My second name should show this, and I would prefer to use Harry James Prince. How can I legally head two distinct houses?"

Drackson puffed his chest, and smiled proudly at the youth. "We have several examples of that, Mr. Potter. Heirs of two houses find themselves the official head of both. We encourage them to produce several children, so each house has an heir."

At this moment, I could not tell who had the brighter cheeks. I felt hotness in mine, and I noticed the redness of his. Potter rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at Shacklebolt. "How long will it take for you to draw the adoption, promised bride, and marital contracts?"

Shacklebolt gestured to Drackson who rocked on his feet with a prideful smile. "They will arrive within minutes, Mr. Potter." He gazed at Rosmerta, and returned his attention to the youth. "Mr. Potter, do you feel it wise for him to marry someone advanced in her years? Perhaps, you should find a woman more suitable for producing heirs. Someone closer to your age."

Rosmerta's grip tightened on my wrist, and I noticed she used both hands when they slipped from my arm. She caused enough of a delay for Potter to command, "Severus, I forbid your using magic..."

The youth's order prevented me from casting spells, but it did not stop my fist from colliding with the prig's mouth. Blood spurted from his lips, and his teeth cut my knuckles. Potter's next order arrived seconds after the first, but it came too late to stop the bloodshed.

The youth ran between me and the stout, bloody faced man. He leaned into me and whispered, "Severus, sit down and do not get up until I give you permission."

Drackson dabbed a rag against his mouth, and he pulled it away after I took my seat. "You saw what he did to me! I demand reparations for this, Mr. Potter. You will pay dearly for the insult he has given me!"

Shacklebolt rounded his desk, and held the man's chin in a gentle hold. He muttered a few words, and placed a hand on Drackson's temple. He continued his chanting, and we saw the injury heal. The blood splatters on his clothes vanished. Shacklebolt stopped chanting, and Drackson pulled away in disgust. "Minister, I do not approve of your intimacy."

Shacklebolt offered the other male an apologetic smile. "I meant no harm, Mr. Drackson. I detected a sudden change in the colour of your eye, and I needed to check for polyjuice. It pleases me to announce its absence."

Drackson nodded at the man, and an envelope appeared on the desk. It glowed to attract our attention, and we signed the documents. The stout man noticed my bloodied knuckles. "Professor Snape, what happened to your hand?" I offered him a shrug in answer, and he seemed satisfied.

Potter placed the parchment into his scroll case while Drackson made his exit. "Minister, what did you do?"

The dark African elegantly nodded his head, and clasped his hands before him. "Wordless healing and obliteration helped to fix him. I used scourgify on the clothes." The Minister received my appreciative smile, and he winked at me. "Mr. Drackson deserved everything you gave him, and more. Congratulations on your new familial arrangements. Do I have your permission to send this to the press?"

Potter authorized the release, and he mended my hand with healing magic. We visited for a short while before we returned to Hogwarts. Rosmerta needed to work, and she left at once for Hogsmeade. This left Potter and me alone in our quarters. "Severus, have you ever tried meditation to aid with your anger issues?"

How did he expect me to relax? "Sir, about this afternoon..."

The youth shook his head. "I agree with Minister Shacklebolt. That git had it coming, and I'm proud of you for standing up to him. I would not have expected a war hero to sit back while someone bullied his loved ones. You did the right thing."

"If I knew Shacklebolt would obliterate, I would have hit him harder."

"I wouldn't have stopped you."


	20. Rules and More

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.**

**A/N: Note on Reviews - **Please let me know what you wish to see. I want the criticism and the praise, so I can develop my skills as an author. I wish to improve my writing style, and my story telling ability. Does it sound repetitive, or is something missing? Is there an element that you love/hate? Everything helps me to become a better writer, and I thank-you in advance.

* * *

**Rules and More**

**Monday, April 19, 1999**

Rosmerta's employees would handle the night crowd, so she returned for dinner. The youth stayed in the Great Hall, and we had a nice meal for two. It consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, and horrible green beans. I ate part of the meat, but my nervousness over the upcoming meeting caused me to lose my appetite. I was hiding the beans underneath the fluffy white stack when Rosmerta chuckled. "Severus, what are you doing with your vegetables?"

"Nothing," I said, and continued to mix them into the potatoes. "I'm not hungry."

She chewed on a green bean, and swallowed it several seconds later. "What bothers you, Severus? You've been distant since I came home."

I stabbed the potatoes with my fork, and pushed the plate away. It vanished seconds later. "What household rules will Potter introduce? Does he plan to treat us like children? Why would he make a list of rules for adults?"

Rosmerta gave me a disbelieving smile, and that confused me. "Severus, are you telling me that you are happy and content with everything in this home? I made a few suggestions, and I hope to see them implemented. Does Harry do anything that annoys you?"

I offered her a smirk. "Rosmerta, I never took you for a foolish woman." She laughed at me, but her words made me think. "Do you believe Potter would accept limitations placed on his activities?"

Rosmerta dabbed at her mouth with the napkin, and tossed it on the table. It and her dirty plate vanished. "He'd be a fool to think we'd obey his rules if he refused to consider ours. The youth seems fair, and I suspect he would accept."

Maybe she had a point. My hand brushed through long strands of black hair, and I thought of the possibilities. "What rules do you want to see implemented?"

She rose from the table and shook her head. "We can discuss them later; I don't want to fight over them now."

Rosmerta's refusal made me suspicious, and I wondered what she hid from me. Perhaps, I should worry more about her rules. I didn't have long to wait, because Potter entered with Ginny. I offered them a respectful nod in greeting, and they returned the gesture. "Severus, are you and Rosmerta ready for our discussion?"

My gaze fell on Weasley, and I realized she meant to stay for the meeting. Was the youth incapable of thought? "Sir, may I have a private word with you?"

Potter offered a nod in answer, and gestured to his study. Once inside we cast 'Silencio', and he motioned for me to speak. I approached the topic with the most respect I could muster, and I sneered, "You intend to humiliate me, do you, Sir?"

The youth leaned against the edge of his desk, and gazed at me in silence. He waited for at least a minute, but it seemed much longer. I hated when he did that. "What do you mean?"

He made me wait for that? My earlier anger returned in an instant, and I raised my voice, "You intend to humiliate me by setting rules with a student to witness! How does that look?" How could he not realize the reason for my anger? "No student needs to know about the bedtimes you set, or my curfew, or whatever bloody rules you feel we need!"

Perhaps, shouting would not help me get the desired result, but my anger took over and I glared down my nose at him. Arms folded across my chest in challenge, and I waited to hear what the prat would say. "Severus, you have no reason to fear, but I'm not sure where to begin."

His words caused further irritation, and I slammed my hands to the desk on either side of him. Our noses almost touched. "You could explain how I will not find it humiliating when you speak of my punishments with her listening. Perhaps, I deserve this for thinking a Gryffindor capable of reason."

Potter leaned back to avoid my intrusion. "Severus, you need to trust me. Everything we agree on will also apply to me, and Ginny needs to take part."

My nostrils flared, and I scowled at him. Arms stayed tightly pressed against my chest. "Velarian instructed you to set rules. I find it inappropriate to include my students. You are a typical Gryffindor, Sir; you make decisions about my life without consulting me!"

The youth folded his arms, and gazed hard at me. "Severus, the tingling sensation continues to increase, and I must stop this before we cannot get it under control." Potter magically sealed the door with a mental thought, and I swallowed.

He meant to say more, but I interjected. "Sir, please reconsider your decision. Can this punishment wait until after the meeting?" My head lowered, and I glanced at him through dark strands of hair. "She would know what happened."

Potter shook his head and gestured to the chair. "No, Severus, we need to do this now." He permitted me to sit, and I accepted the delay. He pushed parchment and a quill towards the desk's edge, and motioned me forward. "Sit up closer, so you can write in comfort."

Severus Snape does not beg, and I considered my options. I could floo to Prince Manor, and leave for a few hours. Ginny would know something happened, but I could live with that. Potter continued to stare at me, so I scooted the chair forward. "What do you want me to write, Sir?"

Potter rounded his desk, and sat on the chair. He folded his arms, and leaned forward. "I will talk, and you will listen. Do not interrupt me, but use the parchment to write your questions. We can discuss them later."

That sounded reasonable, and I readied the quill. "Severus, this meeting tonight is not about you and me. It applies to all of us, as do the rules that we discuss. What type of suggestions would you like to recommend?"

He couldn't fool me, because I had no authority to make rules. He continued after I shook my head. "That surprises me, because I expected you to set rules on my visitors. You don't mind us inviting half of Gryffindor tower here at all hours of the night. You have no concerns over the many parties we might throw?"

The quill flew across the sheet, and ink soon filled several inches of parchment. If he meant to abide by those rules, then I had several I wished for him to follow. My tongue poked the corner of my mouth, and I set to work on the list. Within a minute, I had a dozen items.

Potter rose from the chair, and walked behind to read over my shoulder. "Ugh, I expected a few of those." He stopped my progress by placing a hand under my chin and turned me to face him. "Severus, I want you to join us in a calm discussion of the rules. You have fifteen minutes to make your list."

Did I have enough time? A nod was all the answer I could afford, and I dipped the quill into the ink to describe another of his many annoyances. Potter left the study and I wrote to the last available second.

He gestured to the empty chair beside Rosmerta, and he started our discussion when I joined them at the table. "Ginny, our meeting with the Ministry resulted in a change of family status, and it will affect you more than anyone else."

The redhead gave him a wary glance, but she listened to what he had to say. "They split our family into two separate units, and I am the head of each one." He motioned to Rosmerta and me. "The House of Prince consists of Severus, Rosmerta, their heirs, and me. The Potter family has you, our future children, and me."

Weasley narrowed her brows at the youth, and glanced at Rosmerta. "What does that mean?"

He rocked back in his chair, and tried to explain the situation. "We will raise our children together as cousins, and everyone will live at the Manor. The Prince family will follow the old wizarding customs with regard to expectations, but the House of Potter will return to its liberal roots."

Rosmerta scowled at the youth and demanded, "Don't we get a say in this, Harry? How can you justify forcing those priggish rules down my throat, and not abiding by them yourself?"

My glance fell on Weasley, and I returned it back to Potter. I knew the answer to her question, but I didn't wish to discuss it with the redhead. My head lowered, and I hid behind my hair when he started to explain. "The four of us will continue to live by the standards of traditional wizarding society. Ginny will become a Potter, but I must stringently abide by my role as the Prince Head of House."

The women glanced at each other, and looked back at him. I suspected they had many questions. "Our children will live by the same rules, and the differences between our houses will become clear when they grow older."

Now he confused me, so I sat and listened. "The two families have different social circles, but I hope to bring them together. Our children will learn the proper behavioural expectations when at a traditional gathering, or a Gryffindor party. The two houses will officially split when the children become adults."

Weasley straightened her back and stared at Potter. "How will we do that?"

The youth ran a hand through his hair, and glanced at me with slight hesitation. "Severus and I must stay in the same family and the requirements of our bond forces me to serve as his Head of House. I will abdicate my responsibilities to a Potter heir when our youngest child reaches the age of seventeen. We have until then to build a familial home. The Weasley influence might return the House of Potter to its liberal roots."

The redhead grinned at the other youth and whooped, "I will make certain that it does.

Potter gave a wary glance at Weasley, and I wanted to hear his news. "It will not affect us, Ginny. Your husband will stay the Prince family head of house, so we must live with the stringent rules. Our children won't have to make the same sacrifices."

The redhead glanced at me, and nodded her head in defeat. "I remember our earlier discussions, and I agree to live under those conditions. I'm glad we only do that in public, but know that I will boot you from bed if you start acting like Malfoy."

Rosmerta reached across the table, and she clasped hands with Weasley. The two women slammed their free palm against the grasped appendages, and gave each other a firm nod. Potter turned to me and said, "Severus, this means trouble." Indeed, I could not agree more.

The women gave each other a mischievous grin, and they returned their attention to Potter. The youth hesitated before he continued. "We need to get started, because Ginny and I have a lot of homework. I intend on keeping the note system. If you go somewhere unexpected, then please leave a message. You can find the parchment and quills by the fireplace. Does anyone have questions on that rule?"

Arms folded over my chest, because I knew to expect punishment for breaching it. I wondered if Potter planned to do the same with the others, but I had no intention of asking. He learned that system from the Weasley family, and I explained it to Rosmerta. It disgusted me that nobody refuted the rule.

The redhead grinned at Potter and said, "Hermione told me that you have several house elves, and I would like to teach my children to respect them. I think we should make that a common rule for the house."

Nobody argued with Weasley, and Potter recorded it on parchment. They looked at me and I realized the need to shorten my list. "No visitors past nine, but we can make exceptions after consulting with other family members."

Rosmerta didn't seem to care, and I suspected that had to do with her working most nights. The youths debated with each other, and then Potter finally relented.

Rosmerta slammed her palm against the table, and grinned when she gained our attention. "Put down the toilet seat."

Potter shook his head and looked at me for support. "Rosmerta," I said, "we need to discuss real concerns."

She glared at me, and balled her hands into fists. "That is a concern, Severus. Men leave it up, and we don't notice until our backside dips into the toilet water. Lower the bloody seat!"

Heat flashed across my face, and I noticed the redness in Potter's cheeks. Weasley shook her head at him. "Harry, you know my Mum and Dad created the same rule in our house. I have six brothers, and mum trained them all to lower the seat when they finished. If Ron can remember, I'm sure you two can."

Potter's face flushed a deeper red, and I lowered my head. The youth cleared his throat, and I refused to look at the traitor. "Congratulations, Rosmerta, it seems we have a new rule." I knew he would cave to the women's pressure.

Potter ran a hand through his hair and continued the meeting. "These next rules need no explanation. We cannot accept lying to one another, and I have no tolerance for illicit drugs or toxins. Speak with me after the meeting if you already developed a habit, because I will help you."

None argued with those rules, so he added them to the list. Weasley nudged her hand forward, and we waited for her to speak. "Another rule at our house relates to affection in public areas. Kissing and hugging are not a problem, but anything more goes to the bedroom."

I held my head with both hands, and attempted to avoid the discussion. It became difficult to acknowledge the student who felt obligated to question my conduct. Rosmerta said nothing on that issue, and Potter broke the silence. "No arguments on that rule, so it goes into effect." How did he expect us to speak?

An awkward silence hung over our meeting, so I decided to break it. "Nobody enters my lab, or office without permission. I suppose, you could combine that with respecting each other's privacy."

Rosmerta nodded in agreement. "That goes for our bedroom too." She turned accusing eyes on Potter. "Severus no longer lives alone, and I cannot have you entering the bedroom without us inviting you. Harry, expect hexes to fly if you walk in when I'm undressed."

Weasley laughed and gave Potter a wicked grin. "I suggest banning the hexing of each other, unless Harry walks in on Rosmerta."

That suggestion received anonymous consent, and I noticed Rosmerta's hesitant gesture to draw attention. She looked around the table, and the youth nodded at her. "We need to free the common area of clutter. Our clothes can stay in the bedrooms, and books go back on the shelves. I don't see a reason to live with the mess, and the house elves can only do so much."

"What about the hair supplies in the main bathroom," I retorted without thinking. Rosmerta narrowed her gaze on me, and I tried to save myself from total disgrace. "It sounds fair to me. If I cannot leave the books that I'm reading, then..." I glanced at Potter.

Weasley and Rosmerta stared hard at the youth who now glared at me. "It sounds fair to me. If we need to put down the toilet seat, then you have to find a place for the gels and sprays. Do you agree?"

The women smirked at each other, and I suspected they played us. They agreed with the offer, and the youth asked, "Are there other concerns?" Did I dare? I read my list and realized several items affected Rosmerta. The youth looked at me, and I offered him a shake of my head.

Potter dipped the quill into the ink, and wrote another line on the parchment. "Necessity forces us to live by a few odd rules. None is to speak to the press without consulting with me. They lie about everything, and I must threaten them to print the truth."

He glanced at each of us, and waited for our acknowledgement before he continued. "Traditional wizarding houses tend to create several rules that we will all breach at one time or another. You must tell me when you find yourself in trouble. The problem will escalate if you try to hide it, and I will consider that dishonesty."

The youth once again made sure, we all acknowledged the rule. "We have a good list, and now we need to discuss family allowance. I will pay the Potter family from our vault, and the Prince from theirs. Everyone will receive a progeny pouch. Severus and Rosmerta will decide how much each member of their family receives. Ginny and I will do that for the Potter's."

My eyebrows rose into my hairline, and I stared at Rosmerta. She shrugged at me, and I returned my attention to Potter. "Severus, you are the Prince family patriarch. You will make all decisions about the vault, and the family assets. I will authorize the transactions, but everything belongs to your descendants. The choices are yours to make."

The youth made it impossible for me to speak, and that seldom happened. Rosmerta's gentle elbow pulled me out of my trance, and I acknowledged the youth. "Sir, you have my appreciation."

Potter smiled in response. "Does anyone have questions, or other concerns?" Silence dominated the room, so the youth rose from the table. "I call this meeting to an end." He walked behind me, and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, before he walked towards the hall.

Weasley glanced at the retreating youth. "Don't forget to put down the seat!"

Rosmerta guffawed at the comment, and the women broke into a fit of giggles. Potter had my sympathy, but I knew they would soon tease me. "Perhaps, I should create a spell that lowers the toilet seat when we finish."

Potter called over his shoulder, "Do it with dark magic. It may help us convince people that it isn't evil."

I rose from the table to escape their laughter, and I fled towards my bedroom. I didn't get far before I heard both of them shout the same reminder they gave Potter. Would it kill them to lower the seat?

* * *

**Chat with Minerva - Friday, April 30, 1999**

The fireplace flared, and a sharp whistle announced the arrival of a visitor. McGonagall stepped through the floo, and I greeted her with a polite inclination. "Minerva, I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me."

McGonagall offered me a nod in greeting. "It surprised me to receive your invitation."

With a small gesture, I motioned to the chairs and we took our seats. "Minerva, we are two days away from the anniversary of my enslavement to Potter."

McGonagall laid her hand over mine, and offered it a gentle pat. "Severus, do you wish to avoid the celebrations on Sunday?"

My head shook at the woman. "That option is not available. Minister Shacklebolt invited several dignitaries from around the world, and they will bring their own media." McGonagall smirked at my groan, but I didn't expect her help. "Potter and I must greet several people. Shacklebolt sent clothing designers, and they will present us with our wardrobe."

McGonagall's eyes shone with mirth, and she tittered in amusement. "Severus, I can imagine you in Dumbledore's robes."

She silenced me, and I tightened my jaw. "Minerva, mind your tongue! Nothing can force me into those robes!" What if they look ghastly? Potter would make me wear them, but I could transmute their colour.

McGonagall dabbed at her eyes, but she did not suppress her smile. "Shacklebolt enjoys bright colours and several patterns, but he has a good sense of fashion. You will look fine, Severus." Her words frightened me, and I vividly recalled his flashy robes. The wizarding community would laugh!

I brushed the hair from my face and glanced at the elderly witch. "Minerva, in the past year I lost my independence, but I gained a family, wealth, and respect. My life has a purpose, and I no longer regret the enslavement. Do not tell Potter I said that, because it will go to his head."

McGonagall straightened her robe, and offered me a compassionate smile. "It pleases me to hear of your acceptance."

The corners of my mouth twitched upwards, and I offered her a nod. "Minerva, I will never forget my friends. You are a special person in my life, and I want to ask if you will consider being the Godmother to my firstborn child?"

McGonagall turned away from me, and I reached out to hold her hands between mine. She avoided looking at me for several minutes. Did I make her angry? My stomach fluttered, and anxiety crept into my thoughts before I heard her soft whisper. "You will think me a foolish old woman."

My head shook in denial, "Minerva, I could never think that of you!"

She pulled her hand from mine, and dabbed at her face with a handkerchief. She turned to face me, and I noticed her watery eyes. My anxiety grew when I saw her tears, and I couldn't understand what I did to offend her. "Severus, you honour me with this request, and I will fulfill my duties as the Godmother to your child." She gave my knee a gentle pat and whispered her next question. "Does Potter know you impregnated Rosmerta?"

My eyes widened, and I sat upright in the chair. She made me speechless, and I could only respond with an abrupt shake of my head. It took several seconds for me to find the words. "Minerva, I take the proper precautions." I regretted my hasty response, and I felt heat spread across my cheeks when I realized what I said. My gaze lowered and I admitted, "Rosmerta is not pregnant."

The elderly headmistress squeezed my knee in a show of comfort, and I allowed my gaze to meet hers. "Severus, don't think me a naïve woman. I was in love once too, and I understand the difficulties that come with inappropriate desires." My gaze averted from her, and I could not face the woman. Was she really giving me that talk? "Severus, you may always speak with me. Who is the Godfather?"

McGonagall's lips pulled into a wide smile, and she waited for my answer. "Aberforth Dumbledore mentored Rosmerta, and he became somewhat of a father to her. We chose him."

She stared at me without a word, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She rose from the chair, and dabbed at her eyes with a hankie. "Severus, your children will have many blessings. I apologize for my abrupt departure, but I must prepare for the celebration." She floo'd to her office without another glance.

Rosmerta arrived minutes after McGonagall's departure. "Did you speak with Minerva?" I answered with a nod. "Aberforth celebrated with a few shots when I asked him. How did she take it?"

What could I say? I shrugged at her in answer. "She said yes, and then she cried."

Rosmerta gave me a warm smile, and traced her finger over my chest. "We better take this to the bedroom."

"Potter would never know..."

"We have mirrors..."

"Indeed!"


	21. Portrait Madness

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**A/N: ** This chapter touches on Dumbledore's secret that J.K.R. released after the books.

* * *

**Portrait Madness**

**Friday, April 30, 1999**

A large silvery stag interrupted our passion, and it stared at us with unseeing eyes. Rosmerta grabbed a blanket and attempted to cover herself. I protected her from the ghostly creature, and leaned in for another kiss, but she refused. Her gaze did not leave the stag, and I tried to hide my amusement. "Potter sends me a message, and the beast will not leave until I accept."

Rosmerta waved the animal away, and it amused me to see her trying to shoo it. "Listen to the message, and get that thing out of here. Can Potter see through it?" She held the blanket to her neck, and stared at the stag. "What is that thing?"

Perhaps, Aberforth didn't teach her everything. This time she accepted my kiss, but I noticed she continued to focus her attention on the patronus. Why did her reaction amuse me? "Potter cannot expect me to jump at once when he calls."

Rosmerta shook her head, and pushed at my chest. "No, get rid of it." She scooted to the other side of the bed, and continued to stare at the creature.

Rosmerta brushed away my hand when I tried to lower the blanket. One couldn't expect a desired outcome after having laughed at their mate, and Rosmerta's glare confirmed my assumption. It left me with one choice. I allowed the stag to deliver its infernal message from that irritating boy. "The prat excels at provocation."

The stag vanished into nothingness, and Rosmerta sat upright. "Blast, I suppose he knows I'm in here." She received a nod in confirmation, and I watched her toss the sheets aside. "Why did he come home so early? Auror training doesn't get out for a few more hours."

He killed whatever mood we had, and we both used magic to dress. "They cancelled training. McGonagall needed extra hands to help with the festivities." Rosmerta rolled her eyes in annoyance, and I suspected she doubted my answer. Perhaps, she needed more information. "The Battle of Hogwarts shattered the auror department, because few survived the confrontation. They wish to pay homage to their fallen colleagues through their attendance and support at the festival."

Rosmerta stared at me in shocked disbelief. "Severus, I may not read the papers, but my patrons gossip about everything they see. That news would make the tavern circuit. How did you work with them to take out the death eaters if the war wiped them out?"

My gaze fell to the silenced door, and I removed the charm. "A few survived the battle, and they focus on training new cadets. Those trainees are the ones you see working as aurors. The program takes three years, and it requires five NEWTs to qualify, along with other stringent tests. They seldom accepted new members. They opened training to everyone who fought in the battle. Longbottom, Weasley, and Potter do not have any NEWTS."

She snorted at my explanation. "Those three kids survived several death eater attacks, and they knew how to fight better than most adults. It made sense for the aurors to train them. What does Harry want?"

"We'll find out," I said. Rosmerta waited while I replaced the chastity ward on my door, and we went to meet with Potter in the common room.

He sat at the table, and motioned us to the seats on either side. Rosmerta walked to the directed chair, and huffed at the youth. "Severus and my private moments are no business of yours, and I will not allow you to impose your priggish rules on me in the privacy of my bedroom."

That's my woman! Rosmerta earned a proud smile from me, and I gloated at Potter with a smug grin. The youth reddened from embarrassment, and I wondered if he intended to reprimand us for our promiscuity. "Sir, you have importunate news requiring our immediate attention?"

The youth steadied himself by taking a deep breath. "Severus, we set the chastity wards to keep our public image. The media will look for signs of Rosmerta in your room, such as her hair on your bed. We'll get the house elves to change the sheets and clean the area before they come, but you must abide by the chastity wards until after Sunday." The insufferable prat annoyed me.

He received our silent nods, and we watched the youth split a pile of parchment. He slid half to me, and the others to Rosmerta. "The Auror department received several vandalism complaints about yobbos breaking into homes and destroying family portraits."

Potter had a reason for bringing this to my attention, and I scanned my pile of parchment. Each complaint had one thing in common. "Sir, the portraits were those of known dark witches and wizards. I saw no mention of witnesses, so why do they suspect teenaged ruffians?"

An owl fluttered to Rosmerta, and she reached for the parchment. "Blimey, you'd think we served muggles at the tavern!" We glanced at her and she explained. "The hotel filled, and they overwhelmed my staff. Wizarding folk could travel here in minutes, but several wished to stay in Hogsmeade."

"Prince elves can help," I said with a glance at Potter.

He nodded and called for Zincky. The elderly elf with the pink towel bowed before Potter. "Guardian honours Zincky. You call Zincky by name." The elf seemed pleased, and I realized they knew who he was.

Potter smiled at the little creature, and offered her a gentle rub on the back of her head. She almost purred at the touch, and her eyes glistened while she waited for his command. "The Three Broomsticks needs help. Can you please send for the elves from Prince Manor?"

The little creature grinned, and showed a mouth filled with several pointy little teeth. "Zincky gets elves! Zincky no can help Madame Rosmerta. Hogwarts need Zincky for festival." She looked upset at having disappointed the youth.

He smiled at her and spoke with a soft tone. "The Headmistress needs every elf she has. Zincky, I understand that Kreacher volunteered to help with the cooking." Her ears flopped forward when she nodded in confirmation. "Tell him to stay at Hogwarts, because the others can help Rosmerta."

Zincky gave the youth a proud smile and she bowed to him. Rosmerta turned to me after the creature departed. "They believe all that stuff about Harry being a Guardian and you a Dark King?" Potter glanced at me, and we both nodded. She smirked, kissed my cheek, and headed for the floo. "We close after dinner on Sunday, so I will make it for the dance."

Rosmerta would miss endless hours of speeches, and I envied that woman. Potter returned to the table, and I joined him. "Does Rosmerta refuse to believe the prophecies?"

Did he need to know everything about my life? "Indeed, I spoke of my skepticism with divination when I told her of them. I did not wish her to think me barmy."

"You told her enough information to avoid being accused of deceit." The youth chuckled, and shook his head in disbelief. "Severus, you are a Slytherin." Was that ever in doubt? Potter motioned to the parchment and returned my attention to our earlier conversation. "We have a serious problem. What will turpentine do to the imprisoned portraits?"

"We lack the information to form a precise conclusion." It annoyed me that I didn't know.

The youth rose from the table, and closed his eyes. "I will retrieve a can from the Dursley's shed. I suspect it's still there, because they will never have Dudders repaint the porch. Go to Herpo, and I will apparate to you."

The youth received a nod, and a loud crack announced his departure. I glided through the halls at a near run. We could not have him apparate to me with others to witness. Herpo scowled at my arrival, but a loud crack caused him to pause. Potter apparated with a small can of turpentine. "Did you explain it to Herpo?"

The elfish looking wizard glared at me, and shook his head at the youth. "The Dunderhead arrived without the breath to speak."

My gaze hardened, and I scowled at the portrait. "Sir, pass me the turpentine."

Potter gave me a wary glance, and handed the container to me. "Severus, we need him..."

Herpo glared at the container, and he scoffed in defiance. "Go ahead and see what happens when you try to paint over my portrait."

The imprisoned wizard had no idea what Potter gave me. Perhaps, this called for a little intimidation. "Turpentine is a Muggle invention that dissolves paint." The dark wizard stared at the can, and he watched with eagerness when I applied a small amount to the bottom corner of his portrait. Three wizards stared for several minutes at the softening paint, and then we rubbed it with a rag.

Herpo gasped at the slight smudge, and glanced from me to the youth. "What do you plan to do?"

I gestured towards the turpentine and mentioned, "We can splash your portrait with the liquid, and watch you dissolve. Do you feel pain, I wonder?"

Herpo's eyes widened in panic, and he had a hurried conversation with Potter in parseltongue. The youth glared at me, and he tried to calm down the anxious wizard. They spoke for several minutes before Potter commanded, "Severus, tell him why we came here."

He sounded irritated, and I wondered what Herpo told him. "A group seeking to destroy dark wizard portraits will arrive on Sunday. They use turpentine to bypass magical protections, and they know of you. I suppose, that makes you a target."

Herpo swallowed and stared between the youth and me. "McGonagall wants my portrait moved, but the house elves cannot release me from the portal door. I will vanish if they try to connect it elsewhere, and the protective magic prevents them from doing that." He glanced at the turpentine, and the fear dissipated from his expression. "Pour that on me, and let it soak."

Potter jumped at my sudden guffaw, and he glanced at me to explain. "It will not remove everything, so you cannot hope to escape from this prison. Imagine being stuck for all eternity, and having no ability to speak." I turned my attention to the youth. "Sir, may I soak his portrait in turpentine?"

Herpo wrung his hands together and tried to ignore me. He stared with pleading eyes at Potter. "How will you rescue me?"

Did he have a plan? The Guardian placed his hands on the frame, and closed his eyes. A faint hum of magic reverberated in the air, and I stepped back. Golden light surrounded the portrait, and it started to move.

Herpo glared at the youth, and he turned accusing eyes on me. "Proditorem!" His shout caused me to step back, and I stared at the enraged prisoner who thought me a traitor. "You became enslaved to a bloody Warrior of Light! You are a brainless idiot! Why did magic choose a complete addlebrained wazzock as its King?"

Pucey had not moved into my old quarters, and I glanced over my shoulders to see if anyone overheard our conversation. Herpo's outburst earned him a scowl, but I did not intend to argue with the git. Potter had a different approach. "Herpo, stop shouting or I will silence you."

The elderly wizard glowered at the youth, and his arms crossed in anger. Potter pulled the portrait from the door, and set it on the floor. "Herpo, we will explain everything after we get the others to safety."

The angered man shook his head. "You fooled me once, warrior."

Potter levitated the portrait, and he cast a silence bubble centered on himself. It surrounded us while we walked back to our quarters. "Herpo, you are mistaken." The elf glared at him with a shake of his head. "You think me a Warrior of Light, but I am the Guardian." He lifted his hair to show the tattoo.

Herpo fell backwards over his desk, and I could no longer see him in the portrait. How did he know of the Guardian? "What do you want with me?"

My eyes rolled, and I sneered in disgust. "Well, well, well, I wonder if our dark wizard friend had himself a wee little accident."

A loud growl resonated from behind the portrait's desk. "Proditorem, you have no right speaking to me!" The arrogant little wizard stood to show us the fallacy of my accusation, and then he returned to hiding.

It delighted me to tease the annoying wizard. Potter stopped walking, and I noticed his hardened gaze. What did I do? "Severus, you need to gain his trust." He turned to Herpo and stared at the desk. "Come out from there."

We rounded the corner and continued walking towards our quarters. The elfish wizard peeked from behind the desk, and shook his head at the youth. "You want to torture me!"

I once admired the man's ingenuity, but he proved himself little more than a coward. My lips curled into a snarl, and I sneered, "Indeed, the turpentine will help with our endeavours."

"Severus!"

"What?"

"You know what," Potter said in accusation. I didn't want him to scold me before Herpo, so I glared ahead and clenched my jaw without another word. Potter returned his attention to the elder wizard and told him of the prophecy that referenced the Guardian of Light.

The elder wizard came out of hiding long enough to grab a quill and parchment. A few minutes later, I noticed his hand feeling around the surface of his desk in search of ink. He located the bottle. "Start at the beginning, what is the prophecy?"

Potter repeated it without error, and the elfish wizard continued to hide from the youth. We entered the quarters and he set the frame on the floor. "Severus, how will we find all the portraits?"

The youth removed his glasses, and washed them the muggle way. Why wouldn't he use magic? "Sir, the professional invaders of privacy wish to violate our sanctuary. I assume you have a plan for hiding these portraits from the media."

Potter motioned to the fireplace. "Do you know of a way to create a hidden room? We need someplace that we can ward to our magical signatures."

My head shook, but an idea came to me. "Consult with the castle, Sir."

The youth went into silent meditation that lasted a little more than an hour. A small glow lit the wall to the left of the fireplace, and it vanished. Potter returned to consciousness and grasped the portrait of Herpo. He motioned for me to follow, and we walked through the wall into a small cylindrical room. He placed the portrait on the wall and turned his attention to me. "The portal only exists for you and me. People can destroy the wall, but they cannot access this room."

Herpo continued to hide behind his desk. The coward received a smug grin before I asked of Potter. "Do you believe it wise, Sir, to allow them easy communication with a rounded room?"

He glanced at the empty looking picture, and folded his arms across his chest. "Their ability to communicate with one another will help them to trust us. Severus, we can't endanger the students, so we have to find the portraits before morning."

Potter chose to claim Merwyn the Malicious, and he led me to the dratted shortcut. The wizened old wizard gave me a gloating smile while his fingers tapped in rhythm against the shaft of his wand. "Ah, Professor Snape, it surprises me to see you. I must say, the Headmistress seemed upset with your activities."

How did Potter expect me to gain the trust of these stupid portraits? My teeth clenched, and I scowled at the old wizard. The youth held his hands to the frame, and the glowing yellow light surrounded the picture. Merwyn's eyes opened in fear, and he stared at Potter. "What are you doing?"

The youth didn't answer, so Merwyn's gaze snapped on me. My voice deepened and I sneered, "Meet the Guardian." The elder wizard seemed no more knowledgeable. "He is the recognized leader of the Warriors of Light in every known realm." I held my hand to the youth's forehead, and brushed away his bangs.

Merwyn scowled in anger. "You would see me destroyed for not warning you of the Headmistress?"

"Indeed."

The wizened old man broke into an insane cackle, and we stared at the foolish portrait. A mental casting of 'Silencio' handled the racket. Potter glanced at me, and I shrugged in response. "We have three to go, and I did not wish to fight with the barmy git. Herpo will love his company."

Potter rolled his eyes at me, and we walked back to our quarters. "Do you make an effort to annoy all the portraits in Hogwarts?"

We removed the spell when we placed the portrait on the wall. The old fool stared at Herpo, and I thought to introduce them. "Merwyn the Malicious, meet Herpo the Foul."

Potter ruined my fun when he spoke. "We have another three prisoners to gather for the night. In a few days we will return and explain everything to you." The youth left without another word, and I wondered what made him so cranky. We walked to the Knight's Room to find the picture of Morgan le Fay.

Several dozen suits of armor lined the walls. The nearest Knights pointed their spears at Morgan Le Fey's portrait, and I suspected trouble. Potter held out his arm and stopped my progress. "These Knights animated on Ron, Hermione, and me."

"Indeed, Sir, I remember that night." The youth snapped his gaze on me, and he stared in disbelief. "Dobby animated them to send you home, did he not?" The youth nodded, and I approached the portrait. "Did you believe three children capable of avoiding all their weapons without the aid of shielding magic?"

Potter grinned at me in understanding. "I appreciate your help, and the many other times you saved my life. Did it frustrate you when we took all the credit?"

My left eyebrow arched in answer, and the youth averted his gaze to the portrait. "Thanks for that, and I'm sorry. We didn't know any better." Indeed, and that was how I needed it. I offered him a silent nod, and we studied the portrait. "Severus, I see nothing holding this one to the wall."

A sleepy Morgana stepped from the stone castle and studied us with her gaze. She held a hand at her mouth and yawned. She glanced at the youth's school robes, and shook her head at me. "Professor, why is that student not in bed? Youths need their rest to work at their best."

She looked at me for her answer. "Queen Morgan Le Fay, we came to rescue you from vandals who wish to harm your portrait." I brushed aside the youth's hair to show his tattoo. "We will explain everything in a couple of days, but we need to move you to a safe place. We have five prisoners of the Light to rescue."

She glared at Potter and shook her finger at him. "Tell Merlin that my Dark healing magic was the only thing that could save my brother. If not for that bumbling fool's interference, King Arthur would still live!"

Potter shook his head, and glanced at the woman wearing a feathered robe. "Your Majesty, we believe Merlin died several centuries ago." She stared at us in confusion, and Potter explained. "The year is 1999 AD."

The attractive woman slumped against the trunk of a tree and sighed. "Merlin won, and we have lost. Please tell me what your history books say of me."

The youth and I exchanged silent glances, and we gestured for the other to speak. The prat won, and I had to enlighten the woman. "Your Majesty, Merlin recorded the history, and he spelled it so none could change his version. We realize he spoke lies, and we wish to release you from this prison."

Morgana slid down the trunk, and sat in the tall grass. "What does it say about me?"

Her charming disposition would confuse the youth, and I needed to remind him of her true nature. "Your Majesty, we know you created a horcrux. Do not think me a fool to believe in your virtue."

The woman dabbed at her eyes and shook her head at me. "Indeed, but I had no choice. Merlin tried to destroy my sister healers, because he believed in Light magic. He refused to accept that the Dark was anything other than evil. Most wizards agreed with his accusations, and I needed to prove them wrong."

Potter ran a hand through his hair, and turned skeptical eyes on the woman. "Yet, you killed a person to create the horcrux."

The royal witch nodded at the boy. "Yes, the man suffered a public execution for the suffering he caused. He slaughtered several fruit farmers to steal their meager possessions. We caught him in the bed of a recently murdered family, and he confessed to his crimes. I received an owl the night before his execution from someone who proclaimed his or her loyalty to me. It informed me of the horcrux process. Merlin made several attempts on my life, and I knew my sisters could return me."

A hand pushed the hair from my face, and I shook my head at the woman. "Your Majesty, I fear that missive came from Merlin. It was through the horcrux that he bound your magic, and imprisoned you."

Morgana gasped, and raised both hands to her mouth. Her eyes darted between the youth and me. "No, how could he think to do that? Light already overpowered the dark, and binding my powers would further threaten the magical equilibrium."

Potter's eyebrows rose into his hairline, and he gaped at the portrait. The sight amused me, and I tried to answer her question. "Indeed, your Majesty. Mr. Potter is the Guardian of the Light, and I am the Dark's chosen King."

She righted herself, and offered an elegant nod in recognition of our ranks. "I prefer to dispense with the formalities." My head nodded, and I noticed she stared at Potter. "It interests me to hear of the Light and Dark working together, but I have several questions. I will ask them when you have the time for a proper conversation."

The youth nodded his head at her, and I ran diagnostic magic on the portrait. It detected nothing, so I reached for the frame and removed it. "That seemed too easy, Sir." Creaking sounded throughout the hall. Potter and I stepped from the wall, and we noticed the animated armor focus on us. "Blimey, how did my spell fail to detect the trap?"

The suits of armor blocked our exits, and they surrounded us. Half the Knights stepped ahead of the other, and they circled us in a tighter formation consisting of two rows. Again, the odd one moved forward while the others stayed behind, and four rows of Knights formed an arch around us. Potter yelled, "Severus, I order you to use unassisted flight. No arguments do it now!"

The youth activated the bond, and reinforced his command. It urged me to follow his order, and I vanished into a dark mist. That foolish boy infuriated me with his bravery. "Sir, if you survive I will have Rosmerta kick your backside all the way to Hogsmeade!"

Potter grinned at me and stated, "Good thing she doesn't have your temper." That arrogant prat endangered his life, and he refused to let me help! That irritated me more than I cared to admit, and I hated that the bond forced me to flee at his command.

The Knights edged nearer to Potter, and they thrust their weapons at him. The room stilled, and the spears froze in the air. None caused him harm, and the Knights moved no closer. Did they recognize him? The youth's voice deepened and he spoke with authority, "Return to your places. The prisoner will go with me."

Loud creaks resonated throughout the stone hallway, and I solidified at the youth's side. "You could have told me," I spate, and he gave me an impish grin. If only the bond would allow me to swat him.

Potter motioned to the portrait, and I bent down to retrieve it when we heard the click of a woman's shoe. It surprised neither of us when McGonagall came into view. Her gaze landed on Potter, and then on me. Hair hung from underneath her hat, and I realized we pulled her from sleep. "Gentlemen, it's a bit late for a walk around Hogwarts. Please explain why you set off the alarms." We tried to ease her concerns with platitudes, but she wished for more information and brought us to her office."

Arms crossed my chest, and I glanced at the portraits of former headmasters. "Minerva, we must silence this room." She understood, and I watched while she cast the needed spells to blind and silence the portraits. Dumbledore objected, but his lips moved without uttering a sound. Soon we could no longer see that.

We spoke in detail about the prisoners of Light, and the binding of dark magic. McGonagall tapped a finger against her lips while she listened, and she kept glancing at the youth. "Mr. Potter, this seems acceptable to you?"

Potter rose from the chair and said, "Headmistress, we need to balance the magic, or it will destroy our realm and several others. To carry out our goal, we must free the five prisoners and send them into the afterlife. Dumbledore imprisoned the last two wizards by using their horcrux. I thought we destroyed those belonging to Lord Voldemort, but he also became a prisoner. The last wizard is Gellert Grindelwald."

My gaze fell to the ground, and I did not wish to tell the youth where the last horcrux was. How could Dumbledore give me that information, and not tell him? Perhaps, someday I will find a way. McGonagall's cheeks had a slight flush, and I wondered at the reason. "Minerva, do you know where Dumbledore hung those portraits?"

She made a hand gesture towards her private suite, "Indeed, Professor Snape. It would please me if you could remove the one of Gellert Grindelwald. The elves tried for months, but nothing seemed to work." The elder witch thinned her lips in frustration. "His portrait hangs on the wall in the Headmaster's bedroom. "

"Why would Dumbledore do that," I asked in disbelief.

McGonagall reached for a quill and dipped it in the ink, before she wrote a small note. She called for a house-elf, and handed it to her. "Severus, I thought you hung his portrait."

Why would she think me? "The Carrows used the Headmaster's suite when I ran the school. I floo'd to my quarters in the dungeons, because Lord Voldemort wanted them to watch me. My private suite helped me to keep my sanity."

Potter offered me a sympathetic glance, and I hated that he pitied me. The link informed him of my annoyance, and he gave me a sheepish smile. "You must have hated the lack of privacy. Did anyone understand the sacrifices you made to protect us?"

My lips curled at the youth's innocent question. "Sir, to succeed I needed to deceive everyone of my true loyalties." The room fell silent, and I hated the looks of admiration. "Minerva, may we enter your private chambers to retrieve the portrait?"

"Certainly," McGonagall said and she showed us to the bedroom. She cast a few spells at a blank wall, and the portrait came into focus. The woman spoke with an indignant tone, "I couldn't let him watch me." My mask held tight and I struggled to suppress my amusement, but Potter had less control. McGonagall's scathing glare silenced the youth's laughter. She had to know we would speak of this after we left her office.

Potter touched the frame, and the golden glow surrounded it. Within a minute, the youth freed it from the wall. "Mr. Potter, I appreciate your removing that hideous wizard."

The portrait's placement confused me, and I asked of him, "Why would Dumbledore place you in his bedroom?"

Grindelwald rolled his eyes and gave a dismissive snort. "Do you honestly have no idea?" We stared at the portrait, and he huffed in annoyance. "Dumbledore loved me since our youth, but I did not return his romantic affections."

The portrait silenced us, and we gaped at one another. Dumbledore was a homosexual. Why didn't he tell anyone? "We can disprove your claim." Grindelwald grinned at us, and McGonagall ran for the former Headmaster's portrait.

She held it so the two could look at one another, and Grindelwald smirked at his former friend. "Tell them about us, Albus."

That explained his flamboyant outfits, and several things he said over the years. I approached his portrait and asked, "Albus, why did you not trust me?"

The former Headmaster gazed into my eyes, and he shook his head. "Severus, my Boy. I think you will understand my reason better than anyone." Perhaps, I probably could.

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and smacked his lips. "The real Albus understood your commitment to Lily, because of his affection for Grindelwald. The strength of your love caused him to trust in your goodness."

McGonagall glanced at me, I looked at Potter, he stared at Dumbledore, and Grindelwald laughed at us all. "You never told them..." Dumbledore shook his head.

McGonagall broke the silence when she placed a delicate hand over her mouth to hide a yawn. "Gentlemen, I must return to bed."

The earlier awkwardness could not compare with an elderly woman having to remove us from her bedchamber. Potter and I nodded in respect, and grabbed the portraits. McGonagall followed us to her office. "I will ask the house elves to find Voldemort."

She received a polite nod from me, and we returned to our quarters. Morgan Le Fey and Grindelwald covered their ears when we entered the rounded room. My gaze hardened on the elder wizards, and I spate, "Herpo, Merwyn, stop your infernal arguing. I will silence you if you cannot act civil."

The two wizards stopped at once, and they stared at the new arrivals. Perhaps Morgan Le Fey could calm the men, but I had my doubts. We left the room and Potter glanced over his shoulder towards the hidden portal. "Morgan Le Fey deserves better. What do you think of hanging her over the fireplace mantel after the media leaves?"

My lips quirked into a smirk, and the youth shook his head at me. "Indeed, we can benefit from her presence. She understands the equilibrium, and I can learn much from her about healing with dark magic."

Potter yawned and glanced towards his bedroom. "I dread having to find Voldemort. Did I miss one horcrux, or did he have more?"

My head shook, and I gritted my teeth. The blasted link told Potter of my mixed emotions, and he gestured for me to speak. Words failed me, so I pointed to the scar on his head. "Sir, you had a connection to Voldemort that you could not explain, but it had nothing to do with your magic. The scar, Sir, you are his last horcrux."

Potter went quiet, and he stared at me. The silence ate at my patience, but I needed him to speak so I could better understand his feelings. "We leave Voldemort for last." My nod confirmed his assumption, and he retreated to his room. That went easier than I expected. Perhaps, he would have more questions when he recovered from his shock.


	22. Memorial Festival: Battle of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**A/N:** Fluff chapter, designed to highlight their celebrity status. I hope it helps to better explain why the Ministry continues to assist them.

* * *

Memorial Festival - Battle of Hogwarts

**Sunday, May 02, 1999**

Shacklebolt's assistant delivered our outfits, but I couldn't open the packages. Potter took his, and ran into the bedroom where he changed. I glanced at mine and dreaded the garish items that I would find. Potter emerged from his bedroom, and I gave him a hesitant glance. He wore black trousers, shoes, and a golden shirt. A burgundy dress robe with gold trim hung loosely around his shoulders. Potter seemed pleased with his outfit, and he turned from me. "What do you think?"

The robe had a large embroidered Gryffindor crest sewn on the back, and it shocked me to see that it looked stylish. "It surprises me, Sir. The clothes look good on you, but why did they wish to highlight your affiliation with school?"

Potter motioned to my parcel. "You still haven't opened your package. How could you stand the suspense of waiting?"

I shrugged in response. "The dread of discovery proved a stronger motivator." The youth smirked at me in response, and I opened my parcel. My clothes were like his, but in Slytherin colours. My shirt had several patches of silver, but they chose black for the dominant colour. That pleased me, because I had no wish to double as a disco ball. The Slytherin crest looked adequate, and I reached for a parchment that fell from the box.

Potter read over my shoulder, and I realized how much I hated that. He ignored my irritation and voiced his thoughts. "Shacklebolt will need to explain our school rivalries to the foreign dignitaries, but I understand why he chose these outfits. It looks like he wants to highlight the joint efforts of Gryffindor and Slytherin. I hope he succeeds."

Voldemort stole this man's childhood, and forced him to mature at a quicker rate when he bound us together. It made me admire him, but he could never know or it would go to his head. "Indeed, Sir, he intends to put me on display to prove to the world that Slytherins are not inherently evil."

Potter snorted in response, and sat across from me. He folded his hands on the table, and his expression turned serious. "Severus, we must support Shacklebolt. The Ministry has too much vulnerability, and he needs us to bolster his popularity. He is the only hope we have for replacing the corrupted policies with fairer regulations and rules. Do whatever he says, but come to me if you have doubts."

My fist tightened, and the tea boiled in my cup. "You wish me to follow him like a blind rat, do you, Sir? That notion seems naïve. You cannot expect me to play the role of a trained monkey. He will have us smiling and waving at the camera all day."

The youth nodded his head in agreement. "I need to make this clear. You will pose for pictures, and offer your support to him throughout the day. Shacklebolt is the only one in the Ministry fighting to help you live a normal life. We have him to thank for the magical world viewing you as a wealthy heir instead of a slave."

The irritating prat spoke the truth, but it did not make it any easier. "Sir, I understand your meaning, and the unspoken threat. Indeed, I will act according to my status as the Prince Family heir."

The youth nodded his affirmation. "Does Rosmerta understand her role?" He received a nod, and I noticed his glance down the hall. "When will she awaken?"

My head shook in answer. "She left this morning, Sir. The Prince elves added several rooms to accommodate more guests, but the staff needed her to help at the tavern for breakfast."

Potter frowned at the information, and he rubbed his chin in thought. "Arthur Weasley and I completed the formal marital contract, and the Minister wanted to introduce our future wives."

How many tedious speeches did I need to tolerate? I suspected them to dominate my day, and I decided to shrink the latest potions journal to take with me. Perhaps, I could read at those boring functions. "Sir, Rosmerta can still make it to the dance, because she intends to close the tavern."

Potter grabbed a quill and started to compose a message. "Thanks Severus, Shacklebolt will appreciate the information. He can introduce our women when he opens the dance. How much time does Rosmerta need to get ready?"

My gaze fell on the packages for her and Ginny, and I wondered what clothing Shacklebolt picked for them. Did he choose something I would find sexy, or did he prefer formal and oppressive? Both had benefits, and distinct drawbacks. "She needs to shower, do her hair, and get dressed. I don't know, Sir, thirty minutes."

Potter stared at me, and his lips curled into a wide grin. I stiffened at his amused expression, and he shook his head. "Severus, women lack the efficiency of a man. It may take us fifteen minutes, but they would stretch that into hours. I'll arrange for her to group with us at quarter to seven, and then we can meet with Shacklebolt. We'll gather in our quarters."

Did it take her that long to get ready? How did the youth know? I studied him with my gaze, and offered a shrug. "Rosmerta wakes after I've gone to class, because of her late hours at work. What could they do that takes so long?"

Potter shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "You ask and let me know."

The youth had a point, and I considered his suggestion. "I suppose we will never have an answer." He rose from the table and walked towards his room. I fingered my new silk robe, as he called over his shoulder. "Shacklebolt, the media, and his advisors will arrive in half an hour."

Drat, I could no longer delay the start of this horrid day. I grabbed my parcels and returned to my room for the typical morning rituals of bathing, combing, and dressing. The day progressed with the media taking a tour of our home, and Shacklebolt introduced us to a few important dignitaries. Opening speeches started at nine, and several activities erupted at once.

Hogwarts broke into a medieval festival with games of sport and combat. Hagrid had a petting zoo for the children, but most parents refused to let their offspring near his dangerous creatures. Several professors held different competitions for people of all ages, and pavilion tents littered the grounds holding everything from food to crafts. Hogwarts filled with strangers from around the world, and every event had several participants.

The children laughed and cheered throughout the day, and I overheard several interviews with my former students. They told fond memories they had in class, and it surprised me to hear them laughing. I suspected they complained bitterly then, but their recent perceptions caused them to find amusement when they spoke to the press. Perhaps, I would not receive the worst instructor award, but I hated them talking about me.

I attempted to ignore the festivities, and I escaped for a few minutes to Hogsmeade. It took half an hour to find Rosmerta, and then I received an owl from Potter demanding my return. What more could Shacklebolt want? Rosmerta swept me into the kitchen. We shared a short, but passionate kiss before she turned me away. "Severus, I know you detest the attention, but Potter gave you no choice. Return to Hogwarts, and take a calming drought."

Why didn't she understand? My feet refused to move, and she cast 'accio'. A vial flew to her hand, and she gave it to me. Perhaps, she had a point. I accepted the calming draught, and sighed in frustration. "Rosmerta, I spent the morning in tedium, and you want me to return?"

Rosmerta gave a firm nod, and turned me by the shoulders. She brushed her lips against the side of my neck, and gave me a gentle thrust on my upper back. "Severus, your refusal will upset Potter, and he may deny our spending the night at Prince Manor. Do you want to discover what I have planned, or would you prefer to sleep in the quarters separated by those chastity wards?"

The fair Maiden spoke of promises that I wished to receive, so I agreed to her demands. Potter seemed relieved at my return, and we hurried to the next dreadful speech. This one ended with the media, and we spent several hours answering questions. A few reporters earned a scowl, and I hoped those pictures would not show in the papers.

Shacklebolt ended the media event in time for dinner, and we returned to our quarters to ready ourselves. He brought along several assistants who fussed over my hair, and they insisted on combing my eyebrows. That was the third time today! Potter offered me a vial. "Severus, do you need this?"

I glanced at the proffered potion and shook my head. "Rosmerta already gave me a calming draught. That would not affect me."

The youth stuffed it into his pocket, and he looked perplexed. "We have three more hours, and then we can spend the rest of the night with our fiancés. Try to think of something more interesting, and we can get through this."

The youth received a firm nod, and I remembered Rosmerta's promise. "Indeed, Sir, I appreciate your consideration in allowing our use of the manor."

Potter chuckled and gave me a look of disbelief. "The manor is always yours to use, and you never need my permission. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I changed the floo connection, because we needed more privacy."

My brows narrowed at the youth while I listened. "The three of us can floo from the fireplace in our quarters to Prince Manor. We cannot use it for anything else, so I made a direct channel to the third floor parlour near our bedroom suites. This one never closes. Step into either fireplace, and you will automatically travel to the other."

The youth's cleverness impressed me. "Indeed, Sir that will work. You effectively closed the connections on both ends, and you prevent others from eavesdropping. Perhaps, you have more Slytherin in you than I anticipated. "

Potter couldn't respond, because Shacklebolt's team arrived to usher us to the feast. The elven stasis spells prevented the food from going cold, and I wondered how muggles handled talkative politicians. Maybe that explained why so many feared assassination.

The Great Hall expanded to seat everyone from the festival. Hogwarts instructors sat at the far end with the students, but I could hardly see them. Shacklebolt ushered us to the media area. Cameras recorded our images, and broadcast them throughout the Great hall so everyone could watch if we dribbled food on our shirt.

My stomach churned with anxiety, and nausea overcame me. The food no longer held appeal, and I pushed away my plate without touching anything. The smell alone threatened to make me sick, and I did not wish the cameras to record that. Potter watched my plate vanish. "Severus, are you unwell?"

Phlegm caused me to swallow, and I shook my head in answer. "Sir, I cannot eat with all these people staring at me." The youth glanced at one of the projected images and reverted his gaze to me. "Shacklebolt wants us to rest after dinner, so we can return to the quarters. Zincky can bring your meal there if you prefer." My head nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The End of Festival Dance**

Potter decided to nap after dinner. I suppose, he would have one good idea today, and that was it. Zincky understood my nervous stomach, and she brought a bowl of soup and dry bread for me to eat. It helped settle the nausea, and I returned to my bedroom for a short nap.

The youth's laughter woke me an hour later, and I rubbed at my eyes. "What do you want?" I snapped at him, and wakefulness reminded me of his status. "Sir."

He motioned to the door and gave me an apologetic glance. "Rosmerta granted me permission to enter the bedroom. Severus, I thought you had a 'Silencio' in effect, but I don't sense one. How could you sleep through my pounding on the door?"

My thoughts returned to the meal, and I realized what happened. "The elf added something in my soup. I detected a hint of Lavender, and I suspect she mixed a sleeping drought."

Potter laughed in amusement, and shook his head at me. "Oh yeah, that stuff is quite powerful. No wonder you didn't awaken."

My brows narrowed in suspicion. "When have you tried that drought? Hogwarts does not administer it to students."

The youth swallowed, and pulled at the neck of his shirt. "Um, yeah, maybe we should discuss that later."

"What did you do, Sir?"

The youth rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, and glanced at me through his bangs. "You see, we needed information from Malfoy during our second year. We brewed polyjuice, and disguised ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle, We used sleeping draught laced cupcakes on the real guys to keep them out of the way, and we snuck into the Slytherin common room to speak with Malfoy."

I pulled a hand down my face, and I gazed at the youth before me. "You brewed polyjuice potion in your second year? Do I want to know where you attained the boomslang skin?" The youth ran a hand through his hair and averted his gaze from me. "I thought not."

Potter offered me a hand, and I heard movement coming from Rosmerta's bedroom. The youth gestured at her door and mentioned, "Ginny and Rosmerta are in there together, so we need to wait in the common area."

I managed to stifle my yawn, but the stretch felt great. "When did they arrive?"

The youth shrugged his shoulders. "They were already here when I woke half an hour ago. I don't know when they came."

"What have you done?" One of Shacklebolt's assistants gasped. He stared at Potter, and glanced at me. The pretentious man clapped his hands and summoned two assistants. Within seconds, I felt the tingling sensation of several spells, and my clothes became free of creases. Combs and brushes ran through my hair, and someone pawed at my face. They pulled my hair into a pony tail. "No, I cannot wear it like this!"

Potter glanced at my glamour covered ears and shook his head. "Severus, your natural ears don't look bad. They are a little different, but not enough to draw unwanted attention. Children might have teased you in school, but adults won't notice. Rosmerta and I will see if the glamour fails."

The youth had a point, and I decided to leave my hair alone. Perhaps, I dreaded the thought of them combing it again. The torture lasted five minutes before we heard his wonderful command. "Go to the women, and help them with their dresses." Rosmerta would love that, and I wondered about flying hexes.

The women's door opened, and we turned to watch them exit the bedroom. My gaze fell on Rosmerta, and her forest green dress with silver highlights. I swallowed, and stared at the sensual woman before me. The dance could never end fast enough.

Shacklebolt returned, and he led us to a gigantic pavilion tent. Bulbs flashed after he introduced our perspective wives, and I wondered if I would ever regain my sight. Why did they all need their own source of light?

The speeches lasted another twenty minutes, and the dance began. Crowds rushed Potter and me, and security didn't keep them away. They pulled us from our dates, and I found myself yanked to the dance floor. "Professor Snape, I'm one of your biggest fans! My Head of House sent Potter a marital proposal, did he not receive it?"

Before I could answer, another woman grabbed me and whisked me away. "Severus Snape, you are the sexiest man alive! I want your baby!"

Merlin, had she no shame? My eyes widened, and I managed to close my mouth when I realized the bint fell and another took her place. "You don't need that slapper. Sevy, you deserve someone better, and I know what you need."

"I assure you," I said without hesitation. "You know nothing of the sort." The girl gave me a wide smile, and it pleased me to feel her arms yanked free. Another set embraced me in a firm grip, and I snarled at the woman, "Leave me alone!"

The faint scent of beer caused me to glance at my latest captor, and my arms responded before my tongue could unwind. They wrapped firmly around her lithe form, and I rested my chin on her shoulder. "Severus, you'll have to release your grip for me to leave."

My head shook, and I held her firmly. "Stay with me. I never want you to leave, Rosmerta." She pulled away enough to glance at my face, and I held her in a firm grip. I would not let another trollop separate us.

She smiled at me, and rested her chin on my shoulder. She leaned forward to whisper, and the little minx nipped my earlobe. "Don't ever forget."

The corners of my mouth twitched, and I noticed security regained control of the situation. They had my appreciation. Rosmerta sensed my reluctance to pull away, so she took the needed step to keep the proper distance between us. "Do you see Potter?" My gaze moved around the area, and I spotted the youth. She glanced in his direction. "Can you believe a man his age abiding by those priggish rules?"

Flashes of light continued throughout the dance, and Shacklebolt gave us pain-relieving potions. How long did I have to stay in this miserable place? "Rosmerta, do you think anyone will notice if we left?"

She glanced at those taking pictures, and gave me a silent nod. We danced for another song, and joined Shacklebolt at one of his secured tables. "Professor Snape, Madame Rosmerta, I wish you an enjoyable evening. Have you considered a career in politics?"

My eyes widened, and I gave him a firm shake of my head. The Minster laughed in response, and Rosmerta brushed a hand against my cheek. Etiquette prevented a kiss. "You may have that honour, Minister." Perhaps, I needed to create a personal barrier to prevent others from touching me when I became the official King.

He made a gesture with his hand, and two people vacated their seats. I recognized them as his aids, and it occurred to me that he used them to save our places. They received an appreciative nod, and we accepted the offer. Spherical glasses appeared before us, and we watched an image inside the globe. It showed Potter standing against Voldemort, and me casting the binding spell while he reflected the killing curse, which destroyed the Dark Lord. The image vanished, and a frothy drink filled the glass.

Rosmerta watched in fascination, and she took a sip of the new beverage. "It's spicy, but not too hot. I sense lemon, jalapeño, cinnamon, and honey. It's sweet, but has a ferocious kick." She seemed pleased with the drink, and motioned for me to try mine.

She could sense the various ingredients, and her description caused me to smile. I always suspected a natural talent when it came to potions. "Indeed, the taste has appeal."

Rosmerta placed a hand near my ear, and leaned to whisper. "Tradition does not discourage discrete conversation at large public functions." Did she have a point? A gentle lick on my ear answered my question, and I managed to suppress a moan.

She pulled away and glanced at me. My smile answered her question, and she leaned back to whisper. This time she didn't waste words, and I felt hot breath on my ear. She gave it another lick, and I slid my chair closer to the table. Thousands of people watched the innocent actions without knowing the secret pleasure it provided, and it thrilled me to get away with this bit of mischief.

Rosmerta's fingers brushed lightly against my ears, and I lowered my head while she released my hair from the pony. This allowed it to cover my face, and I struggled to suppress a moan. She smirked when I clenched my hand around the spherical glass, and a glance showed the whiteness of my knuckles. "Severus, do you want me to stop?"

My head shook, and a quiet gasp escaped when she nipped my earlobe. I needed her to stop, but I didn't want this to end! She hesitated, and pulled away from me while she let her hand linger near my ear. It did not cause my struggles to end, but I could gain control. Did I want that? Before I could consider my options, I heard the whispered voice of another. "Rosmerta, Severus, end this at once." I blamed the link for notifying Potter.

I regained control over my body and glanced at him. No wonder parents seldom had more than one or two children. Rosmerta couldn't suppress her emotional reaction, and I noticed the redness of her cheeks. She flustered with guilt, and I had to compensate to avoid drawing unwanted attention. The youth wore his own mask, and I noticed a smile on his face while his eyes spoke of a warning. "Where is Ginny, Sir?"

He gestured to a table filled with redheaded people, and I needed no further answer. "Severus, I hope you two are having a good time." How did he expect me to respond? I offered him a nod, and he gave me a sincere smile. He leaned over my shoulder and whispered. "I wanted to tell you that McGonagall left, and I'll see you tomorrow in class."

The youth interrupted the best moment of my day, but the information he provided nicely compensated. "Sir, you have my appreciation." He smiled at me, and returned to the Weasleys. Rosmerta fiddled with her glass and glanced at me when he left. "The hostess has departed, so we may leave when we want." Ten minutes later, we floo'd to Prince Manor.


	23. Merwyn's Horcrux

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Merwyn's Horcrux**

**Sunday, June 06, 1999**

"Indeed, Sir, you have my pity." I said with slight impatience. "Imagine the Great Harry Potter reduced to pushing brooms like a common muggle. How will he survive the insult? Perhaps, we should alert the fan girls, and they will come and do the work for you."

The youth wiped an arm across his soot-covered forehead, and a trail of muddied ash clung to his eyebrows. "Do you have to twist everything I say?" Indeed, or life would prove less entertaining. The youth took his anger out on the broom, and thrust it harder into a large clump of ashes.

"What makes you believe Merwyn? I don't see anything, and if it was here Crabbe's fiendfyre would have destroyed it along with all the other debris." He glared at the large pile of twisted metal and charred objects. We spent the last month going through each item in the room, but we did not find the horcrux. The large pile of ashes could cover the small object. Sweeping the room became our only choice, and the elves would take over once we found the needed item.

"You whine more than Malfoy!" The youth's constant complaining frustrated me, and I thrust the broom harder than intended. It created a large cloud of ash that I inhaled before realizing the bubblehead charm fell off, and I needed to reapply it. I dreaded casting spells in this area, but I had no other choice. My lungs burned from the magical residue, and hands flew to my throat while I fell to my knees.

Potter dropped his broom, and rushed towards me. It prevented me from speaking, but I motioned to my head. The youth realized my intention and he cast the charm on himself before kneeling beside me. He gripped my shoulders and pulled me to him. "Severus, what happened to you?"

My breath came in gasps, and I wheezed to breathe. Never had I experienced this burning sensation, and I wondered what I inhaled. My fingers fumbled with the canteen's clasp, and I tried to release it from my belt. Potter noticed my struggles, and he pushed my hand away. He removed the canteen, and held it to my lips. "Will a potion help?"

The cold water soothed my throat, and I took a few deep breaths before acknowledging the youth. "No, the different magical ingredients may react poorly. We don't know what I inhaled."

The youth swept hair from my face, and he glanced at the enormous ash covered room. "Severus, I don't understand why we can't banish the dust, or use spells to get rid of this ash."

How many times did he need me to explain? "Sir, we have no idea what magic survived the fiendfyre. The wazzock should have known not to cast spells in a room filled with enchanted artifacts. What imbecilic idiot waves a wand around volatile magic?"

Potter's cheeks reddened and he glanced away. "Uh, yeah, that makes sense. I guess that's why you brought a canteen, and didn't use the wand to create water."

My lungs filled easier, and I rose from the ground. Despite knowing my actions would not help, I attempted to brush the ashes from my clothes. "Perhaps, you best not tell me your thoughts. I assume they would infuriate me." The youth nodded, and glanced away. "We should keep better watch of these charms while we clean the room of hidden things."

Potter brushed himself off, and meandered back to his broom. He retrieved it, gave one thrust at the pile of ash, and whined. "The fire destroyed Voldemort's horcrux, and it should have finished his too. How can you know it's here?"

Hands went to my eyes, and I gave them a good rub before I attempted to answer the youth's irritating questions. "Sir, my horcrux detector started glowing when we entered the room, so it still exists."

Potter continued to complain, and I wondered if he learned it from me. "I would've used that detector during the war, but I'm glad you created it for our tasks. How certain are you that it works?"

The old wooden rafters provided several areas to hide a small crystal sphere, and I gazed at the ceiling. Potter claimed he searched it, but I wondered if he missed anything. "Sir, this stone allows us to pinpoint the exact location. We can find the center of the circle by knowing when we move out of the object's range. Unfortunately, this room doesn't exist in the physical realm, so everything is within range."

Potter sounded excited, and I glanced in time to see him lunge for something on the ground. "I found Neville's remembrall!"

"NO! Don't touch..." my warning came too late. The youth vanished, and I heard the glass ball drop to the floor. It rolled to a stop in the debris, and I ran to investigate. "Sir, can you hear me?" Silence greeted my question. "Potter!" Nothing happened, and I could no longer sense his presence.

"You arrogant, imbecilic, dunderheaded, prat! Why would you touch dark items? Dumbledore thought himself above a simple curse, and now you too. Idiots, the both of you!" It terrified me not to feel the familiar tingling sensation. The bond didn't acknowledge my cursing out the Master, as if he no longer existed. What happened to the youth?"

Mutterings about the boy's foolishness continued while I gathered the ball into a bag, and stormed to McGonagall's office with a cloud of ash trailing me. The gargoyle jumped to the side, but the stairwell moved too slowly. 'Unassisted Flight' turned me into vapour, and I flew to the upper level. My fist thudded against the solid wooden door, and it slammed open with a loud bang.

The sound startled McGonagall from her chair. "Severus, whatever is the matter?" She brushed a hand against the back of her hair, and turned a stern gaze on me while she waited for an explanation.

"The addlebrained muttonhead endangered himself, and I don't know if he still lives!" The shouting piqued the former headmasters' interests, and they filled their frames to hear what I had to say. My jaw clenched in anger, and I glowered at the Headmistress. This time I didn't demand her sending them away.

McGonagall cast 'Accio' calming draught, and my hands tightened into fists. "Professor, take this and tell me what happened. How bad was the explosion?" Why does everyone hand me calming draught?

My hands shook from fury, and I grabbed the proffered bottle with a snarl. "What bloody explosion?" McGonagall said nothing, but she kept her eyes on the bottle. I quaffed the calming fluid, and closed my eyes while it worked through my system.

McGonagall waited for the potion to take effect, and I did not notice any adverse reactions from whatever magical substance I earlier inhaled. I had to take that risk. "Severus, you will return to Poppy after our discussion, because I want her to check you. Did she even realize you left?"

"I have no time for foolishness!" I shouted, despite the effects of the draught. "Minerva, Potter will die if he isn't already!"

McGonagall paled and lowered herself into the chair. "Ashes cover your hair, and something stains your robes. I thought you were talking about an explosion during potions class. Severus, what happened to Mr. Potter?"

Her unending chatter annoyed me, and the tensing of my muscles made it painful to speak. My voice sounded strained, and deeper than normal. "Stop babbling and I can tell you!" McGonagall sat rigid in her chair, and her glare told me I stepped over the invisible line. "He touched a cursed item and vanished. The ashes came from us cleaning the Room of Hidden Things."

The corners of McGonagall's mouth pulled into a contemplative frown, and she pointed to a chair. "Professor, start at the beginning and tell me everything. I never heard of that room." Neither had I, but all the students seemed to know of it.

My hands gripped the edge of her desk, and I leaned forward. The width prevented me from going more than halfway, but my action caused her to cringe back into her chair. "We have no time to worry about what happened, Minerva. In three days, I will lose my ability to reason, and in four, I will become a fearful emotional mess unable to care for myself. The bond will destroy us both in less than a week."

McGonagall understood the urgency of my situation, and she rose from the chair. "Severus, what do you need from me?"

I began to pace before her desk, and I tapped a finger against the palm of my hand. "Minerva, I need teams to work with me. Mr. Malfoy has a brilliant mind to understand the problem, and he has the skills to manage the other students. He needs to assign tasks, and to supervise the work."

McGonagall scrawled the information on a sheet of parchment, and motioned for me to continue. "Miss Granger knows her way around the library, and she has the focus for an effective researcher. She will manage a team of six. They need unlimited access to the restricted area, but we cannot endanger the students."

McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line, and she wrote my instructions. "Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Belby will pair with students who understand the needed precautions for working with these books."

McGonagall's quill stopped writing, and she stared at me. "Severus, is that necessary? We shouldn't encourage the students to study the Dark arts."

My gaze hardened on her, and she started writing. "Mr. Zabini and the Carrow twins will pair with the others. McGonagall, you need to have a long chat with Morgan Le Fey. We have much to teach you, but that must wait until after we rescue Potter."

McGonagall's assent helped ease my temper, and I managed to speak with less venom. I provided her with a list of students who I considered adequate at potions and a number from Hufflepuff who could prepare and collect the needed ingredients. "We cannot delay, Minerva, I need these students pulled from classes."

The headmistress agreed, and I noticed her hesitation. I cocked my head at her and she admitted, "Potter struggles with potions, and I suspect Professor Sprout waved the requirements for him to enter herbology. Severus, nobody expects us to understand everything taught at Hogwarts. For the record, neither Albus nor I could brew a potion to save our lives."

What did that have to do with anything? My foot tapped in annoyance, and I crossed my arms while she continued. "I'll put together teams for transfigurations and charms."

My eyes rolled at the suggestion. "Minerva, what good would come from that?"

McGonagall set down the quill, and she gave me a stern glare. "Both magical specialities have abilities that can help with this situation." I scoffed and gave her a dismissive shrug. Her voice hardened. "Severus, your inability to get an owl in transfigurations does not make it a useless school of magic."

Why did she have to mention that? "Minerva, you know bloody well that is not the reason I dismissed it. What purpose can it serve to change into a dog?" How did it help Black?

The headmistress released her breath over a prolonged period, and shook her head at me. "Severus, I couldn't convince you of the benefits offered by transfigurations while you were a student. You thought it beneath you to learn. How do you expect me to explain that to you when we have limited time? Just accept the offer, and we'll see what happens."

How could students changing into animals offer anything of value? Charms were little more than practical jokes, or spells designed to make your life easier. "Keep those teams away from the dungeons. I don't want them wasting my time with their foolishness."

McGonagall smirked at me, and wrote more on the parchment. "You always pretended to hate charms, but you mastered it. Even you have to acknowledge its benefits, and Professor Flitwick will choose students for that team."

The woman tried my patience. It made little sense to argue, because she would never see reason. "Fine, but keep them away from me. I need to study this object, and find out what happened to him. Tell the students to meet in my classroom after lunch."

I turned to leave when McGonagall asked in a near whisper, "Severus, what happens in three days?"

My hands gripped the frame of the door, and I leaned against it without turning to face her. "The bond fills me with terror when I spend too much time away from my Master. Calming draughts will help me get through the first three days, and I dread what will happen on the fourth. Malfoy and Granger are the only students I will let into my quarters after the second day."

Blessed silence greeted my explanation, and I didn't dare turn to glance at the Headmistress. Pity never helped anything, and I had work to do. I returned to my classroom, and found a suitable cauldron stand to hold the glass sphere. McGonagall would smirk if she saw me use the charm on my quill, but it freed me to complete more tasks. I cast a dark analysis spell on the object, and I studied the code. My charmed quill scribbled across the page, and wrote several lines of information.

A soft knock at the door pulled me from my studies, and I scowled at the person who dared to interrupt. My glare softened when I noticed the long red hair, and I motioned him closer to the table. "Bill, Mr. Potter touched this globe and vanished. Does that curse sound familiar to you?"

Weasley seemed less anxious after my invitation, and he rushed to the table. He stood with me for the next hour, and we watched the spell show the code to us. The quill recorded everything, and it stopped when the parchment length neared my height. Weasley sucked in his breath and said, "This will take time. Minerva will find subs for both of us, if you agree to accept my help."

We needed Bill's ability at breaking curses, but I begrudged everyone knowing my business. "What did she tell you?"

Weasley flicked his wand to make an exact copy of my parchment, because he understood that to mean my acceptance. "Severus, I saw Potter at Christmas when the bond played with his emotions. He became irrational with worry, and I understand it terrorizes you."

My gaze stayed on the parchment, and I tried not to think of the many ways I wished to torture that gossipy old woman. "Indeed, so we need to hurry."

Weasley seemed more comfortable, and he glanced over his shoulder. "Let me work with you at the quarters, and I will repeat nothing that I witness. If this takes longer than two days, then I will know the work you did and we can continue. A time turner will not help you, but I have access to one that will allow me to relive several days. I can continue to use it until we find the cure."

That sounded dangerous, and I glanced at the man. "Bill, how can you work on the same problem without overlap?"

Weasley smirked at me and tapped his head. "Minerva has a plan. She intends to create a hallway in her office with several suites for me to work and live. I will stay four days, and set the turner for an hour ahead of the last time I used it. Each suite has a room with a floo that I will not enter until I'm ready to leave, so I do not run into myself. The extra hour allows me to floo into McGonagall's office, and she will direct me to the next suite. She will assign a different house elf to work with me. We can continue doing this until we solve the problem, or I become too old to work."

The very idea of this young man throwing away his life to save mine caused me to fall silent. How could I ask that of him? Would I have done the same thing? Indeed, I did that for Lily's son, but why would he do this for me? "Bill, you have my appreciation. I did not treat you, or your family well and I do not feel deserving of this sacrifice."

The redheaded maverick winked and gave me a mischievous smile. "Severus, you will not owe me a life debt." How could he say that, of course I would? My scowl told him of my doubt. "You believe it will cause your death, but nobody knows that. Harry will die if I don't help, so he is the one that owes me. Life debts do not exist between family members, and he will soon marry my sister Ginny."

The redhead had a point, and I grudgingly nodded. I hated to think of failure, but two days seemed impossible to find and break this curse. What would happen to Potter? "Indeed, that sounds acceptable. Students cannot see me under the bond's affect, so I must restrict them from my quarters. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will have access along with your sister."

The redhead nodded, and we continued to work on identifying the curse. The classroom door opened, and several students entered followed by McGonagall and Flitwick. Did she get subs for all the teachers? "Professor Snape, these are the students you requested for the special assignment."

My eyes widened, and I stared at the students. I had no time to count, but I suspected at least seventy-five percent of the older ones volunteered to help. "Headmistress, how can these students afford to miss their classes?"

McGonagall shook her head, and gave me a dismissive gesture. "Professor Snape, the instructors agreed to work an extra week into the summer. I used Hogwarts's emergency notification system to alert parents of the cancelled classes, and to let them know we plan to extend the school year. Several wanted their children home, and the Hogwarts Express will leave later this evening. Professors not involved in this effort will supervise those who stay at Hogwarts."

I gestured to the tables. "Everyone, take your seats. We have no time to dally, because a lot will happen in the next few days. Miss Granger, you will head the research team." With a mental casting, I sent the parchment flying to her. "You will find the proper permissions for your team to have unlimited access to the restricted section." In a clear voice, I called out the other students, and they joined her.

Granger read the list, and glanced at her team. She raised her hand and I nodded my consent for her to speak. "These pairings will bicker, and I feel more efficiency if we grouped them with friends."

My glare hardened on the girl, and I scowled at her. "Miss Granger, you will research books from the restricted section. I'm aware that you understand the needed precautions when working with them, but not everyone does. My Slytherins know how to tame the books." They also had a deeper appreciation of dark magic, and they would better understand the material. I could not admit that. Granger nodded her head and it pleased me that she closed her mouth.

My gaze moved to Malfoy, and I waited a second before clearing my throat to quieten the classroom. "Mr. Malfoy, you need to organize the different teams, and coordinate the tasks. You and Miss Granger will report directly to me." His parchment floated towards him, and the youth offered a firm nod in acknowledgement.

"The rest of you I selected for your skills and abilities in certain areas. Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick chose those best suited for their teams." Professors Sprout and Hagrid entered the classroom. It pleased me to have their help, and I nodded at them in appreciation. The youth stared at me, and I sensed their wish for more information. "Mr. Potter touched a dark magical item, and he vanished. We need to figure out what happened. We have less than a week to return him, or our bond will kill us."

A loud shock-filled gasp echoed off the stone, and the room fell into silence. "Do you have any questions?"

Granger's hand didn't surprise me, and I motioned to her. "Professor, where should we start?"

Several sets of interested eyes turned to me seeking an answer to her question. "Research a medieval wizard known as Merwyn the Malicious."

Several gazes fell on Flitwick, and the small wizard shook his head. "No relation of mine that I can assure you. Perhaps, this can serve as a warning. Pay attention in your history of magic classes, or you may name your child after an evil wizard."

McGonagall tittered along with the students who found amusement at the tiny professor's plight, and I welcomed the small bit of relief that provided. When the noise level decreased, I continued my explanation. "Miss Granger, seek information on Portals and inter-dimensional travel."

The girl gave me a firm nod, and I continued. "Professor Weasley and I will analyse the curse. Mr. Malfoy will tell all teams of our discoveries, and he will coordinate our efforts. Miss Granger, do not waste time sending messengers to me. Use the patronus, and I will do the same."

The students asked several more questions, and I sent them off on their given tasks. My attention turned towards the other professors, and I wrote a list of rare ingredients for Hagrid and Sprout. They acknowledged it, and I watched several students follow them out of class.

Flitwick approached me. "Professor Snape, I will look at protective charms. The different dimensions will affect magical properties, so my team will work on shielding spells to ward against that." Perhaps, McGonagall made a wise decision to include his team, but I still had doubts about transfigurations.

My head nodded at the tiny man. "Indeed, those protections will prove beneficial." He smiled knowingly at me, and I knew McGonagall told him of my disparagement. That woman talked too much!

The guilty old witch smiled at me, and she led her team of animal hopefuls from the classroom. Did any of them know how to transform into an animagus, or were they still at the tail growth and floppy ear stage? It mattered not, because they could offer nothing of value.

McGonagall once mentioned it would help with spying, but all wizards know of animagus abilities. Few would trust an animal that happened to linger nearby. The Dark Lord always suspected the weakling coward of spying on him, and he destroyed every rat he came across. Pettigrew lived in a constant state of terror. It would take a lot more than morphing into a cat for me to find a value for advanced transfigurations.

Weasley motioned me to the parchment, and he fingered a line of code. "What do you make of that?"

It terrified me. My mouth opened, and I gaped at the parchment. "Do you believe this possible?" Weasley shrugged at me, and he scanned ahead to find more information. "For Mr. Potter's sake, I hope it only affected the portal and not his current surroundings."

Weasley sent a patronus to Professor Flitwick, and we spoke with Malfoy about our findings. The youth would speak to the charms team and find what they needed from our researchers. It was his duty to coordinate the teams together, and I had little doubt of his success. We continued to study the code.

We brought everyone back to my classroom after dinner, and I informed them of our discoveries. "The curse triggered a portal which brought Mr. Potter to an extra dimensional space. It removed all magical effects, and it does not allow the casting of spells. We cannot know if potions will work. Professor Flitwick's team hopes to find a charm to nullify the magic of the area, and we can use it on the vials."

Granger raised her hand, and I bit back my remark while I motioned for her to speak. "Sir, what does this mean for Harry? How will he reactivate the portal if he cannot use magic?"

Several students turned to me in hopes of my having a better answer. "The curse triggers a trap, and I believe Mr. Potter cannot escape without our help."

I provided Sprout and Hagrid with another list of supplies, and the large giant called to his team. "We need t'find these ingredients ter save Harry. We best be on our way."

The other students continued to stare at me, and I gestured to Bill. "Professor Weasley and I will work with our potions team in a lab closer to my quarters. We will create an emergency kit with everything that might help Mr. Potter return. He will need potions to help him find the portal if it turns invisible, and another to activate it. Madame Pomfrey will supply what she can, but you need to make the rest."

Several heads nodded, and I left the classroom with my team. We moved to an empty lab, because I would soon need to hide in my quarters. I began to question my fears for Potter, and I wondered if the bond caused it to worsen. "Bill, take them to the lab. I need to speak with Merwyn's portrait to discover what he knows of the artefact."

Weasley ushered the students into the room, and I returned to my quarters. The portraits stared at me when I entered without Potter, but I had no time to discuss matters with them. My gaze hardened on the ancient wizard. "Merwyn the magic used on the crystal sphere impressed me. Did you create the curse, or was it another's masterwork?"

Merwyn rubbed his hands together and cackled. "Did the Guardian vanish?"

My glower hardened on the man, and his laughter increased. Three other prisoners joined in his delight, but Morgan le Fey took notes on a piece of parchment. "Severus, what happened to the Guardian?"

Arms folded across my chest, and I glowered at Merwyn, "Indeed, he vanished into the extra dimensional space that you created. What can you tell me of this place?"

The elder wizard wiped at his eyes, and shook his head in delight. "The boy will never return. Magic cannot help him, and your efforts will fail. The place has breathable air so he will live, but he will not find food. The youth has water to drink. He will die an agonizing death through starvation."

Herpo snarled at the elderly wizard and sneered, "You barmy twit! Even the addlebrained professor has enough sense to send food through the portal."

The ancient wizard had a point, but I suspected problems with that simple solution. Merwyn shook his head, and his eyes glistened when he said, "He would fail. Only a living witch or wizard can pass through that portal."

My eyes narrowed on the tosser. "You made a wizard trap, but you became famous for your torture of muggles. Perhaps, our historians credited you with the deeds of another wizard."

Merwyn shook his head at me, and pointed a thumb at his chest. "I played with the muggles, but I never set out to kill them. Death was the result. I built the trap to keep nosy wizards out of my business. Muggles and other animals cannot go through the portal to feed them."

The information astounded me, and I glanced at the enchanted ceiling. Potter created it for the portrait prisoners, and now I dreaded the delight they would gain with each passing day. How long could Potter survive? The other prisoners stared at Merwyn, as he broke into an insane laughter. The older wizard had tears streaming from his eyes, and we heard his cackle long after he left the visible frame. "You will receive no help from me. The Guardian dies, as do you!"

The irritating old tosser put all other jerks to shame, and I growled at his portrait. Nothing he said conflicted with what we learned, and I had little reason to think he lied. This would test our abilities, and I hoped Potter would last. At least the Dursley's taught him how to survive through starvation, so he might live.

Weasley glanced at me the moment I returned, and I shook my head at him. "Bill, Mr. Potter has air to breathe and water to drink, but nothing else."

The young professor grinned at me. "At least we know he lives." He motioned to an area near the front. "I set out the supplies you wanted, and we can get started on the potion. Let's hope it works."

A hand pushed the hair from my face, and I strode to the supplies. I examined each item, because nothing could go wrong. "These will work. Bill, these ingredients should produce a substance that will automatically activate magical devices and portals. But, I do not know what quantities to use. How many potions can you work on at a time?"

Weasley blushed at me and shook his head. "Unlike you, Severus, I need to focus on each one."

My eyebrows climbed into my hairline, and I stared at the young man. How did he plan to finish the task at that pace? My gaze landed on the students. "Miss Padma and Parvati Patil, I need you to concentrate on brewing these potions."

They came to me, and I copied the recipe with the amounts modified. "Each of you needs the same ingredients, but I changed the stirring directions. Turn in your completed potion along with the recipe, and we will continue until we find the one that works."

Weasley brewed one potion at a time, so I had another student work with him using the opposite stirring techniques. Bill and the others went to bed around midnight, but I worked through morning with the help of a potion I created in my youth.

* * *

**Monday, June 07, 1999**

The delicious scent of bacon and eggs wafted through the door, and I glanced at a grinning Weasley. "I didn't see you at breakfast, and I thought you could use a bite. How are you holding up, Severus?"

My gaze landed behind him, but I couldn't see any students. I placed my potions in stasis, and accepted the food he offered. "Bill, I cannot answer that question." His gaze followed to where I motioned. "The calming draught works for now, but Mr. Potter and I met for tea each night through the Christmas break. I expect the anxiety to worsen faster than it did during the holidays."

Weasley nodded his head at me, and he motioned to the table. "We'll have to make sure it doesn't come to that."

The young professor's optimism started to grate on me, and I knew better than to blame my lack of patience on the bond. We worked through the day, and that night Madame Pomfrey came to visit. She approached my side and spoke in a near whisper. "Professor Snape, you will come with me, or I will conduct my analysis and examination where you stand."

My gaze lifted to the students who tried to feign disinterest in our whispered conversation. "Poppy, I have no time for foolishness."

Pomfrey placed her hands at her hips and she no longer whispered. "Professor, I know very well that you took that potion to stay awake last night, and we both know why I need to speak with you. Either you come with me, or I do it here."

All eyes turned to us, and a glower had them snapping back to their work. Phlegm threatened to choke me, and I swallowed while placing my potions in stasis. "You are exceedingly talented at being an irritating annoyance."

Pomfrey smiled at having received my consent, and she led me from the room while the students stared. She brought me into my quarters, and we cast the necessary privacy spells. "Severus, I understand your reasoning for taking the potion, but you should have come to me."

My glower hardened on the woman and I shook my head, "Be quick, woman. I have no time to waste, or had McGonagall not told you of my potential insanity? It surprises me that she didn't post an article in the paper."

Poppy held her hand near my face, and shook her finger. I hated when she did that, because it always meant she intended to abuse her power over me as a healer. "Severus Snape, you listen here! I have other methods for keeping you alert, and you did not need to resort to that addictive potion you created after joining Voldemort. How many years did we struggle to help free you from its influence?"

She moved forward into my space, and I backed into the wall behind me. That bloody woman always pushed people around, and I wondered how she projected the amount of intimidation she always managed. My hands raised before me in a defensive gesture. "Poppy, I need to return. What hope does Potter have when I go insane?"

The nurse pushed on her sleeve, and folded arms across her chest. "Severus, I will speak with Mr. Potter about your potion addiction when he returns. It takes a week to brew, so I know you have a stash of it somewhere. So help me, Severus, I will not allow you to become that angered young man who followed the voices in his head."

Despite knowing I cast the proper spells, I held out my hand and attempted to silence the woman. "Poppy, please calm yourself. I will no longer use the potion when Potter returns and I will make you that promise." A quick glance over my shoulder didn't detect anyone. "You can test me every day, and I see no reason to alert Mr. Potter. You will see that I speak the truth."

The arrogant mediwitch shook her head, and squeezed her arms tighter against herself. "No, I will tell Mr. Potter. Severus, you cannot change my mind. He must know of your addiction, and we will work together."

My eyes rolled at her and I shook my head, "Madame Pomfrey, I am a legal adult and you will not treat me that way. I do not give you consent to speak of my medical history with anyone." Potter left less than twenty-four hours ago, and I broke one of his bloody rules.

The cruel little mediwitch grinned at me, and the corners of her mouth pulled upwards. "Professor Snape, we both know the ministry made him your guardian. This entitles him to your medical files, and I do not need your permission."

The evil little witch would do just as she threatened. "We will discuss this later, Poppy. What point have we to continue this conversation if Mr. Potter doesn't return?" She raised her brows at me, and I walked towards the door. "Indeed, I will return to work on the potion. Perhaps, you will visit after we rescue him."

The mediwitch kept pace with me while I walked towards the lab. "You know I will return. Severus, I understand your stress, but you always neglect your health when under pressure. I worry about you, and it concerns me that your addiction may drive you into making other foolish mistakes."

That meant she would have to consult McGonagall, if she hadn't already. "Poppy, you have no reason to fear. The Dark Lord no longer exists." The old battleaxe earned the glower I gave her before I entered my lab. Weasley glanced at me, and returned his eyes back to the potion. Nobody said a word while I fumed for the next hour over my work. We continued throughout the day, and that night I took another potion.


End file.
